Paris ne pleure jamais
by Obviously Enough
Summary: Les fantômes de Paris sont les êtres les plus sympathiques sur Terre. Retournant voir leurs amis déprimés, tenant compagnie aux Sdfs, il leur arrive également parfois de traverser des gens et d'entrer dans leurs vies trop fades. Ceci dans le but d'avoir une raison de regretter d'être parti, et de la partager. UA Frostiron, Clintasha, Peggy/Steve/Bucky. WARNING : suicide et fantômes
1. Voler au dessus des rails

Guess who's back ?

 **WARNING** : présence de **suicide** traité de manière implicite et de **fantôme**. (et de Frostiron, mouahaha) La vie c'est cool les gens, c'est ça que veut vous dire ce truc.

Disclaimer : wait, qui a encore besoin de ça ? Je ne gagne que de la chaleur au cœur en lisant des mots laissés dans une boîte.

 **Playlist** : Si vous aimez sangloter, écoutez-vous **Outside, des Hollywood Undead, en nightcore** parce qu'il y a des notes qui écorchent plus le cœur que d'autres. Si vous voulez garder la pêche, c'est **Bullet** du même groupe, qui traite du suicide en ayant l'air de débattre sur quel-est-le-meilleur-Dragibus. Si vous voulez comme moi cracher sur la société, alors que je ne bouge pas le petit doigt pour la changer, c'est **Pilule, de Saez**. (Z'avez vu comment l'auteur s'adapte à vos envies ?)

Ce chapitre est dédicacé à JustAnotherTime pour son soutien inébranlable. Thanks babe

Fêtons ensemble mon retour parmi les vivants.

-o-o-o-o-

Le ciel était inconsolable ce matin-là, et la Tour Eiffel avait disparu. La Seine charriait son flot quotidien de larmes. Il y avait un bordel monstre dans le métro, car un étudiant s'était suicidé. Pas que c'était inhabituel, seulement à chaque fois ça empêchait les braves gens d'aller gagner leur vie. Pas cool, franchement. On devrait mettre des chaises électriques en libre-service, ça résoudrait beaucoup de problèmes de transport en région parisienne.

Clint s'en fichait un peu, des métros en retard le matin. Il travaillait de nuit au Starbucks, lui. Du coup, là il était encore plus zombie que les autres zombies de la ligne 10. Il allait simplement quitter à regrets la chaleur du métro pour rentrer à pieds, sentant qu'il allait vomir s'il prenait un bus déjà bondé avant de recevoir ce troupeau de moutons dans ses flancs.

Il allait marcher sur les quais, à regarder les nuages pleurer doucement, et contempler la dame de fer noyée à partir du premier étage dans un océan de brume humide. Paris était un ruisseau glacé charriant des cacas de chiens en hiver. Dédaignée par les touristes, la capitale ronchonnait dans deux millions de gorges, et c'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus joyeux. Genre : y'avait vraiment de quoi se faire sauter le caisson ou être présenté de manière intime aux rails du métro.

Si Clint n'en avait pas servi cinquante-sept au cours de la nuit, il aurait bien pris un chocolat chaud.

Avec beaucoup, beaucoup de chocolat.

C'est bon pour le moral.

-o-o-o-

Loki s'était réveillé ce matin-là avec le sentiment qu'il ne sourirait jamais plus.

Il s'était fait virer la veille de son petit boulot de livreur de pizzas, à cause d'un cocktail d'absentéisme, d'un client qui avait attendu trop longtemps, et de quelqu'un de l'entourage du patron qui avait eu besoin de travailler au lieu de glander à la maison.

Sauf que lui, ça faisait alors deux mois qu'il devait payer le loyer.

Sauf que lui, il devait alors mille balles à toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait.

Sauf que lui, il était alors dans la merde jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Et il en avait eu marre d'être en train de se noyer depuis des semaines.

Les cernes sous ses doigts lorsqu'il s'était mis la tête dans les mains lui avaient dit qu'il allait crever d'épuisement avant d'avoir fini son année de médecine (et elles avaient eu tort).

Il s'était passé de l'eau sur le visage, avait enfilé des vêtements et était parti à la fac. Il s'était fait gober par la bouche de métro, s'était glissé sous le tourniquet et s'était approché du bord du quai.

Loki savait pourtant qu'il était trop déprimé pour résister à l'appel des rails et qu'il aurait dû y aller à pieds.

Loki savait pourtant qu'il avait promis à son frère que ça se passerait bien quand il avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Qu'ils se reverraient quand ils seraient tous les deux diplômés et avec un futur mirobolant, qu'ils se reverraient dans le cabinet de consultation du Dr Laufeyson.

Loki savait pourtant qu'à l'époque où ces mots avaient franchi ses lèvres il ne mentait pas.

Et pourtant il se laissa tomber à l'approche de la rame.

Sauf que. Il eut un sursaut qui l'empêcha de tomber.

Sauf que.

On n'a qu'une vie, enfin. Secoue-toi mon vieux.

Son cœur frappait ses côtes en essayant de le réveiller alors qu'il entrait dans le wagon avec le troupeau de mouton bêlant contre lui. L'instinct de survie lui avait fait rater son coup, mais la décision de Loki était toujours prise. Il ne s'en sortait pas. Il n'y avait aucune sortie de secours à ce métro. La preuve, des larmes dévalaient ses joues et personne ne le regardait. Ici tout est fini, Paris n'est plus Paris.

Stop. Wait a minute. Arrêt sur image. Ce n'est plus Loki qui pense, ce n'est pas quelqu'un dans la rame de métro. Plus personne ne pense.

Dans la rame, il y a quelqu'un. On dit que si on revient, c'est la dernière personne qu'on a regardée dans les yeux qui peut nous voir.

Après j'dis ça.

Dans la rame, il y a quelqu'un. Qui ne regarde pas Loki dans les yeux quand Loki cherche partout dans la rame une raison de vivre.

D'autres personnes disent que c'est notre âme sœur qu'on revient hanter, même si on ne la connaissait pas avant de mourir.

Après j'dis ça.

Y'a des gens qui éclatent de rire à la phrase « Je cherchais ma raison de vivre dans la rame de métro. ».

Qui a du sang sur les mains les fringues et le nez après ça ?

Personne.

Pourtant le sang ça tâche.

Il y avait quelqu'un, et même plus, qui aurait pu sauver Loki dans la rame de métro.

32 personnes en tout.

Lalala

Il est 07h27 du matin. La Motte-Picquet Grenelle, La Motte-Picquet Grenelle. Prenez garde à l'intervalle entre le marche-pied et le quai. Please mind the gap between the train and the plateform.

Loki marche comme un mort-vivant et c'est ce qu'il est.

Il va le faire. Puisqu'il ne sait plus comment faire. C'est tout ce qu'il lui reste (à faire).

Il avance comme les autres jusqu'au bord du quai. Comme les autres, il tourne la tête à l'approche de la rame. Il pense soudain un truc

« Pardonne-moi, Thor »

Et se laisse tomber une nouvelle fois.

-o-o-o-

Steve regarda avec un œil curieux une femme à quai qui porta ses mains à sa bouche comme pour crier. Les Parisiens étaient supposés être indifférents à tout. Un Sdf ? et alors ? Il va s'acheter de l'alcool avec ce que je vais _hy-po-thé-ti-que-ment_ lui donner. Un gosse qui fait la manche ? y'en a des tas, et leur donner une pièce c'est encourager leurs parents à les priver d'école parce qu'ils font davantage pitié que les adultes. Alors garde tes p'tits sous, prêt de toi, prêt de ton cœur. Ah, zut, c'est vrai que t'en as plus, de cœur.

Et c'est pourquoi cette femme qui criait d'épouvante était étrange. Peut-être avait-elle vu un rat ? Oui mais non, il y en avait partout dans le métro, ça vous grignote l'orteil des sans-abris quand ils dorment. Après tout peut-être avaient-ils une mission d'utilité publique pour embellir la capitale.

Le mystère de la femme sensible s'éclaircit quand le métro freina brusquement et l'intégralité des voyageurs furent précipités dans les bras de leur voisin. Il y eut des cris et des jurons, tandis que sur le quai les gens hurlaient ou détournaient les yeux, que dans sa cabine le conducteur se retint à grand peine de vomir sur le tableau de bord et que dans le poste de contrôle deux agents soupirèrent, un se prit la tête dans les mains et le dernier annonça qu'il allait refaire du café.

Dans les écouteurs d'une collégienne, Zaz chantait que plus on réduisait son éclairage, plus on voyait briller son courage, sa bonne humeur et son esprit. Et que Paris sera toujours Paris.

Depuis quand une ville fait preuve de courage, de joie et d'intelligence lorsque ses étudiants mettent fin à leurs jours ?

'Fin après, c'pas la faute de Paris. C'est la faute de personne, après tout. Pas comme si on pouvait blâmer quelqu'un pour ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il est tombé tout seul, ce type, on l'a pas poussé. Consentant, et tout. Vous voyez, quoi. Vous vous rendez compte qu'il a traumatisé plein de gens, n'empêche ?

Steve se releva difficilement, en comprenant que Paris ne comporte plus que deux millions de personnes moins une. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il règne une confusion totale sur le quai, entre horreur et impuissance, alors que le chauffeur descend pour essayer de ramener l'ordre. Lui, il reste dans le wagon, et ferme les yeux en s'adossant contre la paroi de plastique.

Ce qu'on peut faire ?

Mais rien. Faire un peu plus de pub pour allô suicide, peut-être, et encore. Pas sûr que ça change grand-chose.

C'est comme ça, ma p'tite dame.

Ça arrive.

La philosophie stoïcienne dit : de ce qui dépend de nous, il faut faire le maximum. De ce qui ne dépend pas de nous, il faut être calme, et tranquille (même si ce n'est pas facile).

Bêêêê

-o-o-o-

Clint marchait à pas lents sur les quais. Il n'aurais su dire si l'humidité le réveillait ou au contraire l'engourdissait encore plus, mais en tout cas il se dit que ça lui faisait du bien tout de même. Même si ça sentait la pisse. Mais avec l'odeur permanente de café sur son lieu de travail, il n'avait plus l'odorat si fin. Et marcher après avoir fait du sur place toute la nuit lui faisait du bien. Il avait l'impression d'avancer d'aller quelque part, au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Il passa sous un pont et regarda les hommes endormis, nichés dans les couvertures et les cartons. Il les regarda sans penser à rien de particulier, et continua de mettre un pied devant l'autre, de manière mécanique. Il sentait ses pensées engourdies, comme si la brume s'était infiltrée dans sa tête aussi.

Il ne l'avait pas vue parce qu'il faisait encore sombre, mais il y avait une femme recroquevillée sur le bord du quai. Elle essayait vainement d'allumer une cigarette tordue coincée entre ses lèvres, tenant dans une main un briquet semblant à sec, et tentant de protéger de l'autre les maigres étincelles qui arrivaient à surgir. S'approchant en faisant entendre le bruit de ses chaussures sur le pavé pour ne pas que sa voix ne la fasse sursauter, Clint détailla ses cheveux décoiffés, son eye liner qui avait bavé, ses vêtements corrects. Manifestement, elle avait passé la nuit dehors de manière non prévue. Virée de quelque part ?

Il sentit la fille le regarder en coin avant qu'il ne lance :

« J'ai du feu, si vous voulez. »

Elle ne dit rien. Elle resta dans la même position, ne fit pas le moindre geste qui indiquerait qu'elle acceptait l'aide proposée.

Habitué aux gens avares de mots, car pas très bavard lui-même, Clint retira son briquet de sa poche et fit apparaître une flamme d'un mouvement de pouce. Pour ne pas le laisser approcher trop d'elle, elle retira la clope de sa bouche et l'alluma à distance. Un lent mouvement de tête de remerciement fut l'invitation nécessaire pour Clint de s'asseoir à quelques mètres d'elle.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel le serveur partit à la recherche d'une cigarette pas trop tordue, fit une découverte satisfaisante et alluma, après trois tentatives à cause de l'humidité, son propre poison. Puis il n'y eut que le bruit des vaguelettes pendant un long moment.

Elle n'avait pas de sac. Elle avait sans doute dormi la tête dans son blouson, qui gisait à coté d'elle. En se détournant vers les eaux vertes, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait un froid glacial. Genre, vraiment.

Clint regarda les mètres cube d'eau sans penser à rien de particulier.

« Au cas où tu te poserais la question, lança-t-il au bout d'un moment, après lui avoir jeté un ou deux regards, je suis homo et j'ai un canapé-lit. »

Il n'eut à nouveau aucune réponse. Tout dans la posture de la jeune femme n'était que retenue. Son attitude corporelle et l'expression de son visage disaient « fous-moi la paix».

Mais il y eut une très légère lueur de gratitude dans son regard quand elle posa ses yeux sur une canette de bière charriée par les flots. Et cette lueur de gratitude fit Clint se dire à lui-même :

Mec, t'as bien fait de rentrer à pied.

-o-o-o-o-

Tout d'abord, je veux m'excuser platement auprès des **lecteurs de DLPDLM** de publier ceci avant le chapitre 9, mais je me le permets car il est presque prêt. Une fois que j'aurai reçu quelques reviews, ça va couler tout seul. DLPDLM est presque entièrement écrite, je n'ai plus qu'à reprendre confiance en mes doigts pour la terminer très vite.

Lmde ne viendra pas de si tôt, je suis plus trop dans l'ambiance, mais ça viendra un jour.

Pour cette nouvelle fic, je veux m'excuser d'avoir tué Loki (encore) et pour le délai que va prendre la publication du prochain chapitre, parce que j'essaye de boucler un truc bien plus long et compliqué et joyeux en ce moment, en plus de DLPDLM. Je n'écrirai la suite que dans mes périodes de déprime bavarde, donc soyez patients pour "Paris ne pleure jamais".

D Would a écrit ce matin un roman sur la nécessité des reviews, et c'est bien vrai. Quatre mots de votre part allume une flamme dans notre cœur, sérieusement. Racontez-moi ce que vous voulez, la couleur de vos chaussettes, votre pizza préférée, je veux simplement papoter avec vous. En plus j'ai le temps de répondre maintenant. Laissez-moi profiter des émotions que je vous ai données. (ça marche aussi si vous voulez me hurler dessus parce que j'ai tué Loki.)

(Encore)


	2. Mind the gap

Cette fiction comportera **environ 6 chapitres** , et pour le background, vous pouvez vous mettre **Pilule** de Saez, ou alors **People Help the People** de Birdy. Si vous ne voulez vraiment pas déprimer, c'est **Trouble** de Imagine Dragons

-o-o-o-o-

 _Please mind the gap between the train and the platform_

Tony s'accrochait à sa barre de métro comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il se rendait à son boulot, et la ligne qu'il s'était envoyée chez lui semblait le tirer plus bas que les rails, au lieu lui faire oublier qu'il était en train de rater sa vie.

Ses genoux étaient faibles, alors il s'accrocha aux barres de maintien pour rejoindre la dernière place assise, dans un carré.

 _Cuidado con el espacio entre el vagon y el anden._

Un antillais, une vieille, et un étudiant cheveux attachés. Wow, il a rarement vu des cernes comme ça, on dirait les siennes. Sans il serait presque beau gosse. Ca fait longtemps qu'il a pas baisé, en y pensant. Trop déprimé. Et depuis que Steve a quelqu'un, il ne peut plus écumer les bars avec lui. Chienne de vie, tiens.

 _Ashimoto ni go-chûi kudasai._

Il est un peu arraché. Il a envie de faire plein de trucs à la fois. S'allonger en travers de la rame, déchirer ses vêtements en crachant sur la société, taper la discute avec l'étudiant, le frapper jusqu'à voir le sang couler pour le punir de se foutre aussi mal pour ses études.

Ou alors il était juste déchiré hier soir. P'tit enculé tiens, à profiter de la vie, à venir lui faire la niaque juste sous le nez, lui qui se demande s'il devrait déménager pour un appart au rez-de-chaussée s'il veut rester en vie. Lui qu'est suicidaire, dépressif, et trop lâche pour se l'avouer.

 _Qing nimen chuxialai de shihou zhuyi zongyue._

L'étudiant se lève en même temps que lui, à la Motte. Tony le suit de ses yeux hagards un instant, mais il va sur le quai d'en face attendre le métro 10 tandis que Tony continue vers la 6. Il a envie de démissionner de son job de merde, mais il sait qu'il n'a pas les couilles pour le faire. Alors il continue, arrosant sa dépression jour après jour. Elle grandissait bien, la petite. Des feuilles apparaissait sur la tige.

 _« Attention à la marche en descendant du train » est un alexandrin._

 _Poésie du quotidien ?_

 _Connerie !_

Ça lui rappelait un voyage d'affaire à Shanghaï. Lui et ses collègues avaient vite expédié le business et étaient partis faire le tour des boîtes. Dans une assez cotée, il avait vu un immense aquarium, avec une centaine de méduses à l'intérieur. De petites méduses, grandes comme un préservatif, qui nageaient avec volupté vers le haut , avec leurs tentacules imitant le flux et reflux de l'océan. Dans cette boîte les stripteaseuses déguisées en anges portaient des strings noirs, mais ça ne l'avait pas fasciné autant que les méduses. Excité, mais pas fasciné. Les petites méduses lui avaient tellement fait penser à sa dépression qu'il avait eu le désir irrépressible de briser le verre et contempler les mètres cubes d'eau et de méduses dévaler les escaliers de néons.

Ou alors il s'était juste millésimé la gueule comme jamais et son cerveau avait raconté de la merde. Naaan, finalement c'était plutôt lorsqu'il était _clean_ que son cerveau se racontait le plus de conneries. Comme le fait qu'il… n'avait pas de dépression.

 _Je vais t'en donner de la poésie du quotidien._

HAHA la bonne blague.

 _« Sois sage ô ma Douleur, et tiens-toi plus tranquille (…) »_

Tony marcha dans les couloirs au plafond bas et à l'odeur de pisse. Après un virage, il se racla la gorge et un gros crachat s'aplatit sur une affiche de la Fashion Week.

-o-o-o-o-

Clint fut génial au boulot, cette nuit, au Starbucks Coffee de la rue Saint-André-des-Arts. Il fit des grands sourires, offrit des tas de suppléments chantilly, fut adorable avec ses collègues et le patron se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir au lieu de lui passer un savon. Tout ça parce que l'idée qu'une sdf rousse dormait sur son canapé en ce moment-même (elle avait refusé son lit juste avant qu'il ne parte. C'était l'une des rares paroles qu'elle avait prononcées) lui donnait une énergie et une bonne humeur qu'il croyait avoir perdues depuis des années.

Était-il ridicule ?

Oui. Quinze fois oui.

Mais _dieu_ que ça faisait du bien.

Quand ils avaient enfin atteint son appart, l'autre matin, il était si épuisé qu'il ne s'était pas trop (à vrai dire pas assez) inquiété du fait d'aller se coucher en ayant fait pénétrer une inconnue chez lui. Il avait juste débité le bla-bla de base, fais comme chez toi, mange, allume la télé si tu veux, moi je bosse de nuit donc je dois aller me coucher.

Elle ne l'avait pas remercié, ni questionné sur ses motifs. Elle avait juste demandé si elle pouvait prendre une douche. Clint, censé être gay, avait opiné et était allé dormir, en ne pensant à rien de particulier.

Il s'était avéré que l'inconnue avait pris un très très long bain parce qu'il n'y avait toujours pas d'eau chaude à son réveil, à 15 heures.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qu'il voulait se prouver. Il finirait juste dans son appartement cambriolé, sans carte de crédit ni pièce d'identité, tout ça pour un coup de tête sur les bords de Seine. Très intelligent, vraiment. On aurait dit sa lettre d'amour à la déléguée, en cinquième, qui avait ruiné sa vie sociale pour les deux ans à venir. Sauf qu'il avait alors 12 ans, et que là il en avait 24 soit le double. Quelle belle preuve de maturité et de progrès.

Une fois le visage rincé à l'eau froide (il prendrait une douche avant de partir au boulot, en espérant que l'eau soit revenue) (Clint n'était pas un type frileux, mais prendre une douche froide entamerait tout de même son humeur, lui qui avait un caractère facile, sans prise de tête), il alla vers la cuisine. En passant devant le salon, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au canapé et aperçut une chevelure rousse dépasser du dossier. Dans la cuisine il commença à se faire un café, et en ouvrant quelques placards, il se rendit compte que sa squatteuse avait relativement faim en arrivant. Dans son frigo, le bocal d'oignons blancs et celui à cornichons se livraient à une bataille sans merci. Et surtout sans aucun témoin.

Voilà, mec. La première preuve matérielle que t'as eu tort : tu vas encore exploser ton budget bouffe ce mois-ci.

Il agita machinalement sa main comme pour chasser une mouche et chercha des biscottes dans le placard. Il détestait les biscottes. Ces choses s'effritaient quand il les prenait et lui faisaient mal à la gorge quand il les avalaient. Pourquoi d'ailleurs en avait-il dans son placard ? Il n'y avait vraiment que les gens trop heureux au point de se pourrir eux-mêmes la vie pour se soucier d'un truc comme la diététique. Et acheter des biscottes.

Bref, il les sortit de son placard, trouva un vieux reste de beurre derrière les deux bocaux, empila les biscottes pour les beurrer mais, comme d'habitude, les cassa quand même, puis remarqua que si certes il avait mis la dosette et l'eau dans sa machine à café, il avait oublié d'appuyer sur le bouton. Il soupira encore deux ou trois fois avant de finir par quitter la cuisine, son plateau de petit-déjeuner dans les mains.

Alors qu'il s'approchait il cherchait quelque chose d'à la fois drôle et intelligent à dire, mais comme toujours il ne trouva rien. Il fut à la fois rassuré et déçu de voir que l'inconnue s'était endormie devant les Simpson, et en la regardant…

Il s'avoua à lui-même qu'il était foutu.

-o-o-o-o-

Le lendemain matin Tony prit à nouveau le métro de 7h37. Il était épuisé, mais au moins il avait les idées claires. Il avait décidé hier –après un évènement gênant impliquant son vomi et une veste à 150 euros- qu'il arrêtait la coke. Il allait vraiment se foutre en l'air s'il continuait. Il allait foutre son boulot, sa vie et lui, et tout ça pour de bon. Il avait de la chance après tout. D'avoir un job en pleine crise. Il n'était même pas en difficulté financière. Certes il était célibataire. Mais il l'était par choix, et non par défaut il avait toujours eu un certain succès avec les êtres humains en général, et le soir où il avait besoin de compagnie il n'avait qu'à faire deux trois bars pour trouver quelqu'un de pas trop dur à regarder.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si malheureux ?

Il avait essayé les vitamines, puis à la demande du docteur Banner le Xanax, mais il semblait toujours traîner une seconde peau poisseuse, qui le suivait dans les bureaux les cafés et sa salle de bain. Il n'était pas dépressif. Il avait juste besoin d'un coup de pouce, parfois. Le matin notamment, le matin c'était dur. Les matins, parfois, ça te crache à la gueule que tu souriras jamais plus. Alors que c'est faux, bien sûr : quand Steve n'était pas trop pris par son boulot à Allô suicide, et que sa petite amie avec un nom de Muppet ne le fliquait pas trop, ils allaient boire un film ou regarder un verre, et l'inverse parfois.

Il repéra un carré plutôt vide et alla s'asseoir parce que _vraiment_ il était crevé. Un autre signe montrant qu'il n'avait pas de dépression, c'était qu'il avait des insomnies. Beaucoup, beaucoup d'insomnies. Et on lui avait dit que les dépressifs dormaient beaucoup. Conclusion : il allait bien.

Il se sentait juste un peu sale et triste et seul parfois. Mais ça arrive à tout le monde, c'est normal. Pas vrai ?

Il leva ses yeux cernés vers les autres voyageurs –wait, pourquoi disait-on « voyageurs » ? Les voyageurs c'est des modèles photographiques avec des chaussures de randonnée et les sourires du Joker sur les pubs du club Med. Là on aurait dit une réunion des Dépressifs Anonymes, vraiment-. Il leva ses yeux cernés sur les autres voyageurs, juste comme ça, pour regarder les vivants.

Tiens, il se souvenait de ce type là. Cheveux attachés, le teint fantomatique, des yeux verts un peu fiévreux. Il était à la même place la veille, d'ailleurs, le même carré. Tony se félicita d'avoir retenu autant de détails en étant si arraché.

Il avait vraiment l'air épuisé, le pauvre. Et pas épuisé « j'ai fait la teuf toute la nuit ». Usé jusqu'à la corde par le loyer et les histoires d'amour chaotiques et des parents qui te foutent la pression.

Aussitôt après avoir pensé ça Tony se morigéna de se faire des films sur les gens. Surtout pour leur prêter la même détresse et histoire que lui.

Une voix mélodieuse l'informa qu'il était arrivé à son changement et il se leva.

Et là, il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas fait une ligne ce matin, finalement, et qu'il avait tout oublié.

Non là vraiment.

Ceci n'était pas normal.

Pas normal du tout.

Putain, qu'était-il en train de se passer ?

Il hurla et s'écarta aussitôt de- de l'étudiant, attirant tous les regards sur lui.

Mais ils n'avaient rien vu ?

« Ça va bien monsieur ? lui demanda quelqu'un derrière lui.

L'étudiant se tourna vers lui, apeuré comme un enfant. Ses yeux verts avaient une lueur effrayée, il regardait ses mains et son corps que Tony venait de _traverser_.

Non, non, ce n'était pas possible, les fantômes n'existaient pas…

Les voyageurs qui ne le regardaient pas d'un œil surpris, voulurent sortir de la rame et s'agglomérèrent vers les portes. Ils ignoraient totalement l'étudiant mais lui eut droit à quelques regards suspects. Le cœur de Tony lui martelait les côtes et il était de paniquer et-

L'étudiant cria d'épouvante, encore plus fort que Tony, quand une jeune femme le traversa, mais cette fois-ci personne ne réagit, pas même la personne qui l'avait traversé en se levant de son siège. Il se plaqua contre la paroi, commençant à haleter d'angoisse, et alors que la rame se vidait, Tony ne réfléchit pas : il s'enfuit, poussant et bousculant tout le monde.

Les gens qui le harcelaient de question pendant qu'il fixait l'étudiant lui crièrent de revenir, de reprendre ses esprits, mais il était déjà en train de dévaler les escaliers, de courir pour sa vie, le sang pulsant dans ses artères et contre ses tempes.

Que venait-il de voir, de vivre ?

Avait-il halluciné ?

Courir, il devait courir.

Quand trois minutes plus tard il arriva sur le quai de la 6, en hauteur et à l'air libre, il lutta pour retrouver son souffle, gardant les yeux fixés vers l'escalator qu'il venait de gravir quatre à quatre. Dans sa vision périphérique, il se rendit compte que tout le monde le regardait. Que venait-il de se passer ?

Il était seul à avoir vu ce qu'il avait vu, il en était persuadé. D'ailleurs, personne n'avait jeté un seul regard à l-l'étudiant, comme s'il, comme s'il…

N'existait pas. Comme si Tony avait tout halluciné. Mais ce hurlement de peur, ce son si violent, e-et déchirant, comme avait-il pu l'imaginer ?

Tony laissa passer un métro le temps de sécher ses larmes de panique et de récupérer un peu de calme. Il devenait fou, il devenait fou…

Il appliqua de nombreux exercices de respiration conseillés par le docteur Banner, en jetant régulièrement un coup d'œil à l'escalator.

Il-il allait boire un café avant d'aller au boulot. Tout consigner par écrit de ce qu'il avait vu, et y réfléchir une fois calme de nouveau.

Oui, bonne idée. Se calmer, et réfléchir.

Le hurlement de l'étudiant se répercutait indéfiniment dans son crâne.

-o-o-o-o-

Natasha décida de se reprendre en main. Elle avait déjà trainé suffisamment devant les Simpson, à ruminer la dispute de l'autre soir, et arrivant à chaque fois à la conclusion que c'était de sa faute si elle se retrouvait à la rue. Donc : ça faisait chier, donc : elle faisait table rase.

Elle se leva du canapé quand elle entendit les clefs cliqueter discrètement dans la serrure. Le type gay qui l'avait recueillie entra, chargé de sacs de courses, et s'étonna de la lumière et de la télé allumée.

« La vache, tu dors pas beaucoup, lança-t-il. Il est que 8h du mat'.

-Me traite pas de vache, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle laissa le regard du type devenir paniqué avant d'afficher un sourire qui trahissait la blague. Il leva les yeux au ciel et referma la porte.

-Tu crois que je peux t'emprunter ton téléphone portable ? demanda-t-elle, j'ai perdu le mien.

En vrai elle l'avait balancé dans la Seine, comme tout ce que Maria lui avait donné.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il en le lui tendant.

C'était un vieux téléphone, ceux que les gens regardent souvent avec pitié et nostalgie.

-Merci beaucoup.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le remerciait, et l'autre eut un grand sourire.

Et _ça_ était _gay_ , quelle pitié.

Elle écrivit le message, et composa le numéro de mémoire. Puis elle appuya sur « envoyer ». Le sms s'afficha sur la conversation.

« Salut vieux. Je suis vivante. La brigadière-en-chef m'a jetée, je squatte chez un homo qui m'a ramassée. »

La réponse ne se fit vraiment pas attendre.

« Sainte ampoule, tu sais combien je me suis inquiété, sans nouvelles depuis trois jours ? »

« Je vais bien, et on se voit quand tu veux pour te le prouver. Bucky va bien ? »

« Oui, et il est ravi d'avoir de tes nouvelles. »

Ooh que Bucky soit dans les parages si tôt le matin était une très mauvaise nouvelle pour Peggy.

« 10h au café ? »

Steve faisait du onze heures trente/vingt-trois heures trente à Allô Suicide, donc dix heures semblait la bonne heure pour boire un café avec lui.

« Reçu, Bucky vient. »

Parfait, elle voulait justement lui demander des conseils sur comment faire virer de bord.

Elle se demanda si elle devait effacer la conversation du portable, mais se dit que permettre au gars de fouiner dans sa vie était un bon orteil sur la ligne.

Elle alla dans la cuisine, où elle avait vu du coin de l'œil le type disparaître . Il était en train de jeter à la poubelle un paquet de biscottes pour faire de la place dans son placard et ranger ses courses. Il se tourna vers elle quand il l'aperçut et ce fantôme de sourire constamment sur ses lèvres le, la- non, rien. Ça ne lui faisait rien.

Elle tendit le téléphone, et quand il allait le reprendre, elle lança :

-Natasha.

Et vraiment, elle n'avait pas mérité cet immense sourire.

-Clint, lança-t-il à son tour d'un ton enjoué. Café ?

-o-o-o-o-

Merci immensément pour vos reviews. Elles sont la seule et unique raison pour laquelle un truc sans scénario est updaté trois jours plus tard.

Je viens de rompre avec la fille que j'aime et j'ai une bronchite. Soyez sympas et laissez-moi vos impressions, j'en ai besoin.


	3. Kurt était au courant de tout

Un chapitre plus calme, avec seulement Steve en plein boulot, et une soirée de recherches ainsi qu'un nouveau trajet sur la 8 pour Tony.

Merci aux reviewers-euses, vous envoyez du pâté.

Playlist : **Anyone's ghost** de **The National**. J'aurai l'occasion de retranscrire quelques paroles, cette histoire c'est cette chanson et inversement.

Puis éventuellement **Drain you** de **Nirvana** , qui n'a aucun rapport avec ou presque.

-o-o-o-o-

Steve décrocha le téléphone lorsqu'il sonna. Il était déjà 22 heures trente, mais il était toujours relativement motivé.

"Allô suicide bonsoir.

 _-Salut, tu suces ?_

-Vous encombrez la ligne au détriment de quelqu'un qui en aurait besoin, monsieur. Je vais devoir…

 _-Attends attends, je blague ! J'suis hyper déprimé en ce moment, j't'assure._

-C'est Fred ? demanda-t-il après avoir vérifié le numéro sur l'ordinateur.

 _-Oui c'est Fred. T'en as de la mémoire dis donc !_

Faire des dossiers de chacun des appelants avait l'avantage de pouvoir se rappeler de tout le monde, ce qui était censé aider beaucoup dans la thérapie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Fred ?

 _-Ben voilà, ma copine est partie parce qu'elle trouve que je bois trop… Du coup je cherche quelqu'un d'autre mais ça marche pas beaucoup…_

Il avait été extrêmement rassuré de voir Natasha. Ne pas avoir de nouvelles pendant trois jours en laissant plein de messages et appeler dans le vide avait été éprouvant. Surtout que le deuxième jour, il avait appelé Maria, qui lui avait décrété que c'était terminé, qu'elle ne savait pas où elle était et que de toute façon elle ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle.

 _-Et finalement je crois que j'ai pas tout à fait terminé le deuil de mon chien, Jasper…._

Natasha avait du mal à garder quelqu'un longtemps. A chaque fois que quelqu'un avait l'air de s'attacher trop, te tenir à elle, elle commençait à merder pour se faire virer. Elle réussissait très vite, et errait pendant plusieurs jours, refusant de dormir chez lui quand Steve arrivait enfin à la contacter.

Elle refusait de dépendre des gens, d'avoir des attaches. Elle n'était pas heureuse ainsi, mais après chaque rupture il devenait plus évident qu'elle était d'une nature différente de ceux qui s'enracinent. Natasha était une vagabonde désespérée.

Steve se disait de temps en temps qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Tony. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de les faire se rencontrer, mais une soirée comme ça pourrait être amusante.

 _-Et en fait je pense qu'il faut remonter à ma mère, qui buvait beaucoup… Perdue au fin fond de la Sarthe… Je t'en ai déjà parlé de ma mère, non ?_

-Oui Fred, et de ta copine et de ton chien, mais on avait conclu que ça t'aidait d'en parler.

 _-Bon, super alors._

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Tony, d'ailleurs. Avec sa relation houleuse avec Peggy, le retour de son meilleur ami en mission de longue durée pour la DGSE, et plus tard la dégradation de la situation amoureuse de Natasha, il n'avait pas trop eu le temps de boire un verre avec lui. Il allait l'appeler bientôt.

 _-Et finalement c'est mon grand-père qui a eu le courage de se rebeller contre son père violent… Tu suis ? C'est mon arrière grand-père du coup._

-Et c'est pour ça que tu es triste aujourd'hui tu crois ?

 _-C'est plutôt que j'suis en manque, pour tout te dire…_

-Se masturber augmente l'espérance de vie, assura Steve.

 _-Ah tiens c't'une bonne idée ça. J'va y aller. A plus vieux !»_

Fred raccrocha, et aussitôt le combiné tressauta à nouveau.

C'était le téléphone rouge vintage de Sam, qui était en vacances dans les Pyrénées pour une semaine. Il avait prêté à l'asso. Son ami trouvait ça cool qu'il soit rouge, et qu'il tressaute quand il sonnait, comme dans les films. Par ailleurs, sous ses airs de fossile, il possédait une prise USB qui permettait d'enregistrer directement sur l'ordinateur de Steve les numéros appelants. Finalement c'était l'ordinateur le plus vieux dans l'histoire, mais ce n'était pas exactement comme s'ils roulaient sur l'or à l'asso.

Steve décrocha

-Allô Suicide bonsoir.

 _-C'est quoi ton nom ?_ lui demanda une voix de femme, relativement jeune.

-Steve.

 _-J'ai une question Steve. Je suis sur mon balcon là, et j'ai vue sur la ligne 6. Tu sais, l'aérienne. Ben y'a une rame qui passe là. Est-ce que toi tu sais combien de gens dans ce métro ont des cicatrices de scarification ? Combien de gens se scarifient en ce moment à Paris ?D-dans le monde ?_

Elle pleurait, à présent. Ça c'était une vraie désespérée, pas comme Fred qui se sentait juste un peu seul certains soirs. Natasha lui avait dit ce matin que Lady Gaga faisait une dépression nerveuse, et l'apprendre l'avait curieusement déprimé.

-Toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

 _-Wanda,_ hoqueta-t-elle.

-Wanda, raconte-moi pourquoi tu es si triste.

 _-M-mon frère jumeau, i-il m'a laissée. J'ai plus personne ici. Ça fait longtemps, qu'il est parti. On m'a dit que ça passerait, m-mais ça passe pas._

-Que s'est-il passé ?

 _-Il était sapeur-pompier volontaire. C-c'est stupide, hein ? Alors qu'il voulait juste devenir athlète. Il courait très vite. Plus vite que n'importe qui. P-pourquoi les gens se sentent obligés d'être des héros ? Les gens meurent, c'est comme ça, mais pourquoi des gens qui ne le devaient pas forcément se sentent o-obligés d-de mou-mourir a-alors que c'était pas la peine. Que c'était pas leur c-combat._

Steve sentit qu'il devrait changer de boulot.

-Ton frère est mort dans une intervention ?

 _-O-oui._

-Est-ce qu'il a sauvé des vies ?

 _-O-oui, mais on s'en fout._

-Ecoute Wanda, tout le monde à la radio, dans les journaux, aux infos dit que les héros c'est magnifique. Mais aucune de ses personnes ne serait capable de faire ce que ton frère a fait. Notre monde est hypocrite, mais ton frère fait partie de ces personnes qui rendent foi en lui. Et toi aussi tu es une héroïne. Tu as fait et tu es toujours en train de faire un sacrifice pour ces personnes que tu ne connais pas. Et si c'était facile ça ne s'appellerait pas un sacrifice. Ce serait un cadeau, un don, et ce serait à la portée de n'importe qui. Mais toi et ton frère vous êtes spéciaux. Alors certes il t'a laissée toute seule. Mais le sacrifice que tu dois faire, c'est rester en vie avec l'absence de ton frère. Sauter de ce balcon dans ton cas n'est pas héroïque, Wanda, pas le moindre, et tu le sais, tu ne veux pas ça. Tu dois faire en sorte d'être à la hauteur de ton frère, qui était tout sauf un lâche.

Dans le téléphone, il entendait le silence de la nuit, le bruit d'un métro qui passe et un hoquet de sanglot. Steve n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir été très clair pour Wanda. Il aurait adoré être capable de trouver les mots qui rallument les étincelles dans les yeux des gens. Tony était doué pour ça.

-Tu n'es pas une lâche, Wanda.

 _-I-il m'a pas dit au revoir. J'ai jamais dit au revoir à personne._

-Chacun croit ce qu'il veut, mais je pense qu'ils nous voient.

Steve ne croyait en rien si ce n'était l'affection. Il laissa un silence confortable s'installer, un silence où les reniflements s'espaçaient, un silence où Steve se sentait utile.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, Wanda ?

 _-J-je vais aller courir jusqu'à la tour eiffel, puis revenir._

-Oublie pas ton taser.

 _-J'ai une bombe à poivre._

Steve sourit et puis lança :

-Courage, Wanda. Appelle quand tu veux.

 _-Merci, Steve."_

Elle raccrocha et Steve se sentait mieux.

Steve avait toujours voulu aider les autres. A cause d'une insuffisance cardiaque, il n'avait pas pu être soldat, mais il se disait de plus en plus que ça aurait été une mauvaise idée. Ici il avait vraiment l'impression d'aider. Bien sûr, il ne réussissait pas à tous les coups, et bien souvent ceux qui appelaient n'étaient pas ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin. Ceux qui voyaient les affiches et notaient le numéro avaient déjà l'espoir de remonter. Les autres n'appelaient pas.

Il était sûr que celui qui s'était jeté devant son métro l'autre jour, à la Motte, n'avait et n'aurait pas appelé. Par contre, sans doute que l'interpeller en face ou lui sourire aurait pu le réveiller un peu. Que lui offrir un croissant aurait suffi à le sauver désespérait Steve. Mais ce boulot le réconciliait de manière notable avec lui-même. S'il avait été comptable, il aurait sans doute été de l'autre coté du fil à ce moment-même.

Oui, il se voyait de temps en temps, gagner un salaire à 4 chiffres ou plus en manipulant des chiffres dépourvus de sens. Mais ça ne lui allait pas. Il préférait manger des pâtes à partir du quinze du mois que vivre sa vie en regardant les autres tomber comme des mouches.

Certes, il était trop souvent impuissant. Mais le peu qu'il avait fait le rendait fier de ce qu'il était devenu.

On eut le temps de lui demander s'il voulait un thé avant que le téléphone ne sonne de nouveau.

"Allô suicide bonsoir, dit-il machinalement.

 _-Bonsoir, j'appelle pour un rensei- attends… Steve, c'est toi ?_

Steve eut un immense sourire dans le combiné.

-Ça c'est une voix du passé… Ça fait combien de temps, vieux, quatre ans ?

 _-Ça date de la fac… Je crois bien, oui_ , répondit-il avec un ton plaisant.

-Pourquoi tu appelles, tu vas bien j'espère ?

 _-Très bien, oui, je soigne plutôt les autres. Un peu comme toi, apparemment… Attends, je vais pas encombrer la ligne, je vais faire vite… j'appelle pour un ami. Est-ce que quelqu'un du nom de Loki, Laufeyson ou peut-être Odinson, t'aurait appelé ?_

-Attends une minute."

Après un moment, son ami fit :

 _"Je voulais juste un renseignement, mais je suis ravi d'avoir de tes nouvelles._

-Tu devrais me donner ton numéro, pour parler du bon vieux temps… lança-t-il tout en cherchant. Non, je ne vois rien, il aurait appelé quand ?

 _-Plutôt récemment…_

-Il lui est arrivé un truc ?

 _-Il s'est jeté devant le métro, il y a trois jours. Son frère, un ami à moi, voulait savoir s'il avait appelé au secours._

-Ah merde, murmura Steve. Non, je n'ai rien. Quel âge, à peu près ? J'ai un appel anonyme d'un sexagénaire.

 _-Laisse. Il n'avait pas vingt ans._

-Merde, répéta-t-il dans un soupir.

 _-Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, Steve. C'est toujours vrai même si quatre ans ont passé._

-Malgré les circonstances, c'est cool de t'avoir retrouvé.

 _-Tu as toujours le même numéro ?_

-Je crois, oui. Tu me connais, je change de téléphone que contraint et forcé, alors d'opérateur…

 _-Qui termine par 33 ?_

-Oui.

 _-Je peux te rappeler quand tu as fini ?_

-Je finis dans une heure voire plus, mais tu peux.

 _-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus un étudiant que je vais subitement me mettre à dormir la nuit._

Et cette phrase fit sourire Steve. Il lui avait manqué.

-Génial Bruce, à tout de suite alors.

 _-Bon courage pour la fin._

-Il y a surtout des gens en manque à cette heure-ci _._

 _-Je vois ce que c'est,_ commenta-t-il dans un petit rire avant de raccrocher _.»_

Steve souriait toujours quand il reposa le combiné avant de le récupérer aussitôt.

« Allô suicide bonsoir.

 _-Tu veux rencontrer des filles de Paris 75 ? Envoie CEKSE au 36 69 pour être directement mis en relation…_

Il soupira.

-o-o-o-o-

Sans surprise, Tony ne dormit pas un seul instant la nuit suivant son expérience paranormale. Il était déjà insomniaque noyé dans sa routine, alors après avoir traversé quelqu'un qu'il était le seul à voir et à entendre…

Il avait été incapable de se concentrer au boulot. Il avait échappé à une autre crise de panique, mais il s'était tout de même déjà senti mieux psychiquement que ce jour-là.

Mais bon, cogiter dessus lui avait permis de faire des recherches calmement le soir venu. Il avait allumé son ordinateur, mis Nevermind en boucle et s'était lancé.

Wikipedia était plutôt désespérant. D'après le site, toute apparition était soit un canular, soit un défaut de l'appareil utilisé, soit une hallucination du témoin. Mais ils mettaient également en cause certains infrasons et ondes magnétiques.

Pour Tony, il n'y avait vraiment pas à chercher si loin. Une séquelle de la drogue.

 _Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile_

Tony jeta un regard courroucé à sa chaîne hifi. Il aurait bien aimé le voir, Kurt, face à une situation pareille. Ce fichu résultat ne lui allait pas, alors il continua ses recherches.

 _I find it hard, it's hard to find…_

Il lui vint à l'idée que peut-être Kurt était lui-même en train d'errer dans le métro de Seattle, sa guitare à la main.

 _Oh well whatever nevermind._

Bon, si on s'en foutait.

Il tomba sur de nombreux témoignages, et après être passé par plusieurs étapes psychiques successives comme « alors les fantômes existent vraiment…» puis « arrêtez d'essayer d'attirer l'attention sur vos petites vies merdiques, j'ai vraiment eu un problème moi ! », et enfin« tous ces types sont juste complètement tarés », il ne se trouva pas plus avancé.

 _I don't mind, I don't mind, I don't mind, I don't mind, mind ? I don't have a mind._

Soit il avait eu une hallucination, soit il y avait vraiment un revenant dans la 8 de 7h37.

 _I'm afraid, I'm afraid, I'm afraid, I'm afraid, afraid, of a ghost._

Et il sourit un peu quand il entend ça. Si Kurt avait peur, alors lui en avait totalement le droit.

Il était tard quand il arriva à la conclusion qu'il devrait y retourner pour être fixé, et non pas prendre trois métros avant comme il l'avait prévu. Etant quelqu'un de plutôt réglé, il prenait depuis des mois le même métro à Lourmel : celui de 7h37. Comme il avait croisé « l'étudiant » toujours à la même place et au même métro, prendre une différente rame, voire tout simplement un différent wagon, règlerait le problème.

 _We broke our mirrors… and I'm not scared._

Oui mais non. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il n'était pas du genre à fuir quelque chose parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Pour preuve les dizaines d'appareils électroménagers massacrés dans ses années où il était passionné par la SI (il avait été beaucoup privé d'argent de poche à cette période-là).

Vers une heure du matin, Tony décida qu'il irait prendre le métro de 7h37, et selon son courage, soit s'assiérait dans le carré du type, soit irait dans la rame d'avant et le suivrait pour voir s'il traversait quelqu'un. Il se leva et alla éteindre ses enceintes alors que Drain You recommençait. Il ne devrait pas mettre ses albums préférés en boucle, il en était dégoûté pour un temps après.

 _One baby to another says…_

Et Kurt se tut.

Dans son lit, Tony passa tellement souvent de l'espoir que « l'étudiant » ne serait pas là (parce que tout ça était vraiment trop flippant) à celui qu'il le serait (sinon il vivrait avec ce mystère jusqu'à la fin de ses jours) qu'il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit.

En se levant, il soupira parce que le manque de sommeil n'était vraiment pas une bonne condition pour vérifier si on a des hallucinations ou non. D'ailleurs il devrait attendre que la drogue disparaisse totalement de son organisme, mais il était vraiment trop torturé parce ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. Le cri de terreur était toujours à vif dans sa tête. Clairement, « l'étudiant » ne s'attendait pas être traversé de la sorte. Il avait donc une conscience, mais à quel point ? Tony aurait dû tellement rester, essayer de lui parler, ou au moins l'observer plus longtemps au lieu de s'enfuir comme un lâche.

Il était si préoccupé par son expérience qu'il arriva sur le quai à 7h31. Il laissa passer deux rames, et attendit avec appréhension la suivante. Il s'était positionné sur le quai de façon à pouvoir voir l'intérieur de sa rame habituelle afin de vérifier la présence du gars. Et il aviserait s'il aurait le courage de monter dans la rame ou s'il prendrait celle d'après.

Le décompte du temps d'attente afficha un zéro clignotant. Il lui semblait que le métro était beaucoup plus lent que d'habitude, tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était sa propre perception qui était altérée.

Enfin la rame de tête. Il s'efforça de garder un comportement normal, aussi ne se tordit-il le cou qu'un peu pour essayer d'apercevoir l'étudiant.

Il était bien là. Exactement à la même place.

Bon. Il était temps de décider de ce qu'il faisait.

Tony se décala sur le quai en laissant descendre les voyageurs, et monta dans la même rame mais derrière l'étudiant.

Malgré qu'il ait envisagé cette éventualité, il avait peur que l'étudiant ne le reconnaisse, mais surtout qu'il ne lui dise quelque chose comme « Mais vous êtes le type qui a hurlé quand je l'ai touché ! Ça va mieux vieux ? Vous avez la phobie des contacts ou quoi? »

Ouais, non, autant s'éviter un aussi pénible moment. Certes il ne prendrait plus jamais de drogue après ça, mais ça resterait une étape trop humiliante pour ses standards.

Il le regarda prudemment. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose, à fixer sa nuque comme ça, il pouvait seulement constater qu'il avait la même coiffure que la veille. Une espèce de couette qui retenait ses cheveux noirs mi-longs, qui lui donnait un air d'étudiant en arts plastiques.

On avait dit d'arrêter les spéculations, Tony.

Bref, d'ici il ne voyait rien. Et il restait une place libre.

Il hésita longtemps. Trop longtemps, car le temps qu'il se décide ils étaient à Félix Faure, et un voyageur qui venait de monter se dirigea vers le carré.

Et Tony avait intimement su ce qui allait arriver. Une seconde avant, il en avait été à la fois rassuré et terrifié.

Le nouveau voyageur –une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années- se mit devant Loki et voulut s'asseoir, comme si elle allait se mettre sur ses genoux.

Rassuré parce qu'il était le seul à voir cette personne, et que donc il n'avait pas eu d'hallucination. Effrayé parce qu'alors il voyait des personnes sans doute décédées, et que l'étudiant allait hurler à nouveau et il ne supportait pas ce son.

« L'étudiant » sursauta, comme s'il venait de se réveiller, et voulut la repousser, mais ses bras, au lieu de rencontrer son dos et de la bousculer, la traversèrent, et elle s'assit sur, non el-elle le traversa, ils étaient confondus.

Le fantôme cria et se leva d'un mouvement brusque, quittant le carré. Il regarda ses mains, puis la femme qui l'avait traversé, puis leva les yeux vers les gens autour. Il parcourut toutes les personnes autour de lui, mais personne ne le regardait.

Quand le regard du « l'étudiant » fut sur le point arriver de se poser sur lui, Tony se mordit la lèvre et se retourna, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait se composer un masque d'indifférence à temps.

Alors c'était vrai.

Il y avait un revenant dans le métro 8, et Tony était à sa connaissance le seul à pouvoir le voir.

Il mourrait d'envie d'aller lui parler, mais il était également proprement terrifié.

Après avoir pris quelques instants pour se calmer, Tony se retourna prudemment. Le fantôme avait une main sur sa poitrine et haletait légèrement, l'autre main sur sa tempe gauche. Il n'avait apparemment aucun idée de ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Tony l'observa discrètement, en fixant un point près de lui mais en lui jetant des coups d'œil de temps à autre.

Il fermait ses yeux verts à intervalle régulier, comme lorsque Tony chassait une crise de panique. Il avait l'air si perdu et effrayé, c'était si-

Tony n'était pas un type qui s'émouvait facilement. Genre vraiment pas. Ça faisait plusieurs années qu'il vivait à Paris, et il s'était peu à peu habitué à parfois tomber sur une mère dormant par terre avec son enfant. Il s'était habitué au discours dit « du yin et du yang », que s'il y avait des riches il y avait forcément des pauvres, que le positif devait impérativement comporter du négatif, qu'il ne fallait pas tomber dans l'illusion qu'une ville aussi belle et flamboyante de Paris n'avait pas un gros tas de misère en son sein.

Mais il sentit clairement une douleur physique dans sa poitrine à contempler une telle expression faciale de désespoir.

Les yeux verts aiguisés de panique se firent soudain vitreux alors que la rame ralentissait, et qu'une voix claire leur annonçait que le prochain arrêt était la Motte-Picquet Grenelle. Et qu'il fallait faire attention à la marche en descendant du train.

Alors le fantôme se retourna et marcha vers les portes, sans essayer d'éviter les autres voyageurs et en en traversant quelques-uns.

Tony fronça les sourcils. Il venait clairement de se passer quelque chose. Avait-il reçu un ordre secret ? Pourquoi sa conscience semblait avoir été brusquement annihilée ?

Tony le suivit, bousculant quelqu'un quand il eut peur de le perdre de vue. Comme l'autre jour, où il était drogué, il vit le revenant s'approcher du quai pour attendre le métro 10. Tony se comporta normalement, et fit semblant d'attendre lui aussi la rame. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention du fantôme, il se mit à sa gauche plutôt qu'à sa droite, pour avoir l'air de surveiller l'arrivée du métro si jamais il se tournait vers lui.

Mais il ne se tourna pas. Il regardait droit devant lui. Tony finit même par le fixer de manière un peu plus insistante, mais il ne le remarqua pas. Bon, au diable la ponctualité au travail, Tony décida de le suivre pour savoir à quel arrêt il descendait, voire le suivre jusqu'à sa destination.

Le panneau d'affichage du temps d'attente passa au zéro clignotant, et les voyageurs se rapprochèrent du bord en entendant la rame arriver. L'étudiant les imita.

Sauf qu'alors que la rame de tête allait bientôt passer devant lui, il s'avança encore, et Tony ne put retenir un cri d'horreur quand il se jeta sur les rails.

Tony fut un instant tétanisé, puis voulut se précipiter vers la commande d'alimentation des voies. Mais un seul regard sur le conducteur et les visages de la foule sur le quai l'informa qu'encore une fois, il avait été le seul à assister à ce qu'il venait de voir. La rame n'eut aucun mouvement témoignant qu'elle venait de passer sur un corps matériel d'environ 70 kilos, le conducteur n'eut aucune expression de surprise ou d'horreur, ni ne pila ni ne coupa le courant. Par contre, les gens près de lui le regardaient, lui, avec peur, surprise et incompréhension.

Il relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu et s'éloigna du quai, chassant de la main la question inquiète d'un voyageur. Il attendit que tout le monde soit monté et que les portes ne se ferment pour se précipiter vers le bord du quai.

À l'endroit où l'étudiant était tombé, il n'y avait rien. Pas de sang, aucune trace qu'un corps matériel avait été percuté et écrasé par une rame de métro.

Tony se passa une main sur le front, essayant de se remettre. Il évitait de cligner des yeux, car il le voyait tomber, tomber, et tomber encore derrière ses paupières.

Il devait sortir du métro pour avoir de la 3G et savoir s'il y avait eu un « accident grave de voyageur » à la Motte-Picquet Grenelle récemment.

Ah merde, le boulot. Il devait aller au boulot.

 _…_ _I'm lucky to have met you._

-o-o-o-o-

J'espère que le retour à un style plus conventionnel ne vous ennuie pas.

Reviewez, je vous en supplie, j'ai besoin de vous. Ça va mieux mais j'ai besoin de vous.


	4. Are you alive ?

Je suis triste, j'ai créé un seul OC, Fred, et personne n'a relevé ma présence. Pourtant il est essentiel.

Ecoutez-vous **42** de Coldplay pour un truc calme et dont les paroles collent, sinon j'ai écouté en boucle **Broken Crown** de Mumford  & Suns (ce groupe c'est ma vie) (avec Delta Rae)

Merci _infiniment_ à CallistonTheWeb pour l'acronyme du Shield si elle repasse par ici, je galérais vraiment trop.

-o-o-o-o-

 _La veille, 10h04, Café du Coin._

Natasha attendait tranquillement à la terrasse. Elle était en train de terminer sa dernière cigarette, après elle allait arrêter. Quand ça n'allait pas, elle s'achetait un paquet de Lucky Strike afin de lui tenir compagnie. Et le temps qu'elle le termine, généralement ça allait mieux.

Clint était un type bien. Ils s'étaient raconté leur vie dans les grandes lignes un peu plus tôt autour d'un café, et il était allé dormir tandis qu'elle partait en prendre un autre.

Il avait fait une fac d'anglais qui ne l'avait pas emmené très loin, et après son diplôme avait voyagé, en Australie et ailleurs. Quand il avait vraiment commencé à avoir le mal du pays, il était rentré et son oncle qui trempait dans des trucs louches lui avait fait un rabais sur un appart à Paris. Là il bossait au Starbucks pour s'acheter un billet d'avion pour il ne savait pas trop où, parce qu'en France le taf manquait.

Natasha lui avait raconté sa petite vie et un silence confortable s'était installé.

'Tain, elle l'aimait bien. Il se dégageait quelque chose de chaud et de beau quand il souriait. Il avait l'air tellement intact, tellement paisible. Elle n'avait pas caché qu'elle n'était qu'un parasite, qu'un oisillon qui s'était incrusté dans son nid, mais il avait l'air de ne pas se soucier d'avoir une squatteuse dans son appart. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas effleurés.

Alors qu'elle s'est un peu égarée dans le souvenir de la courbe d'un sourire, la voix chaude de Steve lui dit bonjour.

Elle se lève en leur souriant, parce qu'elle aime bien Steve et il a l'air tellement mieux depuis que son meilleur ami est revenu. Elle offre à Bucky une étreinte virile, parce que ça fait au moins un an, si ce n'est un an et demi qu'elle ne l'a pas vu.

Steve commande trois cafés dont un au lait et c'est marrant que Natasha se sente si bien en terrasse le 30 octobre.

-Comment tu vas, lui demande doucement Steve.

-Bien, répond Natasha. Un type adorable m'a proposé son canapé.

Steve a un regard inquisiteur et inquiet mais Bucky a l'air de s'en foutre.

-Il est gay, Steve, soupire-t-elle. Je crois qu'on ne s'est même pas touchés.

-Je n'y crois pas une seconde, intervient Bucky dans un ricanement.

Elle lui offre un regard noir qui le fait se justifier.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas touchés et il est adorable, peut-être, mais il a dit qu'il était gay juste pour te rassurer. Personne ne te résiste.

-Steve n'est pas attiré par moi, objecta-t-elle.

-Steve est un gay refoulé.

-Je suis à coté de vous, vous êtes au courant ?

-Pardon, Steve : comment va Peggy ?

Il y a un petit silence tandis que Steve regarde ailleurs, mais Bucky lui fait un petit hochement de tête rassurant.

-Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il. C'est pas génial entre nous deux. C'est surtout qu'elle ignore complètement Bucky. Elle fait vraiment comme s'il n'existait pas.

-Hey, c'est une fille bien, la défendit l'intéressé. C'est normal, ça fait cinq mois que vous êtes ensemble et je suis certain de mieux connaître ton anatomie qu'elle. N'importe qui serait jaloux à mort.

-Mais on est meilleurs amis, fit Steve en fronçant les sourcils. C'est normal !

Natasha fit un gros effort sur elle-même pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire tandis que Bucky regardait Steve avec une expression désespérée. Vraiment, elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi friendzoné que Bucky. Et un an et demi d'absence n'avait rien changé.

-Bon, Bucky, comment c'était ta mission ? Tu ne peux pas en parler ?

Il lui sourit.

-Secret défense. Mais j'ai jamais été aussi content d'être de retour.

-Très bien, dix-huit mois résumés en deux phrases, changement de sujet. Et allô je me pend, Steve ?

-Allô suicide, soupira-t-il.

-Ce nom est trash, tu le sais ça. SOS dépression c'est plus soft.

-Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien, Natasha, fait-il dans un demi-sourire fatigué. Tu ne m'as pas autant fait chier depuis des mois.

-Maria était trop jalouse, conclut-elle. C'était la guerre pour faire des soirées film avec toi, à la fin. Clint est vraiment… fait-elle en essayant de trouver une comparaison. C'est comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la vie c'était de la merde, tu vois ?

Bucky lui fait un clin d'œil et Natasha se rend compte qu'elle a parlé avec les mains et qu'elle va devoir faire gaffe. Puis il hausse ses sourcils de manière suggestive avant de se lever et elle se rend compte qu'il est sans doute déjà trop tard pour faire gaffe.

-Je vais aux toilettes vite fait.

-Tu y vas vraiment souvent Bucky, t'es sûr que t'as pas un souci à ce niveau-là ? fait Steve en fronçant les sourcils.

Steve s'inquiétait vraiment trop quand il s'agissait de Bucky.

-Bon, mais vous le répétez pas, hein ? fait-il avec un air inquiet en regardant les autres tables. En fait, chuchote-t-il, j'ai été capturé et j'ai été le cobaye d'expérimentations louches. Et entre autres… ils m'ont greffé une vessie de souris.

Natasha a un rire sincère et Steve lève les yeux au ciel alors que Bucky rentre dans le bistrot.

-Trois cafés, fait la serveuse en les déposant.

-Merci.

-Peut-être aurais-je dû attendre la troisième personne, formule-t-elle.

-Elle est arrivée, l'informe Natasha, elle vient de partir aux toilettes.

La serveuse fronce les sourcils en regardant la chaise de Bucky puis vers le fond du café, mais elle dépose tout de même leur commande et la coupelle contenant l'adition.

-Ça doit te faire du bien qu'il soit revenu, fait-elle doucement.

-J'étais affreusement inquiet, soupire-t-il. Il a interdiction de me donner des nouvelles quand il est en mission.

Quand Natasha les avait connus (c'était Bruce qui les avaient présentés. Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, lui, elle devrait essayer de le recontacter), ils étaient déjà inséparables, mais aucun des deux ne l'avait vue comme une menace d'éloignement. Alors ils étaient juste devenus trois potes, et Natasha avait commencé à moins les voir quand elle avait rencontré Virginia.

Lors d'une soirée et alors que Steve dormait déjà un Bucky complètement fait lui avait avoué qu'il aurait bien aimé prendre son meilleur ami contre un mur.

-Peggy l'a vraiment ignoré ?

-Je n'ai rien compris. Je l'ai ramené à la maison, et… elle a fait comme s'il n'était pas là.

-C'est bizarre, fait-elle en fronçant les sourcils, elle ne me paraissait pas comme ça.

-Remarque, fait-il en surveillant l'intérieur du café, je trouve Bucky louche depuis qu'il est rentré. Bien plus… pas antisocial, mais à vouloir voir le moins de gens possible. A les éviter. Tu vois ?

Natasha secoua la tête négativement et Steve la regarda avec une mine fatiguée avant de prendre une gorgée de son café. L'espion revint, un éternel sourire aux lèvres.

-Sti, il est tard, non ?

Le blond jeta un regard paniqué à sa montre et se leva précipitamment. Il laissa tomber l'argent dans la coupelle alors que Natasha et Bucky protestaient, eut le temps d'embrasser Natasha et d'étreindre Bucky avant de se précipiter vers le métro.

Ils le regardèrent partir avec nostalgie, sans se regarder.

-Bonne journée mademoiselle, lui dit la serveuse derrière elle, merci pour le pourboire.

-Bonne journée à vous aussi, fit Natasha en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle n'avait pas adressé un regard à Bucky et regardait à présent la troisième tasse avec surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que… murmura-t-elle.

-Nat, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, lui dit Bucky d'un ton grave.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'un passant le bouscula, et au lieu de s'excuser, regarda Natasha avec incompréhension, puis tout autour de lui.

-Viens, lui dit-il, on va aller dans une rue moins fréquentée.

-Bucky, qu'est-ce que tu…

Alors qu'il l'entraînait plus loin, Natasha eut le temps de voir le regard de suspicion de la serveuse, qui adressa la parole au passant qui était rentré dans Bucky.

-Bucky tu dois me dire ce qui se passe, asséna Natasha tout en marchant.

A cette heure-ci, il y avait de plus en plus de monde dans la rue, et ils semblaient tous foncer dans son ami. A la troisième personne bousculée qui hoqueta de surprise, Bucky soupira, lâcha Natasha et se mit à courir.

Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche dans un cri quand un adolescent _traversa_ Bucky et elle eut soudainement tous les regards sur elle.

Qu'est-ce que-

Non, non, non, pauvre Steve…

-Bucky ! cria-t-elle.

Elle courut à sa suite et tourna dans la même rue que lui. Quand ils quittèrent l'avenue il y eut subitement beaucoup moins de monde.

-Arrête-toi !

Quand ils furent seuls son ami finit par ralentir, et elle se sentit infiniment soulagée.

-J'étais sûr que tu me verrais, fit-il soudainement en se tournant vers elle. Ecoute, je vais tout t'expliquer, mais tu ne dois rien dire à Steve. Promets-le moi.

-Bucky… lui dire que tu es _mort_ ?

C'était si affreux, ils s'adoraient tellement…

-Il n'y croit pas, à toutes ces choses. Il n'y croira jamais. Et j'avais besoin de le revoir, mais il est déjà très prêt de tout découvrir.

-Il te trouve bizarre, tu sais… Comment tu arrives à toucher les choses et les gens ?

-Je vais tout te raconter, promit-il en posant ses mains sur ses bras.

Elle eut un premier mouvement de recul, mais finit par se raisonner et ne s'écarta pas.

-Tu as intérêt à être convaincant pour m'empêcher de un, d'aller me livrer à l'asile le plus proche, de deux, de te foutre une raclée pour risquer la santé mentale de Steve.

Mais elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle le serra dans ses bras.

-Alors tu as été tué, murmura-t-elle contre son torse.

Bucky ferma les yeux et l'étreignit.

-But the show must go on.

-o-o-o-o-

 _Samedi 31 octobre 2015, 07h58_

Tony n'arrêta pas d'y penser. Ça devenait une habitude.

Que faire, que faire…

La conclusion auquel il était arrivé était qu'il avait un choix. Soit nier le fait qu'il voyait un gars sans doute mort et prendre le métro d'avant, soit… entrer en contact avec lui.

Puis la deuxième conclusion avait été qu'il avait intérêt à être un peu plus sérieux s'il voulait garder son boulot.

« Tony Tony, l'interpella la DRH alors qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur.

-Salut Pep' ! Comme tu le vois je suis tout à fait à l'heure. Un samedi en plus.

-Non non non, gémit-elle, c'est à propos d'un de tes rapports hier. Le boss te cherche partout.

-Quoi mon rapport, il est très bien mon ra-

Puis son boss était arrivé dans son champ de vision. Il lui avait brutalement demandé d'aller dans son bureau, et après un regard rassurant à Pepper, Tony l'avait suivi. Il subit alors une longue et pénible engueulade à propos d'un rapport et de drogue et d'incompétence et de devoir se faire soigner. Tout en grimaçant à cause du niveau sonore, il avait jeté un coup d'œil au rapport et au tas de conneries qu'il incarnait. Suite à ça, il prit la résolution à application immédiate de non seulement arrêter la drogue mais aussi de dormir 8 heures par nuit quoiqu'il en coûtait.

Une fois le dernier avertissement (qui était en fait le sixième « dernier avertissement » du passage à savon) asséné, il s'était précipité à son bureau pour réécrire son rapport « fissa parce que sinon [il allait] finir au sixième récurer les chiottes ».

Il s'était assis à son bureau et avait commencé à lire le rapport. Il prenait au fil des lignes un regard consterné, et jura de ne plus rien faire qui serait ne serait-ce qu'un peu nocif pour son cerveau. Y compris manger des trucs avec de l'extrait d'huile de palme. Le plus marrant était de constater qu'entre deux ou trois phrases tenant du gag, il essayait de se rattacher au sujet.

 _« A la lecture de ces chiffres nous pouvons conclure que les fantômes existent. Et que je fais un boulot de merde. Bien que les statistiques montrent l'impact de la crise sur notre entreprise, il n'y en a pas assez qui montrent que_ _ **notre monde c'est de la merde**_ _. Où est la statistique qui met en évidence que les messages dans le métro sont en fait subliminaux et mettent en garde contre le suicide, parce que c'est dégueu à nettoyer ? Pepper est trop bien pour moi, Steve est casé et moi pas, et mon psy ne m'écoute pas. Messieurs les administrateurs, avez-vous envie de vous faire sauter le caisson certains soirs ? Allez plutôt vous coucher, personne n'a envie de récurer le plancher avec toute votre cervelle dégueu dessus, beurk beurk beurk. Surtout qu'on se loupe neuf fois sur dix. Alors certes le déficit de notre boîte est important, mais c'est quand même cruel, qu'un type sur dix est autorisé par le destin à crever et qu'il se fout de la gueule des neufs autres en caquetant comme un Fatalibot. »_

Il se rendit compte que plus il avançait dans sa lecture plus c'était consternant et il releva la tête en soupirant. Virginia Potts le regardait, et il la regarda en retour sans trop oser parler pendant un moment.

« Tu l'as lu ? demanda-t-il finalement, avec l'espoir que non.

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement.

-Tu sais tu peux me parler si ça ne va pas, fit-elle avec une mine inquiète. Et je ne suis absolument pas « trop bien pour toi », s'il n'y avait pas mon mari tu ne serais plus un simple ami.

-C'est gentil Pepper. Mais j'ai juste des insomnies, c'est tout, je dois juste me reposer.

Elle lui fit le regard _tu me prends pour_ qui et il balança sa tête en arrière et sur le coté en tentative de fuite.

-Je ne fais pas un burn out. Enfin si, un peu. Totalement, s'avoua-t-il, j'étais totalement au bord du brun out. Mais ça va mieux depuis hier, je sens que ça va mieux.

 _J'ai retrouvé la raison au moment où ma vie commence à être complètement tarée._

-Je vais me secouer, continua-t-il, m'impliquer dans l'entreprise. J'ai eu un déclic, Pep', ça va aller, j'étais pas bien, pas bien du tout, mais je me suis réveillé là. Je vais corriger ce rapport qui va rassurer tous les administrateurs, boucler le budget prévisionnel et aid- faire que des trucs biens.

 _Je dois aider ce gosse. Il est mort mais je dois l'aider. C'est mon devoir, c'est pour me racheter d'avoir déconné ces derniers temps. Je sais que je peux l'aider, je sais que je peux faire en sorte qu'il arrête de sauter._

-C'est super Tony. Mais sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'as pas encore l'air très bien, alors on prend un café ensemble tout à l'heure.

-Promis Pep'. Merci.

En allumant son ordi et en raturant énergiquement son rapport alors que Pepper s'en allait enfin, il sentit entre ses côtes un truc qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis longtemps.

Il avait vécu au radar, à la rancune, au dépit pendant des semaines. Et là, après avoir vu des yeux verts plus misérables que lui, il avait à nouveau une flamme brûlant sous son sternum.

Et putain que c'était bon.

Liste des choses à faire mentale

n°1

Heure : de 09h14 à 12h

Objet : Faire un rapport sérieux.

n°2

Heure : 12h

Objet : Manger un 30 au subway avec supplément viande et sauce barbecue

n°3

Heure : de 13h à heure inconnue

Objet : Terminer tout le boulot en retard, dont le budget prévisionnel.

n°4

Heure : inconnue

Objet : Faire cette fameuse recherche pour le suicide à la Motte (même s'il le savait. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il le savait, que ce gamin s'était tué et continuait de le faire tous les matins)

n°5

Heure : 22h30 à 6h30

Objet : Dormir huit heures d'affilée sans somnifère (le docteur Banner lui avait dit que les somnifères ne marchaient pas parce qu'il somatisait. Et maintenant il comprenait pourquoi. On dort parce qu'on doit faire quelque chose le lendemain. Si on a rien à faire et rien à vivre on a pas besoin de dormir)

n°6

Heure : 07h37

Objet : Mettre un écouteur dans une oreille pour ne pas se faire interner, s'asseoir dans le carré, parler à l'étudiant. Ne pas trop flipper. L'empêcher de sauter par tous les moyens. Le regarder droit dans ses yeux verts pour lui montrer qu'il existe encore un peu, au moins pour lui.

Fin de la liste des choses à faire mentale

D'ailleurs : pourquoi lui ? Pour le fantôme. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait le voir ? Sinon, qu'avait-il de spécial ? Il était sûr de n'avoir jamais vu ce type, et la différence d'âge entre eux était trop grande pour qu'ils aient été ensemble à l'université.

Son cerveau n'arrêtait pas de tourner et retourner des hypothèses et des résolutions et avec si peu d'heures de sommeil, il sentait de petits vertiges poindre. Il n'arrivait pas à stopper ses pensées pour s'économiser, il avait l'impression de s'être réveillé après un long sommeil, d'être sorti d'un marécage profond qui avait failli l'engloutir et là d'être en train de haleter au bord pour retrouver son souffle.

Arrête avec les métaphores lyriques à deux balles, Tony. Tu faisais une dépression, et là t'es en train de t'en sortir. Tu ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais c'est déjà ça de pris. Sans doute qu'il te manquait une raison d'être là parce que t'étais trop faible pour vivre sans.

Vers la fin d'après-midi, il vérifia sur le site de la ratp les alertes récentes, et vit qu'en effet la ligne 6 avait été stoppée pendant une heure quatre jours auparavant. Mais cela ne le déprima pas cela ne fit que lui donner un nouveau vertige.

Va doucement, tu viens de te réveiller de ton coma. Habitue tes idées à prendre une teinte plus claire, habitue tes yeux à voir la lumière, habitue tes muscles au nom bizarre à servir à nouveau.

Ce jour-là, dans le métro qui le ramenait chez lui, Tony eut un sourire sincère et spontané.

-o-o-o-o-

 _Vendredi 30 octobre, 17 heures 23_

« Tu es réveillé ? s'enquit Natasha d'une voix faible.

Maintenant Clint l'était complètement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, demanda-t-il en se redressant.

Elle avait le visage baigné de larmes et ça lui donnait des envies de baston. Pas qu'il était complètement mordu de cette fille et qu'il était prêt à déglinguer celui qui l'avait faite pleurer. Non. Certainement pas. Par ailleurs il doutait que Natasha soit le genre de fille ayant besoin d'un protecteur. Cette part de mystère qu'elle conservait autour d'elle lui donnait un aspect de force qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être si réel que ça.

-Clint… est-ce que tu crois aux fantômes ?

Elle s'était rapproché du lit et assise au bord avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste.

Oooh elle était vraiment secouée pour abandonner toute distance de sécurité avec lui.

-Je n'ai pas d'opinions sur les choses, murmura-t-il. Si j'en vois c'est qu'il y en a, avant ça je ne sais pas.

-Est-ce que tu crois que je suis vivante ?

Mais que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Mais bien sûr. Bien sûr que tu es vivante, assura-t-il.

Parce qu'il savait que c'était la chose à faire, il la prit dans ses bras.

-Regarde, on se touche, on dégage de la chaleur, on a plein d'émotions et tout le bordel vivant. D'accord ?

-Peut-être que tu es mort et que tu n'en sais rien, chuchota-t-elle.

-Hey, hey, fit-il en la serrant plus fort. Et si tu me racontais plutôt, d'accord ? Je suis un type ouvert et je vais même accepter que tu me racontes une histoire de fantôme la veille d'Halloween.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-A moins que ce ne soit une blague d'Halloween.

-J'aimerais bien, murmura-t-elle.

Il lui caressa la tempe du pouce dans la pénombre, et cela semblait la calmer.

-Un ami à moi, commença-t-elle finalement, de la DGSE, était parti en mission spéciale.

-La DGSE ? demanda-t-il.

-Services secrets français, fit-elle dans un minuscule sourire.

Evidemment, si Clint n'avait pas les bases (la vie c'est de la merde), comment pouvait-il être au courant de l'existence de quelque chose d'aussi vicieux que les services de contre-espionnage ?

-Il s'est fait tuer en mission, mais… apparemment, son esprit est resté. Il s'est tellement accroché au regret de ne pas avoir revu son meilleur ami qu'il n'est pas… passé de l'autre coté.

Elle reprenait les mots de Bucky, mais tout ça lui paraissait si étranger et morbide qu'elle avait du mal à le faire.

-C'est plus que son meilleur ami si tu veux mon avis, rajouta-t-elle.

-C'est souvent comme ça, lui sourit-il.

Si Natasha mourrait, elle se raccrocherait à ce sourire.

-Donc, il m'a… il m'a raconté que les services secrets connaissaient un service qui est intervenu. Le Shield. Services hermétiques d'intervention ectoplasmique machin… bref, tout ça fait vraiment trop Ghostbuster pour moi.

Elle jeta un œil à Clint, qui la regardait avec soutien et curiosité. Dans un mouvement de faiblesse, elle laissa sa tête s'incliner et se nicher dans son cou, et vraiment, elle se sentait en sécurité, loin de tout ce bordel de doute et de mort.

-Ce service l'a récupéré et l'a entraîné, continua-telle, à-à des trucs de fantômes, c'est-à-dire à conserver sa mémoire, à se rendre matériel... avec la carotte qu'il pourrait revoir son meilleur ami. Tout ça est complètement dingue, termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il lui caressait la joue dans un mouvement régulier, et le cœur de Natasha se réglait sur le rythme de sa carotide qu'elle sentait contre sa pommette.

-Il l'a revu, son meilleur ami ?

-Oui… et comme il arrive à se rendre matériel, il peut faire croire qu'il est toujours en vie. Mais comme beaucoup de personnes ne le voient pas, comme la copine de son ami, c'est compliqué de faire semblant.

-Pourquoi toi tu le vois, demanda-t-il.

-Il paraît… que ça dépend de ton degré de proximité avec la personne, mais aussi d'une certaine sensibilité à la base. C'est encore très flou, c'est pour ça que le service ghostbuster machin récupère des fantômes à son service. Pour les étudier dans un premier temps, puis éventuellement pour l'espionnage ou l'exorcisme… Bref, lança-t-elle en se redressant, tout ça est le gros bordel et je suis terriblement inquiète pour eux deux. Et j'adorais Bucky, on se disait tout, mais on ne m'a même pas informé qu'il était mort.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et Clint la regardait avec gentillesse, les cheveux complètement en bataille sur son crâne.

-Ce serait cool que tu m'embrasses, là, maintenant.

Ses yeux se firent extrêmement surpris mais il ne se laissa pas démonter.

-Je ne me suis pas lavé les dents.

-Et moi j'ai pris un café et trois clopes en revenant.

Il eut le sourire de trop et elle se pendit à son cou.

Et elle eut la certitude que si avant elle était morte sans le savoir, à présent elle était en vie.

-o-o-o-o-

 _Samedi 31 octobre, 18h47_

Steve avait papoté avec Marie-Lise, une mère de famille déprimée, pendant une vingtaine de minutes, quand il put raccrocher pour reprendre aussitôt le combiné.

 _-Nom de dieu, enfin,_ soupira une voix familière. _C'est fou les gens qui veulent se tuer, j'arrivais pas à vous joindre. Eh mec je t'ai parlé de mon chien Jasper ?_

-Oui Fred, on s'est parlé hier soir. C'est Steve.

 _\- Steve, j'ai un problème. Mon chien je l'ai vu de mes yeux vu se faire écraser par une voiture y'a trois mois. Et là il m'arrive un truc trop bizarre. Pourtant je te jure que j'ai rien pris, que j'ai bien dormi cette nuit, bu que de l'eau et tout le bordel._

-Calme-toi Fred, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 _-Mon chien… il est rentré…_

Steve fronça les sourcils.

-C'est un chien qui ressemble beaucoup au tien, Fred, un point c'est tout.

 _-Je te jure que c'est lui, la même tâche en forme d'aubergine sur l'oreille, et il reconnaît son nom quand je l'appelle._

-Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien bu ?

 _-De dieu oui, il est que 19h._

Steve n'osait pas dire à Fred que le chagrin lui masquait les différences entre ce chien errant et le sien disparu. Comme s'il avait deviné à quoi il pensait, il continua.

 _-Ecoute, c'est pas tant la ressemblance parfaite qui me perturbe. C-c'est que j'ai l'impression que ma proprio le voit pas. Elle a rien dit quand il est monté avec moi, alors qu'avant elle nous gueulait dessus dès qu'elle voyait un bout de sa queue… T'es sûr que tu peux pas venir ?_

-Je suis à l'asso, Fred. Je travaille.

 _-Ah oui c'est vrai. Mais tu trouves pas ça hyper bizarre ?_

Si. Si, c'était bizarre. Fred était un bon gars juste un peu seul certains soirs, son dossier n'était pas dans le fichier de ceux dits à surveiller. Il ne faisait pas de dépression sérieuse, et n'était même pas suivi par un psy. Bref, rien qui présageait qu'il verrait soudainement son chien mort.

-Si. Tu habites où déjà ?

 _-Dans le vingtième, 13 impasse Basilide-Fossard,_ lui dit-il et Steve prit en note _. Ce serait super que tu viennes, c'est vraiment mon chien, pas de doute._

-Je finis vers 22h et notre siège est dans le cinquième. Tu seras en train de dormir le temps que je vienne ?

 _-Non, je dormirai pas. Je veux absolument être sûr que je suis pas en train de devenir taré du ciboulot. J'aimais beaucoup mon chien mais quand même, je le vois comme je te vois –nan attends, c'est un mauvais exemple ça. Je l'entend comme je t'entends. Et t'es vivant, pas vrai, Steve ?Attends, j'ai une idée, je vais approcher le téléphone. C't'une bonne idée ça. Eh, Jasper ! Viens mon grand. C'est bien, t'es un bon garçon._

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Steve sentit un étau froid enserrer sa poitrine alors qu'il écoutait le chien japper et donner des coups de langue sur le combiné.

 _Et t'es vivant, pas vrai Steve ?_

-o-o-o-o-

Happy Halloween


	5. Tout est affaire de courage

Une psy OC qui papote, Fred et son chien, un point de vue inédit, des explications de Bucky. Mais la scène entre Tony et Loki arrive dans moins d'une semaine.

J'ai essayé de mieux équilibrer le noir et le blanc cette fois-ci, pour que le gris soit plus clair et non pas presque noir. Du coup j'ai mis plein de rose mais personne ne m'en voudra.

-o-o-o-

« _C'est ce que j'appelle la détresse ordinaire. Une personne avec un logement convenable, assez d'argent, un travail stable, des amis affectueux, peut-être un conjoint ou des enfants, et qui pourtant va se sentir au quotidien aussi malheureuse que le plus démuni des hommes. Et le moindre élément possiblement déclencheur, que ce soit rupture ou licenciement, peut la faire basculer._

 _Si le suicide se constate souvent chez les stars, c'est tout d'abord parce qu'être célèbre est un élément difficile à gérer pour un être humain, mais surtout parce que tous les yeux sont tournés vers eux. Les accidents graves de voyageurs dans le métro, les surdosages de médicaments, les comas éthyliques, les overdoses : tout le monde les voient, mais personne n'ose en parler. De peur de donner des idées._

 _Mais les idées sont déjà là. C'est ne pas en parler qui donne l'impression d'anormalité, d'être le seul à être aussi malheureux sans 'raison' valable._

 _Et c'est la solitude qui fait lâcher prise._

 _Or personne n'est jamais complètement seul. »_

 _Extrait du livre de Cassandre Bassons, docteur en psychologie cognitive,_ La détresse ordinaire, ou comment sortir de la mélancolie

-o-o-o-o-

Steve se sentait nerveux dans le métro. Il était déjà 22 heures 34 et des tas d'adolescents déguisés en monstres et morts-vivants criaient et parlaient très fort.

Steve aimait bien Halloween quand il était enfant. Il le fêtait toujours avec Bucky, et ils allaient demander des bonbons. Bucky arrivait toujours à lui faire peur mais Steve ne parvenait jamais à le surprendre. La fois où il s'était glissé derrière lui alors qu'il se lavait les dents, après un film d'horreur, et que son ami avait poussé un cri aigu, avait longtemps été la plus grande victoire de Steve.

Il était sincèrement heureux que son ami soit revenu. Même s'il adorait Peggy et que tout cette histoire mettait à mal leur couple.

Elle avait vraiment eut l'air de ne pas comprendre pourquoi il était si en colère ce jour-là. Et ça l'avait perturbé.

- _Voulez-vous voir un monde étrange_ _?_ chuchota un jeune adulte déguisé en zombie.

- _Où l'on aime,_ rajouta son amie armée d'une tronçonneuse.

- _Les démons_ , continua un clown démoniaque.

 _-Et pas les anges ?_

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Steve frissonna. Il s'attendait au pire, avec ce chien. A ce qu'il sente comme un corps en décomposition, à ce qu'il soit plein de sang, à ce qu'il soit invisble… Il avait vraiment eu très peur au téléphone, et avait eu du mal à se concentrer après ça pendant les heures qu'il lui restait à réconforter des gens.

Il soupira de soulagement en quittant le métro. Malheureusement, à Gambetta, il était très près du Père Lachaise, et il y avait bien trop de gens déguisés à son goût.

Bucky l'avait toujours traité de froussard, mais son ami avait toujours eu très peur de mourir. Après son premier accident de voiture, Bucky avait exigé qu'il dorme chez lui pendant deux semaines, et Steve l'avait réveillé de bien des cauchemars.

Fred habitait juste au dessus d'un bistrot qui était en train de fermer, dans une petite impasse de l'avenue Gambetta.

Il sonna à l'interphone.

« _C'toi Steve ?_ s'enquit Fred.

-Oui c'est moi.

- _C'gentil d'êt'venu. 2_ _ème_ _étage_. »

La porte se déverrouilla et Steve s'engagea, un peu plus sous tension.

Il s'attendit au pire quand il frappa ses jointures contre le bois et qu'un chien lança un aboiement joyeux.

Fred n'était pas tout à fait comme il l'avait imaginé. Derrière le panneau de bois se trouvait effectivement un homme de cinquante ans au visage légèrement marqué par l'alcool, mais il avait les yeux vairons, des cheveux en épi poivre et sel, des fossettes.

« C'est vraiment sympa d'être venu, répéta-t-il, entre, entre, reste pas à te les cailler dans l'couloir.

Steve s'exécuta, son correspondant téléphonique referma la porte derrière lui et le chien s'approcha de lui.

Il avait vraiment l'air comme tous les chiens. La langue sortie, le regard vif et joueur, il avait même l'apparence d'une bête plutôt sage et affectueuse.

Avec prudence, Steve s'agenouilla et avança ses mains, paumes au dessus.

-Tu ne devrais pas… le prévint Fred.

Le chien reprit son halètement enthousiaste et s'approcha de lui, mais au lieu de rencontrer ses doigts, il passa au travers. Steve laissa s'échapper un cri de surprise et eut un franc mouvement de recul.

-…le toucher, termina-t-il un peu tard.

Le chien, déçu par l'absence de contact physique, voulut rejoindre un Steve paniqué s'éloignant le plus possible de lui, mais Fred intervint :

« Jasper, ici mon chien, n'embête pas Steve.

Le cœur de Steve battait la chamade contre ses côtes alors Fred tentait de lui expliquer et que son chien tournait autour de ses jambes et parfois _dans_ ses jambes.

-J'osais pas te le dire, ça. T'aurais appelé un psy direct. Je suis pas fou, pas vrai ? Tu le vois, toi aussi, non ?

La gorge serrée, le blond se contenta de confirmer en opinant de la tête. Fred eut un soupir de soulagement, légèrement teinté de consternation.

-Bon, je suis rassuré d'avoir encore toute ma tête. Ou du moins une bonne partie. Parce qu'alors que je le ramenais j'ai eu l'impression que beaucoup de passants ne le voyaient pas, et j'en ai eu la confirmation devant ma proprio. C'est parce qu'elle m'a dit « Bonjour monsieur Aster » alors que mon chien était en train de grogner et de lui aboyer dessus. Ça a de quoi perturber, pas vrai ?

Steve opina de nouveau et Fred le considéra d'un œil inquiet.

-Tu veux pas boire un coup des fois ?

Cette fois, Steve le regarda dans les yeux.

Avant d'opiner une troisième fois.

-o-o-o-o-

Peggy était morte d'inquiétude. Deux heures du matin et Steve ne répondait pas à ses appels. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas répondre ou de rentrer tard. Lorsqu'il devait se déplacer auprès d'un suicidaire, il trouvait toujours un moyen de l'appeler.

Son petit ami était bizarre depuis quelques temps. Beaucoup moins là, à passer du temps avec son « ami » revenu de mission. Sauf que quand Steve avait voulu le lui présenter, il lui avait montré le vide

Pourquoi s'était-il moqué d'elle ce jour-là n'avait pas de sens. Voulait-il dire qu'il n'avait pas d'amis parce qu'elle refusait qu'il voit d'autres personnes ? C'était complètement faux, elle en connaissait même quelques uns. Tony les trouvaient mignons, Natasha était sympa : Peggy encourageait même son petit ami à voir l'un ou l'autre plus souvent, parce que son boulot le bouffait parfois. Alors voulait-il montrer qu'il passait du temps tout seul, loin d'elle, parce qu'elle l'étouffait ?

Non, non, tout ça n'avait pas de sens.

Elle supplia silencieusement Steve de lui répondre, et s'endormit d'épuisement vers quatre heures du matin, n'ayant reçu aucune nouvelle.

-o-o-o-o-

 _Samedi 31 octobre, 19h22, Ca_ _rrefour City Jussieu_

Alors que Clint comparait les prix de la semoule, Natasha le fixait en réfléchissant. En réfléchissant beaucoup.

A la question : qu'était-il en train de lui arriver, elle avait répondu : un bon gros coup de foudre à l'ancienne.

A la question : comment s'en débarrasser, elle avait répondu : hey, c'est une excellente question et merci de l'avoir posée.

Clint lui demandait pour la troisième fois si elle préférait la semoule fine ou à grain moyen quand elle comprit qu'il lui parlait.

-J'en sais rien, lui répondit-elle. Par contre j'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un au rayon céréales. Tu m'embrasses au rayon céréales ?

Son sourire était timide mais ses yeux brillaient de désir et d'affection. Elle voulut juger à quel point elle était foutue, et parvint à la conclusion qu'elle l'était beaucoup. Elle grimpait même très vite sur l'échelle des foutus, comme on grimpe à un chêne quand on a cinq ans, et qu'on ne réfléchit qu'après à comment redescendre.

Quand ils s'embrassèrent devant des Miel Pops et qu'une mère de famille les engueula de le faire devant sa progéniture, elle était à l'échelon :

« De tous les foutus de Paris qui ont jeté la clef d'un cadenas dans la Seine t'es la pire. Tu l'aimeras jusqu'au Ragnarök, jusqu'au Jugement dernier, jusqu'à ce que la dernière super nova cesse de briller. Plus succinctement : t'es teeeellement foutue. »

-Tu sais quoi, dit-elle quand ils furent séparés, je vais me chercher un boulot. Je vais rappeler Bucky, puis me chercher un boulot. Je pourrai t'emprunter ton ordi ?

-Sans problème, lui dit-il sans la lâcher. C'est super, rajouta-t-il dans un sourire. Je serais devenu fou à ta place, avec toute cette histoire.

Elle sourit et détourna les yeux.

-Si ma vie est en bordel, murmura-t-elle en regardant le chocolat en poudre, c'est parce que je les ai toujours vus.

-o-o-o-o-

Bucky ouvrit la porte avec inquiétude.

Le Shield lui avait loué un appart pour rendre son approche avec Steve plus simple, mais en vérité, il n'avait pas besoin de dormir, ni de manger, ni de se doucher, ni de toilettes. Il n'avait besoin de rien, mais Bucky avait insisté : comme Steve avait une petite amie qui ne pouvait probablement pas le voir, il avait besoin d'un pied-à-terre pour qu'ils s'y rencontrent.

Bucky avait un mois pour convaincre Steve. Sinon, il se ferait exorciser.

Il ne l'avait pas dit à Natasha. Pourtant, ce qu'il avait jugé bon de lui dire avait déjà été trop pour elle. A un moment donné, elle avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour digérer. Alors il lui avait laissé son numéro de téléphone pour qu'elle le recontacte quand elle serait prête.

Il avait dit à Natasha qu'après son décès en mission (une chute stupide d'un train au-dessus d'un précipice à l'Est. Une mort stupide, vraiment), l'équipe de nettoyage spécialisée avait passé le détecteur d'âme et l'avait trouvé.

Les fantômes étaient précieux, dans le milieu de l'espionnage. Correctement entraînés à conserver leur mémoire et leur raison ainsi qu'à se rendre matériels, ils faisaient des espions invisibles et immatériels à la demande. Alors qu'un espion devienne un fantôme, c'était une aubaine.

Une fois l'existence des revenants redécouverte et mise sur la table, dans la fin des années quarante, (suite aux morts injustes de la seconde guerre) on avait rapidement vu leur intérêt dans l'espionnage, et un service international avait été mis en place. Le Service Hermétique d'Intervention Ectoplasmique et de Localisation des Défunts avait deux principaux objectifs, gardés aussi secrets que lui : la récolte d'informations, afin de faire pression sur les différents gouvernements et d'éviter une troisième guerre mondiale, ainsi que la garde sous silence de tels phénomènes paranormaux.

A l'époque, cacher l'existence des fantômes avait pour but de garder secret un espionnage si facile au profit du seul bloc de l'Ouest. Puis, progressivement, des informations avaient fuité, et l'Allemagne de l'Est puis la Russie, le Japon et le reste du monde avaient été mis au courant. (Puis les Etats-Unis avaient progressivement découvert que chaque pays avait eu la même idée dans son coin, avaient piqué une grosse colère mais des éléments de chaque pays avait finalement intégré le Shield, jusqu'à la Chine en 1989.) Mais avec l'avènement des films d'horreurs dus aux bavures des différents services, il avait été jugé plus prudent de cacher l'existence des fantômes au grand public, sous peine de créer une grande panique occasionnant certainement de grandes pertes humaines.

Surtout qu'au fur et à mesure des recherches scientifiques secrètes, il avait été établi que les fantômes étaient instables. Hors de l'enveloppe charnelle, l'âme perd progressivement ses limites, et au bout d'un temps, généralement un an, les fantômes engagés par le Shield devenaient désobéissants, voire malfaisantes, et devaient être exorcisés.

Pour conserver ces précieux agents qui étaient également un objet d'étude très riche, il avait été statué que seuls étaient conservés sur terre les fantômes sur lesquels on avait un moyen de pression. Et ce moyen de pression était l'être encore en vie qui leur était le plus cher.

Parfois il suffisait, aux premiers signes de rébellion, de menacer de tuer cette personne pour que le fantôme se calme, mais avec le temps, une méthode plus efficace encore avait été élaborée.

Après la période de conditionnement des fantômes, il leur était donné un mois pour convaincre leur être le plus cher de s'engager auprès d'eux au Shield, afin de travailler au binôme. Le fantôme et l'humain, éternellement reconnaissants de pouvoir être réunis après la mort, faisaient de parfaits agents, chacun avec la menace de l'exorcisation ou de l'exécution de l'autre pour les tenir tranquille.

C'était ce qui était offert à Bucky.

La DGSE avait fait don de l'âme de Bucky au Shield, qui avait alors commencé son entraînement, avec d'ailleurs d'excellents résultats. Contrairement aux jeunes fantômes, Bucky était devenu capable de conserver ses souvenirs de la veille mais également de se souvenir de sa vie d'avant, et mieux, de se rendre matériel à sa guise, de choisir de toucher ou traverser.

Le seul problème était l'invisibilité. Aucun fantôme ne pouvait pour l'instant se rendre visible aux yeux de tous les vivants, ni se rendre invisible aux yeux de ceux qui pouvaient le voir, c'est-à-dire son « âme sœur » qui le stabilisait et le faisait conserver sa santé mentale, ainsi que les vivants « sensibles » aux phénomènes paranormaux, comme Natasha.

A la fin de son entraînement, on avait expliqué sa condition à Bucky :

Tous les fantômes qui refusaient de tenter d'intégrer du Shield après avoir été identifiés étaient exorcisés et trouvaient la paix. Pour faire intégrer le Shield à un fantôme, il fallait trouver son « âme sœur » afin de le canaliser. Chaque fantôme avait un mois pour retourner aux cotés de celui ou celle qu'il considérait être son « âme sœur », et si elle ou il le voyait, le convaincre d'intégrer le service, où ils seraient ensemble. Si les fantômes échouaient, ils étaient exorcisés.

Quand il avait entendu ça, il y avait vu un mois pour retrouver Steve avant de s'en aller.

Steve ne croirait jamais à toutes ces histoires. Il réfutait l'existence du surnaturel, quel qu'il soit.

Et même si Steve découvrait et acceptait ce qu'il était, Bucky avait-il le droit de lui voler sa vie, sa vie avec Peggy ou quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire vivre aux cotés d'un mort, à devenir un espion ou exorciser des esprits frappeurs ?

Certainement pas.

Pour autant, il ne voulait pas être exorcisé. S'il avait une seconde chance, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit si courte. C'est pour ça qu'il avait pensé à s'enfuir, mais tous les membres du Shield avaient leur empreinte spectrale fichée, les localisant à chaque instant afin d'éviter les bavures auprès de la population.

Des bavures il y en avait. D'où les films d'horreurs et les témoignages sur internet. Mais ayant des agents un peu partout, au moindre soupçon le Shield lançait une opération et endiguait la menace.

Il en avait caché beaucoup à Natasha, mais elle en avait déjà des vertiges apparents alors qu'il avait à peine terminé. Alors il l'avait laissée partir, très heureux qu'elle puisse le voir.

Le plan était de profiter de Steve pendant un mois, et de disparaître en douceur ensuite.

Bucky ouvrit la porte avec inquiétude.

Un Steve complètement bourré s'appuyait contre le mur.

-J'suis content qu'tu sois réveillé.

-Steve, s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à deux heures du matin ?

Il ne l'avait certainement pas réveillé, mais bon. Quand Steve travaillait ou dormait, Bucky occupait son temps à se balader, à lire, à aller au cinéma. A profiter du rab qui lui était offert, quoi.

-Peut-être, fit Steve d'un haussement d'épaule. Mais il m'est arrivé un truc de dingue.

-Tu es ivre, constata son meilleur ami.

-J'ai vu le fantôme d'un chien, Bucky. J'ai jamais eu autant le droit d'être ivre.

Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu, ou n'entendait-il que ce qu'il voulait ?

-Entre, entre, tu vas tomber.

Ça ne loupa pas. Steve s'affala dans ses bras dès que son épaule quitta le mur.

Bucky remercia ses réflexes de s'être rendu matériel aussi vite. Pas sûr que son ami aurait conservé sa santé mentale en s'éclatant le nez sur le parquet à travers son meilleur ami.

Il referma la porte du pied et traîna son ami jusqu'au salon.

-J'suis teeeeellement content que tu sois rev'nu, marmonna Steve contre son torse. J'avais hyper peur que tu m'ais laissé tout seul. Peggy elle est jolie et sympa, mais elle s'ra jamais comme toi, t'vois ?

C'était pour ça que Bucky était revenu. Pour entendre ces mots pour la première et dernière fois.

Ils n'avaient jamais osé se dire les choses. Ils les pensaient et savaient que l'autre les savaient, mais ils ne s'était jamais dit des trucs comme « Je renoncerais à une vie de sushis gratuits pour toi » ou « Je connais mieux ton corps et l'intérieur de ta tête que ta propre mère » ou « Je t'adore, tu sais ».

Encore tout jeune fantôme, Bucky n'avait pas hésité quand des hommes en noir lui avaient demandé s'il pensait avoir, pas forcément dans un sens amoureux, une « âme sœur ». Il ne l'aurait jamais appelé comme ça, mais c'était sûr qu'ils l'étaient.

Apprendre que Steve avait quelqu'un n'était pas étonnant, et de la même manière n'aurait pas dû être douloureux.

-Au boulot un gars m'a appelé. Il voyait son chien mort. J'suis allée l'voir p'savoir s'il avait b'soin d'un psy, et résultat, un chien fantôme m'a traversé les jambes p'dant tout l'temps qu'j'prenais une bonne cuite.

-Tu as prévenu Peggy ?

-Tiens, c't'une bonne idée.

Bucky l'affala sur le canapé et pensa que s'ils devaient avoir cette conversation, son ami devait dessouler, alors il alla lui chercher un verre d'eau. Ensuite il enverrait un message à Peggy, il n'y avait plus de métro pour rentrer.*

-Attends ! s'écria Steve en tendant le bras pour lui agripper son poignet.

Et ce que Bucky avait craint tout ce temps se produit. Dos à lui, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il devrait se rendre matériel, et les doigts de Steve le traversèrent sans qu'il ne le sache. C'est le hoquet de surprise de Steve qui le fit se retourner et comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il avait pensé que ça lui ferait quelque chose de plus que traverser les vivants. Mais alors que Steve l'avait traversé, il n'avait rien senti si ce n'était la certitude qu'il n'avait plus sa place ici.

Aussitôt il se rendit matériel et se précipita pour le toucher, lui faire croire que c'était l'alcool, mais Steve avait l'air d'avoir dégrisé de manière radicale.

-Non, murmura-t-il. Non. Je ne veux- Non, continua-t-il alors que Bucky lui tenait une main et de l'autre la nuque.

Bucky détourna les yeux et ne les releva que lorsque Steve prononça son nom.

Le regard encore embrumé mais luttant contre l'ivresse, sa main tendue, Steve était effondré mais inflexible.

Bucky eut un long soupir et lâcha sa nuque. Tout en gardant son autre main dans la sienne pour lui montrer qu'il était bien là, il avança sa main, et traversa doucement la paume de son ami.

Au bout d'un moment, il cessa de contempler leurs doigts confondus, et leva la tête vers Steve.

Oh non. Non. Il pleurait. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça.

-Steve tout va bien, je suis là, dit-il précipitamment, se rendant matériel pour pouvoir étreindre son ami, je t'en prie arrête de pleurer.

Quand la main qui l'avait traversé le toucha de nouveau, Steve se pencha sans prévenir et l'embrassa avec désespoir.

Bucky sut alors qu'il n'avait vécu que pour ce moment. Et s'il avait fallu mourir pour y avoir droit, et bien.

Ça en valait la peine.

Bon, c'était salé et alcoolisé, mais ça en valait la putain de peine.

-Pourquoi, murmura finalement Steve contre ses lèvres, j'ai attendu que tu t'en ailles pour faire ça ?

Ça fit juste pleurer Bucky dans un petit rire.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais. C'tait cool c'que tu viens de faire, tu peux recommencer sans problème, j'suis totalement ok avec.

-Tu dois tout me raconter, lui imposa Steve d'un ton intransigeant. Mais ça me paraît une bonne idée pour l'instant.

Bucky l'embrassa et il sut que c'était pour ça qu'il avait refusé de passer de l'autre coté, après être tombé du train, tout seul dans le froid et la nuit.

S'il était mort maintenant, au chaud en ce premier jour de novembre, il n'aurait absolument rien regretté.

-o-o-o-o-

*Te mens pas à toi-même Bucky, le noctilien ça existe.

Merci pour votre soutien, vous êtes formidables (mais, continuez, hein, je n'aurais jamais assez de vous, vous êtes ma drogue).

Si pour plus de 2 personnes les explications de Bucky ne sont pas claires, je ferai un topo au prochain chapitre, parce qu'il a donné beaucoup d'infos d'un coup Casper.


	6. Par tous les saints

Merci à Erienna de m'avoir fait découvrir la chanson de Fauve, et encore à Calliston pour l'acronyme du Shield et ses reviews. A Angie pour sa confiance. Et à tous les reviewers, vous êtes formidables.

Ce n'est pas encore le moment que beaucoup attendent, parce qu'ils étaient vraiment tous trop bavards pour qu'on arrive au lundi 2 novembre. Mais le prochain c'est le bon, promis.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _« Décidément docteur, on vit une chouette époque, et dans une chouette ville aussi._

 _Paris, Paris la nécropole, Paris qui sent la carne,_

 _Paris qui petit à petit entraîne dans sa chute des fragments de nos vies._

 _Paris c'est tellement sain, et nous sommes des gens biens,_

 _Tellement biens qu'on est trop bien pour nos voisins,_

 _Auxquels on prête pas plus d'attention qu'à la pisse derrière la cuvette des chiottes._

 _Parfois j'ai juste envie de hurler_

 _"T'approche pas de moi, t'approche pas de moi,_

 _Me touche pas, me touche pas, t'approche pas de moi!"_

 _Docteur, il me faut un truc, n'importe quoi, sinon je vais craquer.»_

Fauve, Sainte-Anne

-o-o-o-o-

 _Dimanche 01 novembre, 06h40_

Tony éteignit son réveil complètement dans le gaz en poussant un grognement ensommeillé. Puis il se rappela pourquoi il l'avait mis alors qu'on était dimanche et se leva d'un bond.

Il allait descendre dans le métro et parler à un fantôme.

Il se rasa, prit une douche, se fit du café, le but comme s'il était en retard, se brûla la langue, jura beaucoup, failli oublier de fermer à clef son appart, l'ascenseur était en panne alors il dévala les escaliers, et se retrouva à Lourmel à 07h31.

Il soupira quand il s'en rendit compte et alla s'asseoir. Le siège était dur et sa brûlure à la langue le piquait. Il était incroyablement stressé, il sentait son sang battre à ses poignets mais refusait de prendre son pouls. Ça aurait été admettre qu'il était aussi excité que terrifié.

Tony avait toujours adoré les histoires de fantômes. Il ne demandait que ça le soir quand il était gosse, et dans son adolescence il pouvait réciter par cœur beaucoup de films d'horreur et surtout ceux qu'il n'était pas autorisé à regarder. C'est entre autres pour ça qu'il vécut ses dix-huit ans comme une tragédie.

Il regarda les gens sur le quai d'en face.

Il y avait trois personnes. Une vieille dame, un Sdf barbu qui parlait tout seul, et un homme typé asiatique. Le Sdf parlait à ce qui semblait être le siège à sa gauche et peut-être que les sièges avaient une âme après tout.

Tony n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il allait dire à l'étudiant.

« Salut, apparemment t'es mort mais je te vois. On discute ? »

« Salut, est-ce qu'il y a vraiment un tunnel et une lumière blanche ? »

« Salut, vous avez un syndicat des défunts ? »

Tout ça était ridicule et totalement irréaliste.

Putain, il en avait envie. Il voulait à tout prix empêcher ce gosse de sauter encore. Il avait quoi, 19 ans… ? Quel âge avait Tony lors de sa première tentative de suicide ? A peu près le même, non ?

La rame arriva et monopolisa son attention. Il se leva d'un bond et s'avança vers le bord du quai, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la rame. Il ne voyait rien. Patiemment, il laissa les portes s'ouvrir, une personne descendre, et la voix pré-enregistrée lui dit de surveiller ses bagages et de les garder près de lui avant qu'il ne monte enfin.

A la place de l'étudiant, il n'y avait personne. Il regarda dans toute la rame, mais il n'était pas là. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Où était le problème ?

Il regarda sa montre, et il était bien 7h37 alors que les portes se fermaient. L'heure, l'endroit, il était au rendez-vous : pourquoi l'autre ne l'était-il pas ?

Tony se pinça soudain les arêtes du nez. Evidemment. On était dimanche. Dans le schéma de sa vie, qu'il semblait répéter par habitude, « l'étudiant » n'allait certainement pas en cours le dimanche, et il était risible d'imaginer que les bibliothèques puissent être ouvertes à cette heure-ci. Si elles l'étaient seulement le dimanche.

Quel crétin congénital il faisait. Stupide, stupide, stupide.

Il soupira et décida que puisqu'il était levé si tôt, il allait regarder le lever de soleil sur la Seine, aux pieds du musée d'Orsay. S'il était motivé, il allait s'acheter deux flasques de whisky et trouver un sdf sympa avec qui causer. Il avait envie de parler, aujourd'hui.

'Tain, il était con de pas avoir pensé au jour qu'on était.

(Ça faisait cinq ans que Tony avait sa montre au poignet. Elle en avait sa claque, la montre, elle voulait sa retraite. Elle était une montre syndiquée, elle, la société ne l'aurait pas, ah ça non. Depuis la nuit dernière, elle avançait de cinq minutes en signe de protestation.

On ne parle pas assez de la cruauté des choses. Du lego sous le pied, du coin de meuble dans la hanche, le placard dans la tête, le yaourt sur le carrelage.

La veille, après qu'un yaourt soit tombé du frigo alors et se soit écrasé sur le sol, Frigga avait éclaté en sanglots.

C'est perfide ces trucs-là, c'est moi qui vous l'dis.)

-o-o-o-o-

 _Dimanche 01 novembre, 8h41, appartement de James Buchanan Barnes_

Alors que Bucky regardait Steve dormir, un bouquin dans la main –super d'ailleurs le bouquin, mais il cogitait juste trop pour rester concentré sur l'histoire d'un piaf-, il trouva enfin ce qui lui chatouillait les connexions synaptiques depuis plusieurs heures.

Jésus acteur porno. Peggy !

Il lâcha _Jonathan Livingston le Goéland_ et se précipita vers la veste de Steve.

Bon sang, 25 appels manqués, 7 messages.

Son ami était foutu.

Il secoua Steve, mais peine perdue : il s'était endormi trois heures plus tôt, avec encore au moins un gramme cinq dans le sang, connaissant son ami et sa résistance à l'alcool. Il ne referait pas surface avant 15h de l'après-midi.

Il décida de rassurer Peggy à sa place.

En voulant déverrouiller, il tomba sur un code PIN.

Allons bon.

Si 19 ans d'amitié voulaient dire quelque chose, ce devait être 0000.

Bingo. Steve, quelle pitié.

Il allait l'appeler quand il se rappela qu'elle ne pouvait ni le voir ni l'entendre. Shit. Bon, autant que Steve ne soit pas chez son ami invisible… Tony, tiens, c'était bien Tony. Bucky l'aimait bien. Bon, d'abord un sms à Tony.

« Salut Tony, c'est Bucky. Steve a besoin que tu le couvres : tu peux dire qu'il était chez toi cette nuit ? »

Il était en train de composer le message à Peggy (pour la troisième fois, car il ne savait pas quoi lui offrir et se sentait un peu coupable) (quand même) quand il reçut une réponse. Cela l'étonna, car Tony n'avait jamais été le genre de gars à être réveillé à 8 heures un dimanche matin.

 _« Barnes ? Ça alors, j'ai cru que tu étais mort ! Oui je peux, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »_

Bucky grimaça à l'ironie du sms, et répondit :

« Toujours dans le coin, vieux. T'inquiète, rien de grave, je t'assure. »

 _« Vous avez pas couché ensemble quand même ? Je me suis toujours demandé, mais bon, captain pureté quoi… »_

Il sourit au souvenir. Steve était toujours le dernier à comprendre quand quelqu'un était intéressé par lui, et lisait énormément de comics à une époque. D'où captain pureté. Il décida d'embêter Stark.

« Pas encore. Peut-être un jour. Tu connais sa copine ? »

 _« Je l'ai rencontrée une ou deux fois. Wait, ça veut dire quoi ça ? »_

« Elle a ton numéro ? »

 _« Je pense pas : ça veut dire quoi, « pas encore peut-être un jour » ?! »_

« Bon, c'est une simple mesure de précaution alors. »

Puis il se rendit compte de son impolitesse.

« Comment tu vas toi ? Tu dois bien avoir des choses à me raconter, depuis 18 mois. »

 _« Tu te défileras pas comme ça… Pas grand-chose vieux, métro, boulot, pas dodo, comme avant que tu partes. Il est à ce point content que tu sois rentré, Steve ? »_

Bucky sourit. Bon, ça avait l'air d'aller.

Il composa son message à Peggy, l'envoya et continua de papoter avec Stark. Il aurait bien aimé le revoir , ou même l'appeler, mais les personnes « sensibles » reconnues comme telles représentaient à peine un pourcent de la population. Il y avait peu de chances que le vieux Tony en fasse partie.

Il reçut la réponse de Peggy peu après :

« Merci Tony pour le message, j'étais en effet très inquiète. Que Steve me rappelle dès qu'il est réveillé, d'accord ? »

Ooh que ça allait barder.

Bon, après tout ce n'était pas la faute de Bucky.

… Si, totalement. S'il n'était pas revenu, la relation amoureuse de Peggy Carter et de Steve Rogers serait au beau fixe. Ils allaient bien ensemble. Merde, il commençait déjà à ruiner la vie de Steve alors qu'il ne lui avait même pas dit qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire rester. Il lui avait juste dit qu'il était mort en mission, revenu à la vie pour un temps parce qu'il regrettait trop de choses, mais qu'il pouvait s'en aller n'importe quand.

Après cette conversation, ils avaient bavardé comme des collégiennes de choses sérieuses et d'autres stupides jusqu'à presque cinq heures du matin, puis la fatigue de la semaine, l'alcool et les émotions avaient eus raison de la conscience de Steve.

Bucky était presque heureux. Vraiment. Il ne voulait pas compter combien de temps il lui restait, il refusait de le faire, il refoulait le chiffre dans un coin de sa tête, mais il était presque heureux.

Tony finit par lui dire qu'il papotait avec un chouette Sdf et qu'il allait le laisser. C'était si typique de Tony qu'il lui envoya un dernier message et reprit son bouquin. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques pages, après tout.

Il comprit tout et rien au roman et décida qu'il allait plutôt regarder _Orange is The New Black_.

-o-o-o-o-

 _Dimanche 01 novembre, 08h43, sous le pont des Arts._

Tony trinquait avec un pauvre bougre du bord de Seine, à parler de la météo, de la vie, des accordéons et des marques de sacs de couchage, quand son portable vibra. Etonné, (qui était levé un dimanche matin à huit heures, à part lui, son clochard et les autres fous qu'il avait vus dans son métro ?) il le sortit aussitôt de sa poche. Un sms de Steve. Etrange, il travaillait le samedi soir.

C'était bien le numéro de Steve, mais il n'en était pas l'auteur.

 _« Salut Tony, c'est Bucky. Steve a besoin que tu le couvres : tu peux dire qu'il était chez toi cette nuit ? »_

Il leva un sourcil surpris et un demi-sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Dis donc, s'enquit-il auprès du vieux, t'y crois aux revenants toi ?

-Ah, les fantômes, soupira-t-il. Ils ont pas l'fond mauvais. Ils foutent le cafard mais c'est cool qu'ils soient là finalement : ils donnent envie de rester plus longtemps. Tu vois ?

Tony confirma d'un mouvement de tête et leva sa flasque à la beauté de la réplique. Il se dit qu'il devrait écouter plus souvent les paroles des sages, parce que ce qu'il pensait être un gros scoop était en fait connu de tout le monde. Enfin pas de tout le monde mais des plus sages. Là-dessus, ils trinquèrent à nouveau : à la vie, aux aurores et au whisky, les trois choses les plus précieuses au monde.

Lorsque le soleil s'était levé, Tony avait prié silencieusement les dieux de Paris que l'étudiant soit là demain.

Demain, le 02 novembre. Le jour des morts.

Il éclata d'un rire sincère à ça, et le sdf ne le jugea pas de rire tout seul et sans raison. Il avait l'air heureux, le vagabond désespéré qui lui avait offert une flasque. et un sandwich. Perdu mais heureux, et vraiment, il n'avait aucun droit de juger ça.

-o-o-o-o-

 _Dimanche 01 novembre, 14h24_

Steve eut tout d'abord conscience d'un sacré mal de crâne. Et qu'il y avait bien trop de lumière.

Diagnostic : gueule de bois.

Il aurait dû boire un litre d'eau avant de s'endormir avec autant de gnôle dans le sang, genre vraiment.

« Salut toi, chuchota une voix, et Steve fut extrêmement reconnaissant à Bucky de parler aussi bas.

-Hey, répondit-il en ouvrant courageusement les yeux, et en les refermant aussitôt."

Son meilleur ami eut un rire léger et Steve chercha aussitôt à le toucher alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient.

Il avait perdu la personne qu'il aimait le plus. Elle restait juste pour lui mais elle pouvait disparaître à chaque instant. Aah chienne d'existence, qui te donnait tout la bouche en cœur et te le reprenait en ricanant.

-Bucky, reste, je t'en supplie reste, t'as pas le droit de partir.

-Hey hey hey, Steve, murmura-t-il en lui prenant les mains, c'est trop tard pour avoir l'alcool triste là. Faut voir le présent maintenant.

Il lui passa le pouce sur le front et le geste familier aida un peu Steve. Un peu.

-Ok, donc si je n'ai rien oublié : tu es là par regret mais tu peux partir n'importe quand.

-Voilà, confirma Bucky, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je suis là. Maintenant qu'on a passé du temps tous les deux et que je n'ai plus de regrets, je peux partir dans un mois, dans une semaine ou dans une heure.

Steve secoua la tête comme un gamin capricieux tout en ignorant son mal de crâne.

-Il suffit que tu regrettes encore quelque chose pour que tu restes, non ?

Bucky soupira.

-On en sait rien, tu sais. Ça se trouve c'est des conneries tout ce qu'on raconte là-dessus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un mort ne peut pas monopoliser un vivant. Donc je vais bientôt partir et tu vas reprendre ta vie-

-Bucky j'ai _besoin_ de toi, protesta Steve en se redressant sur le canapé.

-Non, tu as un boulot que tu adores et une fille qui t'aime, répliqua son ami en retirant sa main sur son front.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire sans toi !

-Steve ! le sermonna Bucky. Reprends-toi vieux, bien sûr que tu peux. Je suis là une fois tous les deux ans depuis des années. Tu m'as déjà fait ce cinéma la première fois que je suis parti et finalement tu allais très bien. C'est pas vrai ça ?

Le regard bleu dépression qu'il reçut lui dit le contraire, mais il l'ignora.

-On va passer du temps ensemble et quand je serai parti tu reprendras ta vie d'avant. Steve, regarde-moi, insista-t-il en lui touchant sa joue alors que son ami avait détourné les yeux. Tu ne peux pas foutre ta vie en l'air pour un fantôme. C'est un sursis qui m'est offert, mais je ne veux pas plus. Je vais t'en vouloir terriblement si tu fous ta vie en l'air à cause de moi.

Il disait de la merde, il disait de la merde. Bien sûr qu'il voulait plus, bien sûr qu'il voulait rester avec Steve, comment espérait-il le convaincre avec ça ?

Bucky arrêta son monologue et l'embrassa, et reçut en retour une étreinte à l'étouffer. Steve l'emballait comme s'il pouvait disparaître en un claquement des doigts, et il sentit que tout son joli discours venait de partir en fumée.

Il n'en aurait jamais assez de la vie. Il se racontait des conneries.

-Stop, réussit-il à dire sans pour autant s'éloigner, stop Steve, ça suffit.

Mais Bucky Barnes n'avait aucune volonté alors il toucha une dernière fois ses lèvres avant de s'écarter et de se lever du canapé.

-Peggy t'aime Steve. Et elle est morte d'inquiétude. Si tu as une once de respect pour elle, appelle-la et va la retrouver.

-Bucky écoute-moi maintenant, asséna le blond. Ne t'avise pas de choisir pour moi. Là ok, ma tête c'est Bagdad et j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir, mais y'a qu'avec toi que je me sens vivant. Tu ne sais pas ce qui est bien pour moi, et c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas le droit de décider à ma place. Donc maintenant je vais aller voir Peggy- ah mais, murmura-t-il faiblement comme si quelque chose l'avait frappé. C'est pour ça, elle ne t'ignorait pas, c'est juste qu'elle ne peut pas te voir. J'ai été- j'ai été un con… Et tu ne m'as rien dit, l'accusa-t-il faiblement. Oh Bucky ne me dis pas que tu veux qu'on soit ensemble elle et moi, parce que je te croirai pas.

Le fantôme détourna le regard. Steve avait raison, c'était lui qui était à l'origine du malentendu qui avait fissuré leur couple.

-Tu n'y as jamais cru, Steve. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce chien tu nous aurais traité, toi ou moi, de foutus schizos si je t'avais tout raconté. Moi je voulais juste te revoir une dernière fois et m'en aller. C'est parce que tu m'as traversé qu'on en est là, à niquer ton couple, à niquer nos neurones, à s'niquer le cœur.

Il se massa les tempes. Il avait de plus en plus souvent mal à la tête.

-Regarde, reprit-il, regarde comment je suis en train de ruiner ta vie. Je n'aurais pas dû revenir. Ça fout la merde, les secondes chances.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu, Bucky. Depuis… depuis combien de temps tu veux qu'on soit plus qu'amis ?

Bucky lui fit les yeux _pas cette question s'il te plaît_ et les côtes de Steve semblèrent se resserrer autour de ses poumons et de son cœur.

-Je suis qu'un con, Bucky, murmura-t-il.

-C'est pour ça qu'on va bien ensemble, Ste.

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Bucky lui lança son téléphone.

-Appelle ta meuf pour la rassurer, va la voir et dis-lui que je suis un fantôme. Si elle t'aime elle n'appellera pas l'HP, si elle le fait… on va visiter les catacombes à trois et on revient à seulement deux, si tu vois-

-Tu es un hypocrite et un vilain fantôme, renifla Steve en appelant Peggy.

-Le pire c'est que je l'aime bien ta copine !

-o-o-o-o-

 _Dimanche 01 novembre, 10h47_

Wanda se faisait des œufs pochés. Elle savait bien qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas vraiment le jour des morts, mais c'était là qu'il y aurait le plus de monde, et elle en avait assez d'être toujours toute seule dans ce cimetière. Donc c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle allait rester plus longtemps avec son frère. De toute façon elle avait des examens demain, elle serait crevée en terminant et n'aurait pas envie de se les geler trop longtemps dans cet endroit si plein de courant d'air. De toute façon, à partir de dix-huit heures, des types louches y rodaient, et Pietro n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle se mette en danger pour lui.

Ses œufs cramaient. Elle les regarda quelques instants, jusqu'à retrouver l'odeur de brûlé qui tirait du sommeil tous les dimanches. Ah, putain, que ça faisait mal cette merde.

Mais bon, Steve avait raison. Même si elle arrivait à le rejoindre, son frère lui en voudrait. Et c'était plus probable qu'il n'y ait rien derrière. Que notre conscience s'éteint, que notre corps se décompose, et qu'on a vécu et fait sourire et fait pleurer les autres et qu'on est soudainement plus là. Tout simplement. Pas d'injustice là-dedans, juste le courage d'avancer avec des absences accrochées à nos ombres.

Un rayon de soleil lui chatouilla la joue et elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre. En montant sur une chaise, on pouvait voir un bout du Sacré-Cœur. Elle éteignit le gaz, déposa ses œufs brûlés dans une assiette, mit la poêle dans l'évier et monta sur la chaise rouge, la sienne. Elle laissa le soleil sécha ses larmes alors qu'elle regardait le bâtiment blanc étinceler et surveiller la ville. Elle adorait Montmartre, avec son ambiance bohême et artiste comme si la vie devait être vécue juste comme ça. Dans la dèche mais de l'intérieur, jusqu'au trognon.

Son frère lui manquait mais elle s'accrochait.

Parce qu'il faut faire attention à la marche en descendant du train.

-o-o-o-o-

 _Dimanche 01 novembre, 11h05_

Tony rentra chez lui un peu ravagé. Mais bon, c'était parce qu'il était hyper déçu de ne pas avoir vu son fantôme. C'était bien sa veine, le jour où il avait un minimum de courage, tout ça lui passait sous le nez et il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le lendemain, à dessiner des cercles et des losanges avec ses pieds dans son appart. Il avait parlé de plein de trucs avec ce Sdf, mais quand même, d'ailleurs il avait du mal à s'en rappeler, sans doute le contrecoup des derniers jours et puis le bon whisky qu'ils s'étaient enfilé, assez rapidement il fallait dire, déjà que lui avait une bonne descente mais alors le petit vieux c'était quelque chose, la vache.

Sa tête était un vrai bordel, mais il allait mieux, il le sentait. Et c'était depuis qu'il avait traversé l'étudiant. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui rendre la pareille, lui tendre la main qu'il était le seul à pouvoir tendre.

Tony s'assit, se dit qu'il serait mieux allongé, et tomba endormi en touchant le matelas.

A son poignet, sa montre avançait et il ne le savait pas.

-o-o-o-o-

 _Dimanche 01 novembre, 16h16_

«-Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas venir avec toi ? Pour lui prouver que je suis bien là, au moins !

-Non Bucky, c'est moi qui l'ait accusée à tort, je ne mérite pas d'aide. Si elle veut bien de ma sincérité, toi et moi on aura pas fait trop de mal, et sinon… et bien, je la laisserai partir.

-Hmm, en fait si tu veux pas que je vienne, c'est pour être sûr qu'elle te traite de dingue et te jette. Comme ça tu vas pouvoir assumer ta nécrophilie avec moi, ronronna Bucky.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel et le geste familier remua quelque chose à l'intérieur du fantôme. Sans avoir pris le temps de consulter son cerveau, il se retrouva à l'emballer, ayant glissé une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans sa poche arrière de jean. Ah, le p'tit cul de Steve Rogers, il en avait rêvé pendant des années.

Le gémissement affamé de son ami fut vraiment la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais entendue. Ils allaient pas le faire dans le couloir, quand même ? Et pourquoi pas tiens, songea-t-il en penchant la tête et attira leurs bassins pour avoir cette langue un peu plus loin et le corps de Steve un peu plus près alors qu'il sentait quelque chose contre son-

Il entendit un hoquet de surprise et jeta un coup d'œil en direction du son.

Merde. Son voisin, un octogénaire au moins, les regardaient avec stupéfaction. Enfin, surtout Steve, sans doute. Qui était en train d'embrasser le vide, avec la main sur les reins du vide. Ce devait être très perturbant à regarder.

Bucky secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits, et retourna vite chez lui. Il laissa la porte ouverte pour ne pas qu'elle ait l'air de se fermer toute seule et fit un signe disant à Steve de l'appeler. Le blond lui jeta un coup d'œil, les joues rougies avant de refermer la porte. Bucky, dans son hall d'entrée, se passa la pulpe des doigts sur les lèvres et se dit qu'il était foutu. Depuis des années certes, mais là il atteignait des sommets sur l'échelle du foutu.

Oh mon dieu il n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant. Ses oreilles le brûlant affreusement, Steve se mit devant la serrure et sortit ses propres clefs de sa poche. Il fit semblant de fermer alors que derrière la porte Bucky fermait lui-même le verrou. Ah, il avait un début d'érection, mais quelle honte.

Il n'osa pas regarder à nouveau le vieux et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur la tête baissée.

Stan Lee, 92 ans, n'en croyait pas ses yeux en regardant le jeune homme partir. Non seulement on avait accordé le mariage et le don du sang à ces petits déviants, mais ils se permettaient de s'embrasser juste devant sa porte ! A son âge ! Il avait frôlé l'attaque avec cette histoire ! C'était de la persécution ! Il allait écrire une pétition à faire signer par les habitants de l'immeuble, tiens. On avait pas idée de s'exhiber de la sorte à faire des cochonneries contre-nature devant les honnêtes gens. Il reviendrait les hanter quand il ne serait plus de ce monde. Non mais.*

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

*Je précise que **ce n'est pas l'opinion de** notre icône à tous **,** le grand **Stan Lee, qui est exprimée ici**. Je les ai mises dans sa bouche juste pour l'humour de la situation et pour le faire apparaître le temps de trois secondes de pellicule dans mon histoire (d'ailleurs j'ai vérifié, et à l'époque des _Amazing_ , s'il n'a pas voulu changer l'orientation sexuelle de Spidey, il affirmait ne pas être contre créer un ou des super-héros gay-s). Si cela offusque qui que ce soit, je remplacerai son nom immédiatement.

La situation comique (... enfin j'espère) à la fin du chapitre est inspirée du court-métrage _le Fantôme de Merde_ de Suricate.

Annonce : il y aura trois fins au choix à cette histoire.

 **Edit du 14 novembre 2015** : Par pitié, que vous, votre famille, vos amis aillent bien.

Restons ensemble, calmes et debout. Pas d'amalgame, pas de panique, pas de désespoir.

Sur ces belles paroles hypocrites, je vous annonce en larmes que la suite va prendre du temps à être publiée. Mon titre a menti, et je le hais pour ça. Paris chiale, le monde chiale, Allah et tous les autres chialent tout là-haut. Et il faudra du temps pour que les personnages de cette histoire ne recommencent à s'apitoyer sur leur petite vie d'esclave de la société. Parce que vraiment, là, le monde tel que mes yeux de gosse le voyaient vient de mourir et j'en ai rien à foutre de leurs problèmes pour l'instant, et ce même si tous mes amis sont sains et saufs. Je vous demande pardon : j'ai besoin de temps pour brandir à nouveau mon crayon. Mais je le ferai.

 **Edit du 16 novembre 2015 :** Hey les coupains. J'espère que vous et ceux que vous aimez sont sains et saufs. Je vous envoie des ondes hippies d'amour et de paix. Et n'oubliez pas : ni les migrants ni les musulmans ne sont des terroristes. Ce sont des Français et des Belges qui ont cédé à un appel puis sont revenus. Alors restons ensemble et continuons de festoyer indécemment, c'est ce qui fait la beauté de la France. Pensée pour le Liban, le Sinaï, le Congo, la Syrie : maintenant on sait ce que vous vivez tous les jours.

Envoyez-moi un message pour me dire que vous allez bien.


	7. Hors-série : Paris mon amour

Ce soir je poste un chapitre spécial, qui se passe 12 jours après l'intrigue où elle en est actuellement, et il se peut qu'il ne corresponde pas avec la suite de mon histoire , bien que tous les éléments qu'il présente sont vrais (c'est-à dire que soit mon intrigue va se terminer avant le 13 novembre et dans ce cas cette scène n'a pas lieu, soit si j'ai besoin de l'étaler je n'inclurais pas les évènements du 13 novembre dans ma fiction) (mais en tout cas, vous pouvez faire des spéculations à partir de ce qu'il dévoile.).

Il m'a aidée et j'espère qu'il vous aidera de quelque façon que ce soit. Moi je fais ce qu'a dit Grand Corps Malade le 8 janvier : "Contre l'obscurantisme, avec honneur et insolence, à nous de prendre les crayons pour que leur combat ait un sens".

Ecoutez-vous la chanson qui vous a apaisée il y a dix jours. Moi c'est la cover de Diamonds par Alex On, puis plus tard Love is All de Roger Glover, et elles correspondent bien à l'évolution du chapitre. Mais ça peut aussi être Imagine ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

Cœur sur vous.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Samedi 14 novembre, 17h 46_

Fred était parti promener son chien, et sans trop savoir comment il se retrouva place de la république, un bouquet de tournesols à la main.

Ah, quelle merde quand même.

Fou tous les journalistes qu'il y avait là. D'ailleurs il y en avait un qui s'approchait de lui. Mais lui il avait l'air sympathique.

-Pourquoi avez-vous ressenti le besoin de venir ici ? lui murmura-t-il en lui tendant le micro.

Pourquoi murmurer ? Pour ne pas le brusquer ? Pour ne pas embêter les âmes en peine qui devaient errer autour d'eux ?

A cette pensée, Fred jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Qui savait si ces personnes au dos droit et au regard vague avaient hier soir, rejeté la tête en arrière pour rire et en rouvrant les yeux, avait constaté avec surprise qu'ils n'existaient plus ? Et qu'elles restaient ici pour essayer de comprendre, pour attraper la flamme d'une bougie pour s'envoler ? 'Fin après, il en savait rien, de comment on faisait pour s'en aller.

Pas loin de lui, il y avait un petit couple adorable qui s'enlaçait. Le type avait l'air de tenir debout grâce à sa copine, qui bougeait les lèvres sans que Fred ne puisse entendre ce qu'elle disait, et se faisait caresser ses cheveux rouges par le gars, qui tremblait un peu.

Son chien aboya, et il releva la tête vers le journaliste. Tiens, oui, il lui avait fichu un vent.

-Pardon, excusez-moi. Alors, si je suis ici… C'est parce que mon tourne-disque est cassé, et que je peux pas écouter Imagine. Donc je me suis dit qu'il y aurait forcément un type qui la jouerait à la guitare, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

-En effet, il y a un blond aux cheveux longs, de l'autre coté de la place. Avez-vous peur des terroristes monsieur ?

-Bof, c'est des pauvres gosses à nous, j'en suis sûr. Y'a tellement de chômage et de misère ordinaire dans c'pays, ils se sentent perdus. Alors quand on leur propose du fric, du soleil et un dieu… Ça ne m'étonne pas. Ensuite ils se font laver le cerveau, et ils oublient que boire un verre en terrasse c'est cool. 'Fin moi la terrasse c'est trop cher, je préfère aller boire des bières avec les clochards, mais… voilà quoi.

-Merci monsieur.

-Attends attends ! le retint-il alors qu'il allait partir. On est d'accord, le seizième arrondissement c'est pas la France, pas vrai ? La France c'est pas des petits blancs peureux et riches, pas vrai ?

-Vous m'avez vu, lui répondit le journaliste dans un sourire, si elle l'était je serais pas là.

-Je veux pas d'une France qui soit le seizième. La France elle est arabe, musulmane, chrétienne, chinoise, juive, noire, athée. Je veux pas avoir besoin de prendre du LSD pour voir toutes les couleurs dans mes rues. Faut le dire à Marine, ça. Soit elle fait rembourser le LSD par la sécu soit elle abandonne la politique. Et à sa nièce aussi, c'est pas possible que des p'tits jeunes disent des trucs pareils. Pas en France, pas dans mon pays.

Le journaliste afro-américain hocha la tête.

-Ils sont beaux mes tournesols, pas vrai ? reprit Fred. C'est étonnant pour la saison, non ? Vous croyez qu'ils les cultivent en serre ? C'est étrange, tout de même…

On lui avoua une ignorance sur la façon dont sont cultivés les tournesols et son chien jappa de contentement devant un pigeon qui s'envola.

-o-o-o-o-

Wanda se retrouva place de la république sans trop savoir comment. Mais un type jouait Imagine à la guitare et c'était cool. Elle se dirigeait vers la statue pour déposer sa bougie quand elle vit une jeune femme avec une caméra se diriger vers elle.

-Croyez-vous que je peux vous poser quelques questions ?

Wanda hésita puis finalement hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ici ?

-Je ne voulais pas être toute seule chez moi.

La journaliste attendit.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, élabora Wanda. Je n'ai pas perdu personne mais c'est tellement choquant, un massacre sous nos fenêtres, que j'avais besoin de sortir, de voir du monde, qu'on soit ensemble quoi. Parce qu'on l'est, ensemble.

Quand elle comprit qu'elle ne dirait plus rien, la journaliste hocha la tête et la remercia.

Wanda s'approcha et contempla un instant le Fluctuat Nec Mergitur tagué sur la statue. Elle s'agenouilla et actionna son briquet. N'eut qu'une étincelle, et l'actionna à nouveau. Shit.

Un briquet entra dans son champ de vision et elle leva la tête. Un type blond la lui tendait. Elle l'accepta d'un signe de tête et alluma sa bougie. Elle récita une prière silencieuse au monde et déposa la lueur d'espoir parmi ses consœurs.

Elle rendit le briquet et murmura un merci. Le passant hocha la tête et elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre le type à la guitare.

Bucky lança :

« Dingue ce qu'il y a comme monde. Je pourrais pas me rendre matériel même si je le voulais.

-Tu le sais, que je ne peux pas te répondre sans être très suspect, lui dit doucement Steve en rangeant son briquet.

-Si on peut même plus parler à tort et à travers dans une foule silencieuse, ils auront gagné, et Paris ne sera plus Paris. Tu le sais, ça ? Laisse-moi gueuler, personne ne m'entend !

-Un peu de respect ! lui lança une quinquagénaire."

Lui et Steve ouvrirent des yeux ronds alors qu'elle grommelait que c'était scandaleux et que des gens ici avaient perdu des proches et que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui étaient irrécupérables.

-o-o-o-o-

Natasha et Clint marchaient, l'un tout près de l'autre. Ils approchaient de la place et entendaient déjà des gens chanter.

Natasha sentait que ça allait faire du bien à Clint. Ils avaient passé la journée sous les draps, à parler, à recevoir de temps en temps les appels des amis, et enfin, comprenant qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien, elle lui avait demandé de l'accompagner pour aller allumer des bougies.

Natasha tenait le coup, Natasha savait que ça allait arriver, et elle avait été tellement amochée au cours de sa vie qu'elle n'était pas trop ébranlée. Elle avait tout de même appelé Maria, et elles avaient parlé quelques temps. jusqu'à ce que son ex s'excuse car il lui restait du monde à appeler, puis Bucky qui lui dit que Steve allait bien ainsi que Bruce et Peggy, et enfin elle avait appelé Virginia. Donc ses proches ou ceux qu'ils l'étaient allaient bien, et elle-même n'était pas trop secouée.

Mais Clint… Clint accusait le coup. Clint était en train de couler. Clint était quelqu'un qui croyait en l'être humain, qui voyait la beauté de Paris malgré sa crasse et ses mendiants, et maintenant il y avait du sable crissant sous leurs pieds pour éponger le sang. Clint n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'attendait à devoir aller porter des bougies, là, comme ça, après avoir passé la nuit devant les infos et les micros et les corps et les gens qui criaient. Et pour une fois, c'était Natasha qui l'avait serré dans ses bras, qui l'avait poussé à aller dormir, qui lui avait dit qu'on verrait demain, que ce n'était pas parce qu'on était frappés pour la première fois que le monde était différent. Allez Clint, arrête de pleurer, ça va aller, tiens le coup, qu'est-ce que je vais faire si toi tu chavires ?

Ils s'étaient endormis enlacés vers cinq heures du matin.

Et là, ils se tenaient face aux fleurs, aux bougies, aux messages, aux gens qui regardaient les flammes, et Clint la tint plus près, alors qu'elle regardait un chien courir après un pigeon en jappant joyeusement tandis que son maître, un clodo un peu paumé, contemplait la foule hagarde.

-o-o-o-o-

Tony se fumait une clope sur un banc, observant l'attroupement silencieux de loin. De toute façon Loki détestait se faire traverser. Ils étaient bien mieux là. Et puis, avec un écouteur à l'oreille comme à son habitude, il ne craignait pas de se faire embarquer, on le croirait au téléphone.

« Il joue bien le mec, nota Loki, assis près de lui.

La musique venait d'un petit attroupement non loin d'eux, qui leur cachait le guitariste. Certaines personnes chantaient avec le soliste.

-Yep. Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de journalistes, par contre.

Les fourgons étaient garés tout autour de la place, à coté de ceux de la police, qui conseillaient régulièrement aux gens de rentrer chez eux. A raison sans doute. Mais ça faisait beaucoup trop de bien d'être là pour interdire aux gens de sortir.

-Moi je trouve ça normal, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Si j'était journaliste, j'aurais envie à la fois de travailler pour ne pas rester chez moi, mais aussi de parler avec les gens, et accessoirement de recueillir le témoignage du siècle.

-Tu voulais faire quoi avant, Loks ? Comme métier ? s'enquit Tony.

Il y eut un petit silence et Tony eut peur d'avoir posé la question délicate de trop. Pourtant, depuis dix jours, il en avait fait, des gaffes et des interrogations prématurées.

-Médecin, dit Loki en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le banc. Ça m'aurait vraiment plu. Tu sais, murmura-t-il, je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai sauté. J'avais des dettes, et j'allais me faire expulser, et j'étais épuisé, mais… j'aurais pu m'en sortir.

-T'en fais pas vieux, murmura Tony en écrasant sa clope, t'es toujours là, alors c'est cool. Tu peux même faire plein de blagues épiques-oh putain j'aimerais tellement qu'on aille à la messe demain, et que tu gueules des chansons paillardes dans l'église. Ce serait épique. Tu crois que si je te filme tu apparaîtras sur la vidéo ?

-Tu me soûles avec tes idées, Tony, soupira-t-il. Tu vas la mettre ta bougie ou quoi ?

Loki tourna la tête vers lui et ils se regardèrent.

-Tu sais… murmura Tony, j'ai très peur.

-Moi aussi Tony. Mais si on a peur, c'est parce qu'on est là. Et ça nous force à profiter et à prendre soin des autres. C'est beau, non, une telle fraternité, pour une fois ? J'ai vu un mec donner 10 euros à un Sdf tout à l'heure. Y'a une écrivain lesbienne qui a dit « rien ne rapproche autant les êtres comme d'avoir peur ensemble. »

-Je voudrais te faire un câlin, avoua Tony après un silence. Comme les deux tourtereaux qui s'en vont, là-bas, désigna Tony d'un mouvement de tête, tu les vois ?

-Non, fit Loki en les cherchant de ses yeux plissés

-Une rousse et un type trapu. Il me dit quelque chose ce type d'ailleurs, murmura Tony.

-Ça y est, je les vois.

Il plissa à nouveau des yeux.

-Et moi c'est la fille qui m'est familière…

-Une conquête ? hasarda Tony.

-J'étais gay, Tony. Je crois que ça se voit. Oh ça y est, c'est une ex de mon frère !"

-o-o-o-o-

Thor pinçait les cordes de sa guitare, et un gars qu'il ne connaissait pas chantait les paroles d'Imagine. Il avait très vite été rejoint par les gens autour d'eux.

Il se sentait bien, d'être là. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché à sa guitare, parce qu'avec ses cheveux on le traitait constamment de hippie et à un moment donné il en avait eu marre, mais il était content de pouvoir briser le silence de manière douce. Tout le monde était vraiment trop déprimé. Lui, avec Loki, son pauvre petit frère, puis ça… il ne pouvait pas rester à la maison.

Le morceau se termina, et les applaudissements se confondirent avec les battements d'ailes des pigeons effarouchés qui s'envolaient.

Un visage familier, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, apparut dans son champ de vision et Thor se leva.

« Bruce, bon sang, murmura-t-il dans une accolade. J'étais tellement soulagé quand tu m'as répondu.

-J'ai eu tous mes proches, et ils vont bien, répondit son ami en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu avais prévu d'essayer le Petit Cambodge avec Betty…

-La petite vomissait, alors on a reporté. Après tout on en sait rien… mais je crois qu'elle nous a sauvé la vie."

Thor le serra à nouveau contre lui.

Ils allèrent déposer leurs bougies et Thor dit qu'il allait rentrer, Bruce qu'il allait d'abord aller mettre ses fleurs au Bataclan. Ils partirent chacun de leur coté, croisant les visages à la fois inconsolables et déjà debout à nouveau.

-o-o-o-o-

Loki et lui avaient réussi à aborder des sujets moins tristes, comme les hommages partout dans le monde et la beauté des bougies dans l'obscurité qui tombait, quand Tony aperçut un visage familier, et murmura d'un ton pressé en bougeant le moins possible ses lèvres :

"Pas un mot.

-Quoi ? J'ai rien compris à ce que t'as dit…

-Bonsoir docteur, salua Tony en enlevant son écouteur.

-Bonsoir monsieur Stark, salua le docteur Banner. Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, c'est pour ça que je me suis permis d'annuler notre séance de mardi dernier.

-Attends, l'injectiva Loki, je vérifie s'il m'entend…

Loki se leva et se plaça juste entre Tony et le docteur, faisant de grands gestes. Le psychiatre n'eut aucune réaction.

Oui sauf que Tony ne voyait plus rien, maintenant. Il se retint à grand peine d'insulter Loki ou de se décaler. Et voilà, il payait le prix de ses idées pourries. Il aurait dû savoir que le jour où son fantôme se déciderait à les mettre en pratique ce serait à ses dépens.

-Vous avez perdu quelqu'un ? s'enquit le docteur.

-Non, tout le monde va bien. Et vous ?

-Forcément que tout le monde va bien, je suis tout ce que tu as et je suis déjà mort, railla Loki.

-Egalement, tout le monde va bien.

(Ce qui était complètement faux. Ils étaient sains et saufs, mais ils n'allaient pas bien. Paris avait froid et peur, pour sa population, pour ses musulmans, qu'un tel massacre commis en leur nom faisaient saigner. Maintenant, ce n'était plus quelques dizaines de journalistes ou cinq cent mille juifs qui avaient peur.

Le cœur de onze millions de gens battait un peu plus vite.)

Il y eut un silence, et un Loki dépité se décala. Il monta sur le banc et s'assit sur le dossier, Tony entre ses jambes, qui se redressa machinalement pour ne pas le traverser.

-Vous étiez au téléphone tout à l'heure ? reprit son psy.

-On lui en pose, des questions ?

Tony avait bien fait de garder un écouteur à l'oreille. Loki allait rapidement lui faire faire une bourde, mais il espérait qu'elle ne serait pas trop grave.

-Oui, un ami à moi, qui a eu très peur hier. De toute façon il me semble qu'on a tous fait exploser son crédit ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

-Tu es un mythomane Tony. Un mythomane nécrophile. Tu devrais avoir honte.

Son psy confirma en hochant la tête, et il s'enquit :

-Je peux m'asseoir un moment ?

-Sans problème docteur.

-C'est ton docteur de quoi ? s'enquit Loki.

Il était très frustré de ne pas pouvoir répondre au fantôme, mais il n'allait pas virer son psy en lui disant de bien vouloir l'excuser parce qu'il devait répondre à ses voix. Ce serait extrêmement stupide, il fallait bien l'avouer.

-Vous allez rester longtemps comme ça tous les deux sans parler ?

Ne jamais aller se recueillir avec un fantôme. Jamais.

-Je veux dire, c'est particulièrement chiant… Surtout pour moi…

-Redites-moi, vous habitez seul ? s'enquit le docteur Banner.

-Il veut savoir si tu vas déprimer, nota Loki.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai quelqu'un avec qui passer la soirée. Un ami insupportable mais très proche.

-Awww, s'exclama Loki en se laissant tomber en arrière pour revenir devant Tony. C'est trop mignon que tu te dises ça, ça fait dix jours qu'on se connaît !

-Je vais vous laisser m. Stark, le salua son psy, je dois encore déposer mes fleurs avant de rentrer.

-Bonne soirée docteur, faites attention sur le chemin.

Quand il fut partit, Tony remit son écouteur et s'exclama :

-Petit revenant de mes deux ! Une connerie et j'étais à l'HP !

-Attends… c'est ton psy ? s'étrangla Loki. Donc tu as vu d'autres fantômes que moi ?

-Non abruti, t'es unique. J'avais juste une petite déprime… avant que tu sois là."

Une légère lueur de surprise dans ses yeux verts plus tard, Loki lui offrit un sourire plus immense encore que Paris.

Et Tony se fit la réflexion qu'il était foutu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un chapitre spécial pour essayer d'aider à panser les plaies. J'espère qu'on va tous aller mieux, et soutien aux musulmans et aux Tunisiens.

(C'est fou comme je suis partie tout lire sur l'attentat à Tunis maintenant qu'une nuit j'ai appelé affolée tous mes amis, alors que je n'ai même pas remarqué les précédents attentats, bien plus graves et impliquant des civils. Comme quoi tout est une question de combien ce qui nous touche de près nous ouvre les yeux sur la douleur d'autrui.)

Je serais très heureuse de savoir si vous l'avez apprécié, mais si vous n'avez pas le temps je comprends également.

Gros câlins virtuels.

Obvy


	8. FUCKING GHOSTS EVERYWHERE LET'S PANIC

Le moment que beaucoup d'entre vous attendaient peut se vivre en écoutant Ghost de Skip the Use.

(…ou en se coupant les ongles de pied, hein, je vous oblige à rien moi., vous êtes libres)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Lundi 02 novembre, 07h26_

 _Twenty minutes and I'm ready_

 _It's not raining today_

 _I'm late and I must hurry_

 _Time is running out…_

Quand Tony ouvrit les yeux, il y eut une alarme dans son cerveau.

Normalement, il faisait plus sombre que ça à six heures trente du matin.

« Non non non, murmura-t-il en se précipitant sur son téléphone.

7h27.

Nom de dieu.

Il sauta du lit, courut vers la salle de bain, se lança de l'eau froide sur le visage pour se réveiller plus vite, repartir enfiler son froc et un haut, se précipita hors de son appart avec son sac mais avant de claquer la porte, se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa carte Navigo et ses clefs il retourna dans sa chambre, les prit avec précipitation, claqua la porte et dévala les escaliers. Il regarda sa montre en passant devant le troisième étage : 7h35.

Hein ? Comment avait-il fait pour être aussi lent ? Il allait louper le métro de l'étudiant !

Il courut jusqu'à ce que son cœur soit sur le point de se fracasser contre ses côtes, entendit l'alarme de départ, dévala les premiers escaliers et assista impuissant à la fermeture des portes de la rame. Il revérifia sa montre : 7h37.

Abattu, il s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier pour reprendre son souffle, et finit par se mettre à descendre lentement les marches.

Le fantôme allait sauter une nouvelle fois. Il allait encore se laisser tomber sur les rails, tout ça parce qu'il était incapable de se réveiller à temps. Ah, mais quel con…

Il soupira et leva la tête vers le temps d'attente. Et fronça les sourcils.

Le panneau annonçait 7h34.

Pris d'un doute, il regarda sa montre qui annonçait 7h39, puis sortit son téléphone. Il eut une longue inspiration car il avait retenu son souffle.

7h34.

Putain de dieu merci.

Il soupira de soulagement, et alla s'asseoir à cause de ses jambes coupées. Puis il jeta un regard noir à sa montre qui avait failli lui faire louper son rendez-vous tacite, et au lieu de la remonter, la lâcha sans cérémonie dans la poubelle près de lui. Elle pouvait refaire un caprice n'importe quand, et maintenant il ne pouvait plus se permettre cinq minutes d'avance.

Que se serait-il passé s'il ne s'était pas levé en retard ? Il aurait pris le métro de 7h32 en pensant prendre celui de 7h37. Sérieusement, pourquoi regardait-il encore sa montre avec un smartphone comme le sien ? Il avait beau avoir fait Sciences Po, il était vraiment stupide parfois.

Wow, une minute.

Il mit sa tête dans sa main quand le doute lui vint. Avait-il regardé l'heure sur sa montre ou sur son smartphone, hier matin ?

Il ne savait plus.

Ah, quel imbécile. Et comme les choses sont perverses.

Puis il se rendit à l'évidence que les choses ne pouvaient pas être perverses et qu'il était juste un idiot doublé d'une drama queen.

Il se leva quand une voix de femme lui annonça que le prochain train était dans une minute, et son cœur s'accéléra quand il entendit la rame arriver. Il le sentit taper contre ses os, et au moment d'aborder le Mort, ne put pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il s'était senti aussi vivant.

Il entendit les cris par les fenêtres baissées avant de pouvoir apercevoir l'intérieur du wagon. Une voix d'homme jeune demandait paniquée si quelqu'un le voyait, si quelqu'un l'entendait, et Tony se précipita vers les portes.

Il mit un écouteur dans une oreille en entrant, et fut ébranlé par la silhouette tendue à se briser et ces yeux verts rendus fiévreux par la terreur.

L'étudiant se tenait au milieu de la rame, au milieu de deux carrés, et Tony était à trois mètres de lui. Tout à coup les yeux de l'étudiant croisèrent les siens, et bien qu'ils se détournèrent aussitôt pour chercher quelqu'un qui le verrait, un frisson le secoua.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? demanda plus calmement le fantôme, mais la voix toujours aussi claire et transpirant le désespoir.

Tony prit une inspiration, expira et lança :

-Je t'entends.

Sa voisine lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué, aperçut son écouteur, et donna l'impression de se morigéner de ne pas arriver à s'habituer à ce kit main-libre.

Le regard de l'étudiant le cloua sur place. On ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça, comme s'il portait toute l'espérance du monde entre ses bras. Dans la rame en mouvement, l'étudiant fit un pas vers lui et le regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, comme prêt à se flageller pour s'être laissé prendre à quelqu'un simplement au téléphone.

-Je t'entends, je t'assure, lui dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux, en ne lâchant surtout pas son regard. Je descends au prochain arrêt, et tu vas descendre aussi. Comme ça on va pouvoir se retrouver tous les deux et parler, d'accord ?

La conversation n'était pas très crédible pour un auditeur extérieur, à part si un de ses proches faisait une crise de panique dans le métro… ou bien si sa petite amie voulait lui parler en face… si, ça allait, c'était suffisamment crédible, et de toute façon, la priorité était que le fantôme ait bien conscience qu'il lui parlait à lui et non à quelqu'un au bout du fil.

Il ne le lâcha pas du regard, et attendit. Il se sentit fouillé à l'intérieur, et finalement, reçut un hochement de tête encore très nerveux.

La rame s'arrêta, et Tony se faufila vers la sortie. Quand il vit le mal qu'avait le fantôme à se résoudre à traverser les autres pour le suivre et le temps filer vers la fermeture prochaine des portes, Tony ne réfléchit pas vraiment. Toute la peine qu'il avait eue à être discret, en mettant son écouteur, en construisant une conversation à la fois crédible pour les voyageurs et claire pour l'étudiant, en descendant de la rame au lieu d'y rester, ne servit strictement à rien, puisqu'il hurla :

« UN RAT, ECARTEZ-VOUS ! »

Dans des sursauts de peur et un ou deux cris, les gens se rapprochèrent des parois et le regardèrent avec surprise. Le fantôme en profita pour descendre sans frôler personne, et les portes se fermèrent alors que des regards courroucés essayaient de le tuer sur place pour la mauvaise blague.

Tony s'en foutait. Il étaient tous les deux à quai, et l'étudiant le regardait avec peur, méfiance et gratitude.

Il attendit que les autres personnes aient quitté le quai avant de lui dire d'un ton chaleureux et rassurant :

« Bon, on est mieux là, pas vrai ? je suis Tony.

Il lui tendit la main et se flagella aussitôt de l'avoir fait alors que deux verts le regardaient avec hésitation et un léger reste de panique.

-Mauvaise idée. Désolé, réflexe, les conventions sociales c'est de la merde. Et si on allait s'asseoir ? débita-t-il, complètement stressé.

-Loki.

Il resta quelques secondes à le regarder et à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit. Oooh s'ils ne parlaient pas la même longue tout ça allait devenir très compliqué. Mais non, il avait parlé un français sans accent, qu'est-ce que-

-Je m'appelle Loki, c'est mon nom, développa le fantôme. C'est du gaélique.

Tony réussit après un instant à esquisser un sourire.

-Ok. Enchanté Loki. Bon, et si on essayait de comprendre ce qui nous arrive ? »

 _Ghost keeping me alive_

-o-o-o-o-

 _Dimanche 01 novembre, 17h09_

Steve frappa à la porte. Il avait le double des clés, mais ça lui paraissait clairement inapproprié de les utiliser.

Peggy lui ouvrit et il se sentit immédiatement coupable pour les cernes sous ses yeux.

« Entre, lui dit-elle doucement. Tu veux un thé ?

Il lui répondit qu'il voulait bien. Elle lui dit d'aller s'asseoir à la table du salon le temps qu'elle mette de l'eau à chauffer, et Steve lui obéit. Quand elle revint, elle s'assit en face de lui et non à coté, et son cœur se serra un peu.

Il y eut un silence.

-Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer cette conversation, commença-t-elle.

-Je vais te dire toute la vérité, Peggy, eut le courage de dire Steve. Et ensuite, tu décideras si j'ai perdu la raison ou non.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Oh je ne vais tellement pas l'aimer, soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête. »

 _"I've got the words, let them blow your mind_

 _-It's a lie lie lie !_

-o-o-o-o-

 _Lundi 02 novembre, 09h07_

Le docteur Bruce Banner écoutait tranquillement un nouveau patient se présenter en quelques mots. Il aimait bien ce boulot, vraiment, les études étaient longues mais ce n'était pas trop stressant et ça ne payait pas trop mal. 'Fin il avait entendu des trucs tragiques, et d'autres dégoûtants, mais il écoutait calmement les gens parler, participait à des congrès et des formations, et puis la psychologie humaine était un domaine passionnant.

« Quelqu'un vous a-t-il conseillé de venir me voir, ou avez-vous pris la décision vous-même ? s'enquit-il.

-J'ai appelé une ou deux fois Allô Suicide, avoua-t-il. Et on m'a finalement conseillé d'en parler avec un professionnel, notamment vous.

-Avec qui avez-vous parlé à Allô Suicide ?

-Sam majoritairement. J'ai eu Steve, une fois, il y a deux mois.

-Pourquoi avez-vous ressenti le besoin de les appeler ?

Il y eut un silence dans le cabinet.

-J'ai laissé mourir celle que j'aimais, murmura-t-il.

-Racontez-moi Peter.

 _You gotta try try try_

 _Escape, escape, escape your misery_

-o-o-o-o-

 _Lundi 02 novembre, 07h49_

Un moment très gênant de silence perdurait. Tony avait fini par poser ses yeux sur le fantôme, mais ce dernier regardait le quai d'en face avec un regard vide qui l'inquiétait.

"Je suis mort alors, finit-il par murmurer.

-De quoi tu te souviens ? s'enquit prudemment Tony.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Je n'étais pas bien, avoua-t-il. Pas bien du tout. Je m'étais fait virer de mon petit boulot, j'avais déjà plein de dettes… J'avais des résultats pourris parce que je n'avais pas le temps d'étudier…

Ça démangeait la langue de Tony de lui demander quel âge il avait. Mais l'épaisseur de la glace sur laquelle il marchait était vraiment trop fine pour demander tout et n'importe quoi à un pauvre gosse.

-Et je… j'ai cédé à la tentation.

-Est-ce que tu m'avais déjà vu ? demanda doucement Tony.

Le fantôme tourna la tête et le regarda longuement.

-Je crois, finit-il par dire. J'ai dû te croiser dans le métro avant ma mort.

-On s'est vus, tu sais. Tu m'as traversé l'autre jour.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je t'ai…

-Oui, il y a trois jours. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-Non, murmura-t-il. Je me souviens juste.. d'avoir sauté.

-Ça fait… cinq jours, calcula Tony, que je te voie dans le métro. Le premier jour je t'ai pas traversé, t'étais juste assis en face de moi. Le deuxième jour…

Tony détourna le regard et déglutit. Il avait honte.

-Tu m'as traversé et je me suis enfui. Je m'en excuse.

-Pourquoi tu m'excuses ? demanda-t-il en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux alors qu'une rame arrivait.

-Tu… tu criais. Tu étais terrifié. J'étais le seul à te voir et t'entendre, et…

Tony osa le regarder à nouveau. Le fantôme ne semblait pas lui en vouloir.

-C'est bon, j'en ai aucun souvenir, lui dit-il comme Tony semblait bloqué sur sa culpabilité. C'est pas grave. Et le troisième jour ?

-Je t'ai suivi. Et tu as traversé quelqu'un. Tu as paniqué un instant, puis tu.. je ne sais pas comment décrire ça, dit-il tout en réfléchissant, c'est comme si tu… tu t'étais soudain calmé mais pas calmé de façon positive, comme si tu avais perdu ta conscience. Tu ressemblais à un automate.

Tony se stoppa et baissa les yeux, puis les releva vers le visage du fantôme. Et se fit encore une fois la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais vu d'aussi beaux yeux.

-Et ensuite ? s'enquit-il avec inquiétude.

-Tu es sorti à la Motte Picquet-Grenelle et tu as attendu le métro 10.

-Direction gare d'Austerlitz ?

Tony hocha la tête.

-Et j'ai sauté, murmura-t-il.

-Tu t'en souviens ? s'enquit Tony.

-Non. Je l'ai deviné. J'ai l'impression… d'être mort la veille, en fait.

-Je crois que tu le fais encore et encore depuis cinq jours. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ni pourquoi tu ne te souviens pas.

Ils se regardèrent un instant. Le fantôme finit par lever prudemment sa main, et après avoir reçu un assentiment des yeux verts, Tony leva la sienne. Leurs doigts se passèrent au travers, et malgré la tragédie de la situation, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver la scène très belle. Ces doigts si blancs qu'ils en étaient presque transparents au travers de sa paume lui donnaient l'impression de contempler une aurore sur la Seine.

-Merci, murmura Loki.

Tony détacha son regard de leurs mains et leva ses yeux vers les siens.

-Pourquoi tu me remercies ?

-Je te terrifiais, non ? Si tu t'es enfui… la première fois que je t'ai traversé. C'est parce que je te faisais peur. Je te dis merci pour avoir eu le courage de m'adresser la parole, il y a un quart d'heure.

-J'aurais dû le faire dès le début, murmura-t-il. Et puis, c'est parce qu'on aurait très bien pu avoir des places inversées toi et moi.

Le regard à la fois si fort et si fragile que Loki lui lança lui donna l'impression d'avoir été brisé en mille morceaux et reconstruit en une fraction de seconde. Alors, il eut le courage d'incliner la tête et de lui adresser un sourire rassurant.

Le fantôme le lui rendit après quelques instants. Et Tony s'était rarement senti aussi bien et à sa place.

 _I can't stop dreamin'..._

 _You know I need you_

 _To make it real_

-o-o-o-o-

 _Dimanche 01 novembre, 17h12_

« Est-ce que tu crois aux fantômes, Peggy ? s'enquit-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Bien sûr que non Steve. Je ne suis pas chercheuse pour rien. Quel est le rapport ?

-Là est tout le problème, soupira-t-il. Je suis confronté à des choses auxquelles je ne croyais pas il y a trois jours.

Il mit ses mains autour de sa tasse brûlante pour ne pas se les tordre constamment.

-Quand je t'ai présenté Bucky, commença-t-il, je t'ai montré le vide, pas vrai ?

Son regard se fit très inquiet.

-Oui Steve, murmura-t-elle.

-Je… hasarda-t-il.

Il baissa la tête et se passa les mains dans les cheveux, plusieurs fois.

-Je me sens comme Jack dans Fight Club, soupira-t-il. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir perdu la raison, tout en ayant conscience que ce n'est pas le cas. D'accord, j'essaye, asséna-t-il en relevant la tête et en la regardant dans les yeux. Il y a deux semaines, mon meilleur ami, James Barnes, est rentré de mission. Je pouvais le voir, l'entendre et le toucher, donc je n'ai rien soupçonné. Mais hier soir, au travail, un gars m'a appelé, et m'a demandé de venir chez lui, parce que son chien, mort depuis trois mois, était retourné chez lui, et non seulement il ne pouvait pas le toucher mais il était l'un des seuls à le voir.

Il vit Peggy déglutir.

-J'y suis allé, reprit-il, et même si je pouvais voir le chien, je… passais au travers. J'étais tellement déboussolé que je suis allé chez Bucky.

-Oh mon dieu, réalisa-t-elle. Et là tu t'es rendu compte qu'il n'existais plus. Tu es hanté par ton meilleur ami.

-Non ! s'exclama-t-il. Pas hanté. Il ne veut que mon bien.

-Les fantômes ne sont pas bienveillants, Steve.

-Tu disais il y a deux minutes qu'ils n'existaient pas, Peg.

Elle détestait ce surnom.

-Je-j'ai vraiment eu un fantôme devant moi ? Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est terrifiant, Steve ? A quel point, après coup, cette scène me terrifie ?

-Bucky est le même qu'avant !

-Sauf qu'il est mort. Steve, il faut appeler quelqu'un…

-Je crois que j'aurais préféré que tu ne me crois pas, soupira-t-il.

-Steve, tu te rends compte à quel point je perds pied, là-dedans ? Tout ce qu'on m'a dit, tout ce que je sais, tout ça est… Je… que les fantômes existent, c'est…

-Calme-toi, lui intima doucement Steve. N'aie pas peur. Ils ne sont pas malveillants.

-Pourquoi toi tu les voies ? dit-elle d'une voix un peu trop aïgue.

Il secoua la tête.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Comment tu sais qu'il ne te fait pas une blague ? Q-que le chien n'était pas un hologramme ?

-J'ai traversé mon meilleur ami, Peg. Crois-moi, je suis le dernier à vouloir croire à cette situation. Si je le fais c'est parce que je n'ai pas le choix, et si je n'ai pas le choix c'est parce que c'est la réalité.

Elle enfouit son visage dans sa main pour se reprendre.

-C'est tellement, murmura-t-elle. Tellement…

Elle se leva et inspira longuement.

-J'ai besoin de digérer tout ça. Est-ce que tu peux revenir plus tard ? Avec-avec lui, éventuellement. Et si c'est une blague, Steven Rogers, je t'émascule.

Il se leva à son tour et secoua la tête à nouveau.

-J'aimerais beaucoup que ça en soit une. »

Deux larmes dues au froid roulaient sur leur joues.

 _I don't wanna wet us I'm sorry  
It's not raining today_

 _-o-o-o-o-_

 _Lundi 02 novembre, 8h41_

Natasha leva le nez de l'écran d'ordinateur où s'affichait la page web de recrutement de BYB.

« Clint, et s'ils disent que je n'ai pas le niveau d'étude suffisant ?

-Tu rétorques que tu as par contre beaucoup d'expérience, lui répondit-il calmement, que tes précédents employeurs ont été très satisfaits de ton travail et enfin que tu apprends très vite.

-Et s'ils demandent pourquoi je suis partie ?

-Tu avais un petit ami gendarme qui était souvent muté et tu le suivais de caserne en caserne. Dis « petit ami », les gens sont encore un peu frileux avec la différence même si tout est réglé sur le papier.

Elle eut un soupir en s'affalant sur sa chaise et il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

-Tu vas l'avoir, ce job. Mais d'abord, il faut leur téléphoner pour obtenir un entretien d'embauche. D'accord ? »

Elle le regarda. Son regard confiant la rassurait. Elle lui vola un baiser et prit le téléphone sur la table pour composer le numéro, puis mit sur haut parleur.

« _Darcy Lewis, ressources humains du groupe BYB, j'écoute._

-Bonjour, je vous appelle pour votre poste vaquant de secrétaire, auquel j'aurais voulu postuler.

- _Très bien, je suis désolée mais…_

Le cœur de Natasha rata un battement.

 _-… le rendez-vous que je vais vous proposer est dans un très court délai car nous avons désespérément besoin d'une secrétaire. Est-ce que huit heures trente demain matin vous irait ?_

Elle sourit.

-Ce serait parfait.

- _Excellent, je vous serais grée d'apporter votre CV que nous n'avons pas l'opportunité d'attendre, vous avez bien fait d'appeler plutôt que d'envoyer toute la paperasse de candidature. Vous aurez donc rendez-vous avec la directrice des ressources humaines. On compte sur vous ! s'exclama l'employée d'un ton enjoué._

- _Darcy, calme-toi bon sang !_ chuchota une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- _Pardonnez-moi, il semblerait que nous ayons une fuite de gaz hilarant dans nos bureaux, d'où mon léger débordement._

 _-_ _Darcy r accroche !_ »

Le téléphone leur renvoya les bips de fin d'appel, et ils se regardèrent.

"C'était quoi ça ? s'enquit Natasha.

-Soit c'est une arnaque téléphonique, soit tu dois absolument être embauchée là-dedans."

Le stress retombé la fit éclater de rire, et Clint rit à son tour. Lorsqu'il commença à montrer des signes de fatigue, elle se coucha auprès de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, puis sortit dans la rue avec une clef Usb. Elle devait trouver une boutique pour faire imprimer son Cv, et il y en aurait sans doute beaucoup près de l'université. Dehors, les pigeons avançaient en bougeant leur tête d'avant en arrière, le souffle des passants se transformait en nuage blanc, et Natasha prit la décision de téléphoner à Bucky.

 _I wanna stay inside your arms  
I want to feel fine_

-o-o-o-o-

 _Lundi 02 novembre, 10h42_

Wanda faisait son footing sur les quais de Seine. Elle était bien couverte et écoutait l'album de Skip the Use. Mat Bastard lui disait qu'il était venu lui dire qu'il fallait être heureux et qu'il voulait le lire au fond d'ses yeux. Il faisait beau malgré le froid, et elle se surprit à sourire sans raison en piquant soudainement un sprint.

 _You have to survive_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Divers scénarios s'offrent à présent à vous : soit vous avez aimé, et vous me le dites. Soit vous êtes déçu, et vous me le dites.

Ou alors, la troisième possibilité c'est que vous avez des recettes étudiantes ou des musiques à me conseiller. C'est possible aussi. Il faut de tout pour faire un monde, moi je juge personne, et d'ailleurs je vais me coucher : joyeuses pâques à tous !


	9. Et ma vie pour tes yeux

Oui, j'écris au lieu de réviser mes partiels. Still not ashamed.

Un **jeu** vous attend en bas, ça devrait vous plaire. Il y a aussi le nom de mon **groupe facebook**.

J'ai écouté **Pure Grinding** de **Avicii** en boucle, juste pour info.

Enjoy !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

... Lentement s'empoisonne

 _Lundi 1er novembre, 10h43_

Ses jambes se fatiguèrent de son sprint, et elle dût ralentir. Ses clefs glissèrent de son brassard, tombèrent sur les pavés et elle se retourna brusquement au son, ne voyant pas le jeune devant elle qui marchait les yeux par terre.

Elle lui tomba dessus et l'étudiant souffla de douleur en heurtant le sol.

« Désolée ! s'écria-t-elle en retirant ses écouteurs. Est-ce que ça va, s'enquit-elle avec honte et inquiétude en l'aidant à se relever, vraiment je suis désolée.

-Non non, c'est moi, répliqua-t-il, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

-Je crois que mes clefs sont tombées et je ne vous ai pas…

Elle avait tourné la tête pour les chercher et les aperçut juste sur le bord du quai.

-Waouh, c'était pas loin, s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de l'endroit.

-Oui, confirma-t-elle soulagée en les ramassant. Vous n'avez rien ? répéta-t-elle en le regardant.

Il était décoiffé mais ça avait l'air d'aller. Elle résista à l'impulsion de remettre ses cheveux en place.

-Non, dit-il dans un souffle. Et vous ?

Elle avait un très beau visage. Même si ses cheveux lui collaient au front. Le bordeaux de son sweat faisait bizarre avec ses yeux verts.

-Ça va. Je-je vais rentrer alors.

Elle commença à s'éloigner, et il sut qu'il n'aurait pas de seconde chance. Le docteur Banner lui a dit qu'il devait se pardonner, et que pour ça rencontrer de nouvelles personnes pourrait l'aider.

-Attendez, lui lança-t-il en courant à sa suite.

Elle se retourna et il se rendit compte que la faire sourire pourrait faire partie de sa rédemption. Il la rejoignit et ne sut pas trop quoi dire.

-Il est cool votre porte-clefs.

Son sourire triste lui informa qu'il avait fait une gaffe et il se gifla mentalement.

-C'est celui de mon frère, fit-elle, le regard baissé vers ses clefs.

\- Spiderman c'est mon super-héros préféré. Il lui arrive des tas de trucs moches mais il lâche pas l'affaire.

Elle contempla la figurine rouge et bleue faisant un signe rock, et murmura :

-C'est vrai.

-Je vous offre un café ? demanda-t-il.

-Là je vais aller prendre une douche, avoua-t-elle en le laissant prendre une mine déçue avant d'ajouter : mais je vais vous donner mon numéro pour qu'on prenne un verre ce soir. Enfin, si vous pouvez, balbutia-t-elle en perdant peu à peu de son assurance. Et voulez.

Il secoua la tête

-Bien sûr que je veux, dit-il en lui tendant son téléphone.

Il la regarda entrer son numéro et titrer le contact « la fille en rouge sur les quais de Seine ». Elle lui rendit son téléphone et lui fit un sourire.

-Envoie-moi ton bar préféré.

Il lui sourit timidement en retour, et elle se détourna pour rentrer. Son téléphone vibra contre son bras alors qu'elle montait les escaliers et elle consulta le message dans l'ascenseur, quinze minutes plus tard.

« Je vous trouve très jolie. Peter »

Elle eut un sourire incontrôlable et lui répondit :

« Tes cheveux sont super. Wanda »

Et alors qu'elle ouvrait sa porte en regardant ses clefs avec un sourire doux, Peter Parker verrouilla son écran de téléphone avec un air effaré. Il vérifia dans son reflet si ses cheveux étaient aussi décoiffés qu'il le craignait, et son visage se défit quand il se rendit compte que c'était bien pire encore.

-o-o-o-o-

Après avoir discuté un long moment sur le quai de la station Boucicaut, Tony s'était senti un peu claustrophobe, et avait voulu sortir. Et puis il trouvait que ça ne ferait pas trop de mal à son fantôme de voir un peu le ciel. Loki avait bien accueilli l'idée mais avait confessé vouloir aller sur les quais de Seine, ceux près du musée d'Orsay. Tony n'avait pas protesté, et dans le métro Loki avait été beaucoup plus détendu malgré les inévitables contacts avec les vivants.

Sortis à l'air libre, Tony avait jeté un œil au spectre et à son air apaisé alors qu'il regardait en l'air, et cela lui avait arraché un pincement au cœur. Puis il s'était juré qu'il n'attenterait plus jamais à sa vie, pour ne surtout pas regretter comme Loki regrettait.

Après avoir marché quelques temps, ils avaient atteint la Seine, ses vaguelettes soupirantes et les touristes des bateaux mouches mitraillant les monuments. Ils s'étaient assis et tacitement accordé le temps de digérer ce qui leur arrivait, leurs yeux voilés tournés vers le fleuve.

Tony craignit soudain que Pepper ne l'ait harcelé de messages. Il devait déjà être tard.

« Excuse-moi, dit-il à Loki, assis près de lui au bord de l'eau. Je dois prévenir mon boulot que je ne suis pas là.

-Tu vas rester avec moi ? dit le fantôme.

S'il y avait de l'espoir dans sa voix il était masqué.

-Je- je veux essayer d'en savoir plus. Pourquoi je suis le seul à te voir, par exemple.

Loki eut un hochement de tête et porta à nouveau son regard vers l'autre rive.

Son portable s'éclaira, révélant quatre appels manqués et trois messages. Il était 10h28. Il les ouvrit tout en grimaçant.

 _Pepper, 8h23_ « Tony, le boss est de mauvaise humeur, dépêche-toi d'arriver »

 _Pepper, 9h03_ « Tony ? »

 _Pepper, 10h17_ « Je m'inquiète, rappelle-moi »

Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel en regardant l'étudiant. Tout cela était vraiment perturbant. Mais il fallait admettre qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi en paix avec lui-même que ce jour-là.

-Allô, Pep's ? dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

- _Tony_ , soupira-t-elle de soulagement.

-Je viens de me réveiller, et je suis un peu malade je crois.

- _Flûte. Compris, reste au chaud. Tu devrais aller voir le boss quand tu reviendras, il est irrité contre toi._

-J'irai le voir, mais là je suis vraiment patraque… C'est le contrecoup je pense.

- _Repose-toi mais reviens vite_.

Elle raccrocha après quelques instants et Tony décolla le portable de son oreille.

-Le contrecoup de quoi, s'enquit le fantôme.

-Je sais pas trop, à vrai dire, avoua-t-il. Un coup de blues causé par rien de particulier, et qui voulait pas partir.

-J'comprends, dit-il.

-Ça te dit qu'on marche un peu ? Je gèle ici, avoua Tony.

Loki hocha la tête. Sur le quai du métro, Tony lui avait dit de voir les bons cotés. Et le fait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais froid en était sans doute un.

Ils déambulèrent sur les quais, et Loki se fit la réflexion qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde, pour un lundi midi de novembre. Il y avait bien deux trois étudiants, mais aussi des gens qu'il n'était pas habitué à voir ici. Par exemple, il y avait un clodo qui jouait de la guitare, et c'était inhabituel sur ce lieu peu fréquenté.

-Il y a beaucoup de gens, non ? dit-il à Tony.

-Tu trouves ? lui répondit-il. Moi ça ne me choque pas.

Le sdf, un sexagénaire barbu, grattait sa guitare et chantait la chanson de l'auvergnat. Il était écouté par une femme aux cheveux courts habillée en noir, assise pas très loin de lui sur le rebord, et ils tournaient tous les deux le dos à la Seine. Et ce n'était pas bien original comme choix de chanson ni comme type de population, mais Loki fronça les sourcils parce que cet homme lui disait quelque chose. Et la grande femme en noir également. Mais il avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, tout était légèrement flou, comme caché par un voile.

-Eh, lança le fantôme pour attirer l'attention de son compagnon, tu ne les as pas déjà vus quelque part ces gens-là ?

-Lesquels ? s'enquit Tony en regardant peu discrètement l'endroit indiqué par le mouvement de tête de Loki.

-Le sdf et la femme en noir, sur le rebord. Là, juste là, insista-t-il jusqu'à les montrer du doigt comme Tony ne voyait rien.

-… Mais il n'y a personne mec, finit par constater l'autre.

Loki s'arrêta, choqué.

-Tu entends la musique au moins ?

-Quelle musique ? demanda Tony, concerné mais perdu.

-Mais la guitare, et le type qui chante… Juste là, dit Loki.

-Je t'assure que je ne vois rien.

Le fantôme regarda un long moment les deux personnes, cherchant où est-ce qu'il les avait vues. Il les dévisageait toujours, et Tony s'était arrêté près de lui, quand la chanson se termina. Elles tournèrent la tête vers lui et il détourna ses yeux, et dit à Tony qu'ils avançaient.

-Mais si je ne les voies pas, c'est qu'elles sont mortes, comprit soudainement l'autre.

-Tu me vois moi, objecta Loki.

-Je l'aurais remarqué avant, non, si je pouvais voir d'autres fantômes que toi ?

-Pas forcément, réfuta Loki. Il suffit de ne pas les avoir traver-

La femme avait commencé à chanter, et les paroles et la voix mêlés l'avaient transpercé. Il s'était arrêté net dans sa phrase et dans sa marche, car elle lui avait demandé depuis combien de jours et combien de nuits il était reparti.

Sainte rotule.

A ça, pour être morts ils étaient morts.

-Tony, chuchota-t-il, il y a Barbara et George Brassens derrière nous.

Forcément, l'autre tourna la tête si vite qu'il faillit se tuer, mais il ne vit qu'un jogger qui venait de les croiser. Il regarda Loki avec un sourire, puis le rebord qu'il avait désigné, et se mit subitement à rire.

-Je te demanderais bien d'aller leur faire signer des autographes, mais personne ne voudra me croire quand je les montrerai.

Loki sourit lui aussi et se retourna à nouveau, amusé par la situation. Tony n'arrêtait pas de se retourner lui aussi, et s'emballait :

-Oh mon dieu mais si tu vois Bashung tu me dis tout de suite. Vraiment tout de suite. Donc tu vois beaucoup plus de gens ? C'est tellement drôle ! s'exclama Tony en riant toujours autant. Alors, qui tu vois ?! Moi j'ai juste deux étudiants sur le banc qui mangent un sandwich.

-C'est tout ? s'étrangla Loki.

Il voyait bien quatre personnes de plus.

-Il y a un couple de vieux qui marchent lentement, lui décrivit Loki en plissant les yeux. Et un type qui a l'air un peu bourré. Plus une joggeuse qui vient vers nous, murmura-t-il avec un ton moins enjoué parce qu'elle avait l'air très jeune, sans doute le même âge que lui.

-Au temps pour moi, celle-là je la vois arriver aussi.

Tony souriait toujours.

-C'est énorme, soupira-t-il. Imagine, tu pourrais croiser des tas de gens ! Tu peux parler avec eux tu penses ?

-Je crois, avança Loki avec hésitation.

-C'est énorme, fit Tony avec exaltation. Tu peux tomber sur Proust, Baudelaire, Molière, et taper la discute avec !

-Je ne pense pas, le tempéra Loki. S'ils étaient tous… « restés », les rues seraient constamment noires de monde. Pour mes yeux en tout cas, et c'était pas le cas.

-Ne sois pas rabat-joie, c'est formidable comme découverte ! Tu as bien quelqu'un que tu voudrais voir, non... ?

Loki réfléchit un instant tout en marchant, regardant l'eau et les passants sur le pont.

-Apollinaire, décida-t-il.

Tony lui offrit un sourire conspirateur.

-Là je commence à avoir faim, mais clairement, cet après-midi on va sur le pont Mirabeau et on cherche. Par contre, je ne sais pas du tout à quoi il ressemble.

-Tu ne pourras pas le voir, lui rappela Loki.

Et il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire quand son compagnon gémit bruyamment, s'attirant les regards d'un autre groupe d'étudiants, qui chuchotèrent derrière eux. Derrière lui.

-Demande-lui ce qu'il voulait dire avec ses putains de poèmes que je devais présenter au lycée. C'était l'horreur à chaque fois.

-J'aimais bien, moi.

Derrière eux, la joggeuse fit tomber ses clefs, et en baissant les yeux vers elles, percuta un jeune garçon qui rentrait de sa séance de psy.

-o-o-o-o-

 _Lundi 1_ _er_ _novembre, 14h52_

Peggy s'approcha de la porte avec appréhension. Dans le judas, Steve lui souriait, sa main droite crispée comme s'il serrait celle de quelqu'un d'invisible.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, les rouvrit et abaissa la poignée.

-Salut Peggy, dit son petit copain avec gentillesse. Je suis avec Bucky là, et il te dit bonjour.

Steve fronça les sourcils à quelqu'un à sa droite et Peggy devina qu'en réalité Bucky ne lui disait pas bonjour. Et ce sans doute à cause des cernes de Steve, qui concurrençaient les siennes.

-Ok. Entre… Entrez, capitula-t-elle.

Steve eut un sourire et elle eut mal au cœur. Elle était en train de le perdre. Ou bien Steve perdait la raison, ou bien son meilleur ami fantôme existait et l'éloignait d'elle, mais dans les deux cas elle était en train de le perdre.

Ils restèrent un instant tous les deux dans l'entrée, et Peggy allait s'enfuir vers la cuisine pour mettre de l'eau à bouillir quand Steve la retint.

-Peggy, je suis désolée de t'imposer ça. Tu es une chercheuse formidable, et toute cette histoire doit te rendre dingue. Mais Bucky existe toujours, et il peut te le prouver. Il est capable de toucher les choses et les gens, même si tout le monde ne peut pas le voir.

Elle déglutit.

-Donc si tu veux bien, tu vas pouvoir fermer les yeux, et vous allez pouvoir vous toucher.

Inconsciemment, elle fit un pas en arrière alors qu'elle avait l'impression que son sang refroidissait.

-N'aie pas peur. Je sais que c'est terrifiant, mais tu ne crains absolument rien. C'est très perturbant, mais ils ont simplement perdu leur corps, ils n'ont aucune intention malveillante.

Elle opina de la tête en fermant les yeux.

-Ok, finit-elle par dire, mais est-ce qu'il peut d'abord soulever en l'air la coupelle à clefs ? Juste pour que j'assimile qu'il est là avant qu'on le fasse.

Steve se tourna vers sa droite, regarda un instant dans cette direction, puis se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

-Il accepte.

-Attends, dit-elle, je vais prendre une vidéo pour vérifier que je ne disjoncte pas.

Elle alla chercher son téléphone dans le salon. Elle alluma l'application et démarra l'enregistrement, et pour se calmer, annonça en regardant son hall d'entrée :

« Expérience numéro une. Tu peux y aller, Bucky.

Puis elle baissa les yeux vers l'écran et eut un hoquet de surprise car il y avait un inconnu sur la vidéo, devant sa porte.

-Que se passe-t-il, Peggy ?

-Je le vois, murmura-t-elle.

Elle arrêta la vidéo et la revisionna.

« Expérience numéro une, dit sa voix dans la vidéo. Tu peux y aller, Bucky. »

Dessus, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, cheveux noirs mi-longs, la regardait d'un air tranquille. Il leva son pouce en l'air à la fin de sa phrase et commença à se baisser vers la coupelle, puis sursauta à son exclamation.

-Oh mon dieu, murmura-t-elle. Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir cru que... Ok ok, se reprit-elle très vite, on reprend, je rallume la vidéo, et j'essaye de te toucher, dit-elle au vide devant elle. Ok ?

Elle ralluma la vidéo et contempla l'apparition en regardant l'écran, ses yeux glissant de son hall d'entrée, vide, à l'écran de son portable, où il y avait quelqu'un.

-Expérience numéro 2, annonça-t-elle la voix légèrement tremblante.

Steve s'était légèrement reculé, un sourire sur son visage. Il était très fier de sa scientifique préférée. Et de Bucky aussi, qui lui fit un clin d'œil et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, qui lui fit prudemment un salut de la main. Bucky répondit à son signe avec un sourire charmeur, et lui tendit la main.

Le cœur de Peggy battait plus vite. Elle avança la main, et ne sursauta pas au toucher, puisqu'elle avait choisi de regarder l'écran, qui lui renvoyait une main halée parfaitement naturelle. Elle respira et leva les yeux, et déglutit en ne voyant rien. Elle reporta son regard sur l'écran, et essaya de se calmer. Elle serra doucement la main, et on lui répondit.

-Ok, dit-elle encore. Ok. En tant que scientifique, je suis très honorée de faire ta connaissance. En tant que petite amie de Steve, je suis hyper jalouse car tu pourrais tourner une pub pour parfums.

Sur son écran, Bucky rit silencieusement aux éclats et sa main tressauta légèrement. Puis il voulut dire quelque chose mais ses lèvres bougèrent sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Steve, cependant, vira cramoisi.

-Quoi, lança-t-elle, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda-t-elle alors que la pression sur sa main ne desserrait pas.

-Qu'il est très honoré aussi.

-Menteur, dit-elle, il n'a pas dit ça. Il n'a pas _du tout_ dit ça, répliqua en reportant son attention sur la vidéo et sur le type qui lui serrait la main. Steve, si tu comptes freiner la science- Ok, ne bougez pas, je vais chercher une ardoise.

Elle éteignit la vidéo et se précipita vers sa chambre.

-Ça se passe hyper bien. Elle est géniale cette fille, souffla Bucky, ses yeux transpirant la jalousie.

-Je suis tellement fichu, soupira un Steve également jaloux. Avouez-le, vous allez m'assassiner et vous marier ensemble.

-Non, on pourrait être tous les t-

-Ok, c'est bon, dit-elle avec une ardoise et un stylo dans la main droite, et un caméscope dans la main gauche. Tiens, offrit-elle en offrant les deux objets au vide.

Bucky, à trois pas de sa main tendue car s'étant rapproché vers Steve, revint à sa place initiale et se rendit matériel pour lui prendre les deux objets. Peggy hoqueta en voyant le stylo et l'ardoise léviter, puis le stylo bouger tout seul.

L'ardoise se tourna vers elle, et disait :

 _« Merci. Tu es une fille géniale. »_

-Je suis une _femme_ géniale, corrigea-t-elle pour la forme et à cause du stress. J'ai plus 16 ans.

Steve eut un petit rire et Peggy alluma sa caméra. Bucky effaça l'inscription de ses doigts et écrivit une nouvelle phrase.

 _« Pardon »_

-Non t'inquiète, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Ok, attends. Vidéo numéro 3 : Bucky, est-ce que tu penses que si on te lance de la peinture dessus, tu deviendrais visible pour tout le monde ?

Sur la vidéo, il écarquilla les yeux et haussa les épaules d'ignorance, et Steve lança :

-Je vais faire du thé. Quand tu es lancée comme ça, ça peut être très long.

-Mais Steve, tu ne te rends pas compte de la révélation que c'est ! Les débats théologiques que ça entraine ! J'ai tellement de questions à lui poser !

-Ça va être fastidieux avec l'ardoise, lança-t-il depuis la cuisine. Je pourrais retransmettre.

-Je ne te fais pas confiance quand on arrivera aux questions gênantes. Tu es trop timide.

-Tu exagères !

L'ardoise lévitant devant elle se tourna pour laisser voir une nouvelle phrase.

 _« Tu as tellement raison »_

Elle sourit.

-C'est moi qui dois aller acheter les capotes à chaque fois.

Dans la cuisine, Steve se figea.

Oh, ça sentait mauvais. Bucky pouvait être très possessif quand il le voulait. Et maintenant que la nature de leur relation était encore plus floue qu'auparavant…

L'ardoise se retourna, bougea quand Bucky l'effaça, et le stylo s'agita, impitoyable. Bucky tourna l'ardoise à nouveau.

 _« Moi pareil »_

Peggy eut un petit rire.

-Ok, autre question. Tu peux te rendre matériel et immatériel, c'est ça ?

Sur l'écran, Bucky opina prudemment de la tête, inquiet du manque de réaction.

 _« Là je suis matériel. »_

-Waouh, c'est génial, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle lui offrit son coup de pied dans les parties le plus magistral, et immortalisa la réaction silencieuse sur le caméscope, en se sentant subitement beaucoup mieux.

Steve commença un massage des tempes en entendant le cri de douleur ricocher contre les murs de l'appartement.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

J'ai maintenant un **groupe Facebook** appelé **"le métro de 7h37"** où je balance des extraits inédits, des chansons, des photos de lieux ou d'OC. Viens, on est bien ! (un peu seuls mais bien !)

JEU

Choisissez n'importe quel **écrivain-e, chanteur-se, poète, philosophe décédé-e ayant séjourné au moins une fois à Paris** au cours de sa vie. Il ou elle sera peut-être tiré-e au sort pour effectuer une caméo et parler avec Loki ou Bucky. (+une voix à la loterie si ce sont des femmes. Parce que ça va bien le patriarcat, nanméo)

... Review ?


	10. Fuir c'est bon pour les robinets

Petite baisse d'inspiration, pardon pour le délai. Mais maintenant le scénario se précise, les fins ne sont plus très loin.

Merci aux reviewers, qui font vivre cette histoire !

Ce chapitre est long mais un peu plus triste, j'en suis désolée, le suivant le sera moins, promis.

Playlist :

Hurts – _Wonderful Life_

Ray Parker – _Ghostbusters theme song_

Switchfoot _– Enough to Let me Go_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Lundi 2 novembre, 23h06_

Il était étonnant de constater à quel point tout s'était bien terminé.

Vraiment, ils étaient là, tous les trois, dans le canapé, les membres entremêlés, et Bucky se sentait bien.

Peggy s'était allongée sur lui dix minutes plus tôt, épuisée et « trouvant fun d'avoir l'impression de léviter au dessus des coussins ». Donc, elle s'était allongée un moment pour discuter de tout ce qu'elle avait appris, et s'était endormie au milieu d'une phrase.

Steve, leurs deux paires de jambes sur ses genoux, avait eu un rire léger, et Bucky l'avait rejoint avec une bouffée de tendresse étreignant sa poitrine. Ils n'avaient parlé que quelques instants, et au bout d'un moment le fantôme avait appelé dans le vide deux ou trois fois, avant de comprendre que son ami s'était endormi à son tour.

Il avait alors levé les yeux et contemplé le plafond, écoutant les deux respirations tranquilles. Puis il avait dégagé son bras de sous Peggy, l'avait levé au dessus de sa tête, et regardé un long instant le temps filer entre ses doigts.

Son téléphone se mit soudain mis à sonner, et Bucky se rua dessus avant que le thème de ghost buster ne réveille les personnes qu'il aimait.

Quel humour, le Shield, vraiment.

Il se dégagea avec précautions de Peggy et alla dans la cuisine s'isoler.

« Bonsoir agent Coulson, souffla-t-il.

 _-Barnes, comment se passent les choses ?_

-Bien, agent, répondit Bucky d'un ton neutre.

 _-Donc votre âme jumelle va rejoindre notre organisation ?_

-Ça se pourrait, si je suis assez habile.

 _-N'hésitez pas à larmoyer un peu. On a besoin de gars comme vous._

-Merci, agent, je le ferai.

 _-Parce qu'il ne vous reste pas beaucoup de temps c'est bien ça ?_

Bucky se mordit la lèvre, et jeta un œil par la fenêtre à la ville illuminée.

 _-Vous avez oublié ?_ le relança Coulson.

-Trois jours, dit-il dans un souffle.

 _-85 heures, en fait. Ne vous amputez pas des minutes qu'il vous reste._

-Bien, agent Coulson.

- _Vraiment, ne revenez pas seul. Le directeur deviendrait un esprit frappeur pendant une semaine si nous devions vous perdre._

-Je ferai de mon mieux. »

Il sembla qu'il y ait eu un assentiment silencieux, et l'agent raccrocha. Bucky posa son téléphone sur la table, et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Trois jours.

Vendredi à midi il ne serait plus.

Il aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Se faire faucher par une bagnole un matin, comme ça, en un instant. Plutôt que de pouvoir compter les secondes qui le séparaient du moment où il ne sentirait plus rien. D'avoir le temps de reréfléchir à s'il ferait mieux de sauver sa peau, ou non.

Tout cela était pourtant si simple. De parler du Shield à Steve. De lui dire que sans lui il allait mourir pour de bon. Il ne suffirait que de vingt minutes pour arracher Steve à Peggy, Peggy à Steve, et le couper du monde des vivants. Il lui volerait sa vie.

Et pourtant _personne_ ne pourrait dire qu'à sa place il ou elle se serait à coup sûr sacrifié-e.

Il était si jeune, il avait encore tant de choses à faire… Tant de choses à voir…

 _On se trouve toujours des excuses pour vivre_.

Il utilisa le prétexte de chercher qui avait dit ça pour tenter de se calmer, contemplant la ville endormie et écoutant les deux faibles respirations qui lui déchiraient le cœur en rythme.

-o-o-o-o-

 _Mardi 3 novembre, 7h33, station Balard_

Loki n'aimait pas le matin. Tout était trop flou. Il avait des vagues souvenirs, de se réveiller dans son lit, de s'habiller, de sortir dans la rue, de prendre le métro. Mais c'était comme s'il n'avait pas le contrôle de ces moments-là. Que ce n'était que dans le wagon qu'il reprenait conscience et pouvait agir.

Mais ce matin-là il avait été libre de ses mouvements légèrement avant, en descendant les marches. Peut-être était-ce un processus de réappropriation, et qu'il devait simplement être patient.

En tout cas il s'était arrêté en plein milieu, et la personne derrière lui l'avait traversé. Mais comme il ne sentait rien, il n'avait pas trop réagi. Il avait juste souri et dévalé le reste de l'escalier, heureux de cette nouvelle journée. La veille il était resté avec Tony toute la journée, ils avaient parlé, ri, Loki avait rencontré son poète préféré sur le pont Mirabeau, lui avait demandé quelques éclaircissements, et il lui semblait que ça avait fait plaisir à l'âme quelque peu en peine de l'artiste, de pouvoir lui dire de les interpréter comme il voulait. Le soir Tony avait lancé qu'il faudrait faire quelque chose de spécial, et ils étaient allé sur les champs Elysées monter en haut de l'arc de Triomphe, et Loki avait révisé son allemand avec le soldat inconnu (Tony avait ouvert des yeux ronds à cette découverte et avait parlé de l'emmener en Egypte ou au Pentagone). Après avoir monté les marches, ils avaient contemplé la ville illuminée et bruyante en attendant minuit, et au moment même où l'Iron lady s'embrasait, Loki s'était volatilisé dans un hoquet de surprise de Tony.

Loki fronça les sourcils au souvenir alors qu'il attendait son métro. Se voir transformer en Cendrillon de pacotille l'avait pris par surprise. Et sans parler de la réaction de Tony. Pourquoi disparaître ? Et pourquoi à minuit ? Tout ça pour se réveiller dans son vieil appart dont il ne se rappelait pas grand-chose. Tout cela était vraiment étrange.

Sa rame arriva et il s'engouffra par une porte ouverte. Il était sûr de pouvoir traverser les parois mais il n'était pas encore à l'aise avec ça. Plus tard sans doute.

Il resta debout, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer qu'il acquérissait bien chaque jour un peu plus de liberté de mouvement, et attendit avec impatience le prochain arrêt. Pour s'occuper il essaya avec succès de traverser la barre de maintien, puis la main de quelqu'un, et n'obtint aucune réaction.

Il était très frustré de ne pas pouvoir toucher les objets. Quantité de blagues de fantômes lui étaient refusées alors qu'il en était un. Casper lui avait donné d'outrageant faux espoirs.

La rame s'arrêta à Lourmel et Loki s'empêcha de trop tordre le cou. Tony monta dans la rame en posant immédiatement les yeux sur sa place assise habituelle, et paniqua un instant avant que l'étudiant ne lui fasse de grands signes. Le fonctionnaire avait ses écouteurs familiers et un attaché-case.

« Tu m'as fait tellement peur hier soir ! s'exclama-t-il en se rapprochant.

-Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui s'est passé, s'excusa-t-il véritablement ignorant.

-Pas grave, maintenant que je sais que tu disparais à minuit, je vais juste t'appeler Cendrillon et m'organiser en connaissance de cause, fit Tony avec un sourire moqueur plein de fossettes.

Loki leva les yeux au plafond de la rame et fut frustré de ne pas pouvoir lui frapper l'épaule. Comme pour tant de choses.

-Au fait, je suis désolé, mais… fit Tony en évitant son regard.

-Je sais, va travailler, lui imposa le revenant. Tu ne dois pas perdre ton boulot. A ton âge, qui sait si tu pourras en retrouver…

Tony le fusilla du regard et Loki vit dans ses yeux que lui aussi mourrait d'envie de lui cogner l'épaule. Puis ses yeux noisette descendirent un court instant vers son grand sourire et le cœur immobile de Loki se serra.

Ils n'avaient pas à être constamment ensemble. Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mort, et Tony était bien vivant, avec du sang chaud coulant en rythme dans ses veines. Ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux lui procurait autant de plaisir que de douleur.

-Tony, on ne devrait pas être ensemble, avoua-t-il soudain.

-Arrête avec ça, rétorqua-t-il. On se marre bien. Je vais au boulot aujourd'hui, d'accord ? Comme ça je ne regarde pas constamment ta plastique de mannequin.

Une vieille dame près de Loki tourna la tête et jeta un regard noir presque sexy à Tony, qui la remarqua après un instant et tapota son écouteur avec un geste d'excuse : le fantôme laissa échapper un petit rire dans la rame somnolente.

-o-o-o-o-

 _Mardi 3 novembre, 7h39, appartement de Wanda_

Elle émergea avec difficultés, et tendit la main vers son téléphone pour regarder l'heure qu'il était. Mais la mention qu'elle avait un nouveau message de Peter datant de 23h38 lui fit complètement oublier cette intention.

« J'ai adoré cette soirée, et tu es quelqu'un de fantastique. Puis-je t'inviter au cinéma vendredi soir ? Fais de beaux rêves »

Elle eut un sourire.

Bien, il était temps de se reprendre en main.

Près d'elle son jumeau qui l'avait regardée dormir sourit à son tour, et se dit que peut-être il pourrait bientôt partir.

-o-o-o-o-

 _Mardi 3 novembre, 8h19, au pied de la tour Montparnasse_

« Ca va aller, tu es sûr ? s'enquit Tony.

Loki opina de la tête.

-Tu vas perdre ton travail si tu n'y vas pas. Et puis je ne risque plus grand-chose maintenant, fit-il avec un sourire timide

Tony le lui rendit et le fantôme le trouva beau.

-D'accord. On se retrouve à l'heure du déjeuner alors ?

-Tu me diras si mon kebab préféré est toujours le meilleur de Paris ou non, puisque je ne pourrais pas goûter, confirma Loki.

Il y eut un hochement de tête enthousiaste et Tony partit avec son attaché-case, car il était déjà en retard, en direction de la tour. Loki le regarda partir et passer les portes automatiques.

Quelle mocheté, tout de même, cette tour. Loki avait beau la contempler sérieusement, le nez en l'air, elle trouait le ciel comme un étron.

Il secoua la tête, et fit une liste de tous les endroits où il voulait aller se balader.

Il irait bien au Panthéon, histoire de voir quelle ambiance il y avait. Si Rousseau balançait du plâtre à la tête de Voltaire, si Malraux regardait Jean Moulin en griller une avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Il se faisait des films. Et puis c'était quoi cette trompette qui jouait si fort ?

Il tourna la tête, sourcils froncés, et vit un homme debout, habillé de vêtements démodés, perdre son souffle dans un instrument qui lui avait perdu son brillant. Comme Loki avait décidé que ça ne servait à rien de se morfondre, ni de faire son timide dans cette capitale soudain surpeuplée, il l'apostropha :

« T'en fais du bruit grand-père !

La réplique eut l'effet escompté. Le type cessa aussitôt son morceau de jazz, et se prépara à l'insulter, levant un doigt menaçant :

-Qui tu traites de grand-père blanc bec ? J'ai 39 ans.

-Et moi vingt ans de moins, répliqua Loki.

Mort… ou un vivant particulièrement sensible et démodé ?

A la mention de son âge, le mendiant soupira, en lui faisant signe d'approcher :

-T'en es jeune… lui dit-il une fois que Loki fut à sa hauteur. Il t'est arrivé quoi petit ?

Le trompettiste posa une main sur son épaule, et ne la traversa pas. Mort, donc. Bien que meurtri par sa question, Loki ressentit une grande chaleur d'être à nouveau touché.

-J'ai loupé la marche du métro, expédia-t-il.

-Je vois. Viens, viens t'asseoir, invita-t-il en posant son instrument contre le mur. Observe les vivants buller et déambuler sans but, ça relativise ce que tu as fait et est devenu.

Ce n'était pas avec ce type que Loki allait retrouver sa joie de « vivre ».

-Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes un fantôme, s'enquit Loki, 50 ans ? estima-t-il.

-A peu près, marmonna le type en sortant un briquet de sa poche.

-Comment vous arrivez à toucher les objets ? s'enquit Loki, dévoré par la jalousie.

-Toi, t'as quel âge ?

-Dix-neu… quelques jours, se corrigea-t-il.

-C'est pour ça, répondit-il en actionnant la molette. T'es qu'un bébé et tu veux faire du saut à la corde. Apprends à marcher, et on en reparlera.

Loki resta un instant interdit, mouché dans son égo mais dévoré par la curiosité. Il avait une agaçante mais très précieuse source d'informations à ses cotés, alors il allait ravaler son orgueil.

-C'est quoi la première étape ? s'enquit Loki.

Le type laissa échapper un rire.

-Je ne prends pas de disciple. Changer les couches c'est pas mon truc.

-Je suis perdu, ici, argumenta Loki.

-Faux, répliqua-t-il.

Loki haussa un sourcil.

-Bien sûr que si…

-Tu as trouvé ton âme sœur, p'tit veinard, répliqua-t-il, apparemment agacé. Contrairement à beaucoup d'entre nous.

-Je ne comprends pas bien, balbutia Loki.

-Tu sais quoi, tu me fais pitié. Viens, on va marcher. »

-o-o-o-o-

 _Mardi 3 novembre, 8h24, siège social de la BYB_

"Et là le SDF il me dit Merci pour la pièce et juste avant que je m'en aille il m'a dit Attends j'ai un truc à te dire ! du coup je m'approche et il me lance tu sais c'qu'il me lance Le fantôme à coté de moi m'a dit de vous dire qu'un jour quelqu'un va vous serrer tellement fort que tous vos morceaux brisés vont enfin se recoller. Et il était genre huit heures du matin et il puait pas l'alcool ! Tu te rends compte ?

-Darcy réponds au téléphone, lui intima doucement Virginia.

-Virgin t'es adorable mais tu causes pas beaucoup quand même. Ressources humaines de la BYB j'écoute, lança-t-elle dans un bâillement.

Virginia était inquiète. Tony avait promis qu'il allait mieux, mais il avait déjà été absent hier et aujourd'hui il avait déjà trente minutes de retard. De plus le patron était d'humeur massacrante. Elle secoua la tête et se leva de sa chaise. Le premier entretien d'embauche avait lieu dans cinq minutes, et elle n'aimait pas arriver après les candidats. Elle laissa Darcy avec son interlocuteur qui apparemment s'était trompé de numéro et cherchait en fait une boucherie. Connaissant sa collègue, elle allait tout de même passer une demi-heure au téléphone.

Elle venait de s'installer dans son bureau quand on frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, autorisa-t-elle d'un ton courtois.

Les charnières couinèrent et la firent tiquer sans qu'elle ne lève la tête de son rapport. Elle devait absolument demander à Rhodes de mettre de l'huile là-dessus.

Ce fut le hoquet de surprise et le fait qu'il lui soit familier qui la fit sursauter et lever la tête.

-Natasha, constata-t-elle avec incrédulité.

-Virgy, fit de même la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je te jure. Ils cherchent une secrétaire, et je cherche du travail. Comment ça se fait que toi tu sois ici ?

Il y eut un silence stupéfait.

-A-assieds-toi, je suis la directrice RH et je vais faire t-votre entretien.

Virginia songeait que Natasha était plus jolie que jamais et Natasha songeait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Virginia aussi belle que ça. Elle tendit son CV en empêchant tout frisson trop émotif. Pepper le connaissait mais elle y jeta un coup d'œil curieux pour savoir ce que son ex avait fait les trois dernières années.

Natasha avala sa salive quand elle eut la certitude qu'elle ne la regardait pas.

\- D'accord. Donc… euh… Je peux voir que vous avez effectué un CDD d'assistante comptabilité chez NNB, et un autre CDD en tant que secrétaire de direction dans une PME du nom de Vie Meilleure.

-Tout à fait.

-Bien… Pensez-vous avoir les capacités d'être secrétaire chez BYB ?

-J'oserais avancer que oui, se ferma Natasha en ayant aperçu un éclat doré sur la main face à elle. Je sais m'adapter aux demandes et faire preuve de diligence, comme l'ont constaté mes précédents _employeurs_.

La directrice cacha une grimace face aux souvenirs qui l'assaillaient. Elle fut incertaine si les mots étaient choisis avant de remarquer un regard vert poison fixé sur son alliance.

-Bien. Suivez-vous un traitement psychologique ?

Natasha releva brusquement la tête.

-Evidemment que non.

-Tu m'avais _promis_ , lui rappela-t-elle avec un ton angoissé.

-Je ne suis pas tarée, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu vois des choses qui n'existent pas !

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as choisi de ne pas les voir qu'elles n'existent pas ! asséna-t-elle en se retenant de se lever.

Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle avait besoin de ce boulot et se passa un moment les mains sur le visage.

-Je suis désolée. On a eu cette conversation des centaines de fois, et ce il y a plus de trois ans. J'ai besoin de me ranger, et pour me ranger j'ai besoin de ce boulot. Mais si tu ne supportes pas ma présence, je ne veux pas te pourrir la vie à nouveau.

-Tu les vois toujours ? demanda Virginia.

Natasha se leva pour partir et lui tourna aussitôt le dos.

-Attends ! l'appela Pepper, Je suis désolée !

Natasha, toujours debout, se stoppa. Puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle finit par se tourner vers elle pour l'écouter.

-Tu sais quoi, reprit-elle, ce ne sont plus mes affaires. Je sais que tu as les compétences pour ce poste, et je n'ai pas le droit de te le refuser. Alors va voir Darcy à coté pour t'enregistrer. Une dernière chose, lança-t-elle alors que Natasha ouvrait la bouche pour la remercier.

Elle se leva.

-J'ai quelqu'un de fixe, et que j'aime.

C'était le mot de trop.

-Mais je ne veux pas revenir avec toi Virg, cracha presque la rousse. On s'est séparées parce que tu es obtuse, frigide et lâche ! Moi aussi j'ai quelqu'un, et lui ne me traite pas de tarée !

Tony entra soudainement sans frapper dans le bureau de Pep', et son immense sourire fondit très vite alors que son regard passait d'une jeune femme à l'autre.

-Ok, apparemment j'interromps quelque chose, donc je vais plutôt aller voir Darcy.

-Non, je m'en vais. Pardon, s'excusa Natasha pour passer.

Il se décala pour la laisser sortir et grimaça quand la porte claqua.

-Ok… constata-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Qui c'était ?

-Une ex psychotique, grommela-t-elle en allumant son ordinateur. On s'est séparées parce qu'elle voit des gens morts.

-Ah-ah bon ? bégaya Tony. C'est bizarre ça…

-Elle vient de me dire qu'elle n'est même pas allée voir un psy ! Et je viens de l'embaucher, soupira-t-elle. Je suis presque aussi folle qu'elle.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit folle, osa Tony.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, grogna-t-elle.

-Il y a des personnes plus sensibles à ces trucs-là que d'autres, c'est tout, conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

Virginia fixa son dos la bouche ouverte.

Natasha était entrée dans le premier bureau et une jolie fille au look fantasque était au téléphone et consultait un moteur de recherche à la fois.

« Voilà, c'est ce numéro là. Oui. Après je vous dis je préfère la boutique du septième, mais comme j'y allais quand je n'étais pas végétarienne… Ouais. Ça doit faire cinq ans. Oui, ils ont peut-être changé de propriétaire. Oui. Mais celle dont je vous ai donné le numéro est sans doute très bien, 25 avis google positifs. Oui. Vous n'avez qu'à me rappeler quand vous aurez goutté le gigot. Oui je suis végétarienne, mais ça sert toujours de connaître une bonne boucherie. Oui. Et bien bonnes courses et bonne journée à vous en tout cas. C'est ça, au revoir !

Elle raccrocha se tourna vers elle et lui sourit :

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Vir- la directrice RH m'a dit de venir vous voir.

Au prénom réprimé, Darcy huma le doux fumet des ragots et agrandit son sourire.

-C'est que tu lui plais et qu'elle t'a embauchée. Tu vas me raconter ta vie et je vais te faire une fiche salariale puis commencer un topo de ton nouveau taf, même si en vrai tu commences jeudi.

Le téléphone sonna et elle le fusilla du regard.

-Première leçon, lança-t-elle d'un ton dramatique, ne jamais se laisser interrompre.

Elle décrocha.

-Banque du sperme bonjour. Ah, vous vous êtes trompé de numéro ? Pas de problème. A bientôt monsieur, au revoir.

Natasha sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-o-o-o-o-

 _Mardi 3 novembre, 8h47, jardins du Luxembourg_

« Un fantôme qui naît –d'ailleurs on ne sait toujours pas trop pourquoi- est dans les premiers jours, dépourvu de mémoire, instable, immatériel. Puis petit à petit, il conserve ses souvenirs, commence à s'appuyer sur les murs, à faire bouger la fumée, à toucher l'eau, puis certains objets. Et ce développement est accéléré par son âme « jumelle », s'il la connaît ou la rencontre. Cette âme lui permet également de ne pas devenir mauvais.

Ils marchaient au Luxembourg depuis quelques temps déjà. Loki écoutait très attentivement.

-Mais c'est prouvé, cette histoire d'âmes jumelles ?

-Le Shield y croit dur comme fer, et c'est le seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour nous maintenir en respect.

-Le Shield, répéta Loki.

Plus le musicien avançait dans ses explications, moins il y comprenait quoique ce soit.

-T'y connais vraiment rien, soupira le type en s'asseyant sous un arbre dénudé. Le Service Hermétique d'Intervention Ectoplasmique et de Localisation des Défunts. Il est vraiment trop long leur titre, grommela-t-il, heureusement qu'ils ont fait un acronyme. En gros, l'organisation chargée de garder secrète notre existence.

-Mais il y a bien trop de fantômes, objecta Loki, et si les vieu- plus rodés peuvent toucher les objets, les déplacer… comment personne ne s'en est rendu compte ?

-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y a des films de fantômes, petit ? Parce que les vivants ont une imagination débordante ?

-Il y avait des films à ton épo- ouch, se plaignit Loki.

-Bien sûr que oui, répliqua le type après l'avoir frappé sur le haut du crâne, et depuis ma mort je vais très souvent au cinéma. J'ai vu plus de navets que tu ne pourras jamais en voir.

-Mais comment le Shield garde le secret ?

-Je te l'ai dit, ils nous menacent. Ils ont un couteau sous la gorge de chaque vivant pour tenir en respect chaque défunt, grommela-t-il à nouveau.

-Mais si un fantôme s'en fiche des vivants ?

-Alors ils l'exorcisent. Mais le temps qu'ils se déploient, ça peut donner des bavures.

-Donc… ils connaissent tout le monde, chuchota-t-il.

-Peut-être pas toi, fit le trompettiste en le jaugeant du regard. Tu es encore trop brumeux. Il faut attendre que tu aies une semaine à peu près. Moi, ils sont venus me voir treize jours après ma mort.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

-Ça dépend. Soit ils t'exorcisent direct parce qu'ils trouvent qu'il y a trop de monde…

Loki déglutit.

-Soit ils te proposent de rejoindre leur organisation… Soit ils aiment ce que tu faisais de ton vivant et te gardent sur terre, après t'avoir fait promis juré de ne pas faire léviter les chaises. Et pour cela, ils regardent quel vivant tu ne veux surtout pas voir souffrir.

-Et comment on les rejoint ? l'interrogea Loki.

-Tu me soûles. Et pas le sens liquoreux et plaisant du terme.

-Comment on les rejoint ? insista-t-il.

-Avec ton âme sœur.

Le jeune fantôme fronça des sourcils.

-Mais je croyais que l'âme sœur pouvait être encore vivante…

-Il y a des vivants au Shield, et ce sont pratiquement que des âmes sœurs de fantômes. Si celui que tu aimes est vivant, on peut menacer de le tuer pour que tu te tiennes tranquille, et c'est bien plus dissuasif que tous les amis ou la famille que tu as laissés derrière, bien plus. Comme ça, ils ont des esclaves avec d'incroyables capacités et sous contrôle malgré leur nature instable. Une belle bande de salauds, conclut-il.

Le type regardait les branches mortes au dessus de sa tête comme s'il portait le ciel sur ses épaules.

-Dooonc, reprit Loki, tu es de la troisième catégorie ? Les épargnés ?

-Oui. Ils aimaient ma musique mais maintenant c'est plus mes bouquins. Enfin, mon bouquin. Qui a un présentoir entier à Gibert Jeune alors qu'il n'avait même pas eu la Pléiade. Et ce malgré tout ce qu'avait fait Raymond.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ? fit Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

Un nuage gris, tout seul, passait paresseusement au dessus d'eux.

-Boris Vian."

-o-o-o-o-

 _Mardi 3 novembre, 10h43, Jussieu_

Natasha rentra épuisée à l'appartement de Clint. Revoir Virg' lui avait mis les nerfs en pelote. Parfois elle rêvait que Bucky ou quelqu'un d'autre fasse une bavure et ne révèle le pot aux roses, juste pour ne plus douter constamment de sa santé mentale.

M'enfin sa nouvelle collègue devrait l'aider à se sentir dans les standards psychologiques de base.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte. A cette heure-ci Clint était rentré et avait commencé sa nuit. Tout de même, il aurait été mieux qu'elle trouve un boulot de nuit, elle aussi…

Elle retira ses chaussures, posa son sac et marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la chambre. Elle entrouvrit la porte, et entra en le voyant remuer. Il ne dormait pas ?

-Laisse-moi, murmura-t-il, laisse-moi, s'il te plaît.

Elle fronça les sourcils et scruta l'obscurité jusqu'à distinguer ses yeux étroitement fermés. Il parlait en dormant, et était apparemment en plein cauchemar.

-Clint, tout-

Il se redressa soudainement dans un cri et elle lui posa une main sur la joue en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

-C'était un cauchemar, Clint, tout va bien.

Son visage se décrispa et au bout d'un moment il laissa son front s'appuyer sur son épaule.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Nat', murmura-t-il contre son cou, tout va changer.

-C'est fini Clint, c'est fini.

-Non, fit-il en se redressant et en entourant son visage de ses mains, non non, il va se passer quelque chose, je le sens. Reste avec moi, je ne veux pas que-

-N'aie pas peur, ça va aller, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux et en lui embrassant rapidement les lèvres. C'était juste un rêve. Juste un rêve, chuchota-t-elle dans un second baiser. Tout va bien.

Clint se résigna, et pendant un long moment, la serra contre lui dans l'obscurité.

-o-o-o-o-

 _11h11, square Edouard Vaillant_

Fred se promenait tranquillement d'un banc à l'autre, écoutant les rumeurs de la manif devant l'hôpital, son chien jappant joyeusement derrière un pigeon albinos. Il s'agissait probablement de la dernière belle journée de l'année. 'Fin il avait déjà pensé ça l'autre jour, donc peut-être en aurait-il une autre. Après tout. Pourquoi se faire des réflexions pareilles alors qu'on était sûr de rien. Il y avait suffisamment de malheur en ce monde sans en rajouter en se disant que c'est la dernière fois qu'on voit le soleil en cinq mois, voyons. Son chien courut vers lui, la langue à l'air, puis arrivé près de lui gémit de ne pas pouvoir recevoir de caresses.

-C'est pas grave mon vieux, au moins personne ne m'embête pour que tu aies une laisse. T'as vu le pigeon là-bas ? Cours mon grand !

Son bâtard eut un aboiement bref et fit un volte-face enthousiaste vers un volatile qui se dandinait un peu plus loin.

-C'est une chance inouïe, n'est-ce pas ?

Fred redressa légèrement son dos voûté. C'était une voix rythmée, claire et sèche. La voix des méchants dans les films d'espionnage. Après sans doute Fred était-il typiquement le genre de personnes à avoir vu trop de films.

-Retrouver ceux qu'on a perdus, continua la voix.

Fred se tourna calmement, pas trop stressé. Si la brigade des chasseurs de fantôme venait lui retirer son chien, eh bien, il avait déjà eu un agréable bonus. Et puis il n'aimait pas le regard triste de Jasper quand sa tête poilue traversait sa paume.

-Bill Murray ? s'enquit Fred avec espoir, ses yeux vert et marron s'illuminant de curiosité.

-Presque, répliqua un renoi borgne, un long manteau de cuir claquant sur les épaules. Nick Fury, directeur du Service Hermétique d'Intervention Ectoplasmique et de Localisation des Défunts. Ghostbuster de mon état.

Il lui tendit une main gantée que Fred serra et trouva froide.

-Vous venez pour mon chien ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui monsieur. On s'assoit un instant ?

Il s'exécuta et posa ses maigres fesses sur le banc tout proche. L'homme fit de même, dégageant une légère aura de puissance qui le fascinait un peu.

Jasper s'approcha, et coucha ses oreilles devant la doublure de Bill Murray, sans pour autant grogner. Donc effectivement puissant, mais pas menaçant. Fred détourna son attention de son chien et regarda l'individu.

-Les fantômes sont des âmes libérées qui sont restées, on ne sait pas encore pourquoi, sur Terre, commença Fury. Mais ces esprits sans corps sont très instables, d'autant qu'il sont frustrés d'avoir perdu leurs capacités d'avant.

En parlant il retira ses gants de cuir noir et tendit sa main vers Jasper, paume vers le haut. Fred se tendit légèrement, mais une fois que son chien se décida à s'approcher pour le renifler et y glisser sa tête, il remua joyeusement la queue, car l'homme pouvait le toucher. Il poussa de petits jappements heureux tandis Nick Fury lui grattait la tête des deux mains.

-Une chose est sûre : ils sont restés par leur attachement à certaines autres âmes, et l'absence de contact des premiers temps peuvent les rendre fous, voire malfaisants.

Il pouvait le toucher. Il pouvait toucher Jasper.

Alors cet homme était un fantôme ?

-Depuis la nuit des temps ils existent, mais leur nombre s'est multiplié au fil des guerres et de leurs tragédies. Alors les vivants ont appris à les apaiser et à les faire passer "de l'autre coté". En 45 a été créé une organisation spécialisée, composée de morts et de vivants, qui localise, surveille et éventuellement exorcise les centaines de fantômes qui naissent chaque jour.

-Eventuellement ? releva Fred.

-Les grands artistes, scientifiques, philosophes appartiennent au patrimoine mondial. Ceux qui sont restés sont gardés sur Terre.

-Mais s'ils veulent partir ?

-C'est difficile.

-Mais si vous les exorcisez ?

-Ce serait un gâchis.

-Vous omettez de leur dire que vous pouvez les libérer, en fait.

-Revenons à votre chien, éluda le bureaucrate, nous l'avons gardé près de vous parce que vous avez aidé au recrutement de deux de nos potentiels agents, Steve Rogers et James Barnes.

-Steve ? balbutia Fred. Steve est un fantôme ?

-Non, il est l'âme très chère d'un fantôme. Il est d'usage de recruter un fantôme et la personne qui l'apaise simultanément, pour ne pas qu'ils perdent le contrôle. Votre chien et vous avez aidé à apprendre à Steve Rogers l'existence des spectres et nous avions prévu de vous laisser quelques semaines…

-… Mais ?

-Mais votre chien vous aime profondément et est profondément malheureux de ne pas pouvoir vous toucher : il risque de perdre la raison et d'avoir un comportement on ne peut plus suspect. A notre grand dam les fantômes sont visibles sur les photographies et les vidéos, ce qui rend difficile la garde de ce grand secret.

-Avec les selfies, vidéos et réseaux sociaux, je ne sais même pas comment vous faites, avoua Fred après un instant.

-Vous avez vu _Men in black_ ?

-Oui.

-Un service analogue au notre, avec les mêmes technologies.

Fred contempla l'homme au bandeau qui gratouillait le ventre de son chien bienheureux, à présent les pattes en l'air.

-Vous allez m'effacer les souvenirs de notre conversation et de mon chien, constata-t-il.

-Pas tous. Seulement ceux des derniers jours. Je suis désolé, mais il vous aime trop pour rester près de vous.

Une brise glacée soufflait dans le parc, et lui asséchait les yeux.

-Bien, d'accord. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste s'il est malheureux.

-Vous êtes un type bien. Merci pour votre aide.

Nick Fury arrêta ses gratouilles et son chien se redressa, mais au lieu de se lever il lui tendit la main. Fred la prit sans comprendre, mais quand la main se déplaça sur son poignet et l'approcha de son chien, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il sentit à nouveau les poils soyeux bien qu'un peu gras et sales de la tête de Jasper, qui lâchait des petits gémissement surexcités sous les caresses. Son chien voulut lui monter dessus et posa enfin ses pattes boueuses sur ses genoux. La main de l'homme toujours sur son poignet, Fred le câlina pendant de nombreuses minutes, indifférent aux larmes qui gouttaient de son nez.

Quand il sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus abuser de la patience de l'homme, il fixa son chien un long moment, et ferma ses yeux pour graver l'image de l'animal ivre de bonheur derrière ses paupières. Puis il les rouvrit, et hocha la tête en direction de l'homme, qui lâcha son bras et se leva en sortant un gadget argenté de sa poche intérieure.

-Regardez le rayon lumineux. »

Fred s'exécuta et fut aveuglé. Un instant plus tard, il cligna des yeux et vit un renoi câliner un chien puis lui mettre un collier et une laisse. Le chien résista un moment mais céda sous les caresses et suivit l'homme dans l'allée.

Fred les contempla en se disant que ce chien ressemblait un peu au sien puis se dit que tout de même il faisait froid dans ce parc, et suivit les slogans de la CGT basée devant l'hôpital en l'espoir d'un café gratuit.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Fred ira bien, je vous le promets.

Que pensez-vous de toutes les révélations de Boris Vian (qui était une proposition de Calliston (merci encore pour l'acronyme !)) ? Selon vous, Bucky devrait rejoindre le Shield, ou bien alors se laisser disparaître, malgré la douleur qu'il va laisser derrière lui ? Et Loki ? Que feriez-vous à leur place ?

 **Important** : je rappelle qu'il y aura **trois fins** à cette histoire, une triste, une neutre et une heureuse (plus ou moins, en nuances de gris). Et que ces fins approchent. **Préférez-vous que je les publie toutes en même temps ? ou l'une après l'autre et dans ce cas, laquelle en premier ?**

J'ai un groupe facebook, appelé Le métro de 7h37, et demandez en ami **Obvy Enough** si vous ne le trouvez pas, je vous ajouterai.

Plein de bisous, écoutez-vous Ghostbusters si Bucky, Clint ou Fred vous ont rendu-e-s tristes.


	11. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir

Pardon pardon pour le délai.

Les fins approchent, peut-être pouvez-vous commencer à deviner chaque perspective... ?

Playlist : Tracy Chapman - Baby can I hold you ; Talkin' bout a revolution

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Mardi 3 novembre, 10h21, appartement de Peggy Carter_

L'odeur des croissants au four la tira du sommeil. Courbaturée, elle se redressa avec une grimace, et décida de ne plus s'endormir sur le canapé à ressorts de sa grand-mère.

Puis elle apperçut Steve, assis près d'elle, un filet de bave sur le menton, sa nuque en arrière appuyée sur le dossier, et se dit qu'elle avait actuellement moins mal que lui ne l'aurait à son réveil.

Elle se leva avec difficultés, s'étira un instant, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Son premier regard fut pour le four qui ronronnait doucement, réchauffant les viennoiseries de ses résistances comme une poule couve ses oeufs.

Le deuxième fut pour le journal, ouvert tout seul à la page des faits divers, qui s'abaissa en la remarquant.

"Bucky, je retire ce que j'ai dit : je t'aime très fort.

Le journal trembla un peu du rire du fantôme qui le tenait. Puis il se posa tout à fait, tandis que l'ardoise qui traînait se mit à léviter, ainsi que le velleda associé qui traça seul une courte phrase.

 _Bien dormi ?_

-Très bien, répondit-elle en se penchant pour observer son petit-déjeuner après un regard sur le message, malgré l'inconfort de mon canapé. Tu ne dors pas, toi ?

 _Ni besoin ni capacité_

-Ca doit te manquer, non ?

 _Des mois que je n'ai pas rêvé. C'est horrible._

Elle hocha la tête en signe de compassion et alla chercher sa bûche de chèvre dans le frigo. Puis quand elle sortit son miel du placard, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Comment as-tu fait pour que personne ne te voie prendre le journal et des croissants ?

Le velleda virevolta un long moment sur l'ardoise.

 _A la boulangerie j'ai cassé un bocal à bonbon pour pouvoir discrètement prendre ce que je voulais puis déposer l'argent._

-Ingénieux, commenta-t-elle en ouvrant la porte du four pour y prendre une viennoiserie. Mais dans la rue, ce que tu tiens lévite au dessus du sol, non ?

 _Sauf quand je le mets sous mes vêtements_

-Mon dieu, tu fous en l'air toutes les lois de la physique, dit-elle dans un soupir en ouvrant en deux le croissant chaud. J'ai envie de sautiller sur place et de m'arracher les cheveux en même temps, je suis épuisée par tant d'émotions, fit-elle d'un ton dramatique.

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui mais ne vit que le velleda.

-Je suis tellement frustrée de devoir utiliser un objectif pour te voir. Et on doit trouver un autre système que l'ardoise, ça doit être fastidieux.

Bucky dessina rapidement un pouce bleu qui la fit rire.

-Bucky c'est ton vrai nom ?

 _Un surnom donné par Steve. Le vrai c'est James._

-Je préfère James, moi, dit-elle spontanément, recouvrant les tranches de chèvre de cuillères de miel.

Elle referma le croissant, savoura l'odeur et l'instant, puis mordit la viennoiserie garnie, gémissant de plaisir.

 _Quel étrange petit-déjeuner_ , commenta l'ardoise.

-C'est excellent, et ça décomplexait Steve de me dire bonjour sans s'être lavé les dents. Tu as toujours l'odorat ? s'enquit-elle en attrapant le bloc de post-il qui traînait.

 _Non, ni le goût. La chaleur et le froid de plus en plus._

Elle prit en note en grimaçant de compassion, puis se tourna à nouveau vers là où elle pensait être son visage mais peut-être était-elle à coté de la plaque.

-J'aimerais vraiment essayer de te tartiner de quelque chose pour te rendre visible. Attends, Steve a dû laisser un pot de nutella quelque part."

Alors que Bucky dessinait deux ronds et un guillement sur l'ardoise pour signaler son inquiétude, elle fouilla les placards et trouva la pâte à tartiner, qui selon elle contenait plus d'huile de palme que l'huile de palme elle-même.

Un Steve ensommeillé entra dans la pièce au mauvais moment et n'avoua pas ce qu'il ressentit en voyant son presque petit ami se faire recouvrir la main de Nutella par son ex petite amie, bien que son expression du visage disait vraiment tout et fit se mordre la lèvre Peggy et éclater de rire James.

-o-o-o-o-

 _12h34, Jardins du Luxembourg_

"Bon, tu sais quoi, je t'aime bien et tu m'écoutes parler depuis trois heures, alors je vais te dire le vrai secret.

L'intérêt de Loki, qui commençait à vaciller depuis quarante-cinq minutes déjà, se raviva subitement : il se redressa pour se pencher vers le trompettiste, toujours adossé à son arbre.

-Maintenant tu n'es plus qu'un esprit sans corps. Et pour ton esprit, c'est extrêmement perturbant. Donc il fait ce qu'il peut pour se conformer à ce qu'il pouvait faire avant, en occluant toute la liberté qui lui est offerte. Ton corps ne pouvait pas traverser les murs donc tu évites à tout prix de le faire, tu essayes de toucher les objets, mais comme tu n'avais pas l'habitude de faire tous ces efforts auparavant tu n'y arrives pas... En gros tu peux maintenant te téléporter et rendre immatériel ou matériel ton corps à ta guise, sauf que ton esprit le refuse, catégoriquement.

-Comment faire, alors ? s'enquit le jeune fantôme.

-Tu dois prendre conscience de ta liberté et essayer de l'accepter. Et crois-moi, ça va te prendre du temps.

-Mon esprit est libre, réfléchit tout haut Loki en regardant l'herbe.

-Eh, ton âme soeur, tu lui as pas dit que tu mangeais avec elle ? Il est plus de midi et demi.

Loki fronça les sourcils à la mention du mot "âme soeur" puis eut une attaque cardiaque à l'annonce de l'heure qu'il était.

-Tibia et péroné ! A la prochaine le vieux, merci pour la parlotte !

Laissant Boris Vian grommeller quelque chose comme "39 ans" et "secrets ectoplasmiques", il se mit à courir.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un de très sportif, pas comme son frère Thor, aussi s'attendait-il à pouvoir courir à peine une minute à cette vitesse, mais à sa surprise, cela faisait sans doute cinq fois ça et il allait toujours aussi vite. Ni ses jambes, ni ses côtes, ni ses poumons ne lui faisaient mal.

Cela lui rappela sa condition de fantôme, mais il ressentit aussi une extraordinaire liberté, à pouvoir ainsi courir à plein régime dans la ville sans jamais s'arrêter, sans même être un peu essouflé.

C'était cela. Il ne pouvait plus se défouler jusqu'à la chute, mais il était libre comme aucun vivant ne l'était. D'autant que personne ne pouvait le voir.

Il faillit en oublier sa destination, voulant déjà courir jusqu'à la Seine et sauter sur un bateau mouche depuis un pont. Un jour, pourrait-il même voler ? C'était extaordinaire, toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui.

Il arriva en bas de la tour montparnasse huit minutes plus tard. Tony l'attendait tranquillement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Pardon, s'excusa-t-il en regrettant de ne pas avoir l'air essouflé, j'ai rencontré un autre fantôme et on a beaucoup parlé.

-Je le connais ? fit Tony avec curiosité.

-Boris Vian, sourit le revenant.

-Ah, bien. Monsieur rencontre de prestigieux trépassés.

-Moque-toi, il m'a raconté des choses incroyables, fit-il en regardant autour de lui. Qu'à priori je ne devrais pas répéter. Tu as déjà été au Montkebab ?

-Un nom aussi pourri, je m'en souviendrais, répliqua le salarié en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

-Ne jamais se fier aux apparences. Amène-toi."

-o-o-o-o-

 _12h46, Montkebab_

"...De ce que j'ai compris, cette organisation contrôle tous les fantômes de la terre.

-Et elle va pouvoir te détecter bientôt, c'est ça ? s'inquiéta Tony en piquant la petite fourchette jaune dans les lambeaux de viande non identifiée.

-Apparemment, fit Loki coudes sur la table et mains sur la nuque. Et là, soit ils m'exorcisent direct, soit ils me recrutent, puisque ça m'étonnerait que ma copie de bac de français soit considérérée comme patrimoine mondial de l'humanité.

Ils s'étaient mis au fond du restaurant, Tony tournant le dos à la porte et aux autres clients. La télévision couvrait le bruit de sa voix, mais il avait mis son écouteur silencieux au cas où.

-Attends, et répète cette histoire d'âmes soeurs ?

-J'ai pas tout compris, grommela Loki, au début je pensais que c'était le romantisme du vieux, mais c'est peut-être plus que ça.

-Tu devrais demander à Mitterrand quand tu le croiseras, blagua Tony pour dédramatiser.

-Il m'a... Il m'a dit que c'était toi, la mienne, mais c'est ridicule, on ne se connaissait pas avant ma mort.

-Peut-être, fit le salarié après un instant de réflexion, mais ça expliquerait que je te vois toi et pas les autres.

Loki resta la bouche un peu ouverte, effaré par l'existence de quelque chose d'aussi guimauve. Bon, il adorait Tony parce qu'il lui avait empêché de perdre la boule et qu'il trouvait souvent les mots pour l'apaiser (il avait également des fossettes adorables mais c'était hors sujet). Pour autant, que ce concept ridicule s'applique à eux était presque offusquant.

-Attends attends, tu n'as pas dit, fit Tony en levant ses mains de son plateau pour les agiter en parlant, témoins de sa nervosité, que le Shield ne recrutait que ces âmes-là ?

-C'est ce que Boris m'a dit.

-Oh. Alors il faut qu'on s'assure que je sois là quand le big boss débarque pour qu'on puisse négocier avec lui.

-Ou alors tu les laisses m'emmener et tu arrêtes de passer ta vie aux cotés d'un mort, asséna Loki dans un sursaut d'abnégation.

La lueur brisée qui s'alluma dans les yeux de l'autre lui fit mal aussi.

-Mais je- on passe du bon temps tous les deux, non ? Tu sais tu es la chose la plus fun qui me sois arrivée depuis-

-Justement, je ne suis pas une "chose fun", s'énerva Loki. Je suis un putain de fantôme. Tu n'as rien à faire avec moi. Surtout si je suis juste là pour le divertissement.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, balbutia Tony. Je suis seul, j'ai un travail abrutissant...

-Donc je te distrais, hein ? Casper l'ex-étudiant dépressif qui met du surnaturel dans ta vie ?

Loki se leva et se pencha sur lui, le toisant avec des yeux furieux.

-Ca t'éclate, d'être le seul à me voir ? C'est mieux que ta petite vie de merde, pas vrai, vivre une histoire de fantômes ?

-Mais arrête, je n'ai pas dit ça ! protesta Tony sans se laisser atteindre. J'aime juste être avec toi, et ça n'a rien à voir avec ta condition !

-Ce n'est pas une _condition_ comme une jambe cassée ou un manque d'argent, s'offusqua Loki, je suis _mort_ Tony ! Ca n'ira jamais mieux, jusqu'à ce que tu sois aussi crevé que moi ! Ca ne va _jamais_ s'arranger, tu m'entends ?

L'expression triste et impuissante de Tony ne l'apaisa pas, bien au contraire. Loki voyait du coin de l'oeil les clients se retourner à intervalle régulier sur son compagnon, qui regardait dans la direction du panini saumon sur l'affichage en hauteur avec des yeux bouleversés. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, Loki le stoppa :

-Et ne me sors pas des trucs vides style "ça ne fait rien, on est ensemble" parce que c'est faux, Tony. Je ne peux plus rien toucher, personne ne me voit à part toi. Je n'existe plus, et peut-être même que c'est toi qui m'hallucine.

Il aurait dû pleurer depuis longtemps, mais rien ne venait. Il avait ce noeud dans la gorge et l'estomac, mais aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues.

-Loki, calme-toi, tenta de l'apaiser Tony. Tu te laisses dépasser par la douleur, comme Boris t'a dit. Si tu continues, ils vont te repérer plus tôt que prévu.

Tony n'avait rien à faire avec lui. Loki pouvait presque voir le sang pulser dans son cou, en se rapprochant il entendrait son coeur battre contre ses côtes, alors qu'entre les siennes régnait le silence. Suffoqué de désespoir, il leva ses mains plus pâles qu'elles ne l'étaient de son vivant, puis contempla son âme jumelle.

-Adieu, Tony, murmura-t-il alors qu'une larme s'était finalement frayé un chemin jusqu'à ses yeux.

Il se mit à courir alors que le trentenaire se levait précipitamment.

-Loki, non ! s'écria-t-il en lui courant après dans le restaurant. Attends !

-Eh là !

-Monsieur, l'addition !

Sourd aux vivants, il se lança à la poursuite de la silhouette noire à travers la place piétonne.

-Loki ! Stop ! Je suis un tas de merde sans toi ! Pardon madame, s'excusa-t-il après avoir bousculé une femme d'affaire. Attends ! cria-t-il en accélérant.

Le fantôme allait trop vite. Il allait le perdre, et s'il avait décidé de se cacher dans Paris en attendant les gens du Shield, il serait impossible de le retrouver.

-LOKI TU ME MAINTIENS EN VIE !"

Le fantôme lui jeta un regard sans s'arrêter de courir, le distançant de plus en plus. A bout de souffle, Tony dut s'arrêter, tomba à genoux, et le regarda disparaître dans la foule.

Merde, il aurait vraiment dû aller au cours de pilates.

Il fixa la foule, impuissant et perdu, puis retourna haletant vers le kebab, alors que le patron courrait vers lui. Autant payer son repas, et ne pas se mettre la police à dos pour pouvoir librement chercher Loki. Même s'il pensait savoir où le trouver une fois que sa colère se serait apaisée, et qu'il lui serait une chance de le retrouver.

S'il ne le retrouvait pas... Qu'allait-il faire ?

-o-o-o-o-

 _14h01, palais de l'Elysée, cabinet présidentiel_

François Hollande regardait le JT de 13h en soupirant.

Sa côte de popularité était en chute libre, les étudiants foutaient le bordel dans la rue, et il essuyait des critiques des nationalistes, des écolos, et des racistes et socialistes. Pour ne rien aranger, ses prédecesseurs décédés, comme tous les jours, lui reprochaient ses actions via des pc portable sur six demi-colonnes en arc de cercle. Les déclarations des présidents étaint tapés par ceux-ci et retransmises avec une reproduction de leurs voix, de jour comme de nuit. Les vingt-et-un se passaient les claviers par tranche de six heures, mais il y avait toujours un doyen pour se tromper de jour et protester avec véhémence, gâchant toute la séance.

On ne l'avait informé de ce "détail" qu'à son investiture, et sans doute qu'en connaissance de cause il ne se serait même pas présenté. Surtout que leurs propos n'étaient pas toujours pertinents.

"Quel âge ça lui fait, Jean-Pierre Pernaut ? s'enquit tout à coup Pompidou.

-Pas tant que ça je pense. En tout cas il a mal vieilli, commenta Mitterrand.

-C'est Giscard d'Estaing qui a toujours une belle gueule. Etre encore vivant ne lui a pas suffi.

-Il a bientôt 90 lui, non ? demanda De Gaulle.

-Et oui ! répliqua Mitterrand avec un ton amer.

-Messieurs, intervint soudain Hollande, pouvons-nous reprendre la discussion sur l'inversion de la courbe du chômage ?

-Rétablissons la monarchie, se réveilla soudain Thiers, et mettons ces petits feignants à travailler aux champs !

-Adolphe, voyons, le réprimanda Félix Faure.

-Nous devrions encourager la formation puisque les chômeurs sont plutôt non diplômés, et réduire le temps de travail pour proposer plus d'emploi, présenta Napoléon.

-Cela me semble juste, mais où allons-nous trouver l'argent pour réduire le temps de travail ? s'enquit l'actuel président. Nos mesures économiques sont de plus en plus inégalitaires, et non seulement les Français nous détestent mais la dette ne résorbe pas.

-Il s'agit plutôt d'attirer les entreprises étrangères. Et ce qui les rebute, c'est l'impossibilité de licencier tant que leur situation mondiale est stable. Donc facilitons le licenciement et l'argent rentrera, proposa naturellement Mitterrand

-Vous n'étiez pas de gauche, vous ? Tout comme est censé l'être ce gouvernement ? ironisa Pompidou.

-Il faut s'adapter. Et nos politiques sont meilleures que celles de Marine ou son père. J'espère qu'ils vont vivre vieux ceux-là, je ne suis pas pressé de les avoir dans le secteur.

-Monsieur le président, lança Manuel Valls en entrouvrant la porte du bureau, on recquiert une déclaration sur le crash en Egypte. Et le directeur Fury souhaite un entretien privé.

-Encore ce nègre de pirate qui veut nous garder en laisse ! s'exclama encore Thiers.

-Aldolphe ! Racisme notoire ! On est plus au 18ème sicèle grands dieux !

-J'arrive, soupira de soulagement le président."

-o-o-o-o-

 _17h14, quais de Seine_

Tony avait compris que Loki avait besoin de solitude, alors il retourna travailler. Sa productivité fut peut-être encore plus désastreuse que lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise de la drogue, mais il fit acte de présence, d'autant que Pepper était encore perturbée par son entretien de la matinée et très susceptible, alors elle ne le défendrait pas auprès du boss s'il s'éclipsait sans raison.

Il boucla tous ses rapports pour sortir plus tôt et partir à la recherche de son fantôme. Sa première hypothèse était le quai de Seine au niveau de la place saint-germain, là où ils étaient allés lors de leur rencontre, puis le pont Mirabeau, l'arc de triomphe, et enfin le quai de la Motte-Picquet Grenelle, mais s'il espérait ne pas le trouver là.

Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher si loin. Il se pencha par dessus le quai des Grands Augustins, et aperçut des cheveux noirs sur le bord de l'eau verte.

Il dévala les escaliers, et se retrouva au niveau du fleuve. Loki, beaucoup plus calme, fixait la rive d'en face et les mouettes criardes.

-Merci de ne pas t'être caché, dit doucement Tony en s'asseyant près de lui.

-Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit. Tu n'as pas une petite vie de merde.

-Avant que je te rencontre : bien sûr que si.

Le silence qui s'installa était doux et agréable comme la dernière belle soirée avant l'hiver.

-J'ai dit des choses horribles, continua Loki en regardant ses genoux, mais c'est tellement douloureux comme situation, tu ne peux pas savoir... murmura-t-il en levant la tête vers les nuages se teintaient en couleurs pastel.

-Plus douloureux... Qu'avant ta chute ?

-Oh que oui, chuchota-t-il. Comme si on me faisait miroiter constamment ce que je n'aurai plus jamais.

Ils regardèrent un instant les mouettes tiraniser les canards, leur piquant les mégots que balançaient les punks d'en face.

-Tu me maintiens en vie, tu sais.

-Je sais. Tu l'as crié dans la foule, tout à l'heure.

-Tu le sais mais tu ne le comprends pas. Peut-être que les "âmes jumelles" ça sert à ça.

-J'ai juste pas eu la chance de te rencontrer avant de sauter, quoi, murmura Loki en croisant ses jambes en tailleur.

-Tu sais, finalement plusieurs solutions s'offrent à nous.

Loki releva la tête, et Tony contempla les sourcils froncés sans expliciter tout de suite.

-Si je te maintiens en vie comme tu le dis, commença à le contredire Loki, y'a pas plus no future que nous, tu le sais ça ? Même les types en face ils ont plus d'avenir que nous.

-Soit on se fait recruter par ton organisation, là, et on revêt l'uniforme GhostBuster... soit je te rejoins.

-Je T'INTERDIS de faire ça, protesta Loki en se levant soudainement. Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'étale ma souffrance sous le nez ? Pour faire ma drama-queen ? Non, c'est pour pas que tu fasses la même erreur que moi !

-Au final ça ne changerait rien pour moi ! Le seul truc qui m'intéresse, c'est être avec toi ! protesta Tony.

-Pourquoi ? murmura aussitôt Loki.

-... On est des âmes soeurs, non ?

-Ne te réfugie pas derrière une appellation cucul et infondée.

-Je tombe amoureux de toi, voilà, répliqua Tony en détournant les yeux. C'était le truc à pas faire numéro un, mais c'est comme ça. Avant toi je n'avais rien, je m'en foutais de vivre ou de mourir. Mais maintenant, je veux rester. Pour aller au cinéma, déconner dans la foule, découvrir tous les points de vue de Paris, regarder couler la Seine. Reste, demanda-t-il en osant enfin tourner la tête à nouveau. Reste, on est bien.

Le regard vert torturé mais vivant qu'on lui renvoya lui arracha un sourire.

-On est pas bien, ensemble ?

-... Si, avoua Loki en se rasseyant, je suis bien, avec toi. Ce serait dix mille fois mieux si on pouvait baiser, mais bon, on peut pas tout avoir.

Tony éclata de rire et lui lança d'un ton offusqué :

-Ca peut aller au cinéma et à l'opéra gratos, mais ça râle encore !

-A quoi ça sert d'aller mater Ghostbuster si on peut sortir aller taper la discute à Claude François ? répliqua Loki, des fossettes au coin des lèvres. La nécrophilie ce serait mieux."

Après avoir approuvé et jeté un regard malicieux, Tony savoura le dernier rayon de soleil avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse derrière les toits.

La nuit fut paisible.

-o-o-o-o-

 _Mercredi 4 novembre, 07h59, ascenseur B de la tour Montparnasse._

Natasha prenait quelques courtes inspirations. Tout allait bien se passer. Elle n'avait pas vu Clint depuis son départ la veille au soir pour son travail, et ne le verrait pas avant le soir-même, mais ça allait bien se passer. Oui. Elle n'avait qu'à se former, répondre au téléphone, remplir des papiers, éviter Virginia, ne pas regarder le fessier que lui faisait son tailleur. Tout irait bien.

Parfaitement bien.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Elle marcha, droite, en se répétant qu'il était ridicule de voir des gens morts depuis toute petite et d'avoir peur à 24 ans d'un premier jour de travail. Ri-di-cule.

Elle arriva dans le bureau de Darcy, la salua, prit place en face d'elle, connaissance des fiches salariales et d'en quoi consistait son travail, puis rapidement le rythme et la nervosité retomba. Elle retrouva son assurance habituelle, jusqu'au moment où Virginia entra à l'improviste. Du regard rapide qu'elles échangèrent avant que son ex ne se reporte sur Darcy, Natasha retint que son maquillage était beaucoup plus soigné qu'hier. Elle avait également mis son étole préférée, une pashmina verte que Natasha adorait et avait failli lui voler en désertant l'appartement. En souvenir.

Tout cela était bien loin, et si proche à la fois.

Elle maudit son coeur qui battait un peu plus vite. Serait-elle un jour fidèle, un jour stable ? Si ça ne marchait pas avec Clint, le doux, anxieux, courageux Clint, alors ça ne marcherait avec personne, et elle serait toujours la fille bizarre errant de lit en lit. Le pire, c'est qu'elle désirait ardemment un point d'ancrage, mais n'aurait jamais le courage d'en avoir un.

Pour autant ça pouvait marcher avec Clint. Elle avait juste à ne pas regarder son ex. Et économiser assez pour deux billets d'avions vers la Nouvelle Zélande. Et sinon, le convaincre de quitter Paris pour l'Alsace ou le Centre. Partir, en tout cas.

Loin de ces yeux bleus.

-o-o-o-o-

 _4 novembre, 9h26, bureau du Dr Banner_

Bruce s'autorisa deux minutes de repos après sa consultation. Il avait encore reçu quelqu'un qui voyait des fantômes. 'Fin, "encore", il ne devait avoir entendu que trois récits du même genre dans sa carrière, mais tout ceci restait étrange.

Il ouvrit son carnet de notes et nota rapidement ce qu'il avait entendu.

La première fois qu'il en avait entendu parler, c'était à une soirée avec Natasha. Il devait y avoir Steve avec eux, et donc Bucky, même Thor peut-être : bref tout leur petit groupe. Alors que tout le monde s'éclatait, lui et elle étaient restés tous les deux à se passer un joint. Natasha en était alors au moins à son quatrième, et elle avait commencé à lui avouer son don, qu'elle appelait plutôt une malédiction.

L'esprit ouvert grâce à la marijuana, Bruce l'avait écoutée et lui avait posé beaucoup de questions. Le lendemain matin il avait été chamboulé par ce qu'elle avait dit, mais ils n'en avaient pas reparlé, le jeune Bruce mettant la conversation surnaturelle sur le compte de la drogue.

Mais à présent... Il en entendait tellement parler dans son cabinet...

Etait-ce possible ?

Il faudrait qu'il recontacte Natasha... Peut-être Steve avait-il toujours son numéro ?

Il jeta un oeil à son agenda. La prochaine personne arrivait dans cinq minutes et il pourrait la faire patienter un peu plus longtemps.

Bien, autant l'appeler.

Il sélectionna la contact et appuya sur le téléphone vert.

Il attendit un instant et Steve décrocha au troisième bip.

-Allô Bruce ? Désolé vieux, je t'ai pas rappelé, ça a été un peu agité ces derniers temps.

Mais sa voix était chaleureuse, donc ça devait aller quand même.

-Oh non ne t'en fais pas, le rassura le psychologue, c'est pour autre chose. Est-ce que tu es toujours en contact avec Natasha ?

-Oui, assura Steve, on est restés proches, je l'ai vue... vendredi.

-Ah, très bien. Et Bucky ?

-C'est compliqué, avoua Steve, mais oui, toujours proches.

Il y eut un rire sarcastique féminin dans le téléphone et Bruce piqua un léger fard.

-Je te dérange, non, tu veux que je raccroche ?

-Non non, tu ne me déranges pas, je t'assure. Donc oui, Natasha ?

-Oui, tu aurais son numéro ? Je voudrais lui parler de quelque chose.

-Ah, de quoi ? lui répondit Steve d'un ton distrait.

-Non rien, un patient, et je me suis rappelé d'une vieille conversation... Bref, c'est pas très important, c'est pour renouer les liens.

Il n'allait tout de même pas dire à Steve qu'il commençait à croire aux fantômes, il le prendrait pour un fou.

-Très bien, je te l'envoie par sms. Ca va toi sinon ?

-Oui oui, ça va.

Steve hésita mais ne dit rien. Il aurait eu des questions à lui poser, sur son étange colocation et sur leur deuil, mais il ne se voyait pas dire au téléphone _est-ce que c'est sain, un ménage à trois avec mon meilleur ami mort ?_

Comme Bruce, il décida qu'il fallait mieux ne rien dire.

-Bon, je vais te laisser alors.

-Oui, d'accord, répondit Bruce.

Il y eut un moment de gêne et ils raccrochèrent.

-Bruce, alors ? s'enquit James, installé sur le lit entre lui et Peggy, qui faisait une synthèse de ses notes des derniers jours. C'est trop mignon, il a l'air toujours aussi timide.

Tout en parlant il écrivait ce qu'il disait sur la tablette de Peggy, comme il en avait pris l'habitude pour ne pas qu'elle soit évincé de la conversation. Sur l'autre moitié de l'écran il gardait la webcam allumée pour qu'elle voit son expression sans devoir constamment lever son téléphone.

-Un ami de fac ? demanda-t-elle, ses lunettes sur le nez et des post-it partout.

-Oui, confirma Steve, il était en psycho, comme moi.

-Tu étais en quoi toi James ? questionna-t-elle.

Amusé, Bucky tapa "Staps. Je voulais faire prof de sport. Puis je me suis engagé dans l'armée et ils m'ont réorineté."

-Je te dis, je te croyais dans le mannequinat moi, lança-t-elle. Lingerie, précisa-t-elle avec sérieux.

Bucky répondit par un rire presque flatté.

Minute, se dit Steve. Cette brûlure dans son estomac, c'était de la _jalousie_?

-Bon, vous avez l'air très occupé à vous draguer, alors je vais refaire du café, lança-t-il en se levant, pensant presque ce qu'il disait.

-Steve ! protesta Peggy en riant.

-Tu adorerais ça, pervers, s'amusa Bucky sans l'écrire sur l'éran et sans réponse de Steve

-Si susceptible, marmonna la chercheuse dans un sourire en restant concentrée sur ses recherches.

"Ca te va très bien, tes lunettes" tapa Bucky.

-Merci, dit-elle d'un ton distrait après avoir tourné la tête aux tapottements.

S'ennuyant, Bucky commença à la poker de l'index, retirant la tablette de ses genoux.

-James, l'avertit-elle. James, arrête ça. James ! protesta-t-elle quand il lui vola ses lunettes.

Mais voir ses lunettes flotter en l'air devant elle la fit rire une nouvelle fois. Au moins ça lui permettait de voir où était son visage.

-Rends-les moi, protesta-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son visage, je dois finir ce truc.

Elle restait fascinée par cette invisibilité. De pouvoir sentir sous ses mains quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas.

Bucky, quant à lui, était frustré de ne pouvoir rien dire ni par les yeux ni par les mots sans interface. L'intelligence et la curiosité de la jeune femme le fascinait. Il en arrivait à la conclusion que la relation de Steve et elle était idyllique et que c'était mieux ainsi, et de manière plus joyeuse, qu'il était heureux de l'avoir rencontrée et qu'ils se soient réonciliés.

-Expérience n°42, commença-t-elle les yeux pétillants, si les fonctions organiques ne sont plus remplies, y'a-t-il pour autant une production de salive ? Si non quel est le degré d'humidité de la cavité bucale ?

Au lieu de répliquer que c'était la demande de baiser la plus dégueu qu'il ait entendue, il releva les lunettes sur le haut de sa tête et se rapprocha. Ses lèvres étaient plus douces mais aussi fines que celles de Steve, mais embrasser quelqu'un restait tout aussi agréable que de son vivant.

L'esprit scientifique de Peggy eut tout juste le temps de constater que la température était basse et le degré d'humidité faible avant qu'une certaine expertise maîtrise de l'activité de la part de Bucky ne fasse court-circuiter son cerveau.

Elle n'entendit même pas Steve revenir et les trouver en pleine expérience scientifique.

Trop gêné pour tousser, il attendit que Bucky ne daigne s'éloigner, l'air légèrement inquiet de l'avoir blessé.

-A la question : suis-je mort de jalousie ou est-ce mon plus beau fantasme qui se réalise, je crois que c'est plus la deuxème option.

Peggy cligna des yeux et finit par rire.

-Mon dieu, je ne sais pas dans quoi on s'embarque. Mais vraiment pas. Ca va être un désastre émotionnel mais tant pis. Tout le monde a une heure devant soi ? La nécrophilie est illégale mais c'est pour la science."

Steve déglutit quand Bucky fit lentement glisser un regard suggestif sur eux deux. Ce dernier pensa qu'il y avait pire comme façon d'occuper ses dernièrs heures, et qu'il allait pouvoir le faire comme si c'était, pour le coup, vraiment la dernière fois.

-o-o-o-o-

 _10h37, tour Montparnasse, bureau des ressources humaines de la BYB_

"Il y a quoi, entre toi et la boss, s'enquit soudainement Darcy.

C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle devait absolument connaître tous les potins de la Tour, à défaut de ceux de Paris.

-Rien, répondit nerveusement la nouvelle recrue.

Qu'est-ce que Darcy était jalouse de ses cheveux bouclés. Elle essaya de les imaginer lissés, mais non, vraiment, ce serait une erreur impardonnable. Ils étaient très beaux comme ça. Son nez, aussi, était joli.

-Peu de gens dans cette Tour savent qu'elle s'appelle Virginia, et personne n'ose l'appeler comme ça. Alors soit tu as la science infuse et un culot monstrueux, soit il y a quelque chose entre vous.

-Avait, laissa échapper Natasha, et le regretta aussitôt.

-Je le savais ! Vous étiez quoi, amantes secrètes ? partenaires du crime ? dans le même couvent de bombes sexuelles ? Dis-moi un truc comme quoi elle était chef d'entreprise et que tu t'es infiltrée auprès d'elle pour la séduire et lui arracher ses secrets professionels.

-Juste un couple, tempéra Natasha, rien de tout ça.

Elle n'avait jamais vu personne capable de se faire des films aussi délirants aussi rapidement que sa nouvelle collègue de travail.

-Comment ça "juste" un couple ? Mais c'est le plus gros scoop que je pouvais obtenir ! Rassure-toi, la tombe. _La tombe_.

Natasha sut qu'elle venait de se faire avoir en beauté.

Son nouveau téléphone sonna soudain, affichant correspondant inconnu. Elle fronça les sourcils, car seuls Steve et Clint avaient son numéro.

-Prends ta pause chérie, ce potin vaut tous les coups de fil au monde, fit Darcy, un sourire de requin rassasié sur le visage.

Elle décrocha.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Salut Nat', c'est Bruce, Bruce Banner.

-Wow, ça fait un bail, dit-elle d'un ton surpris. Comment as-tu eu ce numéro ?

-Steve me l'a donné, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

-Non, bien sûr que non, je me demandais juste. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien. Comment se passent les choses pour toi ?

-On fait aller, fit-elle.

Entre Virginia qui rouvrait de vieilles blessures sentimentales, le fait qu'elle se sente mal pour Clint, Darcy qui comptait lui arracher tous ses secrets, l'anxiété remontait.

-Ecoute, je te contacte pour un vieux truc. Je te dérange pas trop ?

-Je dois avoir dix minutes devant moi, dit-elle en se levant, car quoi que c'était ce n'était pas pour les oreilles à rallonge de Darcy Lewis.

-Voilà, je suis maintenant établi psy à mon compte depuis peu...

-Félicitations, fit-elle en prenant les petits couloirs pour rejoindre le balcon.

-Oh j'ai encore pas mal de crédits à rembourser... Mais voilà, ça fait à présent trois patients qui me disent voir les fantômes, et je me suis rappelé de ce que tu m'avais dit à cette soirée chez toi, il y a longtemps.

Elle se figea. Elle n'aimait pas en parler, mais elle sentait le poids sur ses épaules s'alléger à chaque fois que quelqu'un de plus y croyait.

-Tu les vois toujours ? s'enquit-il avec pudeur.

-Oui, répondit-elle du bout des lèvres.

-Et serait-il possible qu'un tel secret soit ignoré de tous ?

-Je ne peux pas trop t'en parler au téléphone, mais donne-moi l'adresse de ton cabinet, j'y passerai ce soir. Je te dirai ce que je sais.

-Je te l'envoie par sms. Merci d'avoir répondu, je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps. A tout à l'heure."

Il raccrocha. Il avait compris les choses en jeu, et que tout ceci était sans doute une merde mondialisée.

Natasha resta un moment accoudée sur la barrière de protection, à contempler Paris s'agitant sous un ciel gris. À l'horizon, les nuages s'assombrissaient.

Tout à coup, elle sut que Clint avait vu juste.

Quelque chose se rapprochait.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

STOP TU ME MAINTIENS EN VIE en vrai c'est surtout que j'ai écrit ça tard sous la pression de "je n'ai pas posté depuis quarante jours" donc **je stresse beaucoup** , notamment pour le coup du cabinet présidentiel, bref, tu as compris : **laisse-moi une review pour me rassurer**. N'aie pas peur. **Je suis quelqu'un de très gentil.** Je me suis pris du **gaz lacrimo dans les yeux** lors de la manif, **sois choupinou.**


	12. Terminus de la ligne

Dernière très longue station avant séparation de la ligne en trois destinations différentes. Pour votre sécurité, nous vous invitons à vous tenir aux barres de maintien.

Cats on Trees – Sirens Call

Sia – Reaper

Muse – Resistance

Sia – Fist fighting a sandstorm

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Moi contre ton épaule je repars à la lutte

Contre les gravités qui nous mènent à la chute

Pour faire du bruit encore

A réveiller les morts !

… De ton triste coma je t'en prie libère-toi.

 _Saez – Jeunesse lève-toi_

 _-o-o-o-o-_

 _Mercredi 4 novembre, 11h21, tour Montparnasse, bureau de la DRH_

Virginia était perturbée. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Il y avait Natasha et leur passé commun se baladant dans ses couloirs, il y avait ce qu'avait dit Tony et qui l'avait empêchée de dormir, ces histoires de fantômes qui la poursuivaient où qu'elle aille et quoiqu'elle fasse.

Alors qu'elle s'était surprise pour la troisième fois à écrire "spectre" au lieu de "spéculation" après avoir également confondu "esprit" et "épargne" ainsi que "fantôme" et "fonds de garantie", elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération, et se dirigea vers le bureau de son collègue.

-Tony, dit-elle après l'avoir trouvé.

-Hey Pep' ! lança-t-il joyeusement, assis et souriant à son poste de travail. J'ai posé le dossier sur ton bureau quand tu étais chez le boss.

-Non, je l'ai vu ça, c'est à propos de ce que tu as dit hier.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit hier, fit-il en clignant des yeux.

-Sur les personnes plus sensibles que d'autres.

-Ah, fit-il en enregistrant son document et en se levant. C'est mieux qu'on en parle dans ton bureau, affirma-t-il en levant ses yeux concernés sur elle.

Il referma la porte derrière eux après avoir mis sur la poignée l'écriteau "je suis RH, je Reste Humaine : je prends une pause !" offert par Darcy au dernier anniversaire de Virginia.

-C'est ton ex qui te préoccupe ? s'enquit Tony.

-Elle a toujours vu des fantômes, expliqua-t-elle, se mordant la lèvre. Tu sais, elle me l'a dit assez tôt, et accro à elle comme j'étais, ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance pour moi qu'elle soit mythomane ou vraiment dans ce délire-là... On était bien ensemble, et je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. Un soir, on était sur mon canapé quand elle a crié et a dit que ma mère voulait absolument me parler. Ca m'a mise hors de moi qu'elle mente pour attirer mon attention, ou pour m'atteindre, je- je n'ai pas compris. Alors on s'est engueulées, et subitement elle a rassemblé ses affaires et elle s'est enfuie. Je ne l'ai plus revue.

Tony se mordit la lèvre à son tour. Il avait entendu par à-coups la relation chaotique que Pepper avait eue avec sa mère, et sa maladie trop rapide pour qu'elles prennent toutes les deux le temps de se pardonner.

-J'en vois un, tu sais, dit-il faute de trouver quelque chose à dire.

-U-un... fantôme ?

-Oui. Un étudiant dépressif qui s'est jeté sur les rails. Je suis le seul à le voir pour l'instant, c'est lui qui m'aide à aller mieux.

-Mais c'est ridicule, balbutia-t-elle. Tu vas me faire croire que les maisons hantées le sont vraiment et tout le reste ? Qu'il y en a dans ce bureau, tout autour de nous ? fit-elle en jetant des coups d'oeil angoissés.

-Hey, Pepper, calme-toi : je te le dis, ça dépend des gens, voulut-il l'apaiser. Ton ex fait sans doute partie de ceux qui peuvent les voir et interagir avec eux. Moi, et toi encore plus, on peut pas, c'est tant pis pour les réconciliations avec nos parents, tant mieux pour notre sommeil. C'est sans doute elle qui a le plus la vie dure. Et d'autant plus si personne ne la croit.

Virginia s'adossa elle aussi au bureau, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Tu es en train de me dire que j'ai été obtuse et cruelle.

-Ne te blâme pas, personne ne peux bien réagir dans cette situation, fit-il en passant un bras sur ses épaules.

-C'est trop tard. Pour ma mère, et pour elle aussi.

-Tu sais, si tu lui dis que tu regrettes et que tu veux bien écouter ses explications... Vous pourrez vous pardonner mutuellement, et qui sait...

-Je suis mariée, et elle a quelqu'un. C'est trop tard, dit-elle avec fatalisme.

-Je n'allais pas jusque là... tu l'aimes encore, pas vrai ?

Elle ferma étroitement les yeux.

-Oui, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Tony lui murmura encore deux trois paroles réconfortantes et puis la laissa seule. Il n'avait rencontré Happy que deux ou trois fois, à leur mariage et sans doute avait-il été invité à quelques dîners... oui, il s'en souvenait maintenant, au dernier ils avaient terminé par d'hilarantes imitations d'hommes politiques. Happy était un chic type. Mais cette lueur dans les yeux de Pepper, il ne l'avait pas vue depuis un moment. La nouvelle secrétaire devait être ce genre de femmes dont vous tombez instantanément amoureux, mais parce qu'elle est trop instable, trop libre, vous la laissez partir après quelques jours, quelques semaines de relation intense... et à partir de ce jour elle hante chacune de vos nuits.

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à chez Darcy. Parce qu'il savait que celle-ci était une douille en français, il lança après avoir frappé et ouvert :

-Mon logiciel de révision a planté : quelqu'un est bon en orthographe ici ?

La rousse leva les yeux, et hocha légèrement la tête tandis que Darcy haussait le sourcil _je préfère manger 275 grammes de piment oiseau qu'écrire le mot "accueil_ ". Après un regard à sa coordinatrice, la nouvelle se leva pour venir jusqu'à lui.

-Je suis Tony Stark, se présenta-t-il, comptable.

-Natasha Romanoff, nouvelle secrétaire RH, répondit-elle poliment.

Tony, qui se préparait mentalement à aborder le sujet et la convaincre de la suivre sur le balcon, tiqua soudain.

Il connaissait ce nom.

Apparemment, l'ex de Pepper également, car elle aussi fronçait légèrement les sourcils.

-Connaîtrais-tu un... Steve Rogers par hasard ?

Aaah mais voilà !

-Tu es la fameuse Natasha ! lança-t-il avec surprise et amusement. Il me parle tout le temps de toi !

-Pareil, il me dit depuis la fac qu'il nous ferait nous rencontrer, dit-elle dans un sourire.

-On était en terminale ensemble, et on a plus ou moins gardé contact.

-Je sais, sourit-elle

Dans sa vision périphérique, Darcy avait un regard brillant qui hurlait "POTINS. Potins partout !".

-Et toi tu as retrouvé Bucky et lui à la fac.

-Oui, confirma-t-elle.

Cependant son sourire prit une courbe triste à la mention du nom. Une histoire de cœur, peut-être ?

-C'est super drôle, relança-t-il. Allez, je t'offre le café.

Elle accepta, avec pourtant plus de retenue qu'avant. Oui, bon, c'était une drôle de coïncidence de travailler ensemble après s'être fait promettre pendant des années une présentation mutuelle. Pour autant il se rappelait de quoi il était venu parler et cherchait du courage pour l'aborder. Peut-être à la moitié du café, ce serait plus facile, allez on fait comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? fit-il en face de la machine.

-Café noir, merci, fit-elle, légèrement plus détendue.

La foule de dix à onze heures s'était dispersée pour boucler un dernier rapport avant midi. Ils étaient pratiquement seuls.

Tony savait que le meilleur endroit pour avoir une conversation louche était la foule et non un endroit désert, mais au pire ça passerait pour la discussion bizarre du mercredi matin.

-Tu connais Bucky, alors ? s'enquit-elle devant son gobelet.

-Oui, on se fait des soirées de temps en temps. Je l'ai eu il y a trois jours, il me demandait de couvrir Steve pour une nuit. Tu sais si ça va, son couple avec Peggy ?

-Je crois, dit-elle après un instant, l'air légèrement mal à l'aise. Il t'a appelé ? s'enquit-elle avec prudence.

Tony était un peu déstabilisé par son air et son ton.

-On s'est échangé des messages. Pourquoi ?

-Non je.. fais juste ma curieuse.

Natasha décida qu'il n'était pas au courant pour Bucky. Selon les statistiques, il était très probable qu'il ne puisse plus le voir, alors elle allait essayer d'éviter le sujet.

-Steve par contre ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, dit Tony, mais avec Bucky dans le coin, c'est normal, fit-il pour la forme.

-Ca lui ferait plaisir que tu passes le voir je pense.

-Ma vie est un peu chamboulée en ce moment, je ne trouve pas beaucoup de temps pour moi, expliqua-t-il en détournant le regard un instant.

 _J'ai traversé le fantôme d'un étudiant suicidaire et j'en suis tombé amoureux comme le premier demeuré venu. Et là, je suis actuellement dans la merde._

-Ecoute, je... continua-t-il en tournant à nouveau vers elle. Je suis venu te voir, se lança-t-il courageusement, pour un sujet un peu particulier. Pepper et moi on s'entend bien, et elle m'a parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé, pour vous deux.

La colère de Natasha se ranima aussitôt. Il fallait arrêter avec Virginia ! Elle la prenait pour une tarée, grand bien lui fasse, et qu'on arrête de lui parler d'elle constamment !

Minute : était-ce lui, la personne qu'elle aimait à présent ?

-C'est pas ce que tu crois, dit-il aussitôt en voyant son expression furieuse, les bras levés en signe de paix. Je suis pas là pour te parler d'elle. J'ai le même problème que toi, avoua-t-il à voix basse. Et je- je veux te dire que t'es pas seule.

Oh, finit-elle par comprendre, les yeux écarquillés.

Et bien, les statistiques ne valaient rien, apparemment.

-Tu les vois ? chuchota-t-elle, voulant vérifier avoir bien entendu et compris.

-J'en vois qu'un, tempéra-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil prudent autour de lui, pas les autres. Mais, j'ai cru comprendre que toi si.

Ah, il n'était pas Voyant.

Juste une âme jumelle, maudite et magnifique, comme un personnage de Shakespeare.

-Oui, je les vois, confirma-t-elle à mi-voix.

-Brassens, Boris Vian ?

-Tous, confirma-t-elle. Depuis combien de temps le connais-tu ?

Bucky lui avait dit que sans recrutement, ça se jouait à quelques semaines de sursis. Mais elle avait déjà remarqué que les fantômes qu'elle rencontrait et qui n'étaient pas célèbres disparaissaient après quelques temps, sans laisser de trace, emportant leurs yeux tristes avec eux.

-Cinq jours, à peu près. Mais je suis au courant pour le délai.

-C'est rare que les âmes jumelles en sachent autant, dit-elle après un instant.

-Alors c'est vrai, cette histoire d'âmes ?

-C'est ce que Verlaine m'a raconté. Mais bon, avec son Arthur, il n'est peut-être pas très objectif. Diana y croit, aussi.

Il était à la fois stressant et confortable de pouvoir se confier d'une manière aussi fluide.

-Lady Di, souffla-t-il avec excitation. Je sais que c'est un fardeau, mais je t'envie. Donc c'est normal, que je ne vois que mon... âme jumelle et pas les autres ?

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement.

-Il n'existe que très peu de gens comme moi, on les appelle les Voyants. On dit que c'est parce que les larmes de notre âme jumelle nous ont coulé sur les yeux, mais... je n'y crois pas trop.

-Mon fantôme trouve les "âmes jumelles" déjà trop fleur bleue, alors ça, fit-il avant de prendre une gorgée de son café, ses yeux plissés par son sourire.

-Cinq jours, donc, reprit-elle. Tu devrais...

 _...en parler à Bucky._

-Tony, à propos de tout ça... j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

Un peu inquiet soudain, il reposa son gobelet.

-La dernière mission de Bucky s'est très mal terminée..., commença-t-elle lentement pour le laisser le temps de comprendre, il y a un mois il est tombé dans un ravin... mais il regrettait trop de ne pas nous avoir dit au revoir à tous alors il est toujours dans le coin, avec nous, le temps de s'apaiser.

Le café se renversa lorsqu'il se leva brusquement, ayant compris.

-Quoi ? Le fantôme de Bucky... m'a envoyé... comment a-t-il fait pour écrire ? bégaya-t-il les mains sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-Il a appris à se rendre matériel auprès du Shield. Apparemment, Steve et lui sont âmes jumelles, alors on lui a donné du temps... tu es au courant pour le Shield ?

-Oui, on m'en a parlé. Et je sais qu'ils recrutent les âmes jumelles.

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, Tony se rassit.

-Bucky est mort, souffla-t-il. Merde... il veut convaincre Steve de venir avec lui ?

-En fait, non. De ce qu'il m'a dit, juste passer du temps avec lui... et partir.

-J'ai le droit d'aller les voir, tu crois ? De-de leur prendre du temps ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas : emmène ton fantôme. Les jeunes comme lui sont très fragiles, ça lui fera du bien d'en voir un plus expérimenté.

Tony acquiesça avec un sourire sincère, et Natasha le jalousa et le plaignit à la fois, tout comme il avait dit le faire pour elle. Deux âmes ne se savaient jumelles que lorsque la mort les séparait, et c'était la chose la plus cruelle qu'elle connaissait. Si elle mourrait, elle ne voudrait pas revenir sur terre. Mais Jean Moulin lui avait dit qu'il suffisait d'un moment d'égarement pour ne plus retrouver le chemin ensuite... puis l'organisation ne vous lâchait plus.

Il faudrait faire quelque chose pour toutes ces étoiles si célèbres mais sans repos.

-... ton café ?

-Excuse-moi, sursauta-t-elle en revenant sur sa chaise et face à son gobelet vide. Je n'ai pas...

-Non, t'en fais pas : je demandais juste si ça allait ton café, même s'il est plus de midi...

-Ah, ma pause de cinq minutes, se rappela-t-elle soudain en regardant l'horloge. Darcy va me cuisiner toute l'après-midi si je ne reviens pas maintenant, dit-elle en descendant de sa chaise et en sortant un ticket de caisse et un crayon de sa poche. Je te laisse mon numéro, fit-elle en traçant rapidement les chiffres et en les légendant d'un rapide "Nat", n'hésite pas si toi ou ton jumeau avez une question.

-Merci beaucoup, vraiment, fit Tony, rassuré par leur conversation.

Elle lui sourit rapidement et faillit rentrer dans un tailleur élégant qu'elle connaissait bien. Aargh, pourquoi se rencontraient-elles constamment ! L'espionnait-elle ou une force malfaisante les faisait emprunter les mêmes couloirs ?

-Je n'espionnais pas du tout, commença Virginia pour dissiper tout malentendu, mais viens-tu de lui donner ton numéro ?

Son expression était confuse et figée dans une neutralité prudente, mais ses yeux bleu-verts portaient, eux, une trace brûlante.

Donc : non seulement elle espionnait, mais elle était jalouse.

Jalouse...

Natasha resta un moment à la contempler, son regard dans le sien, jusqu'à ce que la fureur des yeux ne se transforme en confusion, et que l'expression du visage ne se fasse gênée.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me... J'ai vérifié il y a cinq minutes et je n'ai rien entre les dents, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça…

Natasha retint le sourire convulsif qui menaçait d'apparaître et contourna Virginia à la place, sans plus lui jeter un regard mais jetant pour la peine :

-Si, tu espionnais, oui, c'est mon numéro et non, il ne te le donnera pas.

-Mais je ne le, protesta son ex et supérieure.

-Ciao Virgin !

Le temps qu'elle ne parte, Tony avait hésité trop longtemps entre un rire convulsif et une façade contrite : son café remonta et le fit tousser, laissant derrière lui un goût désagréable de bile. Pepper le foudroya du regard mais décida avoir été suffisamment rabaissée, et retourna au local photocopieur sans lui demander de compte.

Penchée sur la machine qui imprimait ses papiers, elle ferma les yeux quelques instants.

Trois ans auparavant, elle tournait autour d'un soleil mythomane et fragile. Aujourd'hui, elle apprenait qu'il n'était plus si fragile et n'avait jamais été mythomane. Et constatait qu'elle était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir…

Ses sentiments la brûlaient. SI seulement elle avait été plus ouverte d'esprit, moins... Certes, Natasha n'attendait qu'un geste de sa part comme prétexte pour s'enfuir, pour prétendre qu'elle avait mal placé sa confiance et l'éjecter de son orbite... Quel gâchis ! Quelle belle histoire elles avaient eues, et maintenant…

Maintenant c'était fini, elle avait Happy, Happy, Happy, elle devait penser à Happy et l'impression de ses photocopies était terminée. On se recentre, Virginia, on se recentre. Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller.

-o-o-o-o-

 _Quais de Seine, 13h02_

Loki, un sourire immense aux lèvres, fit son deuxième pas sur l'eau.

-Yeees ! le félicita Tony assis sur la berge. T'es le meilleur !

Fier de sa nouvelle capacité, il se retourna pour le regarder.

-Boris avait raison, dit-il, encore surpris que cela marche. Il suffit d'accepter qu'on est plus matériel… et on peut tout faire !

-Je suis presque sûr que tu peux voler ! lui lança Tony dans un clin d'œil. Ҫa ce serait la grande classe !

-Haha, ça je n'ai vu personne le faire, rit-il en continuer d'avancer.

-Reviens ! cria une femme sur la berge, près de Tony.

Loki fronça les sourcils. Cheveux courts, robe noire… Barbara ?

-Tu vas te faire embarquer si tu continues, reviens !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Loks ? s'enquit Tony en voyant son expression perplexe.

-Le fantôme d'une femme près de toi me dit de revenir… décrivit-il en revenant vers la rive.

-Fais donc un peu attention ! Il est là-haut, il te surveille ! appuya-t-elle en jetant des regards inquiets vers le pont.

Il jeta un regard dans la direction concernée. En effet, quelqu'un les regardait. Noir, borgne, les bras appuyés sur le rebord, il semblait le fixer dans les yeux.

Loki déglutit.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? fit-il en jetant un regard sur ce que regardait Loki puis à sa gauche, vers la présence invisible.

Il se redressa quand il vit la tension dans les épaules de son fantôme. Pourtant il n'y avait rien, là où il regardait.

-Un type, black, bandeau noir, manteau de cuir. Il me fixe, murmura-t-il en remontant sur la rive.

Soudain Tony le vit. Et il avait l'air d'être apparu comme par magie.

-C'est Fury, le directeur du Shield, l'informa l'artiste défunte. Ne refais rien de bizarre quand un Voyant qui s'ignore peut soudainement te voir, ou tu peux dire adieu à la Terre et à ton compagnon.

Loki jeta un regard affolé vers la femme, mais elle avait déjà fait demi-tour. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le pont Neuf, mais l'homme avait disparu. Tony se rapprocha, de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

-C'était Fury, le directeur du Shield, répéta Loki. Si je refais des trucs surnaturels alors qu'on peut me voir, il m'exorcisera.

Sans un mot, le salarié lui fit signe de se réfugier dans les ombres, jetant un dernier regard vers le pont : mais l'homme en noir avait disparu.

-o-o-o-o-

 _11h36, appartement de Peggy Carter_

-Oh putain. Oh que c'était bon, continua-t-elle de murmurer malgré avoir retrouvé son souffle.

-Peggy, tu es sûre que ça va ?

Bucky, un sourire infiniment content de lui, avait la tête posée sur le ventre de Steve et le creux des genoux de la chercheuse sur ses cuisses.

-Tu comprendras quand tu auras été à sa place Steve, lança Bucky avec un plaisir malsain.

Son meilleur ami perdit toute son assurance lentement rassemblée et le rouge se réinstalla sur ses joues.

-James, je te rappelle que tu as interdiction de faire des blagues salaces sans que je puisse les lire, menaça Peggy, sentant bien qu'elle avait manqué quelque chose.

Elle attrapa son téléphone sur la table de chevet et mit en marche l'appareil photo. Sur la pièce mouvante que lui renvoya son écran, elle voyait les deux hommes de sa vie affalés et nus, un sourire détendu aux lèvres.

-Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen pour que je puisse te voir de mes propres yeux ?

Bucky tordit tristement la bouche. Le Shield en cherchait désespérément un, et n'avait jusque là rien trouvé. Mais l'organisation avait une attitude très contradictoire et peu efficace : autant elle prenait très au sérieux quelque rumeurs et légendes, comme celle des âmes sœurs, autant elle se fichait de certaines d'entre elles comme de son premier exorcisme. Il y avait beaucoup de folklore sur la manière de pouvoir voir les fantômes sans don de naissance, mais la plupart sonnaient comme des techniques vaudou légèrement dégoûtantes, comme... Non, vraiment, des trucs dégoûtants qu'il ne voulais pas se remémorer. Le Shield en avait essayé quelques unes au début, mais comme chacune aboutissait à un échec très humiliant, les membres de la section recherche se bouchaient désormais les oreilles en beuglant _Et on fait tourner les serviettes_ à chaque proposition du genre.

Il attrapa le tube de lubrifiant qui traînait et l'agita négativement pour éviter à Steve de tordre le cou pour voir sa réponse et traduire.

Déçue, elle tourna et retourna sa tête sur le lit, emmêlant ses cheveux un peu plus.

-Il doit pourtant exister un moyen. J'en suis persuadée. Et je le trouverai. Je trouve ça injuste que Steve puisse te voir quand on fait des trucs sales et pas moi. Parmi d'autres raisons plus classes et émouvantes, bien sûr. Et à part ça, je sais qu'il n'y aucune raison pour que je le sois, mais je me sens ultra à l'aise avec notre relation.

Steve sourit. Peggy était toujours très bavarde et très ouverte dans ses moments post-coïtaux. Il avait songé plusieurs fois à l'enregistrer.

-Bucky, je me posais une question… N'y a-t-il eu jusqu'à maintenant aucune vidéo surprenant un fantôme en train de traverser un mur ? Forcément, non ? Comment l'existence des fantômes reste-t-elle secrète ?

L'espion hésita un instant. Les mettaient-ils en danger en leur donnant de telles informations ? Sans doute que oui. Mais Natasha en savait autant que lui et n'avait pas été inquiétée jusqu'à maintenant. D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais vu le Shield attenter à la vie de vivants pour protéger leur existence. Le pire qu'ils risquaient était le flashouilleur, et ça permettrait à Steve de l'oublier plus vite.

Oui, d'ailleurs, c'était une bonne option. Il allait leur dire, et si ça incluait une perte de mémoire, c'était peut-être pour le mieux.

-Je te laisse répéter, Steve. Il existe une organisation, le SHIELD, Service Hermétique d'Intervention Ectoplasmique et de Localisation des Défunts. Elle est chargée de conserver leur existence secrète et d'empêcher les débordements. Les dirigeants sont au courant de son existence, et d'ailleurs souvent ils s'entourent des mânes de leurs prédécesseurs pour les conseiller. Cette organisation est composée de fantômes et de vivants et elle exorcise les esprits qu'elle juge inutiles soit au patrimoine mondial soit à elle-même : elle conserve les artistes, pour que quelques initiés puissent « acheter » une heure pour se faire prodiguer des conseils et ainsi financer ainsi le Shield, et les chercheurs, policiers, soldats particulièrement brillants.

« En cas de crise majeure, par exemple si je fais apparemment « léviter » des objets sous la tour eiffel et que des dizaines de gens me voient, leurs troupes se déploient, et ils m'exorcisent puis effacent les souvenirs des personnes.

-Ils peuvent faire une chose pareille ?

Bucky releva la tête du point imaginaire qu'il fixait pendant sa logorrhée. Peggy avait pâli, Steve qui répétait toutes ses paroles également.

-C'est contre tous droits et déontologie d'effacer la mémoire de gens libres. C'est une offense immense à la vérité. Sans parler de faire disparaître quelqu'un qui fut autrefois une vraie personne avec des droits : nos dirigeants laissent faire ça ?

-Le cas contraire déclencherait une vague de panique sans précédent.

-Oui, mais cette organisation tomberait. Les artistes, ils sont contents de ce traitement ?

-Et bien, hésita Bucky.

-Parce que, je n'y connais rien, mais j'imagine que tout le monde ne veut pas « rester ». Les gens torturés, je veux bien, mais Brel ou Brassens, ou même Kurt, ils choisiraient de reposer en paix, non ? Est-ce que c'est ça qui se passe pour l'exorcisme ?

-J'ai assisté à plusieurs, avoua Bucky. Des subis, et des voulus. Ceux qui le voulaient n'ont pas eu l'air de souffrir… et à la fin ils semblaient apaisés.

-Arrête-moi si je me trompe : si quelqu'un est trop connu, ils lui cachent la possibilité qu'il peut s'en aller, pas vrai ?

Bucky opina de la tête, et Steve l'imita pour transmettre sa réponse à Peggy.

-C'est le truc le plus dégueulasse que j'ai entendu. Les promesses de politique et les subprimes, c'est rien à coté de l'arnaque immorale que ce truc est.

-Bucky… intervint Steve, en tant qu'espion surentraîné, tu es dans les utiles, pas vrai ?

-Il y a un truc que j'ai pas dit…

Déchiré entre la vérité et la souffrance, le renoncement et la douleur, il marqua un instant. N'y tenant plus, Peggy attrapa son téléphone pour voir l'expression de son visage. Conscient de ça, Bucky tourna la tête, puis lâcha :

-Oui, ils m'ont recruté. Le problème avec les fantômes, c'est que comme ils n'ont plus de corps, ils sont beaucoup plus impulsifs, moins contrôlables. Après plusieurs accidents le Shield a décidé d'un moyen de régulation : pour chaque fantôme il faut employer également un vivant à qui il tient pour faire pression. On m'a donc donné un mois pour convaincre un proche de quitter sa vie et venir avec moi… mais j'ai plutôt décidé d'exploiter ce temps pour passer du temps avec Steve… puis m'en aller.

Steve eut beaucoup de mal à répéter ses derniers mots à cause de ce qu'ils impliquaient, et quand Bucly releva la tête, il vit à son expression qu'il était en train de compter depuis combien de temps Bucky était revenu dans sa vie.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ! explosa-t-il quelques instants plus tard. Bien sûr que je veux venir avec toi si c'est la condition pour que tu restes !

-Tu ne comprends pas Steve : c'est de l'asservissement qu'on nous propose ! protesta Bucky. Le salaire qu'ils te donneront c'est la dorure de notre cage !

-Attends attends James, s'affola Peggy en le voyant crier en silence sur l'écran de son téléphone. Ca ne dépend que de toi. Et uniquement de toi. Putain moi ça me plairait puissance mille de faire des recherches sur les fantômes, si c'est bien pour ça qu'ils emploient des chercheurs. Mais ça ne dépend ni de moi ni de Steve : tu dois décider si tu veux… partir, ou bien rester. Si tu veux trouver le repos et tout arrêter, ou bien continuer encore même si tu es frustré pour toujours de certaines choses. Aucun choix n'est lâche ou courageux, aucun. Je crois que Steve, mais moi aussi, voudrait travailler pour eux plutôt que de devoir te perdre : mais la décision n'appartient qu'à toi.

Elle fixa Bucky via son écran, et quand il détourna les yeux, dans une expression résignée signifiant qu'il avait entendu, elle se tourna vers Steve, qui avait encore les larmes aux yeux.

-Pas vrai Steve ? chuchota-t-elle en l'étreignant.

Bucky les contempla tous les deux, le cœur en miettes. Partir, voulait dire souffrir et faire souffrir. Rester, voulait dire s'enchaîner et enchaîner. Il n'avait plus que quarante heures pour faire un choix.

Il tapota l'épaule de Peggy, qui releva la tête puis son téléphone.

-J'ai besoin de réfléchir, articula-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle avait compris, et Bucky se pencha vers Steve, lui relevant la tête pour l'obliger à le regarder. Les yeux bleus totalement délavés lui firent physiquement mal, et il sentit lui aussi les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

-Je reviens, promit-il avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Les lèvres salées le capturèrent un instant puis se courbèrent en un sourire triste. Bucky se recula, et sortit presque en courant de la chambre.

-Ҫa va aller, Steve, promit Peggy en l'étreignant. Ҫa va aller. Dans le pire des cas on fait tomber le Shield avec une vidéo virale de Bucky traversant un mur, d'accord ? Arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît, comment on va faire si tu craques, hein ?

Bucky courrait à en perdre le souffle qu'il n'avait plus. Partir, rester. Rester, partir. Que ferait Steve à sa place ? Il s'en irait pour ne pas lui arracher sa vie. Mais Bucky en mourrait de chagrin. Et puis il y avait Peggy dans l'équation : s'il partait, resteraient-ils ensemble, ou son ombre demeurerait-elle entre eux ? S'il restait… Il était vrai que Peggy avait eu l'air fascinée par le monde ectoplasmique qui s'ouvrait à elle, et le Shield baverait d'obtenir une chercheuse aussi douée et passionnée. Mais Steve… Steve n'avait rien d'un soldat capable de faire souffrir pour le plus grand bien. Steve consolait les gens tristes et insomniaques, il n'exorcisait pas des fantômes gênants sous leurs cris et leurs pleurs. Ou peut-être négocierait-il des missions moins violentes.

Avec autant de conditionnel, il n'avançait pas.

Au bout d'une très longue errance qui se finit par une marche lente, il se retrouva sous la tour Eiffel sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être fallait-il prendre de la hauteur pour voir les choses d'un œil différent, comme dans le Cercle des poètes disparus. Ce brave Robbin, reposait-il en paix ?

Il se faufila avec prudence parmi la file des touristes patientant devant l'un des piliers. Vérifiant que les contrôleurs ne pouvaient pas le voir, il emprunta les escaliers, et au deuxième étage, se glissa dans un ascenseur.

Sans personne pour le pousser à la visite, il resta un long moment à contempler Paris à travers le grillage, n'osant le traverser à cause des caméras. Il ne voulait pas donner à Fury de raison de lui écourter son sursis, il en avait besoin pour choisir. La ville scintillait sous l'un de derniers rayons de soleil de novembre, et d'ici, il ne pouvait même plus voir les vivants s'agiter comme les fourmis pressées qu'elles étaient.

Peggy et Steve préfèrerait le suivre, sans savoir ce qui les attendaient. Et lui n'allait pas faire dans la fausse modestie, il savait qu'il allait faire souffrir terriblement Steve même en lui laissant son travail et son appart.

Puisqu'il allait faire du mal des deux cotés, Peggy avait raison : c'était sa décision.

Partir. Trouver la paix, ne plus s'inquiéter pour qui que ce soit, quoi que ce soit.

Rester. Vivre, bon sang, en récupérant sans doute au fil des années jusqu'au moindre de ses sens.

Partir. Dormir, enfin, cette chose qu'il souhaitait depuis des mois.

Rester. Ne plus jamais dormir. Ne plus jamais rêver.

Epuisé, il appuya sa tête contre le grillage, ses doigts pris dedans, une larme grise dévalant ses joues.

Il devait prendre une décision.

La larme sur sa joue lui piquait la peau. Il allait l'essuyer avec un peu de colère quant il se rendit compte que c'était la première depuis sa mort, et d'ailleurs sa première réaction physiologique en général. Il ne salivait pas, ne suait pas, mais… il pouvait pleurer. Intrigué, il la recueillit sur son doigt et l'observa un long moment. Elle était à la fois similaire et différente des larmes des vivants. Elle avait une texture plus épaisse, comme de l'huile, et une teinte plus claire, comme du cristal. Il tendit la main vers le grillage, mais elle ne s'y accrocha pas : elle le traversa comme le faisait son doigt. Il la fit tomber sur le sol, mais elle ne s'écrasa pas : elle disparut.

Et si…

Il devait retourner chez Peggy.

-o-o-o-o-

 _14h16, boulevard Saint-Michel_

Fred, les pieds sur terre, se baladait dans les rues arc-en-ciel de monde. Alors qu'il levait les yeux vers la tour Eiffel, la lumière de l'après-midi permettant à peine de distinguer les flashs des appareils photos, il entendit tout à coup un chien japper. Il se retourna brusquement, mais ne vit rien, et on lui rentra dedans.

-Pardon, désolée, lui fit l'étudiante.

-C'ma faute, vous en faites pas.

Dans un sourire d'excuse, Wanda continua sa route, tandis que quelques rues plus loin, Peter avouait à Bruce qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un.

-o-o-o-o-

 _14h07, chez Peggy_

« Hey, lança Bucky en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement de Peggy, non verrouillée.

C'était silencieux.

-Je suis rentré, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il y eut un bruit d'agitation. Steve, les yeux encore un peu rouges, débarqua du couloir.

-Alors ? s'enquit-il à mi-voix alors que Peggy arrivait.

Bucky secoua la tête.

-Je n'ai pas réussi à prendre une décision. Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu plus de temps. Mais j'ai pensé à quelque chose et donc je suis revenu…

-Il a dit quoi, s'enquit Peg, son téléphone devant elle, comme Steve ne répétait pas.

-Qu'il n'avait pas fait son choix, mais qu'il a une idée, résuma Steve.

-On va faire une expérience, avec Peg, comme elle les aime.

-Il veut faire une expérience avec toi.

-Tu n'aurais pas un petit récipient ? Genre seringue, petite poire, flacon.

-Flacon, seringue, tu as ?

-J'ai des pipettes dans ma mallette au cas où… marmonna-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

-Et une pince à épiler, dit Bucky avec assurance.

-Et une pince à épiler, répéta Steve avec perplexité.

Peggy, perplexe elle aussi, ramena les deux objets et Bucky se mit aussitôt au travail.

-Expérience numéro… je sais plus combien, marmonna-t-il en approchant la pincette de ses sourcils. Les larmes de fantômes permettent-elles de devenir un Voyant ?

Il s'arracha trois poils à la fois, et la douleur lui fit montrer les larmes aux yeux. Les cils tournoyèrent avant de passer à travers le plancher, et une larme roula sur sa joue. Il la recueillit avec la pipette, et recommença jusqu'à en avoir cinq ou six.

Peggy, sérieusement intriguée, l'avait regardé à travers l'écran de son téléphone. Bucky lui fit un signe de tête vers le salon pour qu'elle aille s'asseoir. Elle s'exécuta et lui demanda, sa voix légèrement tremblante d'excitation.

-Tu essayes de me donner la capacité de te voir, toi et les autres ?

-Et d'entendre normalement, dit-il en se mettant juste devant elle, posant la pince et levant la pipette. Prête ? s'enquit-il.

Steve répéta la question, et elle hocha la tête d'affirmation, tenant difficilement en place. Bucky s'approcha, approcha doucement sa main, lui toucha la joue pour la prévenir et mit son pouce et son index sur ses paupières pour l'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Il se demanda tout à coup si ça pouvait la brûler comme de l'acide mais trop tard, il avait appuyé pour lâcher une larme. Elle ferma l'autre œil et plissa celui testé à la réception, mais ne montra aucun signe de douleur. Bucky relâcha la paupière, la laissa cligner des yeux, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter par son expression déçue signifiant qu'elle ne voyait toujours rien et s'occupa aussitôt de l'autre. Elle cligna pareillement, et après quelques secondes, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant de devenir rayonnant.

-Je… je vois ta silhouette… Et les couleurs, c'est très flou mais… Si ça y est ça se précise. Ҫa y est… Je peux te voir !

Elle lâcha un cri de joie et lui sauta dans les bras. Steve, amusé par sa réaction, riait doucement avec Bucky. Elle le lâcha et dit :

-Et si tu parles ?

-Je n'ai touché que tes yeux, ça m'étonnerait que ça marche.

-Je ne peux toujours pas t'entendre, dit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Nom de nom je n'ai pas relevé le temps d'accommodation, ni les sensations produites, marmonna-t-elle contre elle-même.

-Tu veux faire les oreilles Bucky ? s'enquit Steve.

-Allez, fit-il dans un sourire.

-T'es tellement plus sexy que sur mon téléphone. On remet ça dès que j'ai la bande sonore.

-Dire qu'on pense les mecs plus accros à ça que les femmes, releva Steve en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bucky parvint à convaincre Peggy de se rasseoir, et glissa deux larmes supplémentaires dans chacune de ses oreilles. Ils attendirent tranquillement, la jeune femme encore proie à l'excitation scientifique. Alors que le temps se faisait long et que son sourire mutin se fanait, Bucky lança à Steve :

-Dis-lui que ça va prendre plus de temps que pour la vue.

-Non, dit-elle alors que son sourire s'élargissait à nouveau, ça a pris douze secondes de moins. Et j'adore ta voix.

Bucky sourit à s'en faire mal, et cette fois il fut celui qui entraîna Steve et elle dans une étreinte étroite, malgré les deux questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Qui a besoin de rêver ou de dormir quand on lui porte de l'amour ?

Qui peut arracher quelqu'un qu'il aime à sa vie sans le regretter tous les jours ?

Le téléphone de Steve sonna alors qu'ils respiraient leur odeur mutuelle, étrange trio se berçant doucement dans un salon cosy. Dans un premier temps il refusa mentalement de décrocher, mais c'était AC/DC qui passait, la sonnerie personnalisée de Tony, et ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles. Alors il desserra l'étreinte à contrecœur et sortit son portable de la poche de son jean.

-Allô, Tony ?

 _-Salut Steve, bien ou bien ?_ s'enquit son vieil ami, avec du vent en fond sonore et une très légère inquiétude dans sa voix.

-Bien mon vieux, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

 _-Oh rien, ça va, mais est-ce que Bucky serait dans le coin par hasard._

-Oui oui, je te le-

Paniqués, Peggy et Bucky firent de grands signes pour attirer son attention, et d'une main s'agitant sous sa gorge le fantôme lui rappela que leur vieux pote ne pourrait certainement pas l'entendre.

-Oh mince, j'avais oublié, il a une- une extinction de voix, broda-t-il en mettant le haut parleur. Mais oui il est avec moi, je fais passer un message ?

- _Ecoute, euh, c'est un peu délicat… mais non t'es au courant de toute façon : euh, c'est une longue histoire, en fait il s'avère que Natasha, ta pote, a trouvé du boulot dans ma boîte, et par hasard on s'est rendus compte qu'on était les Tony et Natasha que tu voulais nous faire- bref t'as pigé : donc elle m'a parlé de… la condition ? de Bucky comme il s'avère que je vois un fantôme depuis cinq jours…_

-Tony je ne comprends rien, parle plus lentement, supplia Steve en se tenant le front tandis que Bucky plissait les yeux d'incompréhension.

 _-EN BREF, j'ai un pote fantôme qui aimerait bien en rencontrer un plus rodé et je suis au courant pour Buck : est-ce que je peux passer chez toi ?_

-Attends, toi tu as- on n'est pas chez moi mais chez Peggy.

-Passe-le moi, dit-elle en lui prenant le portable. Salut Tony ! Apparemment pas de problème, confirma-t-elle alors que Bucky hochait la tête, est-ce que tu te souviens de l'adresse ?

- _Super_ , soupira-t-il, _merci à vous deux. Si mes souvenirs sont bons on est pas très loin mais je vais quand même avoir besoin que tu me la renvoies._

-Tu ne travailles pas Tony ? s'enquit Steve en s'approchant du micro, inquiet pour le poste de son ami.

 _-Congé maladie, fou ce que la grippe fait comme ravage en ce moment, regarde l'extinction de voix de Bucky_ , fit-il dans un petit rire. _Je sais que normalement je ne pourrai ni voir ni l'entendre._

Il raccrocha sans plus attendre, et Steve se sentit assez con. Il devrait dormir plus. Mais quand la personne qu'on adorait ne le faisait pas, ça ne motivait pas beaucoup.

-C'est une drôle de coïncidence, que Tony se trouve une âme sœur, pensa à voix haute Bucky, rendu insouciant par l'expérience réussie.

-Une âme sœur, tiqua Peggy alors qu'elle tapait son adresse.

Aïe. C'était merveilleux de pouvoir communiquer si facilement, mais maintenant, il allait devoir faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

-Oui, alors, fit-il en se frottant la nuque. J'en ai pas parlé parce que c'est assez contesté, mais apparemment il y aurait des liens privilégiés entre les êtres humains morts et vivants. Quelqu'un qui ne peut voir les fantômes se mettra à voir celui d'une seule personne, qu'il aimait ou bien qu'il ne connaissait ni d'eve ni d'adam. On en a conclu qu'il y avait des âmes sœurs. Je pensais que c'était ça avec Steve, mais il a vu le fantôme d'un chien, donc il est sans doute plus un Voyant qui s'ignorait. Apparemment Natasha a dit à Tony que j'étais… mort, asséna-t-il courageusement, et s'il pense ne pas pouvoir me voir c'est qu'il sait déjà qu'il ne peut communiquer qu'avec son fantôme uniquement.

-Et si c'était plus une histoire de gène… réfléchit Peggy. Non ça n'a pas de sens puisque c'est une question de capacité de l'œil humain. Raah je n'y comprends rien, conclut-elle en ayant l'air de vouloir taper du pied, je dois absolument rencontrer des spécialistes du domaine. Je vais poser ma candidature à ton Shield machin…

L'interphone sonna.

-Déjà, s'étonna-t-elle, ils étaient vraiment près alors. Allô ?

- _Rebonjour, c'est bien nous !_ dit la voix grésillante de l'ami de Steve.

-Je vous ouvre, commenta-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton d'ouverture.

 _-Merci !_

L'interphone grésilla en se coupant et elle raccrocha. Croisant les bras, elle sourit à ses amants.

-Trop contente de pouvoir te voir n'empêche, dit-elle à Bucky en le détaillant de haut en bas. Tony ne sait pas à quel point il me frustre, marmonna-t-elle en partant se faire un thé, je voulais essayer une autre position moi.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel, et quand il le regarda à nouveau, Buck lui fit un regard appuyé avec un mouvement de tête vers la chercheuse. Souriant en coin, Steve se dirigea vers la cuisine, trouva Peggy devant la bouilloire et la tourna vers lui pour lui prendre le menton. Perplexe, elle se laissa embrasser tandis que Bucky se glissait derrière elle pour venir lui soulever son haut et lui caresser le ventre de manière appuyée. Elle gémit de plaisir sur les lèvres de Steve et marmonna quelque chose comme quoi il était stupide de se contenter d'un seul petit copain quand on savait que deux c'était un billiar de fois mieux, et qu'encore une fois elle était ultra à l'aise avec leur relation- han oui juste là James.

On frappa à la porte et elle glapit quelque chose entre un petit cri de gêne et un grognement de frustration. Elle partit ouvrir en baissant son T-shirt et en resserrant sa queue de cheval, tandis que Steve et Bucky s'échangeaient un clin d'œil.

-Entrez, fit-elle en souriant.

-Salut, souffla Tony nerveusement, je… fit-il en jetant un œil à Steve puis à elle.

-Je suis totalement au courant sur la question, et d'ailleurs je peux voir James et ton ami, fit-elle en faisait un signe de tête au jeune aux cheveux noirs (mon dieu quel âge avait-il) qui se tenait derrière le comptable.

-Oh, bien : dans ce cas, Loki, voilà Peggy, Peggy, Loki.

-Enchantée, fit-elle en levant sa main droite.

-Je ne peux pas encore me rendre matériel, s'excusa Loki, se grattant la nuque.

-Oh pardon, s'écrit-elle.

-Enchanté Loki, s'approcha le fantôme pour le mettre à l'aise, moi c'est Bucky et tu peux me serrer la main.

Comme prévu, ses épaules se détendirent et il sourit. Tony, perplexe, vit Loki ne sourire à personne en particulier et agiter son bras de haut en bas.

-Tony, Bucky est juste là, vint à la rescousse Steve, comme tu le pensais tu ne le vois pas. Bonjour Loki, enchanté.

Tony sourit. Que Loki soit vu par tant de personnes semblait lui faire beaucoup de bien. Il souriait et la ligne de ses épaules n'était plus tendue à se rompre.

Bucky jeta un coup d'œil à Steve. Il était donc bien un Voyant lui aussi. Mais comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte pendant des années ? La répression du Shield avait des failles pourtant, lui-même avait traversé des personnes et des objets en public. Il fallait croire que ça suffisait. Peut-être que l'organisation qu'il détestait avait permis à des gens comme Steve de grandir sans être considéré comme des fous victimes d'hallucinations, après tout. Le plus grand bien avait peut-être un sens.

-Raconte-moi, se reporta-t-il sur le jeune fantôme maintenant détendu, l'invitant à aller dans le salon. Quel âge as-tu ?

-Huit jours, répondit Loki, cette fois sans indiquer d'abord le révolu.

-C'est normal que tu ne touches rien, il m'a fallu avoir un mois et demi : et encore, en entraînement intensif et on m'a dit que j'apprenais très rapidement.

L'ex-étudiant, rassuré, commença à poser toutes ses questions. Dans le hall, Tony s'étonnait :

-Vous pouvez le voir tous les deux ? Natasha m'a dit que les personnes comme elle étaient rares.

-Moi je pense que quoiqu'il en dise, c'est depuis que Bucky est revenu que je le peux… commença Steve.

-…et il vient de découvrir comment rendre les gens comme moi, totalement aveugles, capable de les voir, conclut-elle avec toujours une pointe d'excitation impossible à réprimer dans la voix.

-Ah ouais ? s'enquit Tony en souriant. Buck a toujours été un génie. Sans vouloir t'offenser Steve, en devoir je préférais toujours être à coté de lui que de toi. Comment a-t-il fait ? Parce que moi, je ne peux voir que Loki.

Le téléphone de Steve sonna à nouveau. A nouveau, il refusa d'abord de décrocher, à nouveau, il le fit quand même parce que c'était Vodka des Mad Cow, donc Natasha, donc il n'y avait même pas à réfléchir.

-Je m'excuse, c'est Nat. Allô ? s'enquit-il.

- _Salut Steve, est-ce que Bucky est dans le coin ? Il ne décroche pas._

-Oui il est là : il paraît que tu travailles avec Tony ?

- _Tony est arrivé ?_ s'enquit-elle, une note plus légère dans sa voix auparavant stressée.

-Oui, et son ami fantôme aussi, il parle avec Bucky. Tu te joins à la fête ? Enfin si Peggy veut bien, on est tous chez elle, se ravisa-t-il en la regardant.

La chercheuse lui fit signe de lui donner le téléphone :

-Tu peux totalement Natasha, fit-elle une fois le portable contre son oreille.

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté sur moi ? chuchota Peggy en couvrant à la va-vite le micro.

-Je crois que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu ne voyais pas Bucky et n'y comprenait rien : et qu'on s'était engueulés à cause de ça, chuchota en retour Steve.

- _Ҫa veut dire que maintenant tu le vois ?_ hoqueta Natasha, n'ayant rien manqué. _Comment tu-_

-Ecoute c'est un peu compliqué, mais je sais qu'il est un fantôme et je suis en gros au courant pour le Shield et le reste.

- _N'en dis pas plus au téléphone, je suis sur place dans vingt minutes._

Alors que le son de fin d'appel résonna, Peggy regarda un instant l'écran, songeuse, puis Steve :

-Elle croit que le Shield t'a mis sur écoute, pour raccrocher comme ça ?

-Maintenant que j'y pense, fit Steve en se grattant la nuque, avec cette histoire de délai, ça me paraîtrait logique qu'ils surveillent Bucky. Pour éviter qu'avec… le peu de temps qu'il lui reste ou je sais pas quoi, il ne balance tout sur eux.

Ce qu'il avait totalement fait. Se passant une main sur le front, Peggy regarda son sol en lino. C'était bien possible après tout. Risquaient-ils quelque chose, avec ces informations sur une société secrète ? Oh oui, et même gros. Mais Bucky ne les auraient pas mis en danger imprudemment, pas Steve. Elle balaya la pensée et reporta son attention sur Tony :

-Alors vous bossez dans la même boîte, sans vous connaître avant ? C'est marrant n'empêche.

-N'est-ce pas, confirma Tony.

Mais son regard alternait à intervalle régulier entre elle et les deux fantômes, et elle comprit qu'il était trop mordu pour faire attention à elle. Elle lui fit un signe de tête vers le duo, il la remercia d'un sourire et alla rejoindre son fantôme et son vieil ami devenu invisible et muet.

Elle se tourna vers Steve :

-Elle va bien Natasha ? Elle avait l'air tendue.

-Ҫa va. Elle habite chez un chic type a priori. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il l'agitait comme ça.

Peggy allait dire que ça l'intriguait cette histoire de « pas au téléphone » quand la sonnette de l'entrée, stridente, les fit tous sursauter.

Dans le salon de Clint, Natasha avait raccroché.

-Tu es sûre de ton coup ? Je voudrais ne jamais avoir dit ça et que tu n'ais jamais eu cette idée.

-Non, tu as raison sur toute la ligne. Les problèmes de Bucky, ceux que j'avais, ceux de Tony : tout ça repose sur cette organisation et leur foutu secret. Pourquoi aucun fantôme n'y a pensé plus tôt ? Il suffit de rejoindre le champ de la caméra lors d'un direct d'une chaîne très regardée, et on expose la vérité à beaucoup trop de personnes en même temps pour que ce soit endigué : c'est l'explosion quelques jours, quelques heures après. Pourquoi on est les premiers à-

-Tu m'as dit qu'ils avaient des couteaux sous la gorge de tout le monde, et je peux comprendre en quoi ça dissuade. Je suis persuadée qu'ils en ont sous la notre aussi, avec tout ce que tu sais. Je fais quoi, moi, si j'apprends que tu t'es suicidée alors qu'en fait je sais que c'est un meurtre ?

-Tu me venges, fit-elle en haussant les épaules, pour toutes les pauvres étoiles déchues de Paris, continua-t-elle en décroisant les bras et en s'agitant un peu, que je vois se traîner dans les rues sans pouvoir disparaître ! Et pour les gens comme Bucky, tenus en laisse comme des chiens !

-Et quoi, je cherche ton fantôme jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ? Je te demande pas de laisser faire une chose pareille, je veux juste que tu sois prudente. D'ailleurs je viens avec toi voir tes amis, asséna-t-il en prenant son manteau.

-Avoue, c'est aussi pour faire une rencontre du troisième type.

-Seulement à 12%

-Si ça tourne mal, on s'enfuie loin, dit-elle en enfilant elle aussi son manteau. À Budapest. Je te le promets.

-Budapest sonne suffisamment loin.

Souriant, elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et laissa Clint allait appeler l'ascenseur pendant qu'elle la refermait à clef.

Depuis qu'on avait sonné, le silence s'était installé dans l'appartement de Peggy. Bucky se leva du canapé en fronçant les sourcils : ça ne faisait pas deux minutes que Natasha avait appelé, comment pouvait-elle être déjà là ? De plus, il avait ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une chair de poule pour quelqu'un de vivant : la sensation physique que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il approcha à grands pas silencieux de la porte, empêchant Peggy d'aller ouvrir la porte d'un bras levé. Se plaçant devant elle et Steve, il allait s'approcher pour regarder dans le judas, quand la porte verrouillée s'ouvrit sans avoir été touchée.

Au même moment, à la terrasse d'un Starbucks en bas de chez Clint, Phil Coulson, se brûlant la langue sur son troisième macciato, regarda le couple passer devant lui.

-Ils sont sortis, dit-il dans son oreillette, mais je ne sais pas s'ils vont chez la chercheuse.

- _Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous allons les faire y aller._

-Pourquoi on ne les a pas mis sur écoute, quitte à mettre des micros partout.

- _Cazeneuve me met des bâtons dans les roues,_ grommela-t-on. _Merci Coulson, over._

Son information donnant le signal du départ de l'opération et de la fin de son rôle, l'agent entreprit de touiller son café pour qu'il arrête d'être aussi chaud. Même si le bâton de bois recueillait toujours beaucoup de mousse et qu'il ne résistait pas à l'envie de le lécher, il avait toujours un goût écœurant de bois : alors il se promettait à chaque fois qu'il ne le ferait plus, d'ailleurs qu'il ne prendrait pas de truc pour touiller : mais les fois où il l'avait fait il n'avait rien eu pour refroidir son café ou plutôt passer le temps et allait finalement toujours en chercher une (c'était la vie trépidante de Phil Coulson, agent du Shield ).

A quelques pas de là, attendant à un boulevard que le feu piéton passe au vert, Clint et Natasha entendirent tout à coup un chien japper. Natasha se retourna, et vit avec horreur un bâtard, sa laisse traînant sur le sol, s'engager sur la route vrombissante d'un flot interrompu de véhicules, suivi aussitôt par une petite fille d'origine indienne.

-Jasper attends ! cria-t-elle en courant sur la route alors que commençaient à crisser les freins.

-NON, REVIENS ! cria Natasha en courant après elle.

-NATASHA !

Mais alors qu'une voiture fonçait sur la fillette et son chien, elle les traversa sans les blesser. Avec horreur, Natasha comprit qu'ils étaient des fantômes, ce qu'elle n'était pas, pas encore, et qu'elle, aucune voiture ne la traverserait sans dommage.

-NATASHA ! cria Clint juste derrière elle.

Le crissement des freins et le bruit violent de l'impact résonnèrent contre la façade des immeubles et firent s'envoler les pigeons de tout le boulevard, dans un claquement de dizaines d'ailes, comme les applaudissements de la fin d'un spectacle.

À dix minutes de là, Bucky se figea.

Sur le seuil se tenait, droit dans son long manteau de cuir, Nicholas Fury.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu-e-s par ce dernier chapitre commun. Je vais essayer de publier en même temps les trois fins (« triste », médiane et heureuse), dans le moins de temps possible.

Insultez-moi, j'aime ça. (n'ayez pas trop peur, comme vous l'avez vu même un chien je suis incapable de m'en séparer). Mais en tout cas REVIEW ! Pas de compromis. J'ai sué sang et eau pour écrire ce monstre, tu _dois_ me dire s'il t'a apporté quelque chose.


	13. Fin A : Don't be mad but I'm leaving

Voilà enfin l'une des trois fins de cette fanfiction. Cette fic… signifie beaucoup pour moi, j'y ai mis toute mon âme et tous mes fantômes. Merci à vous de m'avoir aidée à la mener à bien parce que je n'aurais pas pu y arriver seule. Sur ce, à dans vingt minutes.

Jem – 24

Mystery Skulls - Ghost

Zaz – Eblouie par la nuit

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

This is the ghost of you

Haunting the ghost of me

Lonely in a crowded room together,

Hanging out in this world forever,

Tell me who's scared now ?

Can't we get an alternate ending ?

Can't we get an alternate ending… ?

 _Ghost – Jamie Lee_

-o-o-o-o-

Elle roula sur le pare-brise et retomba à terre quand la voiture se stoppa enfin. Clint fut aussitôt près d'elle, lui demandant paniqué si elle allait bien. Les membres tremblant encore de peur, elle essaya de se relever, douloureuse de la tête aux pieds. Globalement, malgré d'énormes contusions, elle n'avait l'air de n'avoir rien de cassé… Quand elle s'appuya sur son autre jambe, un peu plus douloureuse, sa cheville se déroba sous son poids et Clint la rattrapa. Oooh elle n'était peut-être pas cassée mais elle était sérieusement foulée.

« Ҫa va mademoiselle ? s'écria, affolée, la conductrice. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d-de vous jeter sur mon pare-brise ?!

D'un regard extérieur, Natasha voulait bien croire que c'était étrange. Une piétonne se mettant soudainement à sprinter en criant sur un boulevard au feu vert : certains avaient atterris à Saint-Anne pour moins que ça.

-Ҫa va, ça va, une fillette qui allait traverser de l'autre coté, mais sa mère l'a rattrapée à temps, broda-t-elle, la voix encore tremblante. Je n'ai rien de cassé, je crois, fit-elle en appuyant prudemment son pied par terre tandis que la conductrice regardait de l'autre coté, fronçant les sourcils mais supposant que les passantes dont elle parlait devaient être déjà parties.

La douleur de sa cheville n'était pas celle foudroyante de l'os cassé, qu'elle avait souvent expérimentée dans sa jeunesse à cause de situations de ce genre. Elle avait à la base des cheveux une longue cicatrice, datant de la fois où elle avait suivi en riant un garçon fantôme qui avait dévalé les escaliers de leur vieille maison de vacances jusque dans le jardin : mais sa course à elle s'était violemment arrêtée dans la baie vitrée.

-Tu peux marcher, ou non ? s'enquit Clint, toujours secoué lui aussi.

-Ҫa va. Allons-y, on doit la retrouver, murmura-t-elle en claudiquant, appuyée sur Clint.

-Vous- vous ne voulez pas déclarer l'accident ? s'enquit la conductrice en les voyant partir.

-Ҫa va ça va, je vais juste mettre une attelle, en plus vous n'y êtes pour rien.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, marmonna-t-il alors qu'ils traversaient avec les autres piétons, tu voulais que je meure d'une attaque cardiaque ?

-Une gamine et son chien fantôme ont traversé en courant, j'ai cru qu'ils étaient vivants, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils de douleur et de suspicion. Une petite fille comme elle n'a aucune raison d'être gardée sur terre contre son gré, et si elle était morte trop récemment pour avoir été repérée par le Shield je ne l'aurais pas prise pour un vivant.

-Tu crois qu'elle est du Shield ? s'enquit Clint.

-On va le savoir tout de suite, elle est là, dit-elle d'un ton dur alors que la fillette semblait les attendre, tenant la laisse de son chien tremblant encore.

Typée indienne, de longs cheveux noirs emmêlés et avec un air secoué au visage et des larmes de crocodile aux yeux, elle lança :

-Vous allez bien ? Je suis vraiment désolée pour votre accident, mon chien s'est échappé.

-C'est le Shied qui t'envoie, pas vrai ? accusa Nataha d'un regard soupçonneux. Tu avais pour mission de me tuer, ou pas ?

Le chien jappa d'assentiment tandis que la fillette affichait une moue boudeuse d'avoir été démasquée.

-Oui je suis du Shield. Mais mon chien s'est vraiment échappé, ma mission était de vous emmener auprès de Mademoiselle Carter. Vous y allez ou quoi ?

Eberluée de parler avec une petite fille aussi insensible, Natasha mit un moment avant de continuer son interrogatoire, mais finit par dire :

-Pourquoi doit-on y aller, hein ?

-Le directeur a quelque chose à vous demander. Faites pas cette tête c'est un truc chouette. Dites, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais l'accident a perturbé le timing : vous voudriez pas y aller, sinon je vais vraiment me faire gronder même si c'est pas ma faute, et Jasper aussi. Quelqu'un a saboté sa laisse mais c'est moi qui va prendre, grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-C'est moi qui vais prendre, corrigea la jeune femme. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Narayani. C'est hindou. Tu peux pas y aller ? Je serai privée de télé si vous êtes trop en retard.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Natasha se redressa avec l'aide de Clint, qui avait attendu patiemment. La fillette se mit aussitôt à courir dans la direction inverse, suivie par son chien jappant et faisant claquer sa laisse au vent.

-Elle fait bien partie du Shield. Elle ne voulait pas me blesser, juste vérifier qu'on allait bien chez Peggy.

-Et donc, est-ce une bonne idée d'aller là où l'organisation qu'on veut faire tomber veut qu'on soit ? s'enquit Clint avec un air méfiant.

-S'ils voulaient nous tuer, ce serait fait.

-C'est sûr, tu n'as pas encore assez frôlé la mort aujourd'hui.

Natasha le regarda, et Clint, levant les yeux au ciel, finit par céder.

-Allez, qu'on en finisse. Mais si on est tués par ta faute, je te hanterai pour t'éternité.

-Je ne demande que ça. dit-elle avec une main sur sa hanche, s'appuyant sur lui en se remettant en marche. »

-o-o-o-o-

« Directeur Fury, souffla Bucky d'une voix faible, alertant aussitôt les autres occupants de l'appartement.

-Bonjour, lança Nick d'un ton calme. Je peux entrer ?

Le sang immobile de Bucky se glaça. Il était là pour lui. Pourquoi si tôt, il avait encore vingt heures devant lui normalement, c'était injuste !

-Barnes, où vous en êtes ?

Oui c'était trop tôt. Mais c'était fini. Accepte-le, Bucky, personne, non personne, n'échappe à son destin.

-Est-ce que Rogers vous suit, ou ?

-ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE.

Après avoir jeté un regard assassin, Bucky lui tourna le dos et se mit à courir vers la fenêtre.

-Bucky ! cria Steve

-James ! tenta de l'arrêter Peggy.

Mais il traversa la vitre, et tomba dans le vide.

Affolés, Steve et Peggy se ruèrent sur le balcon pour l'apercevoir. Ils virent le revenant atterrir souplement et se mettre à courir. Derrière eux, Fury parlait dans son communicateur.

-Loki, chuchota un Tony paniqué, c'est le type qui nous observait sur le pont.

-C'est Fury, le directeur du Shield, chuchota le fantôme en regardant nerveusement Nick et la porte. On se tire d'ici !

-Coulson, Barnes incontrôlable et en fuite. Appréhendez-le sans le brusquer. Les autres sont en panique, ne les poursuivez pas, y compris Romanoff et Barton.

Le fantôme traversa le mur qui donnait sur le couloir, et Tony lui courut après par la porte entrouverte. Fury leur jeta un regard une seconde trop tard et poussa un soupir fatigué.

-Il faut que je le retrouve ! lança Steve revenu dans l'entrée, attrapant sa veste.

-Steve, ne pars pas sans moi !

-Il n'est rien pour toi ! protesta-t-il les larmes aux yeux déjà dans le couloir.

-C'est faux et tu le sais ! cria-t-elle hystériquement. Steve attends-moi !

Nick se passa une main sur le front. Cette visite était un fiasco.

-Restez ici, Barnes est hors de contrôle ! Ce n'était-

-C'est faux, s'exclama Peggy en enfilant son manteau, il a toute sa tête, c'est vous qui lui avez mis la pression ! Vous êtes le directeur de ce Shield, pas vrai ? Cette histoire de perte de contrôle est uniquement là pour vous donner le beau rôle : je ne marcherai pas là-dedans !

Le cœur de Peggy lui serra quand elle n'entendit plus les pas pressés de Steve dans l'escalier. Mais elle avait le chef de toute cette mascarade sous la main, alors elle n'allait pas le laisser partir sans lui avoir arraché les réponses à ses questions.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venus, il avait jusqu'à demain, dit-elle d'un ton hargneux.

-Je suis venu pour autre chose, asséna le directeur, mais il s'est enfui sans m'écouter, comme les deux autres.

-Qu'allez-vous lui faire maintenant ?

-S'il s'est enfui, c'est qu'il a repris goût à la vie, relativisa Fury en regardant la fenêtre. Nous allons lui révéler la vérité, et tenter de le garder auprès de nous.

-La vérité ? répéta Peggy en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bon écoutez, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, je peux vous parler cinq minutes ? Bucky vous a raconté beaucoup de choses, mais beaucoup d'entre elles sont fausses sans qu'il soit au courant qu'elles le sont. Intégrer le Shield avec un être cher n'a jamais été une obligation : cette immersion d'un mois est faite pour redonner à nos agents le goût à la vie terrestre.

Très sérieusement intriguée, Peggy ne l'invita pas à s'asseoir pour autant, et le laissa continuer.

-Voyez-vous… fit-il en se dirigeant vers le canapé et en s'y asseyant, faisant se croiser les bras à la chercheuse restée debout. Barnes est un excellent agent, reprit-il. Mais au bout de quelques semaines, alors qu'il avait déjà appris à se rendre matériel, il a demandé à mon bras droit un exorcisme. Il voulait se reposer, ne pas dormir ni rêver est destructeur pour l'esprit humain. Alors, j'ai essayé de lui dire que peu à peu il allait retrouver les sensations d'avant, qu'il se surprendrait même à somnoler dans une dizaine d'années. Mais il était décidé, alors on a déclenché le plan B.

-Revoir son meilleur ami, souffla Peggy.

-Oui, confirma le fantôme. Dès qu'un très bon élément perd goût à sa deuxième vie, pour ne pas nous en séparer on lui donne la chance de la ou le revoir en espérant qu'elle ou il reste. Et généralement, après ça, dans 83% des cas on récupère les deux au bout de trente jours. Ca ne dure pas forcément longtemps, quelques mois, quelques années de plus, mais c'est déjà ça de gagné.

Peggy avait décroisé les bras, et finit par aller s'asseoir en face du directeur, en lançant :

-En fait… Ils sont peu ceux qui veulent rester. Les intellectuels, c'est pareil, vous les forcez ? Vous êtes une sorte de mafia fantôme en fait.

-Croyez-moi si vous voulez, mais je hais mon travail. Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez faire la différence entre vivant et défunt, mais je suis mort depuis quatre-vingt dix-neuf ans. J'étais tirailleur sénégalais, et après avoir été charcuté à Verdun, je suis resté pour veiller sur celle que j'aimais. Puis, avec les besoins de l'espionnage de la seconde guerre mondiale, j'ai été alpagué par le Shield naissant. A l'époque, le directeur était un vivant relativement cruel, qui pratiquait l'exorcisme forcé, la torture et le chantage pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait des fantômes. J'avais beau souhaiter le même repos que Barnes, j'ai tenu pour prendre sa place et instaurer plus de justice envers mes pairs. Tout ce feuilletage de journal intime pour vous dire que nous n'avons pas les mêmes méthodes que les gens croient, et que nous sommes de toute façon sous l'autorité des Nations Unies, qui tiennent à préserver l'ordre public et la patrimoine mondial. Vœu contradictoire dans ce cas de figure.

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, la chercheuse prit un instant pour assimiler toutes les informations. Elle finit par demander d'un ton plus bas :

-Etant passé par là… pensez-vous que Bucky va rester ?

-C'est impossible à dire. Mon adjoint va essayer de le retrouver et de lui expliquer la situation, mais… nous ne saurons qu'ensuite.

Peggy ne dit pas que c'était selon elle une mauvaise idée d'avoir menti avec James sur l'impératif d'engager quelqu'un, mais elle le pensa très fort. Elle mourrait d'envie de partir à sa recherche, mais elle le connaissait à peine, elle ne savait pas où il allait se réfugier en cas de détresse. Elle, elle allait au Starbucks de la rue Saint-André-des-Arts, ou bien au Musée d'Orsay devant l'autoportrait de Van Gogh, mais chacun était différent. Steve allait à son boulot écouter et parler à des gens avec plus de problèmes que lui, Thor place de la république manger un shawarma au petit mexicain qui s'y trouvait, Peter déambuler sur les quais de Seine. D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas de nouvelles d'eux deux…

Elle se sentit tout à coup un peu submergée par tous les chamboulements dans sa vie. Quoique Bucky choisisse, elle n'arriverait plus à vivre comme avant.

-Dites… s'enquit-elle subitement auprès du directeur, là je vais essayer de rejoindre Steve pour chercher Bucky avec lui, mais… vous auriez besoin d'une chercheuse en génétique et micro-biologie à votre Shield machin ?

Malgré l'échec notoire de l'opération, Fury eut un demi-sourire.

On frappa à la porte, et ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête. Dans le couloir étaient apparus Natasha et Clint, la jeune femme boitant et sa veste abîmée.

-C'est vous, le directeur du Shield ? s'enquit le serveur, les yeux méfiants.

-Oui monsieur Barton. Vous allez bien Mlle Romanoff ?

-Votre agente ne nous a pas guidés comme elle devait le faire. Elle a failli nous faire tuer.

-J'en suis désolé. D'autant que la tâche que je voulais vous convaincre d'accomplir ne peut plus être réalisée sans Barnes. Vous avez couru ce risque pour rien.

-Bucky ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Vous n'avez pas croisé Steve en descendant ? demanda Peggy, la voix lourde. James s'est enfui, le directeur lui a fait peur en arrivant plus tôt que prévu.

Le cœur de Natasha se serra.

-Comment va ta cheville ? reprit Peggy. J'allais te proposer de le chercher avec moi, comme tu le connais mieux…

-Je vais vous faire une attelle, en dédommagement de l'accident, dit Fury.

Natasha lui jeta un regard méfiant, mais quand elle vit Peggy lui tourner le dos pour aller chercher de la bande adhésive, elle se dit que s'il avait voulu la tuer ce serait fait. Elle boitilla jusqu'à une chaise, s'assit et la chercheuse revint avec de quoi faire un bandage de fortune. Le fantôme mit un genoux à terre et releva avec précautions le jean de Natasha. Il se mit à la tâche en silence, sous les regards prudents de Peggy et Clint.

-J'aurais adoré vous voir rejoindre nos rangs, Mlle Romanoff, lança soudain Fury alors qu'il avait presque teminé. Nous avons besoin de plus de Voyants brillants dans votre genre.

-Voir des fantômes ne m'a toujours attiré que des problèmes. Je ne compte pas en faire mon métier, refusa énergiquement la rousse, serrant les dents.

Clint, les surveillant du coin de l'œil, se faisait expliquer la situation par Peggy qui rongeait ses ongles déjà courts, essayant d'appeler Steve mais tombant constamment sur sa messagerie.

-La priorité est de retrouver Bucky. S'il s'en va sans lui dire au revoir, Steve ne lui pardonnera jamais. Non, vraiment, souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête. Jamais ! »

-o-o-o-o-

La Seine était en crue. L'eau tourbillonnait doucement, se ruant contre les piliers des ponts. Sur le pont Mirabeau, Apollinaire regardait avec inquiétude le fleuve grossir au fil des heures. Il y avait eu cette nuit des gros orages à éclater sur les affluents de la Seine, et qui commençaient à rejoindre la capitale. Aucun bon nageur n'arriverait à s'extirper des griffes glacées de l'eau brune tourmentée.

Sur les quais, Loki et Tony n'arrêtèrent de courir qu'une fois certains qu'on ne les suivait pas. Tony ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, il était affreusement inquiet pour son compagnon.

« On va mettre quand même mettre le plus de distance entre lui et nous, on va continuer sur la Cité, fit Loki en prenant vers le pont, ses jambes traversant les parapluies qui se balançaient aux mains des touristes.

-Comment on va faire, mais comment on va faire, marmonna le comptable, ses mains agitées de tremblements.

-Tony, calme-toi-

-NON ! On est fichus ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles ! Je-je-je préfère crever que retomber plus bas que j'étais, tu comprends ? Tu comprends ?! Ҫa suffit, cette arnaque de cette putain de vie, « j'offre tout pour te le reprendre six jours après » ! Je ne marcherai plus dans la combine !

Loki, ne sachant quoi faire, ne put qu'assister à la crise de nerf, voyant du coin de l'œil les téléphones se dégainer pour filmer cet homme qui s'énervait tout seul.

A quelques mètres d'eux, une jeune touriste allemande fixait avec incompréhension le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qu'elle voyait sur son écran mais pas devant elle.

-JE NE JOUE PLUS, je ne suivrai plus ces règles de merde !

La respiration saccadée, le cœur frappant ses côtes avec force, il prit appui sur le lampadaire et se hissa sur la margelle. Paniqué, Loki essaya de le faire redescendre, mais ses mains traversaient les siennes à chaque tentative, et Tony les tint hors de sa portée.

-Je refuse de ne pas pouvoir te toucher, de n'être auprès de toi qu'à demi. Attends-moi, j'arrive, murmura-t-il.

Sous les yeux horrifiés de Loki et les cris de la foule, il se jeta en arrière.

-TONY NON ! cria le fantôme. TONY !

Il se précipita, monta sur le rebord et sauta lui aussi, le corps de Tony ayant pénétré l'eau sale et agitée. Les touristes crièrent de surprise quand ses pieds se posèrent en douceur sur le fleuve mouvant, et qu'il se mit à courir à la surface en cherchant une main, un vêtement, mais qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon pas saisir. Désespéré, ses yeux cherchant à sonder les profondeurs du fleuve, il avait oublié les dizaines de téléphones retransmettant la scène, en facebook live et périscope.

Ҫa lui parut l'éternité, de s'accrocher à l'espoir qui s'enfuyait au fil des secondes. S'il mourrait, épuisé par la vie comme qu'il l'était, Tony n'allait peut-être même pas revenir. Tombant à genoux, Loki fixa d'un regard vide et brouillé de larmes l'eau mouvante, qui ne lui rendrait peut-être jamais le seul à lui avoir tendu la…

Une main creva la surface et Loki se précipita. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, et en tirant Tony à lui Loki contint un sanglot. Il le retira complètement du fleuve pour l'allonger à la surface, ses doigts passant dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau sèche tandis qu'il ouvrait ses yeux bruns.

-Ҫa… ça a marché, balbutia le fantôme nouveau-né.

-Imbécile ! cria Loki, secoué de larmes. Je t'avais interdit de faire ça.

-Rien n'avait d'importance. Pas sans toi.

Tony leva ses mains et parcourut avec avidité le visage sillonné par les larmes du fantôme. Il lui fit un sourire sincèrement heureux, et Loki ferma les yeux un instant pour ravaler sa peine et sa colère. Quand il les rouvrit, ses bras toujours étroitement serrés autour de l'âme flottante, Tony lui caressait les lèvres du pouce avec un sourire satisfait et détendu, et finit par se redresser pour rapprocher leurs visages.

En l'embrassant, Loki crut revenir à la vie. Tout était si réel, le frisson du premier contact, la dureté des dents, la douceur de la langue qui se courbait contre la sienne. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui, se sentant pour la première fois depuis des mois loin du malheur. D'une façon surprenante, puisqu'ils étaient morts tous les deux, plus rien ne les empêchait de vivre.

Un cri plus fort que les autres les fit se séparer. Sur le pont et sur la rive, des gens du monde entier braquaient leurs objectifs sur eux, et soudain Loki se dit que le Shield allait s'arracher les cheveux.

-Tony, il faut qu'on s'en aille.

-Le Shield va nous faire la peau, souffla-t-il, ayant lui aussi prit conscience du danger.

-Allez viens, fit Loki en l'attrapant par le bras pour le relever.

Tony se tint sans trop de difficulté sur ses pieds, debout au milieu du fleuve sous les téléphones braqués sur eux, tandis que les gens présents échangeaient des commentaires abasourdis, mettaient la main dans le fleuve comme pour s'assurer de son état liquide, et tentaient même d'attirer leur attention. La seule issue était courir sur le fleuve, ou bien le mur derrière eux. Loki fit volte face, et n'ayant pas lâché Tony, commença à courir, droit vers le mur.

-Non non, comprit Tony, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Arrête-toi ! s'écria-t-il en voyant la paroi se rapprocher.

-Fais-moi confiance !

Ils traversèrent le béton. Sur le pont et l'autre quai, des cris d'effroi s'échappèrent des gorges de ceux qui les fixaient.

-Dios mio !

-¡¿Has visto esto ?!

-Oh my god!

-¡¿Que pasa ?!

-Ils ont traversé le mur !

-Jesus, is that a prank?!

-Des fantômes ! cria finalement quelqu'un.

-They were goddamn GHOSTS ! »

« (…) Nous revenons à cette scène incroyable capturée cet après-midi par des dizaines d'objectifs, annonça avec une mine perturbée la présentatrice de l'édition spéciale. Bill on vous laisse faire le décryptage. Oui Anne-Claire, prit le relai le journaliste, c'est une scène tout à fait incroyable, ça s'est passé où je suis, sur le pont Neuf. Sur les dizaines de vidéos visibles sur youtube et les réseaux sociaux on voit sous des angles différents toute la chronologie de cet évènement et son basculement vers le fantastique. Dans les premières secondes, tout d'abord un désespéré saute du pont, immédiatement suivi par quelqu'un d'autre, mais premier fait incroyable comme vous pouvez le voir celui-ci ne crève pas la surface de l'eau. Après quelques minutes où il marche sur la Seine, on le voit tirer de l'eau la première personne à avoir sautée, mais qui peut à son tour marcher sur l'eau tandis que derrière on peut voir le sosie de cette personne emportée par les flots, apparemment sans vie. Les personnes se tiennent et se parlent, puis sans crier gare, ils se mettent debout sur l'eau et se mettent à courir, pour traverser le mur du quai, qui donne sur le métro. Que penser de cette scène incroyable Anne-Claire en effet : est-ce une performance d'artiste ? Une caméra cachée ? Ou quelque chose de bien plus sérieux et angoissant ? On n'ose cependant envisager cette hypothèse pour l'instant. Oui Bill tout à fait, en espérant que nous aurons le fin mot de l'histoire dans les heures qui viennent, alors que déjà les journalistes sur les lieux sont attaqués par des passants qui crient à la résurrection des morts et à la fin du m-»

Manuel Valls appuya rageusement sur le bouton de la télécommande, coupant la parole à la présentatrice.

« Directeur Fury, commença Hollande debout près de son bureau, une expression angoissée sur son visage. Qu'est-ce que tout ceci signifie ? N'étiez-vous pas censé empêcher ce genre de situation ?

-Monsieur le Président, lors du dernier congrès de l'ONU notre organisation a prévenu les dirigeants du monde entier qu'avec l'explosion des ventes des téléphones portables et l'incapacité de nos ingénieurs à installer des filtres longue durée sur les objectifs, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'une vidéo comme celle-ci ne surgisse et que la situation ne devienne hors de contrôle. Mais aucun chef d'Etat n'a voté pour la préparation de sa population à une telle révélation, dans le but égoïste d'éviter d'être le roi ou président qui-voit-des-fantômes.

-N'avez-vous pas pour tâche de les contrôler un minimum, et les éviter de marcher sur l'eau ou traverser les murs ?

-Les tenir en laisse comme des chiens errants, monsieur le premier ministre ? Le problème est que ce sont des êtres humains, l'exorcisme non consenti et le chantage ne sont pas des moyens permanents de contrôler les gens, asséna le directeur en croisant ses mains derrière son dos.

-Bien dit directeur, lança Napoléon.

-C'est vrai ça Manu, attaqua Mitterrand alors que le premier ministre tiquait, j'ai hâte que vous soyez à notre place, à vous traîner dans ce monde pour toujours.

-Messieurs les présidents, continua Fury en se tournant vers les vingt-et-un fantômes, je prévoie une destruction imminente de mon organisation, qui sera le bouc émissaire de tout ce fiasco pour éviter une guerre civile mondialisée. Par conséquent, elle ne peut plus vous forcer à rester sur Terre contre votre gré.

Le directeur leva à lui la mallette qu'il tenait, tapa une combinaison de chiffres, puis avança de quelques pas et la posa au sol. La valise s'ouvrit, se déplia en plusieurs plaquettes et bientôt un pentagramme recouvrit une large surface du bureau présidentiel.

-Que les présidents voulant reposer en paix se placent dans l'enceinte de l'étoile.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que ce soit le chaos. Les plus vieux dirigeants, Thiers notamment, se précipitèrent vers le dessin, se bousculant et se donnant des coups de coude énergiques en glapissant des insultes. Les plus récents gardèrent un peu de leur dignité, et se contentèrent de marcher vite. Seuls De Gaulle et Napoléon s'avancèrent lentement, très solennels mais volontaires. Bientôt, tous se tinrent debout sur le pentagramme, impatients.

-Je vais à présent vous exorciser. Vous êtes prêts ? Quelques mots peut-être ?

Certains se regardèrent, puis tournèrent la tête, le nez retroussé et la tête haute, insupportés par leur présence mutuelle.

-Hollande, commença Bonaparte, regagnez le soutien du peuple, c'est très important, n'attendez pas qu'il commence à gronder.

-Manu, continua Mitterrand, détendez-vous un peu bon sang. Vous êtres constamment tendu à vous briser. Légalisez le cannabis tiens, en plus c'est une mesure de gauche.

-Faites attention à la jeunesse, prévint Charles d'une voix grave. Ils sont capables de renverser le gouvernement. Supprimez le mois de mai dès que vous en avez l'occasion.

-Faites attention aux terroristes surtout, grommela Thiers. Tous ces métèques orientalistes-

-Adolphe, le gronda Félix Faure.

-Non, le danger ce sont les extrêmes, avertit Pompidou. Pourquoi pas faire débarquer les Chippendales chez Marine le Pen et sa nièce ? Avec des caméras partout, évidemment, précisa-t-il alors que les dirigeants actuels roulaient des yeux.

-Vous versez dans le complot maintenant ? railla Mitterrand.

-Qui a fait tuer Coluche, je vous le demande ! attaqua le président.

-Je ne te permets pas Georges ! Balavoine aussi tu vas me le mettre sur le dos ?!

-Messieurs du calme ! s'horripila Napoléon. Vous avez eu cette discussion cent fois déjà !

-Finissons-en, s'exclama Pompidou en croisant les bras et en levant le nez. Je suis si heureux de voir pour la dernière fois votre sourire faux !

-Et moi ta tête de vieux débris, marmonna le dirigeant en lui tournant le dos.

Une fois le calme revenu, Fury les interrogea du regard, et il reçut un assentiment collectif.

-Votre errance a trop duré, récita le fantôme. Quittez toute haine, tout amour et toute angoisse. Pardonnez-vous, pardonnez-nous, que vos âmes trouvent la paix et le repos.

Sous le coup des mots, les fantômes, fermant leurs yeux fatigués, perdirent de leur substance et devinrent de plus en plus transparents. Le peu qu'il restait d'eux, une balle de lumière, s'enroula ensemble en une tornade ascendante, et s'éleva jusqu'à disparaître. Les deux dirigeants avaient assisté au phénomène dans un silence respectueux, mais Manuel Valls, en tournant la tête, prit sur le fait François Hollande murmurant un « merci mon dieu » dans un soupir soulagé.

-Bien. Je dois faire de même pour les millions de fantômes qui désirent s'en aller. Si vous voulez m'excuser, salua le directeur en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Et pour la population ? s'enquit Hollande.

-Il faut un coupable, et ce ne doit pas être vous, ni aucun dirigeant. Dénoncez le Shield, il a été créé pour ça. Et j'aurai enfin rempli mon rôle, ajouta dans un murmure le vieux fantôme en passant la porte.

Il disparut dans un claquement de manteau. Se sentant curieusement fatigués, les politiciens gardèrent les yeux dans le vague, avant d'échanger un regard. Le président proposa, la voix atone :

-Champagne ?

-Champagne, approuva le premier ministre en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, un sourire détendu aux lèvres. »

-o-o-o-o-

Peggy, Natasha et Clint s'étaient rendus sur l'allée des cygnes, cette île tout en long qui menait à la tour Eiffel. Que ce soit depuis le téléphone de la chercheuse ou de sa vieille amie, Steve ne répondait pas. Après avoir donné son numéro personnel à Peggy, Fury les avait quittés il y avait quelques heures en disant avoir des choses importantes à gérer. Ils s'étaient aussitôt mis en route, visitant aussi vite que leur permettait la cheville de Natasha les endroits de Paris préférés de Bucky.

« Il n'est pas là non plus, soupira la rousse en arrivant devant le banc fétiche de son ami. On a fait notre café, notre bar, le toit de son ancien immeuble…

Elle s'appuya sur le dossier, regardant la Seine en crue d'un air abattu.

-Je ne sais plus où essayer, avoua-t-elle. C'est peut-être déjà trop tard.

Peggy alla aussi s'appuyer sur le dossier, regardant avec dépit les vingt-trois appels sortants vers le portable de Steve. Tout à coup, il vibra entre ses mains, et les premières notes de la chanson des éléments résonnèrent dans l'air froid.

-C'est Steve, murmura-t-elle avant de décrocher et de le mettre à son oreille. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu l'as trouvé.

- _J'espérais que ce soit ton cas,_ soupira Steve à l'autre bout du fil. _J'ai été partout, je, j'ai peur que ce soit déjà trop tard…_

-Steve, ils ne lui veulent pas de mal. Ils veulent juste qu'il reste dans l'organisation, avec ou sans toi.

- _C'est ce que le type en noir t'a dit ?_

-Il a l'air sincère. C'est un fantôme, lui aussi, et il apprécie James. Tu devais juste lui donner envie de rester, en fait. Ils ont eu tort de lui mentir, mais le seul danger je pense, c'est que Bucky décide qu'il en a marre de tout ça.

- _Il va rester pour nous, non ?_

-Je ne sais pas… Il n'a pas dormi, pas rêvé depuis des mois… A sa place, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, balbutia-t-elle en regardant le fleuve puis les mouettes caquetant haut dans le ciel.

- _J'essaye un dernier endroit, puis je retournerai à son appartement_. »

Il raccrocha, et Peggy baissa sa main. Natasha l'interrogea du regard, et la chercheuse secoua la tête.

-o-o-o-o-

Bucky ne sut pas trop ce qu'il était venu faire là. Et pourtant, il était sur ce banc, à fixer les lustres et les vitraux, au milieu d'une armée de touristes qui mitraillait en rythme les mêmes statues impassibles.

Ces murs et ces piliers étaient là depuis des centaines d'années, des millions de murmures avaient ricoché contre eux pour s'envoler en écho jusqu'à la clef de voûte. Tout ça pour quoi ? Vivre quelques dizaines d'années, le temps d'un rire et d'une crise de larme, et bye bye le sang courant dans nos veines.

Il adorait Steve, il adorait Peggy, et s'ils étaient prêts à le suivre alors pourquoi pas, ce n'était pas le problème. Le sommeil et le rêve, voilà ce qui le faisait hésiter entre partir et rester. Il n'avait pas arrêté son cerveau depuis des semaines, il avait du mal à réfléchir, à se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait il y avait cinq minutes, à conserver sa raison. Il avait un besoin lancinant de dormir. Bizarrement, alors que la migraine lui martelait le crâne, ce stupide monologue d'Hamlet qu'on lui rabâchait au lycée et qu'il n'avait jamais appris revenait très clairement dans sa tête, se déroulant comme une partition de boîte à musique.

 _Mourir, dormir, rien de plus... et dire que par ce sommeil nous mettons fin aux maux du cœur et aux mille tortures naturelles qui sont le legs de la chair: c'est là un dénouement qu'on doit souhaiter avec ferveur. Mourir, dormir, dormir ! peut-être rêver…_

« Bonjour James, lança une voix féminine à sa droite.

Il reconnut la voix de sa mentor, et se tourna. A Notre-Dame, l'agent Maria Hill le regardait avec un sourire discret sur ses lèvres trop fines.

-On dirait que tu veux te faire la malle ?

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, avoua Bucky. Cinquante ans sans dormir ?

-Tu veux mon secret ?

Pas qu'il sentait que quelque chose pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Il avait pris sa décision. Il ne savait pas depuis quand, mais c'était fait.

-Dis toujours, fit-il en regardant les vieilles pierres d'un air distrait, comme s'il n'appartenait déjà plus à ce monde.

-Les bandes-annonces agent.

Un rire remonta dans sa gorge et il toussa.

-Les _bandes-annonces_ ? Pourquoi ?

-A chaque fois que je sens que c'est dur et que la formule me chatouille la langue, je vais sur allo ciné et je matte les bandes-annonces. Je finis toujours par tomber sur quelque chose qui a l'air trop bien et qui sort le mois prochain. Donc j'attends. Là en ce moment y'a aucun problème, puisque le dernier star wars sort dans quarante-deux jours.

Bucky sourit. Maria arrivait toujours à le surprendre même après des semaines à la côtoyer constamment. L'agente reprit :

-Tu ne vas pas nous faire l'affront de partir J moins le sens de la vie avant la sortie du réveil de la force tout de même.

-Euh, si, lança, cash, le fantôme.

Maria fronça son nez comme toujours quand elle était mécontente.

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te dire « bon sang mais c'est vrai, entendu Maria je reste ! », reprit Bucky avec un petit sourire.

-Fury m'a dit : faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir. Barnes est notre meilleur agent. Et pour moi, un film est un prétexte suffisant.

-Tu auras le seum si c'est une daube, fit-il dans un sourire.

-Vu le trailer ça a l'air bien badass.

Elle se leva du banc, une expression fataliste sur le visage.

-Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, nous devons respecter ta décision, soupira-t-elle.

Bucky se leva lui aussi. Un rayon de soleil, sans doute le dernier de l'année, traversait le vitrail et venait faire miroiter les couleurs vives sur la peau de Maria, la poussière comme de l'or entre eux. Ou alors sa disparition imminente le faisait-il halluciner un peu.

-Ton errance a trop duré, murmura l'espionne. Quitte toute haine, toute angoisse et tout amour. Pardonne-toi, pardonne-nous…

Bucky regarda une dernière fois le vitrail du monument et ferma les yeux, gravant l'image derrière ses paupières sans faire attention à la sensation chatouilleuse d'une larme roulant sur sa joue.

-Que ton âme…

-BUCKY ! cria la voix de Steve.

L'angoisse et l'amour revinrent d'un coup, et interrompirent l'opération.

-Steve, balbutia le fantôme.

Les poings serrés, le vivant faisait face aux deux fantômes, la peau de Bucky ayant commencé à luire et de fines particules dorées à s'en détacher.

-Partir sans dire au revoir c'est considéré comme cruel et immoral dans 147 pays, Buck, attaqua Steve, les mains tremblantes.

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

Maria recula d'un pas, croisant discrètement les doigts derrière son dos.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Steve, insista le fantôme. Mais je… Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Ce n'est pas vivre, rester là, entre deux mondes. Ni tout à fait mort ni tout à fait vivant. C'est intenable de ne plus jamais dormir, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou. Donc je m'en vais, mais ce n'est pas à cause de vous, bien au contraire. Reste ici, il y a tant de personnes qui ont besoin de toi : mais moi je ne peux plus continuer.

-Je te déteste, murmura Steve, le visage trempé. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu traverses, mais je t'en veux, horriblement. Tu veux nous abandonner.

-Je suis désolé, répéta Bucky. Mais je suis sûr et certain qu'on se reverra. Juste, attends quelques dizaines d'années, d'accord ? Tends la main à des gens comme Loki, rattrape-les. Améliore tout ce que tu peux dans ce monde de merde, deviens casque bleu, un truc du genre. Fais-le pour moi.

Bucky prit la main de Steve et la serra. Steve ferma les yeux.

-Fais-le pour moi, répéta Bucky en serrant plus fort. Au bout d'un temps infini, Steve finit par tourner un peu la tête, puis la hocher doucement. Bucky eut un petit sourire triste, et se tourna vers Maria.

-Sainte Marie, mère du Shield…

-Ne blasphème pas à Notre-Dame, hérétique, répliqua l'agente.

-Ma dernière volonté, annonça Bucky.

Il chuchota quelques mots dans l'oreille de l'espionne, qui acquiesça quand il eut fini. Puis il se tourna un instant vers Steve, plongea ses yeux dans la mer profonde et rancunière de ses iris, et grava l'image derrière ses paupières.

-Je t'ai toujours aimé, murmura-t-il. Que mon âme trouve la paix et le repos, finit-il de psalmodier.

Il embrassa Steve, et son corps se délita dans un dernier sourire.

Etouffant un sanglot de sa main, Steve contempla les particules dorées se mêler à la poussière dansant dans le soleil. Il ferma étroitement les yeux, ne sachant pas trop s'il allait un jour pouvoir se relever. Bucky l'avait toujours gardé debout, comme le tuteur d'un plant de tomates. Comment allait-il faire maintenant ? Honnêtement, il n'avait aucune envie d'obéir à Bucky. Juste se noyer dans énormément d'alcool.

-Monsieur Rogers, dit la femme alors qu'il se fichait royalement de pleurer devant elle. Tout va bien, ça va aller. Vous voulez bien qu'on accomplisse la dernière volonté de James Barnes ?

Steve releva la tête, la regardant sans trop la voir. Alors qu'elle ne disait rien, il trouva finalement la force de lancer :

-Qui est ?

-Que vous regardiez ce rayon lumineux, dit-elle en enfilant des lunettes de soleil.

Steve obéit sans réfléchir, et un flash bleu l'aveugla. Il cligna des yeux, se demandant ce qu'il faisait à Notre-Dame. Et qui était cette femme ? Quelle idée de porter des lunettes de soleil à l'intérieur, dans une église en plus.

-Merci pour la photo, fit-elle en reprenant son téléphone. C'est très gentil à vous.

Elle s'éloigna de lui, et fut engloutie dans la foule de touristes. Steve cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux, trouvant assez vulgaire de se faire photographier devant la statue de Marie. Depuis que son meilleur ami s'était fait tuer en mission d'espionnage il y avait plusieurs mois, il allait souvent se recueillir ici, mais il avait très mal choisi son jour : la cathédrale était noire de monde. Paris était décidément une ville trop peuplée.

Il décida de rentrer à son appartement.

Maria, déjà près de l'entrée car ayant traversé pas mal de gens, prit son téléphone et appela Phil.

-Barnes est parti. Conformément à ce qu'il voulait, j'ai effacé les souvenirs des trente derniers jours de Rogers, que l'agent le plus proche de Carter fasse de même pour elle.

-De ce que m'a dit le directeur, Carter veut nous rejoindre en tant que chercheuse, l'informa l'agent Coulson. C'est quelqu'un de brillant, ce serait du gâchis que d'effacer ses souvenirs.

-Barnes m'a dit ça pour que ses proches ne souffrent pas de son choix. C'est trahir la promesse que je lui ai faite.

-Nous allons la faire venir au QG, et nous la laisserons choisir. A mon avis Barnes a eu tort de décider pour Rogers, mais tant pis. Ce qui est fait est fait. J'appelle Carter, prévenez Fury. Ah, et au fait Maria, le plan « flash spécial » est en cours d'exécution et semble en voie de succès.

Phil raccrocha, et prit le numéro de la chercheuse dans le fichier de Barnes. La jeune femme ne décrocha pas au premier appel mais il finit par avoir une réponse en insistant.

-Qui êtes-vous, je suis très occupée, lui dit une voix inquiète et irritée.

-Mlle Carter, Phil Coulson à l'appareil, agent du Shield.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-elle, tout agacement disparu.

-C'est fini. Barnes s'est rendu à l'un de nos points de rendez-vous, et tous nos efforts pour le convaincre de rester ont été vains. Nous avons quelques détails à vous fournir, pouvez-vous vousrendre à l'une de nos bases ? Il vous suffit de rejoindre la station de métro la plus proche.

-Qui ets-ce, et qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? s'enquit une voix féminine derrière.

-Je… C'est un agent du Shield. Et il me dit que… c'est fini, murmura la chercheuse.

-Dites à Mlle Romanoff que si elle désire ne plus voir de fantômes, nous pouvons l'aider, et ce sera également à notre base.

-Natasha, ils peuvent te retirer ton don de vue si tu le souhaites. Apparemment on a un passage dans chaque station de métro.

-Quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas me le dire, le directeur ? Saloperie cachottière, marmonna-t-elle. La Motte Picquet Grenelle est droit devant.

-Dans la station Mlle Romanoff va repérer une porte inhabituelle au détour d'un couloir. A tout de suite.

Phil raccrocha, puis se dématérialisa totalement pour rejoindre la base parisienne du Shield, située vingt mètres sous la surface, pour s'épargner l'agitation et de la curiosité humaines.

A quelques arrondissements de là, Peggy et Clint soutenaient Natasha en descendant les escaliers, se faisant avaler par la bouche de métro. Sans trop savoir où aller, ils validèrent leur carte navigo et allèrent vers le quai de la ligne 10. Ils marchèrent en doutant qu'une organisation ultrasecrète ait son entrée dans un lieu aussi peu protégé qu'un couloir de métro, puis arrivèrent en vue du quai.

-C'est quoi cette arnaque, grommela Peggy. Y'a rien du tout.

-Pourquoi on n'essaye pas à gauche, proposa Natasha. Il fait très « organisation cheloue » ce couloir.

-A gauche ? interrogea Clint, ne voyant qu'un mur de faïence.

-Ben oui, le long couloir en brique noire là. Entre les deux affiches.

-Guide-nous, fit Peggy, la voix vibrante d'excitation. On ne voit qu'un mur.

La bouche de Natasha s'arrondit un instant de surprise silencieuse, puis elle prit leurs mains, regarda à droite et à gauche puis les amena vers le mur. Très réticent à voir le mur se rapprocher de son visage, Clint plissa un œil, et la seconde d'après ils se retrouvaient dans un couloir en briques noires éclairé de boules lumineuses et flottantes. En regardant derrière, ils virent des parisiens abattus marcher vers le quai sans leur accorder un regard.

-Allez, allons-y. J'ai très envie d'arrêter de voir des gens morts.

-Pourquoi toi tu as pu le voir alors que moi non ? s'enquit Peggy, l'air un peu vexée.

-Peut-être un problème de dosage, formula Natasha, ayant appris que Peggy était devenue voyante grâce à Bucky. Tu aurais alors besoin d'autres « injections » pour remplacer un don de naissance.

-Ce serait crédible, approuva Clint pourtant dépassé par toutes ces histoires.

Il avait décidé depuis longtemps de ne pas paniquer et de le prendre comme une expérience en réalité augmentée dans l'univers de Ghostbusters.

Ils finirent par se mettre en route, Peggy furieuse et ravagée de chagrin que Bucky soit parti sans lui dire au revoir. Ils n'avaient partagé que quelques jours ensemble, mais merde, ils s'étaient fait un plan à trois, elle lui avait étalé du nutella dessus, avait ses larmes sur ses yeux… Un lettre, une dernière phrase, ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué.

Natasha, elle, savait qu'elle n'avait pas compris, et n'y tenait vraiment pas. Parce que lorsqu'elle réaliserait que Bucky était parti et ne reviendrait pas, une centaine de paquets de clopes ne suffirait pas pour qu'elle se remette, et elle allait de nouveau vouloir être seule pour pouvoir hurler à loisir sa rage contre cette chienne de vie. Pour l'instant, elle niait tout un bloc et se concentrait sur la douleur dans sa cheville et le bras de Clint autour d'elle.

Ils marchèrent longtemps. Il n'y avait pas de croisements, seulement des virages en angles droits, et dans leur silence, ils commençaient à s'agacer chacun de leur coté sur la longueur du trajet et l'impression de tourner en rond, quand un fantôme traversa le mur juste devant eux. Ils crièrent tous les trois, mais le type jeune, aux cheveux gris et aux yeux bleus, ne fit pas attention à eux et se contenta de marmonner d'un air inquiet :

-On est découverts alors, ça y est… Je dois dire à Wanda de partir à la campagne… Paris va exploser…

Il retraversa le mur d'en face sans leur accorder un regard. Interdits, Clint, Natasha et Peggy se regardèrent, et alors qu'ils avaient du mal à reprendre la route, quelqu'un apparut à l'endroit exact où le jeune fantôme venait de disparaître. Phil Coulson leur sourit d'un air rassurant et leur dit :

-Vous êtes bientôt arrivés. Mlle Romanoff, vous voulez toujours abandonner votre faculté de vision extralucide ?

-Oui, certifia-t-elle dans la seconde.

-Alors je vais vous laisser au labo, fit-il en marchant dans la direction où ils allaient avant d'être stoppés, monsieur Barton vous… ? fit-il en se tournant vers Clint, qui avait emboité le pas ainsi que les deux jeunes femmes.

-Oui, je vais avec elle.

-Très bien, fit-il alors qu'ils arrivaient à une intersection, prenez à droite je vous prie, je viendrai vers vous dans une heure quand ce sera terminé. En attendant je dois m'entretenir avec mademoiselle Carter.

Alors que Natasha pestait sur « une heure seulement » et qu'ils auraient « quand même pu [me le] dire plus tôt », Peggy regardait l'agent souriant calmement, et demanda d'une voix plus haute que d'habitude :

-Alors il est vraiment… Vraiment parti ?

-Malheureusement pour nous tous, dit-il d'un ton sombre. Il était très apprécié ici. Une de nos agentes, Maria Hill, l'a rejoint à Notre-Dame, et tout ce qu'elle a pu dire ne l'a pas convaincu. Il a alors transmis ses dernières volontés avant de se libérer de ses attaches.

-Et quelles étaient-elles ? s'enquit la chercheuse.

-Que vous et monsieur Rogers perdent vos souvenirs de lui pour ne pas souffrir.

Peggy recula aussitôt de trois pas et se mit en position de défense, cherchant des yeux quelques chose de long et lourd.

-Tout va bien mlle Carter, chercha à l'apaiser Phil. Nous ne le ferons pas contre votre volonté. C'est à vous de voir si vous voulez exaucer son souhait.

-Mes souvenirs sont les _miens_ , cracha-t-elle. Et si je veux garder nos moments ensemble c'est mon problème à moi, dit-elle d'un ton aigu alors que sa voix se brisait. C'est-c'est pas Casper qui va me-me dire que je peux pas supporter de le perdre, d'abord il m'a volé mon mec cet enfoiré vous le s-savez ça à cause de son satané sourire et cœur en or… Je le déteste…

Elle sanglotait en voulant certifier Phil de tout son mépris pour James et vraiment ce n'était pas convaincant, du tout. L'agent s'approcha et posa sa main sur sa tête rousse, lui disant que ce n'était pas grave et que ça allait passer et de regarder le rayon lumineux.

Aussitôt elle cessa de hoqueter et s'écarta brusquement, mettant ses mains devant ses yeux.

-Ah non hein ! J'ai vu Men in Black. Vous êtes peut-être un fantôme mais j'ai fait des cours de self-défense… ok ça sert à rien : je refuse de réaliser les dernières volontés de James Buchanan Barnes, c'est clair ? Je souffrirai de son absence, mais pas à en perdre la raison comme Steve donc c'est un non catégo…

Elle baisse prudemment la main devant ses yeux, pour balbutier :

-Steve… Il sait… ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça s'est passé, monsieur Rogers devait être là quand ça s'est fait. Ma collègue a dû voir qu'il souffrait effectivement trop du départ de Barnes…

-… Et elle lui a retiré ses souvenirs, termina Peggy alors que l'agent ne continuait pas. Jusqu'à quand ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement, mais sûrement avant que Barnes ne revienne dans sa vie. Soit un mois moins un jour. Et il doit le penser mort en mission des mois auparavant, comme, globalement, ce fut le cas.

-Il y a un mois, réfléchit-elle. On est toujours ensemble… Sam va partir en vacances... Je… Je ne pourrai pas retourner avec lui, réalisa-t-elle. Pas en sachant tout ce qui s'est passé. C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas lui mentir comme ça au quotidien, bégaya-t-elle alors que les larmes lui revenaient.

-Vous l'appellerez en sortant d'ici, d'accord ? Donnez-vous du temps pour digérer tout ça. Moi, je suis là pour vous tenir au courant, et vous proposer une offre d'emploi. Ah au fait, vos amis, le jeune fantôme et le comptable…

-Tony et Loki ?

-… ont fait un fiasco sur le pont neuf, et maintenant la population mondiale est en train d'être mise au courant sur l'existence des fantômes. Le Shield va tomber mais se reformer sous forme de campagnes de prévention, de recherche ainsi que d'accompagnement, psychologique et paliatif.

-Euh moi je veux pas être payée à déclarer « je viens vous dire que vous êtres mort », mon rayon c'est la biologie et découvrir comment ça marche l'invisibilité et l'immatérialité. Rien de plus.

-Ce sera fait, dit-il en hochant la tête. Vous acceptez ?

-Trois mille fois oui, j'apporterai des croissants tous les matins et je-ah bah non vous êtes morts vous ne pouvez pas- vous êtes mort ?

-Très bien, pouvez-vous vous présenter ici demain à huit heures ?

-Oui, d'accord, balbutia-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, elle stoppa son mouvement.

-Et Natasha ?

-Je vais lui exposer les mêmes faits que vous, et lui conseiller de partir à la campagne le temps que les choses se calment ici.

-D'accord. Très bien, dit-elle, encore mal à l'aise. Sortir du labyrinthe. Appeler Steve, récita-t-elle, une main sur sa nuque et marchant vers la sortie.

Souriant légèrement, Phil partit vers le labo. Natasha fut absolument ra-vie de ne plus avoir la capacité de le voir –« ne le prenez pas personnellement hein »-, mais alors que Phil écrivait sur le tableau numérique que Bucly était parti et qu'il avait laissé un mot au QG pour elle avant de partir en mission de recrutement, elle fut sur le point de s'effondrer, et le fit lorsqu'elle lut à quel point Bucky l'adorait et lui souhaitait d'être enfin heureuse. Clint la rattrapa, lui dit qu'il était là et que ça allait aller, alors Phil leur dit simplement que l'existence des fantômes était révélée au grand jour, que donc ça allait chauffer et qu'ils devaient aller dans la banlieue de Venise ou Budapest ou n'importe quel lieu paumé, le temps que ça se calme.

Le couple repartit cahin-caha dans le long couloir noir, et Phil se rappela qu'il avait du pain sur la planche lorsque la voix furieuse du directeur résonna dans son communicateur.

Près de la bouche de métro, Peggy composa le numéro de Steve, qui décrocha aussitôt.

-Coucou ma chercheuse, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La voix de Peggy se bloqua dans sa gorge. Steve ne pouvait pas avoir la voix si tranquille sans avoir oublié la mort de son meilleur ami. Car même s'il n'était pas au courant ni flashouillé, il serait encore dans l'angoisse de le savoir introuvable, perdu et poursuivi par le Shield. Ainsi… elle ne pouvait pas revenir auprès de lui alors qu'il avait oublié leurs larmes, leur plan à trois, leur dispute, la caméra et l'ardoise… et pas elle.

Chérissait-elle la Vérité plus que Steve ?

Tristement, la réponse était oui. Triste, elle l'était, et salement avec ça.

-Steve je-, dit-elle dans un sanglot. Je, je dois te parler. Tu es à la maison ?

-Euh oui, oui je suis chez moi. J'allais faire une sieste comme je bosse de nuit. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu pleures ?

-J'arrive tout de suite.

La mort dans l'âme, Peggy marcha jusqu'à l'appartement de Steve, s'inventant une liaison avec un laborantin pour pouvoir dire à Steve qu'elle ne le méritait pas, et qu'ils devaient se séparer pour qu'il trouve quelqu'un de mieux.

Au même moment, Wanda criait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, car le fantôme de son frère avait surgi dans sa cuisine. Après quelques paroles rassurantes et explications, elle le serra fort dans ses bras en chialant comme jamais, et Pietro la suppliait de le pardonner de n'être pas venu plus tôt. Mais maintenant, comme le Shield était en passe d'être détruit, ils pouvaient aller où ils voulaient. Alors elle fit ses valises et courut avec lui vers l'aéroport. Quand elle acheta un billet pour la Sokovie, au guichet juste à côté Natasha et Clint en achetaient deux pour Budapest, et posaient leurs bagages sur le tapis roulant. Juste avant d'embarquer Wanda envoya un sms à Peter pour le supplier de la pardonner de s'en aller comme ça, Peter qui se sentait coupable la minute d'avant car il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'incroyable dans la salle d'attente de son psy le docteur Banner.

Le soir même, un bordel mondial s'installait parce qu'au JT de vingt heures le bras de Nick Fury avait traversé Laurent Delahousse et révélé dans le même temps l'existence des fantômes et de son organisation.

Tout le monde fut chamboulé sauf les parisiens, qui le lendemain matin, prenait leur métro de d'habitude, à l'heure de d'habitude, avec leur même air morne de d'habitude. Parce que fantômes ou pas fantômes,

Paris serait toujours Paris.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

BÊTISIER

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE, s'exclama « Bucky », alias Sebastian Stan, qui asséna l'injure à la caméra avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Haley Atwell, l'actrice jouant Peggy, éclata soudain de rire, brisant la tension qui s'était installée, Sebastian sourit et Tom Hiddleston leva les yeux au ciel.

-Hayleeey, grogna-t-il, c'est la troisième fois qu'on fait cette scène !

-Je suis désolée, désolée tout le monde, hoqueta-t-elle en tenant de calmer son fou rire. C'est tellement drôle, je te vois à chaque fois en mode « fuck this shit I'm out », tu vois ? Comme dans les crack vid de Civil War quand tu sautes par la fenêtre…

Mais Sebastian s'était mis à fredonner « fuck this shit I'm out » avec des soupirs de chanteuse de soul en remuant du bassin, faisant glousser comme un dindon hystérique Robert Downey Jr.

-Je te préviens, je filme, lança soudain Chris Evans, son téléphone à la main.

-Mec, purée, c'est dégueulasse, supprime-la, protesta James.

-On arrête les conneries et on recommence les enfants, soupira Samuel L. Jackson en ressortant du décor.

-J'en peux plus de ce tournage, marmonna Tom Hiddleston. »

-o-o-o-o-

« Je t'ai toujours aimé, avoua Bucky dans Notre-Dame, avant de finir de réciter. Puisse le sort m'être favorable.

Des fausses larmes sur les joues, Chris Evans leva les yeux au ciel en riant.

-Seb, arrête avec tes blagues, on y arrivera jamais !

-Je t'assure que j'ai oublié ma réplique, balbutia-t-il. Que la force soit avec moi. La cuillère n'existe pas. Nan mais sincèrement, qu'est-ce que je dois dire déjà ? C'est à chier ces formules d'exorcisme.

-Je vais le tuer, promit hors-champ Samuel L. Jackson. »

-o-o-o-o-

« Je refuse de ne pas pouvoir te toucher, de n'être auprès de toi qu'à demi. Attends-moi, j'arrive, murmura Tony.

Sous les yeux horrifiés de Loki et les cris de la foule, il se jeta en arrière en hurlant :

-GERONIMOOO !

-Rob ! cria penché un Tom Hiddleston absolument furieux. Tu avais promis que c'était la dernière fois !

Sur son matelas vert pomme en contrebas de la réplique en carton-pâte du célèbre pont de Paris, l'acteur dit en riant :

\- Crier « Yolo » c'était pas si fun que ça !

-Si tu continues on prend Benedict Cumberbatch, tu entends ?! »

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Maintenant que toutes les scènes dramatiques sont ruinées, j'espère que plus personne n'est déprimé-e.

Epilogue à la demande. C'est le moment de **reviewer** si vous en souhaitez un ! À venir, **la fin « heureuse » puis la fin neutre** , qui elle n'aura pas droit à un épilogue mais plutôt une suite, dans quelques mois.

Pour celles et ceux qui ne voulaient lire que celle-là, merci de m'avoir suivie dans cette aventure. Elle m'a permis un exorcisme radical de mes démons, et ma foi, m'a faite chialer et rire comme une petite loque schizophrène. Accessoirement, elle m'a permis de rencontrer des gens formidables et de recevoir du bonheur en phrases. **MERCI.**


	14. Fin B : Repose en révolte

Voici donc la **fin heureuse**. Son épilogue arrivera juste après l'épilogue de la fin triste. Et pour la fin neutre, elle n'arrivera peut-être pas avant très longtemps, parce qu'elle attend une suite qui va me demander beaucoup de travail, alors je mettrai PNPJ en complete après le deuxième épilogue.

Je voudrais remercier Angie, parce qu'elle me soutient et m'entoure de son affection depuis 343 jours.

Je voudrais aussi remercier Aho-Ushi-Lambo, parce qu'on parle de PNPJ non-stop depuis cinq jours et qu'elle m'a accompagnée du début à la fin dans la très difficile écriture de ce chapitre

Mais aussi **tous les reviewers** , qu'ils soient là depuis le début, toujours là, ou non, **je n'aurais jamais pu y arriver sans vous.** Petite mention spéciale à Calliston-the-web qui je me souviens m'a donné beaucoup de force, à Erienna parce qu'on a eu des discussions passionnantes et que tes reviews sont fantastiques, Echolalie, Pain (parce que t'es toi, tout simplement), otaku-chocolat pour toute l'émotion, marions, Julindy, Dearlock et Nunaat parce que vôus avez toujours été là, Kaneko, Emma Atchoum, goldenwolf is sherlocked pour tes escadrilles de petites reviews que tu laisses à chaque fois, MadLu-chan, Thomasbouh (parce que ton pseudo me fait rire) , MirandaFrost, Amy, Le Poussin Fou parce que ta photo est géniale, MisaoO-chan, Shina-ariz parce que je venais juste d'arriver en Chine, ma petite sœur Yohaky et la deuxième Faesha. **Merci.**

 **/!\ Résumé /!\ :** Bucky ne sait toujours pas s'il veut partir ou rester alors que Peggy, Steve et lui forment un étrange ménage à trois. Pendant ce temps Natasha et Tony font la connaissance l'un de l'autre, et la rousse convint le comptable de passer chez les trois amants avec Loki. La chercheuse les invite, après avoir eu cette suggestion de filmer Bucky traverser un mur et la poster sur internet pour se débarrasser du Shield. Clint et Natasha partent pour les rejoindre mais ont un accident de voiture, tandis que Fury est sur le pas de la porte de Peggy.

Uprising - Muse

C'est bon aujourd'hui - Raphaël

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Directeur Fury, balbutia Bucky quand son supérieur entra, droit dans son manteau de cuir.

-Tout va bien agent. J'ai besoin de votre aide à tous les sept.

Les occupants de l'appartement se regardèrent pour compter mécaniquement cinq personnes. Peut-être était-il aveugle ?

-Romanoff et Barton ne sont pas encore là ? s'enquit Nick.

-Ok directeur, temporisa James. Et si vous expliquiez tout ?

Fury l'ignora somptueusement, et au lieu de répondre les observa un instant et son œil s'arrêta sur Loki.

-Vous êtes bien pâle, fit-il remarquer au jeune fantôme.

-Comme un cadavre ? répliqua celui-ci avec un sourire amer. Il paraît que c'est normal.

-Comme un faux fantôme. Venez plus près tout les deux ?

Tony et l'étudiant froncèrent les sourcils, puis ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à Bucky. Le fantôme opina de la tête après avoir levé le nez vers lui, alors ils s'approchèrent.

-Comme je fête mon centenaire de mort le mois prochain, commença le directeur, j'ai certaines habilités et capacités de perception plus importantes qu'un jeunot d'à peine six mois à qui vous accordez toute votre confiance.

Bucky fit une grimace quand l'œil noir se posa sur lui avant de se reporter aussitôt sur la paire soudée.

-Aussi vous m'avez l'air bien transparent pour un authentique fantôme. Pour vérifier une chose, je vais poser la main sur vos deux poignets, et normalement vous allez pouvoir vous toucher.

Le cœur de Tony rata un battement, et quand le type à l'air louche qui les avait observés depuis le pont tendit ses mains, il lui donna la sienne sans hésiter, et Loki fit de même bien que la mine soucieuse.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis, si je ne suis pas un « authentique fantôme » ?

Mais le directeur ne répondit pas, et se contenta de rapprocher les mains qu'il touchait de deux doigts. Loki lança un regard très vert et vivant à Tony, ainsi qu'un sourire incrédule.

Mais alors que leurs doigts se tendaient l'un vers l'autre, ils se traversèrent. Dans un réflexe, ils tendirent un peu plus leurs bras, mais leurs paumes se confondirent de la même manière.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, marmonna Fury.

À contempler leurs doigts imbriqués, le cœur de Tony saignait après un tel faux espoir retirée d'une manière bien cruelle. Loki avait l'air peut-être plus mal encore, ses dents serrées retenant sans doute une boule de douleur dans sa poitrine.

-Eh oh on commence pas à chouiner, commença à les engueuler le fantôme. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous toucher c'est que tu n'es pas un fantôme. P'tit veinard, ajouta-t-il.

-Mais alors je suis quoi bon sang ? s'agaça Loki, la panique pointant dans sa voix.

-C'est mieux si tu en prends conscience tout seul, ce sera plus facile de te réveiller. Tu ne t'es pas senti frustré par rapport aux autres fantômes ? Beaucoup plus instable, comme si tu étais incomplet ? Avec des pertes de mémoire et de conscience récurrentes. Comme si tu étais à deux endroits à la fois. Comme ici, et dans un lit d'hôpital.

Loki restait muet, les yeux écarquillés. Buck, lui, avait déjà compris depuis l'interjection de Fury, et étalait un petit sourire teinté de jalousie sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es l'âme d'un comateux, lui annonça l'espion décédé.

Sitôt après l'aveu et sans aucun avertissement, Fury poussa violemment Loki, qui tomba à la renverse et… se volatilisa.

-EH ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! s'étrangla Tony, regardant paniqué Fury et l'endroit où était Loki.

-Je l'ai aidé à retourner dans son corps d'origine. Appelle chaque hôpital de la ville, tu finiras par tomber sur le bon.

-Mais- je ne connais même pas son nom !

-Ah ça, fallait lui demander avant. Bon, fit-il en se détournant de Tony et en s'époussetant les mains, une bonne chose de faite. Ҫa m'enlève deux gars mais cinq personnes dont un fantôme devraient suffire.

-Peggy, Steve, Buck, vous m'excusez mais… balbutia Tony, ayant déjà enfilé son manteau.

Il sortit en courant de l'appartement sans attendre de réponse, la porte claquant derrière lui. Les trois interpelés avaient assisté à la scène dans le complet silence, et les deux vivants en totale incompréhension des enjeux.

-Loki n'était que… murmura Peggy.

-Quels chanceux ces deux-là, soupira Bucky dans un sourire.

-Tony va réussir à le retrouver ? demanda Steve.

-Il devrait y arriver.

-On peut s'asseoir ? s'enquit Fury. Dans les grandes lignes ce que j'ai à vous proposer est très simple, mais les détails font tout. D'ailleurs je devrais peut-être attendre qu'on soit six… Barnes cessez de me fixer comme si j'allais vous flinguer dans la minute, tout ceci n'a rien à voir avec vous et votre deadline.

Bucky ne quitta pas des yeux Nick, mais s'obligea à se détendre sinon il allait vraiment se faire taper sur les doigts, avait de lâcher un soupir blasé au mot qu'il avait choisi. Le directeur du Shield et son humour noir de merde, sérieusement.

-Alors. Ceci a à voir avec votre projet, fit-il en regardant la jeune femme.

-Quel projet ? tiqua Peggy.

Sortant ce qui ressemblait à un magnétophone de la poche intérieure de son manteau, le fantôme borgne le posa sur la table, et remonta la bande. Le son étrange des paroles suraigus car accélérées résonna un instant, puis :

 _(…) on fait tomber le Shield avec une vidéo virale de Bucky traversant un mur (…)_

Les yeux écarquillés, les trois amants restèrent un instant silencieux, puis Peggy explosa :

-Vous avez des micros dans mon appartement ? cria-t-elle, debout, un doigt accusateur pointé sur le fantôme. Vous n'avez aucun mandat : c'est illégal !

-Nous sommes une organisation internationale à passe-droit pour bien commun supérieur.

-Le plus grand bien n'a jamais servi qu'aux injustices ! Et alors quoi, vous allez nous exécuter ?!

-Au contraire, annonça Fury, s'appuyant sur son dossier, je vous encourage à le mettre en action.

Steve ouvrit des yeux ronds et Peggy se décrocha un peu la mâchoire, tandis que Bucky, totalement perdu, appuya ses coudes sur la table pour se prendre la tête dans les mains.

Et alleeez que je te sors des trucs incompréhensibles avec un effet théâtral tellement énorme qu'il en devient ridicule. Fury n'avait aucun putain d'intérêt à vouloir faire tomber le Shield !

A moins que…

-Vous voulez faire tomber votre propre organisation, résuma Steve tout haut. Ҫa n'a aucun sens !

-Pas si j'ai les mains totalement liées parce que je suis contrôlé par des gens plus puissants que moi. Le Shield est depuis toujours sous la coupe des nations Unies. J'ai pour ordre de conserver le secret et le patrimoine mondial, contre le gré des concernés, et arrêter ça n'a jamais été de mon ressort. Moi aussi, j'exécute les ordres, pour autant cette situation a assez duré. J'ai besoin de vous, lança-t-il.

Ҫa avait l'air de piquer un peu dans sa gorge. Donc ce devait être vrai.

-Barnes, considérez ça comme votre dernière mission. Si vous réussissez à vous incruster dans un direct très suivi et à révéler la vérité, le Shield n'existera plus, et votre obligation de vous engager avec votre âme sœur non plus.

Il appuya ses coudes sur la table pour annoncer :

-Vous serez libres. Tous les trois.

Ils s'entreregardèrent. C'était presque trop beau.

-Et vous, vous y gagnez quoi ? s'enquit Bucky, les yeux un peu plissés.

-La même chose que vous. Ne vous y trompez pas Barnes, il arrive toujours un moment où l'on en a assez. L'esprit humain ne peut pas vivre cent cinquante ans. Je ne peux pas quitter mon poste, sous le commandement d'un vivant la situation serait bien pire. J'assume les responsabilités des souffrances de tous les fantômes dans l'espoir de prendre les décisions les plus justes. Si vous réussissez, je pourrai trouver la paix : si vous échouez, j'accumule encore des années de remords avant que des personnes aussi brillantes et déterminées que vous n'aient la même idée. Alors ? Vous voulez bien essayer ?

-Et si on échoue ? s'enquit Peggy d'un ton méfiant.

-Si on endigue la vague et retrouve les responsables, vous voulez dire ? De manière assez prévisible, Barnes subira un exorcisme, et vous, vos souvenirs depuis son retour seront effacés, pour plus de discrétion pour nous et moins de souffrance pour vous. Somme toute, ce qui vous attend, puisque Barnes ne veut pas vous enchaîner au Shield comme lui l'est déjà.

Bucky le fusilla du regard. C'était vrai, mais le dire était salaud : il pouvait sentir l'intensité du regard de Steve sur son visage.

-C'est ça qui arrive si tu décides d'arrêter là ? On oublie tout de toi ? Est-ce que tu nous as racontés tout ça en espérant que ça se passe ainsi ?!

-Steve pas maintenant, coupa Bucky. Il faut qu'on réfléchisse à sa proposition.

-Si, maintenant !

On frappa à la porte. Peggy dit d'entrer, la porte n'ayant pas été verrouillée depuis le départ de Tony. Natasha et un homme jeune la poussèrent, leur regard devenant aussitôt méfiant en apercevant le directeur. Leur veste à eux deux était légèrement poussiéreuse, comme s'ils étaient tombés, et Natasha boitait.

-C'est vous, Nick Fury ? demanda Clint, tendu.

-Oui, c'est moi. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

-La laisse du chien de votre agente fantôme s'est cassée, répondit Natasha dans un presque feulement. Elle a déboulé dans le boulevard, et comme je croyais qu'elle était vivante on a failli se faire écraser.

-Comme des crêpes bretonnes, précisa Clint dont les nerfs avaient lâché.

-J'en suis sincèrement navré, s'excuse le directeur. Elle n'avait pour rôle que de vous amener ici, pas de vous blesser.

-Ҫa va, dit-elle en grommelant légèrement, la cheville apparemment très douloureuse. Pourquoi vouliez-vous qu'on soit tous réunis ici. Je ne vous ai jamais vu de ma vie.

-Vous m'avez paru être les candidats idéaux pour un projet que j'ai. Si vous m'aidez, vous serez débarrassés du Shield.

Natasha fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard vers Bucky. Il s'approcha, et expliqua :

-Il n'a aucun contrôle sur son organisation et il veut stopper ce merdier injuste. Pour ça il faut une explosion médiatique, et pour une explosion médiatique il a besoin d'un esprit frappeur et des complices vivants, n'ayant évidemment rien à voir avec son organisation pour ne pas le mouiller.

-Oh, si vous réussissez, je serai démis de mes fonctions, précisa le directeur. C'est globalement le but. Mais si vous échouez je pourrai en effet prétendre que vous avez échappé à mon contrôle.

-Si on échoue ? s'enquit Natasha.

-Nos souvenirs sont effacés, grommela Peggy.

-Mlle Romanoff, est-ce que le fait de voir des fantômes vous pèse ?

-Pas quand il s'agit d'un de mes plus vieux amis, fit-elle et Bucky lui fit un clin d'œil malgré la tension, mais globalement, énormément, marmonna-t-elle en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil pour masser sa cheville

-Nous avons les moyens de vous retirer la vision extralucide. Considérez ça comme une récompense.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds. Puis elle tourna lentement la tête vers Clint, qui soupira :

-J'y comprends rien, mais d'accord. Encore quarante-huit heures de stress à la James Bond, mais après on ouvre un café à Budapest, tu m'entends ?

-Compris mon chéri. C'est quoi le plan ? fit-elle en se penchant en avant.

-Je dois me concerter avec Bucky d'abord, fit Steve en agrippant le bras de Bucky.

Le fantôme soupira, mais ne se dématérialisa pas. Peggy se leva à son tour, et alors que Steve lui jetait un regard elle fronça aussitôt les sourcils, chuchotant tout bas « dans ton lit dans tes soucis » et les poussa tous les deux vers la salle de bain avec un grand sourire d'excuse pour les personnes du salon.

Clint, Natasha et le directeur Fury attendirent patiemment qu'ils discutent. Ҫa commença calmement, puis la conversation sur la météo qu'ils essayaient d'entretenir dans le salon n'arriva plus à couvrir les cris furieux et les protestations venant de l'autre bout du couloir. Puis il y eut quelques bruits d'objets, et Clint se leva tout de même pour aller voir s'il ne se tapaient pas dessus. Il revint les joues rouges, et proposa du café. Natasha, les yeux écarquillés et ne croyant plus ses propres oreilles enregistrant des gémissements suspects, murmura un petit oui et le directeur regarda sa montre.

Clint alla faire du café et en profita pour allumer la radio à fond. Il tomba tout d'abord sur un moment gênant de Je t'aime moi non plus, rougit plus fort et changea, tomba sur Love to love you baby, changea encore, tomba sur Sex Ball de Shaka Ponk et enfin Bob Marley vint enfin à la rescousse de ses pommettes écarlates et mettre fin au massacre. Le serveur revint avec deux cafés et de la glace pour la cheville de Natasha, et commença à demander des détails sur le monde ectoplasmique, puisque s'ils réussissaient tout cela allait être rendu public. Fury expliqua les différentes capacités, la discrétion nécessaire, leur organisation chargée de contrôler tout ça, la société secrète située sous Paris, leurs missions et enfin Hydra, la société qui gangrenait la leur et qu'il espérait faire tomber en même temps que le Shield. Puis Peggy, Bucky et Steve revinrent dans le salon, débraillés et essoufflés mais tombés d'accord.

-On le fait, déclara la chercheuse. C'est quoi le plan ?

-Certains d'entre vous ont des relations dans les médias, si je ne m'abuse ?

Ils se regardèrent.

-Ben… commença Peggy.

-Y'a Jane, commença Steve. Elle est journaliste sur Arte.

-Jessica, la cousine de Peter, continua Natasha, est camerawoman pour France 2.

-Votre plan, c'est vraiment que je me tape l'incruste pendant un direct très suivi ? s'enquit Bucky.

Fury hocha la tête, et l'autre fantôme soupira. Natasha et Steve appelèrent Jane, qui ne répondit pas, mais par contre Peter fila aussitôt le numéro de Jessica, et elle accepta un rendez-vous « par esprit de famille parce qu'il y a France Allemagne dans deux jours et j'ai tout sauf de temps à perdre ».

Jane ne répondait pas tout simplement parce qu'elle essayait d'appeler Thor, et lui-même ne décrochait pas parce qu'il était à l'hôpital, que la machine près de son frère hurlait et que la médecin accourrait dans la chambre. Croyant qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément dans le coma, le blond se rongeait les sangs, mais en réalité, Loki venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il contempla le plafond, complètement perdu. Il reconnaissait vaguement les motifs gris et de mauvais goût, sans les avoir jamais vus. Il se sentait complètement pâteux.

-Ne bougez pas, comment vous appelez-vous ?

Au début il ne réussit à rien dire, la gorge complètement nouée, puis il sortit d'une traite :

-Loki Odinson, croassa-t-il. Je suis où ? fit-il après avoir repris sa respiration.

-Hôpital Sud, vous avez été victime d'un accident de métro, fit la médecin en vérifiant ses pupilles. Et là, vous venez de miraculeusement vous réveiller d'un coma profond, marmonna-t-elle en vérifiant sa tension, et ce à une vitesse stupéfiante et je n'y comprends rien.

-Je suis vivant, souffla-t-il, Tony, TONY, cria-t-il en poussant des cris éraillés de joie, JE SUIS VIVANT !

-Loki ?! s'écria Thor, ayant passé la tête par la porte malgré l'interdiction.

-Thor ! cria Loki pleurant de joie, Thor mon dieu je suis tellement désolé-

-Mais arrêtez de bouger, s'exclama la médecin hors d'elle, c'est un monde, on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau ! Calmez-vous !

Mais Thor s'était déjà glissé auprès de son frère et l'étreignait à lui briser les os, et Loki lui rendait son étreinte en sanglotant de bonheur.

-J'arrive pas à y croire… murmura-t-il compressé contre les épaules musclées et tressautantes du grand blond.

La médecin décida de passer outre le fait que ce fichu patient foutait par terre tout ce qu'elle savait sur le coma et attendit que l'émotion ne redescende, car elle avait des mauvaises nouvelles à annoncer. Les frères desserrèrent finalement leur étreinte, Loki demandant comment allait sa mère et alors que Thor disait qu'il allait l'appeler immédiatement, la médecin l'interrompit.

-Pardon de m'immiscer mais sinon, ça va vous faire un choc, voire un traumatisme, si vous découvrez ça comme ça. Monsieur Odinson, commença-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, vous rappelez-vous que vous avez eu un accident de métro.

-Oui, souffla-t-il sans regarder Thor.

Tout cela lui semblait si loin, il semblait que cette bêtise avait été faite il y avait des années de cela. Il avait pris tellement de recul, tellement revu l'ordre de ses priorités. Les dettes, il les rembourserait, et Odin l'aiderait. Il n'avait pas rejeté son fils, il avait pris une mauvaise décision en lui parlant trop tard de son adoption et voulait juste une longue conversation. Les études, si c'était trop dur il en changerait. Voire partirait avec Tony faire de l'humanitaire en Somalie ou réintroduire des poneys au Népal, peu importait ! La seule chose qui comptait était le sang pulsant dans ses veines et l'air dans ses poumons.

-Monsieur Odinson ? J'étais en train de vous dire que même si vous ne vous en êtes pas encore rendu compte, vous avez des séquelles graves de cet accident. Votre tête est tombée au milieu des rails et si elle a pris un coup, elle n'a été percutée par la rame.

Le « elle » sous-jacent à la fin de sa phrase fit froncer les sourcils de Loki. Thor posa sa main large sur son bras faible, et l'étudiant osa enfin se rendre compte que s'il se sentait bien et qu'il avait ses deux bras, sous les draps il y avait un creux inédit là où devraient se trouver ses jambes. Il ferma les yeux et laissa reposer sa tête sur son oreiller.

-Vos jambes, par contre, ont été écrasées par les roues. Les tissus étant irrécupérables, nous avons été contraints à l'amputation, juste en dessous du genou.

Il expira lentement par le nez et rouvrit les yeux. Maintenant ça sautait aux yeux que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ou alors il avait changé de corps avec Tyrion Lannister, mais jusqu'à présent ses jambes faisaient un bon mètre de long.

-Je peux les voir ? s'enquit-il.

Thor lui serrait l'épaule alors que la médecin hochait la tête, et se redressait pour découvrir le drap. Sous des kilomètres de bandages, il reconnut ses genoux, et rien en dessous. Il soupira à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir comme ça, pas vrai. La vie avait rarement des try again, et quand elle en avait, c'était rarement aussi jojo qu'avant.

-J'avais juste à faire une sieste et manger un big mac pour me rendre compte que ma situation n'était pas si grave que ça.

La médecin ne dit rien, Thor le serra contre lui, mais Loki continua :

-Croyez-moi ou non doc, mais j'ai toujours été conscient. La preuve, c'est que- c'est que je suis au courant pour le crash en Egypte. Benzema est en garde à vue pour sa sextape. La nouvelle chanson d'Adele est impossible à se sortir de la tête. Je me suis baladé dans Paris pendant cinq jours. Je me suis cru mort, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que j'avais fait, c'est pourquoi, mes jambes, c'est vraiment pas cher payé par rapport à une seconde chance. Donc je le prends bien. Les prothèses existent non ?

-J'ai besoin d'un café, fit simplement la médecin avant de sortir de la chambre.

-Thor, Thor, balbutia Loki, il faut absolument retrouver un Tony. Tony…

-Tony qui ? s'enquit son frère. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'un Tony- bon faut vraiment que j'appelle maman sinon je vais me faire exiler sur une autre planète.

-Tony, répéta Loki en se rendant compte qu'il était incapable de se rappeler de son nom de famille.

Ҫa n'avait pas d'importance avant, puisqu'il était hors de question de se séparer. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils voulaient se retrouver sur facebook ou autre. Oh mon dieu, comment le retrouver dans une ville de deux millions de gens, s'il n'avait qu'un prénom. Et puis si Loki acceptait sans problème la perte de ses jambes contre la possibilité de toucher, de sentir, de manger, de vivre, ce n'était peut-être pas une chose à imposer à celui qui était un parfait inconnu cinq jours auparavant.

Loki s'affala dans ses oreillers tandis que Thor faisait la grimace au cri hystérique que faisait leur mère dans le téléphone.

-o-o-o-o-

Steve n'aurait jamais cru que l'ambiance à France 2 soit aussi stressante. Des gens courraient partout, parlaient fort dans deux téléphones à la fois, et vraiment il ne pourrait pas faire ce métier-là. Il était très bien là où il était, avec son téléphone rouge, bien qu'il vire à une nuance plus claire en fin de soirée et qu'il ne réussisse pas toujours sa mission.

-Donc si je comprends bien, résuma Jessica de sa voix éraillée, les fantômes existent, vous cinq-dont-un-que-je-peux-pas-voir voulez le révéler au monde entier, et vous avez besoin de mon aide pour ça.

Bucky murmura à Natasha que si elle s'éclipsait pour téléphoner il ne fallait pas la laisser partir, parce que son correspondant serait soit la police soit l'hôpital Sainte-Anne. Clint haussa un sourcil quand elle chuchota qu'elle penchait pour Sainte-Anne.

-Ok, lança-t-elle en les faisant tous sursauter. Donnez-moi une preuve et je suis dans le coup.

Alors Bucky lui tourna le dos et décapuchonna un marqueur avant de le cacher sous son pull et d'avancer sa main gauche vers la journaliste. Elle sursauta quand on lui toucha la main pour lui déplier les doigts, puis qu'un stylo volant apparu de nulle part, et écrivit tout seul « Salut » sur sa paume.

-Oh putain, s'exclama-t-elle, ça c'est bandant. Merci de m'avoir choisie, je crois que j'ai attendu un scoop pareil toute ma carrière. On s'y met maintenant ? Ca vous embête si on fait ça pendant le match de foot ? J'ai jamais aimé le foot. Enchanté mec, t'es mon premier fantôme.

Elle tendit la main dans le vide sans hésitation, et Bucky la prit et la serra.

Trop tard pour reculer, à présent.

-Bien. On va rester à en discuter au milieu de tout le monde au lieu d'aller dans mon bureau, mais croyez bien que j'ai jamais pris autant quelque chose au sérieux. C'est juste que si je m'enferme avec des étrangers alors que c'est le bordel ici, ces grosses fouines vont flairer le scoop de leur vie et on sera pas tranquilles. Autant préparer ça dans l'ombre et faire tout exploser quand tout le monde sera abruti derrière son écran et aura rien vu venir. Mais bon. D'abord on va boire le café du siècle pour fêter mon chômage proche, parce que le boss va jamais passer l'éponge là-dessus c'est clair, continua-t-elle de marmonner de sa voix à la Joplin. Alors racontez-moi, fit-elle en les emmenant vers la machine à café, les tenants et aboutissants du premier vrai complot mondial.

Peggy sourit.

Ils avaient trouvé la bonne personne.

-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Deux jours plus tard_

Tony, sa bouteille de whisky tout près de lui, scruta avec inquiétude son horloge avant de reprendre le téléphone. 17h47. Les standards des hôpitaux allaient fermer.

Pas qu'il ne les avait pas tous essayé cinq fois, et Sainte-Anne, plus de quinze en s'y étant rendu trois fois en personne, parce qu'elle était le centre médical le plus proche de la motte-picquet grenelle et que Loki était donc plus susceptible d'avoir été emmené par une ambulance qui en venait.

Mais toujours, toujours, quand il décrochait le téléphone, qu'il disait qu'il cherchait un patient, mais qu'il ne connaissait que son prénom, Loki, et savait qu'il venait de se réveiller du coma, on lui répondait :

 _-Je suis désolée monsieur mais je suis tenue au secret médical. Si vous n'êtes pas de la famille je ne peux rien vous dire, renseignez-vous auprès d'elle._

-Mais je ne connais pas sa famille ! Je dois absolument savoir s'il va bien, insistait-il d'un ton désespéré.

 _-Sans son nom je ne peux rien vous dire monsieur. Les soins intensifs sont soumis à une stricte confidentialité. Je m'excuse._

Il finissait toujours par raccrocher ou se faire raccrocher, au bord de la crise de nerfs ou larmes.

Il prit une gorgée de whisky, et composa pour la dernière fois le numéro de Sainte-Anne. Après tout si Loki était dans le coma, c'était soit qu'il était gravement blessé et qu'on l'avait mis en artificiel pour qu'il guérisse de l'opération sans douleurs, soit qu'il avait été atteint à la tête. En tant que plus grand centre neurologique de la ville, c'était la solution la plus probable.

 _-Centre hospitalier Sainte Anne j'écoute,_ lui dit-on à la fin de la mélodie d'attente.

-Oui bonjour, c'est encore monsieur Stark à l'appareil.

On soupira à l'autre bout du fil.

 _-Monsieur si vous n'avez pas pris contact avec la famille-_

-Il ne l'a pas mentionné une fois. On vit ensemble depuis cinq jours, je connais tout de lui, vous devez _au moins_ me dire s'il n'est pas chez vous !

- _Comment est-ce possible s'il vient de se réveiller du coma comme vous dites ?! …Monsieur si vous continuez d'appeler je vais transmettre votre numéro au poste de police._

Il raccrocha et cria de frustration. C'était sans fin ! Il ne le retrouverait jamais ! Ca faisait deux jours qu'il l'attendait dans son lit d'hôpital, il devait sûrement penser que Tony ne voulait pas le revoir maintenant qu'il n'était plus un fantôme.

Il se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, attrapant sa bouteille. Son boss et Pepper lui avaient laissé des tonnes de messages, les derniers disant que s'il ne venait pas au travail le lendemain il était viré. Mais il n'arrivait pas à en avoir quelque chose à foutre. Loki l'attendait quelque part, sûrement gravement blessé, et lui était incapable de le retrouver dans cette ville qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur.

Les pensées sombres gangrenant son cerveau se stoppèrent quand son téléphone vibra et qu'il se précipita dessus. Mais ce n'était que Steve. Ce qui était tout de même toujours mieux que Pepper. Il ne voulait voir personne, il voulait son fantôme miraculé, si proche, dans le même monde, la même putain de ville ! et il ne le reverrait jamais.

-Allô, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

 _-Tony, alors ?_

-Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, murmura-t-il.

 _-Il ne doit pas être bien loin. En attendant allume ta télé mon vieux, c'est le grand jour._

Peggy l'avait appelé la veille pour lui exposer leur plan (il ne savait pas que les fantômes étaient visibles sur les objectifs, il était impatient de revoir le visage de son ami, même sur un écran) et les conséquences s'ils réussissaient : dissolution du Shield, exorcisme de tous les fantômes qui le souhaiteraient, Fury espérant que son organisation serait reconvertie en prévention, communication et accompagnement des fantômes et leurs proches, soit dans la disparition soit dans la vie après la mort. Tony s'était senti soulagé pour Brassens, Barbara, Boris Vian, Apollinaire et les autres, mais un prénom en L tournait bien trop en boucle dans sa tête pour qu'il se sente réellement concerné.

Pour autant, il fit comme demandé, et se mit sur France Allemagne. Déjà 29 minutes de match, zéro à zéro.

-Vous êtes où ? s'enquit Tony en scrutant les gradins alors que le commentateur décrivait le parcours du ballon et les actions des joueurs.

- _Deuxième rang zone C, derrière les buts allemands. Mais regarde le terrain, c'est prévu dans trente secondes._

-… _remise en jeu Pogba récupère le ballon et passe à Matuidi c'est une belle avancée Müller tente de les contrer mais Matuidi passa à Griezmann l'enfant prodige qui feinte…_

Tony scruta sa télé, indifférent à l'attaque de l'équipe de France. Il cherchait Bucky des yeux, et finalement il le vit. Il avait sauté par-dessus le bandeau avec le nom des sponsors, une journaliste à queue de cheval pointa aussitôt sa caméra sur lui, et on lui passa l'antenne.

- _Un homme vient d'outrepasser les barrières de sécurité par un tour de magie_ , dit une voix éraillée de femme, _et court sur le terrain pour apparemment voler le ballon à Griezmann._

Et malgré tout son malheur, Tony ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand il vit son vieux pote, un grand sourire aux lèvres, faire coucou au joueur baraqué, faire une feinte, rire, et s'élancer une deuxième fois. Il entendit un tumulte dans les gradins quand sa jambe traversa celle du joueur alors que son pied matériel récupérait le ballon et l'emmenait vers les buts allemands. Evitant les joueurs voulant le maîtriser mais aussi les agents de sécurité (après tout il était un espion surentraîné mais également plus rapide que la normale de part son statut de fantôme), il se retrouva soudain face à un mastodonte allemand. Il lui envoya un bisou de sa paume ouverte mais apparemment le joueur ne le voyait pas. Totalement perdu, il regardait les écrans géants, puis le ballon, puis devant lui de manière hésitante, avant de recommencer le triangle. Tranquillement, Bucky passa à travers et continua de faire voltiger le ballon sur ses genoux.

-Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama la journaliste évoluant sur le terrain alors que cette fois les spectateurs avaient crié. Cette- Hummels vient de se faire traverser. Je précise pour les spectateurs qui nous regardent que moi-même, et sans doute le public, ne voyons pas cet individu qui s'affiche sur les caméras, nous ne voyons que le ballon léviter seul vers les buts. L'intrus surnaturel continue sa traversée du terrain mais maintenant les agents de sécurité et les joueurs hésitent à l'arrêter. Hummels, tombé à terre, semble sous le choc. L'homme jongle à présent près des buts mais Neuer ne se laisse pas démonter et s'approche pour le maîtriser… Il est traversé à son tour et l'intrus a marqué un but, il s'approche du gardien allemand pour un apparent câlin de la victoire, Neuer recule, et est à nouveau confondu avec l'homme… Mes collègues me confirment que personne ne voit cette personne à part nos objectifs.

Sur l'écran de télé, on substitua soudain l'image pour montrer des spectateurs paniqués, scrutant les écrans géants puis le terrain la seconde d'après, prouvant qu'ils étaient dans la même situation que la journaliste. Tous mise à part une personne, qui descendait vers un caméraman pour lui certifier que lui le voyait et demander ce qu'il se passait au juste.

On repassa sur la caméra de la brune car elle se rapprochait prudemment de Bucky, le ballon tenu contre sa hanche, qui affichait un sourire de connard beau gosse fier de lui. Tony riait convulsivement, et lança dans son téléphone non raccroché :

-Oh mon dieu c'était jouissif !

 _-Et c'est que le début !_ lui répliqua Steve.

-Euh… monsieur ? Je vous vois sur mon écran mais vous êtes invisible à mes yeux. Etes-vous… un hologramme ? Ou une annonce de notre sponsor IBM sur la découverte de l'invisibilité… et immatérialité ?

De ce Peggy lui avait dit, la jeune femme brillante était dans la combine, et jouait divinement bien : on pouvait entendre dans son ton qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Mais qu'elle n'osait pas s'avouer que le type devant elle était un fantôme, et encore moins le verbaliser en direct à la télé.

Alors Bucky sortit un papier, et Jessica le lut à voix haute parce que c'était les pattes de mouche de James, que Tony connaissait bien pour les avoir déchiffrées au bac blanc de géographie, penché sur la copie de son ami. Tout ça était si loin alors qu'il le voyait mort révéler un complot mondial en interrompant théâtralement un match de foot.

« Je vais révéler un secret. Les… fantômes, réussit-elle à prononcer, existent et, et j'en suis un. Levez votre main. Je vais la traverser pour prouver ce que j'avance à ceux qui peuvent me voir, devant leur télé ou sur les écrans géants. Puis vous reprendrez la lecture.

Elle s'exécuta après un moment d'hésitation, et sa main fut dans le champ de la caméra. Alors doucement, Bucky la traversa, la faisant glapir de surprise et la retirer. Sa voix tremblait un peu quand elle continua :

« Les gouvernements du monde entier cachent cette information avec l'aide du Shield, la Société Hermétique d'Intervention Ectoplasmique et de Localisation des Défunts, qui contraint les fantômes comme moi à la clandestinité en échange de garder les vivants que nous aimons, conjoint, famille ou amis, sains et saufs. Je n'en peux plus de cette situation et bien que conscient que je mets ma veuve en danger, qui est dans le public, j'ai préparé ce coup de théâtre et ce texte pour tout révéler.

-James ! cria une voix de femme derrière, et la caméra de Jessica se tourna vers elle, montrant Peggy courant vers eux deux et écarta d'une main furieuse les joueurs de foots des deux équipes. James, cria-t-elle arrivée en face d'eux deux, des larmes dévalant son visage, qu'est-ce que tu as fait, tu vas nous faire tuer.

Bucky dit quelque chose qu'ils n'entendirent pas, alors la camérawoman, après quelques secondes, osa finalement les interrompre :

-Mademoiselle ? Vous… vous pouvez voir cet homme ?

-Oui, répondit-elle avec hésitation. C'est mon compagnon. Il est mort il y a cinq mois, mais il est revenu un soir à l'appartement, disant qu'on pouvait vivre ensemble si nous n'en parlions à personne… maintenant autant tout vous dire, soupira-t-elle, puisqu'il a décidé ça sans mon accord. Je peux le voir parce je suis celle qui l'aimait le plus. Mais certaines personnes peuvent voir tous les fantômes, ce sont des Voyants. Certains deviennent médiums, d'autres sont vus comme fous ou bien ne s'en sont pas rendus compte et prennent les fantômes pour des gens comme les autres.

-Vous confirmez ce qui est écrit sur ce papier ?

-Oui. Le Shield existe et a pour but de garder l'existence des fantômes secrète.

-Mais comment… Comment un tel secret peut-il être gardé ?

-Eh bien…

-GIGN ! ON NE BOUGE PLUS !

L'antenne changea pour montrer l'escouade lourdement armée se diriger vers le couple et la journaliste. Alors que Bucky se mettait devant Peggy pour la protéger, assez inutilement d'ailleurs mais que c'était drôle de les voir jouer un drame romantique fantastique à eux trois, la journaliste posa sa caméra au sol, et tendit ses bras écartés devant les amants.

-Stop ! Ces personnes ne sont pas dangereuses !

-Steve, lança Tony angoissé dans le téléphone, ils vont pas leur tirer dessus quand même.

 _-Le Shield a promis qu'à cette phase ils interviendraient._

L'antenne passa à la caméra d'un journaliste qui s'était glissé près du raid, et qui montrait les trois personnes en joue de près. Un homme se glissa soudain entre les fusils et leurs cibles, et montra son insigne aux policiers, l'objectif capturant la plaque dorée frappée d'un bouclier et de six lettres.

-Phil Coulson, se présenta l'homme, entre deux âges, droit et calme. Agent du SHIELD, la Société Hermétique d'Intervention Ectoplasmique et de Liquidation des Défunts. Baissez vos armes.

Tony soupira de soulagement et Steve fit de même quand les canons pointèrent le sol.

-On le connaît, ce Phil Coulson ?

 _-On l'a rencontré, c'est un vieux fantôme qui peut se rendre visible comme Fury. Bon, droit et fiable, ça va aller maintenant. Je te laisse, je vais dire à tous les journalistes qui veulent l'entendre que je suis un Voyant._

-Félicitations à vous, passez vous réfugier chez moi quand vous aurez fini.

 _-On n'arrivera sans doute qu'à minuit, ça ira ?_

-Ҫa ira, il faut fêter ça.

Il raccrocha avec un sourire, mais laissa la télé allumée pour observer la fin de la cohue. Il fut rassuré quand il vit Phil emmener James et Peggy en sécurité, et coupa l'écran, pour aller cuver son whisky le temps que le climat ne s'apaise, et que les cinq complotistes ne soient suffisamment tranquilles pour venir à son appartement, dans le quartier le plus mort du quinzième arrondissement.

Bruce, abasourdi, était scotché devant sa télé auprès de sa femme et sa fille. Bien sûr que Natasha était passée chez lui comme elle l'avait promis, bien sûr qu'elle lui avait tout raconté et à moitié laissé entendre ce qu'il se passerait durant le match France-Allemagne. Mais il aurait été impossible d'imaginer un tel bazar surmédiatisé avec quelque substance que ce soit.

Evidemment lui et Betty ne parlèrent que de ça en préparant le dîner, la petite absolument surexcitée par ce qu'elle avait vu et n'arrêtant pas de dire qu'elle voulait traverser les gens elle aussi. Betty disait que c'était impossible à croire mais en même temps comment auraient-ils pu simuler un truc pareil et surtout dans quel but, et Bruce évoqua son amie Natasha et lui parla de quelques patients disant voir les fantômes. Le jeune P, par exemple, lui avait avoué avoir vu à plusieurs reprises avoir croisé sa petite amie morte dans la chambre et la salle de bain, quand bien même ça faisait des mois, et qu'il avait rencontré une fille formidable.

Exceptionnellement, ils mangèrent devant le JT, même si ni Betty ni lui n'aimaient pas la télé et les opinions toutes faites qu'elle déversait. Leur fille fut privée de dessert parce qu'elle avait failli se fracasser le crâne en courant dans la porte du salon et criant qu'elle était un fantôme (mais elle eut tout de même une glace parce qu'elle avait un beau bleu sur le front). Laurent Delahousse, la mine perturbée et avec même un mèche blonde repiquant sur sa tête, signe de l'agitation qui devait régner à France 2, commença à parler.

-Mesdames messieurs bonsoir ceci est une édition spéciale due à l'évènement qui s'est produit ce soir durant le match France Allemagne, un homme, invisible pour la plupart des personnes présentes mais présents sur les caméras, est descendu sur le terrain, a volé le ballon à l'attaquant français Antoine Griezmann en direction des buts allemands avant de traverser Mats Hummels et Manuel Neuer, défenseurs et gardiens de l'équipe germaine. Notre reporter Jessica Jones est allé à sa rencontre et a lu un texte préparé par cette personne muette dont nous affichons la copie à l'écran.

Betty le connaissait presque par cœur tant il tournait sur les réseaux sociaux, aussi ne le relut-elle pas.

-Dans ce texte l'homme affirme être un fantôme et surtout ne pas être le seul, son existence et celle de ses congénères cachée par une organisation, le Shield. L'homme s'avère être James Barnes, 25 ans, mort dans un accident de voiture en laissant derrière lui sa compagne Peggy Carter, chercheuse au CNRS. Les forces de sécurité sont intervenues mais furent arrêtées par un agent se disant être du Shield, qui a emmené ces deux personnes dans un lieu inconnu. Nous accueillons à présent notre courageuse reporter, Jessica bonsoir.

-Bonsoir, répondit la jeune femme, entrée dans le champ et s'étant assise calmement.

-Croyez-vous que ce James Barnes soit ce qu'il prétend ?

-Etant donné qu'il est déclaré mort depuis cinq mois dans le registre d'état civil, qu'il est invisible pour l'œil humain et qu'il m'a traversé le bras, oui, je pense que c'est une conclusion inévitable. Ce qui ne la rend pas moins difficile à accepter.

-Savez-vous où cet agent a emmené cet individu et sa compagne ? Ils ont dit être en danger de mort.

-Il m'a été garanti qu'il ne leur serait pas fait de mal. Maintenant que cette organisation secrète est révélée aux yeux de tous, elle va devoir répondre de ses agissements, et nous allons empêcher que ce couple disparaisse sans explications.

Tout en l'écoutant Laurent Delahousse posait une main sur son oreillette, où on lui parlait apparemment beaucoup.

-Tout à fait. Les lanceurs d'alerte sont des personnes vulnérables mais ceux-ci bénéficieront d'une protection du gouvernement. Merci Mlle Jones pour votre témoignage.

La journaliste se leva, hocha la tête et s'en alla vers les coulisses.

-On m'informe que le directeur du Shield, alias Nicholas Fury, a accepté de participer à cette édition spéciale, et-

Soudain le présentateur fit un cri infiniment peu viril devant les yeux de tous les Français, parce qu'un homme noir et borgne dans un manteau de cuir vient de traverser le sol pour apparaître devant lui.

-Monsieur Delahousse, fit-il en tendant sa main.

-M-monsieur Fury, salua-t-il en la serrant avec hésitation.

-Merci de m'avoir invité à votre émission.

-Merci d'être venu, répondit-il en se rasseyant, alors qu'on lui apportait un petit carton de questions pour qu'il ne cherche pas ses mots trop longtemps.

Mais le journaliste continuait de le regarder la bouche ouverte, éberlué.

-Donc vous êtes… finit-il par dire.

-… un fantôme, termina Fury. Tout à fait. Tirailleur sénégalais, mort le 8 novembre 1917.

-Vous allez donc bientôt fêter votre 98ème anniversaire de mort.

-Oui, confirma le directeur, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'amène.

-… Non je pense bien, fit Laurent Delahousse, totalement perturbé, remettant ses cheveux d'une main. Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur les évènements de ce soir ? Est-ce que ce que cet homme a dit est vrai ?

Nicholas Fury grimaça.

-Cet individu a échappé à la vigilance de mon organisation. Mais il aurait bien fallu que le secret ne s'ébruite tôt ou tard.

-Il existe donc bien une organisation ?

-Tout à fait. Créée le 1er octobre 1945 pour exploiter les fantômes de la seconde guerre mondiale dans la récolte d'informations sur l'Union soviétique. J'en suis devenu la tête une vingtaine d'années plus tard, pour tenter de mettre fin aux activités d'espionnage perpétrées par un fantôme contre chantage sur un proche encore vivant, mais les Nations Unies me laissent très peu de marge de manœuvre.

-Ah, répondit simplement le présentateur, totalement perdu.

-Ce qu'il faut savoir sur les fantômes, voulu résumer le directeur en regardant ses mains rassemblées, c'est que premièrement ils ne veulent aucun mal aux vivants, et deuxièmement, qu'ils sont vraiment très peu à vouloir rester. Qu'il ne faut donc pas faire tout un fromage de cette révélation mais surtout, ne pas faire la chasse aux fantômes caméra allumée pour les débusquer. Ils pourraient mal le prendre donc c'est déconseillé.

-Ah, très bien, nous porterons tous grande attention à ces conseils, fit le journaliste en feuilletant les notes qu'on lui avait données. Que pensez-vous qu'il va changer… avec ce coup d'éclat ?

-Le Shield et moi-même allons porter la responsabilité des conséquences, promit le directeur. Mon organisation va probablement être dissolue tandis que je reposerai en paix. Ensuite il faudra écrire une législation sur les fantômes, les rendre responsables de leurs actes, décréter illégaux les actes racistes envers eux, et enfin, proposer des centres d'accompagnement pour l'exorcisme ou l'accueil des nouveaux fantômes, dans les hôpitaux évidemment mais partout dans le monde. Mais nous sommes préparés depuis longtemps à ce cas de figure, et ferons tout pour faciliter la transition. Par ailleurs nous aurons besoin d'aide dans cette démarche, alors les psychologues, chercheurs, experts en communication ou tout simplement les volontaires qui veulent nous rejoindre peuvent se manifester.

-Vous pouvez contacter le Shield aux coordonnées défilant en bas de votre écran. Très bien, directeur Fury, dernière question : que va-t-il arriver à James Barnes et Peggy Carter ?

-Les lanceurs d'alerte habituels ne disposent d'aucune protection face à la justice. Mais pour ceux-ci, il ne sera lancé aucune poursuite contre eux, légale ou illégale, si c'était là votre question, répondit poliment le directeur.

-Cela devrait rassurer les internautes qui ont déjà publié des messages de soutien au jeune couple sous le #JeSuisFantôme ou encore #ImmunitéJuridiquePourJamesBarnesEtPeggyCarter. Merci directeur pour votre franchise en ces temps troublés, fit Laurent Delahousse en se levant et lui tendant la main.

Mais Fury ne put résister à une petite blague et traversa sa paume, ayant un grand sourire de charognard aux lèvres accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil quand le journaliste blond hoqueta de surprise. Il passa de nouveau à travers le plancher, et le présentateur eut un soupir fatigué alors qu'il faisait un petit signe de la main pour signifier qu'il fallait couper.

Bruce éclata de rire alors que la page de pub démarrait et Betty était un peu près dans le même état.

-La vie à Paris va être tellement plus drôle, fit-elle dans un petit rire. Ohlala. Même si ce n'était qu'un canular, c'était hilarant.

-Je ne crois pas que c'en soit un, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je reviens, je dois appeler un ami.

Il prit son téléphone, et on décrocha à la cinquième sonnerie.

-Oui, Steve, tu m'expliques pourquoi Bucky est mort, hétérosexuel et lanceur d'alerte de la cause fantôme ? lança le psychologue.

- _Bruce, mon vieux,_ souffla celui-ci dans un rire. _Natasha ne t'a rien dit quand elle est allée te voir ?_

-Elle a oublié ça apparemment.

- _Bucky a toujours été hétérosexuel._

-Il n'y avait que toi à croire ça.

- _Bon, tu sais quoi_ , fit Steve dans un petit rire à peine agacé, _on va tout t'expliquer demain, là je sais pas si tu as vu mais c'est un boxon pire que notre ancienne chambre universitaire._

-J'ai vu ça à la télé, oui, fit-il en remettant correctement ses lunettes sur son nez. Bon je te rappelle demain alors, faites attention à vous.

Betty et lui finirent par coucher leur ingérable fille qui demanda trois fois qu'on lui lise l'histoire de Casper et s'endormit le livre contre elle, ravie que son personnage préféré soit réel. Eux dormirent serrés l'un contre l'autre, angoissés par cette histoire de gens morts déambulant dans les rues. Enfin Bruce ne dormit pas beaucoup, parce qu'il songeait que ces fantômes devaient être des cas bien plus probants de pauvres âmes perdus que ses patients, et que ça lui faisait beaucoup de peine. La proposition d'emploi de ce directeur Fury tournant dans sa tête, il se dit qu'il n'aurait qu'à appeler et voir comment il pouvait aider.

Pendant ce temps, Tony toujours déprimé allait ouvrir la porte et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les visages réjouis des six complotistes victorieux, la journaliste s'étant laissée convaincre de venir. Elle avait une sacrée descente de whisky elle aussi, Peggy Steve et James étaient douteusement proches tandis que Natasha et… Clint c'est ça ? étaient juste deux adorables guimauves étalées sur son canapé. Ils étaient d'une joie sans faille, car dans quelques heures la chercheuse le fantôme et… leur apparemment petit ami à tous les deux, avaient un train pour un village perdu d'Alsace sans télé ni journaux le temps que la situation se tasse, et le couple, un avion définitif pour Budapest juste après que Nat soit passée au Shield se faire retirer la vision extralucide. Jessica, elle, allait avoir une promotion, elle qui était persuadée qu'elle allait se faire virer. Alors ils célébrèrent très dignement leur succès et leur dernière nuit ensemble, et franchement, Tony aurait dû être heureux.

Mais dans ses veines, s'enroulant autour de ses organes et lui serrant la poitrine, il n'y avait que quatre lettres, alors il ne dormit pas non plus cette nuit-là, lui qui avait pourtant récupéré un sommeil normal depuis qu'il avait traversé un fantôme dans une rame de métro.

-o-o-o-o-

Le lendemain matin, Bruce, dans son trajet à pied à son bureau, ne put s'en empêcher et appela Thor. Déjà il n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis deux jours alors que tout de même le petit frère de son meilleur était dans le coma, mais ensuite, il voulait connaître sa réaction à l'annonce de la veille.

On décrocha encore une fois à la cinquième sonnerie, mais il pouvait comprendre que la vie de ses amis soit bouleversée en ce moment.

 _-Bruce, vieux frère ! Pardon de t'avoir laissé sans nouvelles._

Et le psychologue se stoppa un instant et eut un sourire immense avant de reprendre sa route. Parce que la voix chaleureuse et réjouie de son ami pour la première fois depuis dix jours ne signifiait qu'une seule chose.

-Il s'est réveillé ? murmura-t-il.

 _-O-oui, il s'est réveillé. Il y a trois jours._

Que son plus vieil ami éclate en sanglots heureux au téléphone était la chose la plus émouvante qu'il ait jamais entendue, et il sentit ses yeux se mouiller.

-Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps à me le dire ?!

 _-Je n'ai pas eu une minute ! Entre mère qui veut que je règle ses dettes, prévienne son université et les convainquent de le laisser rattraper les examens plus tard, son propriétaire qui voulait pas me rendre ses affaires… et puis lui surtout : il me fait traverser la ville, de la tour montparnasse à un quai de métro, pour retrouver un Tony dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler._

Bruce fronça les sourcils.

-Un Tony ?

- _Oui un Tony ! qui travaille pour la BYB, mais évidemment que personne me laisse entrer sans accréditation avec le plan vigipirate. Je passe même pas l'accueil, alors monter dans les étages… Il n'est pas de sa promo et à part ceux-là je connais tous les amis de mon frère, alors je n'y comprends pas grand-chose, il me raconte des trucs sans queue ni tête comme quoi il était dans Paris tout ce temps…_

-Attends attends, je crois que je connais ce Tony-là. Vingt-six ans, comptable, petit, brun, barbe taillée ?

 _-Je… oui c'est la description qu'il m'en a faite._

-Ok, envoie-moi le numéro de chambre de Loki par sms, je te rappelle tout à l'heure.

Sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi, il se mit à courir. Parce qu'il y avait une semaine à peu près, Tony Stark, un de ses patients, déprimé, lourd passé, cocaïne présumée, l'avait appelé pour dire qu'il annulait son rendez-vous parce qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un et qu'il allait beaucoup mieux : il avait même retrouvé le sommeil et dormi dix heures d'affilée.

Et d'accord, c'était complètement farfelu comme hypothèse, sans doute que l'improbable révélation d'hier soir lui avait retourné le cerveau, mais, si les fantômes existaient, alors pourquoi des théories moins aberrantes, comme des personnes ayant vécu une expérience de mort imminente avait un instant vu leur corps du dessus alors qu'on les ranimait, ne pourraient-elles pas se vérifier aussi ? Pourquoi l'âme du petit frère de Thor ne serait-elle pas allée consoler un gratte-papier dépressif, si Laurent Delahousse s'était fait traverser la main par un tirailleur sénégalais mort en 1917 ?

Il arriva à son bureau un peu essoufflé, et alluma son ordinateur pour retrouver le dossier de son patient. Il s'appelait Anthony, il était bien comptable à la BYB qui avait pour siège la tour montparnasse, et il n'avait pas appelé pour reprendre rendez-vous depuis une semaine.

Il composa son numéro, parce qu'il fallait qu'il soit sûr.

On lui répondit, toujours aussi tardivement, la voix rauque, morne et épuisée :

 _-C'est pour quoi ?_

-Monsieur Stark ? Docteur Banner à l'appareil, la raison de mon appel est un peu farfelue, mais je me suis le meilleur ami de Thor Odinson.

 _-…Ok, doc, mais c'est normal si ça m'intéresse pas ?_

C'était bizarre s'il ne réagissait pas au nom, mais Bruce décida de pousser plus loin. Autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié : il avait décidé d'être ridicule alors il n'allait pas passer à coté de la possibilité de réparer deux vies brisées.

-Thor Odinson, qui s'avère avoir un frère tout juste sorti du coma, qui s'appelle Loki…

Il y eut un bruit sourd à l'autre bout du fil, comme si on avait trébuché.

-Monsieur Stark, ça va ?

- _Doc_ , balbutia-t-on, _doc, doc, vous me sauvez la vie, j'ai retourné tous les hôpitaux de la ville, dites-moi que vous savez où il est._

-Sainte-Anne, chambre… 642, vérifia-t-il sur son téléphone.

- _Merci. Doc merci,_ lui dit-on d'une voix rauque de larmes avant de raccrocher.

Bruce décolla le téléphone de son oreille, et le contempla un long moment. Bon. Apparemment il était tombé juste. Et ok depuis quand sa vie était-elle aussi étrange. Il avait voulu quelque chose de bien tranquille, à écouter les gens tristes parler, au tout début.

D'un air absent, il consulta sa liste de rendez-vous. 9h30, Peter Parker. Ah ! Il était impatient. Parce que celui-ci avait dit il y avait trois jours voir le fantôme de sa petite amie Gwen, qui l'engueulait parce qu'il avait rencontré une jeune et jolie Wanda, si le psychologue se souvenait bien. Il était donc peut-être, un « Voyant » ? avait dit Peggy Carter, et il ne tenait pas en place.

Il patienta, et patienta, et voulut aller se faire un café, mais se dit que ça allait être pire, alors il se rassit, mais les minutes passèrent et le jeune homme lui avait tout simplement posé un lapin.

 _Mais_ , mais, Peter avait ses raisons, parce que Gwen s'était encore tapé l'incruste alors qu'il était sous la douche, pour encore l'engueuler parce que Wanda était passé à son appart prendre un café la veille.

« Nan mais tu vois, dit la blonde décédée en tournant en rond dans le salon, je veux que ton bonheur, et tout et tout, mais au moins tu aurais pu attendre que moi je me trouve un fantôme BG avant de te remettre avec une fille.

-Tu crois pas que c'est pas le sujet principal là, ce matin, précisément ?

-Hein ? Pourquoi ? s'enquit l'esprit.

-Parce que tu m'as fait croire pendant des mois que tu étais une hallucination, au lieu de tout simplement me dire que les fantômes existent pour de vrai.

Gwen haussa un sourcil.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'avant hier soir, ça aurait été mieux pour ta santé mentale ?

Peter partit se faire un café en se massant les tempes, mais des coups à la porte interrompirent son action.

Il ouvrit et c'était Wanda.

-Hey, Pete, écoute, dit-elle en entrant avant de débiter sans s'arrêter, tu sais pour la conversation de l'autre soir je crois pas du tout que ce soit des hallucinations parce que tu vois le JT d'hier bah j'étais dans mon canapé et j'ai dit à voix haute que si les fantômes existaient alors Pietro était gonflé de pas être revenu me tenir compagnie lui mon propre jumeau quoi et là, là tu sais quoi il s'est matérialisé –il est derrière moi tu peux dire bonjour- et il m'a engueulée en disant qu'il voulait préserver mon équilibre psychique donc il était là tout ce temps mais il restait caché et serait intervenu que si j'étais réellement en danger donc on s'est fait des câlins mais bref je te crois pour Gwen.

Puis elle prit de longues inspirations pour reprendre son souffle, et Peter la regarda bouche bée, ne voyant pas du tout derrière elle le frère en question.

Son ex blonde et décédée, par contre, pouvait le voir. Très bien même. Elle voyait ses cheveux gris, les yeux bleus, le sourire plein de fossettes, les lignes du cou, alors elle s'approcha et lança :

-Hey, enchantée, je m'appelle Gwen, fantôme de Peter. Tu faisais quoi avant de mourir ?

-Enchanté, Pietro, jumeau de Wanda. Et j'étais pompier. Mort en éteignant un incendie. Et toi ?

-Tu parles à qui, s'enquit Wanda, la voix blanche.

-Etudiante en biologie. Heurtée par une voiture alors que j'avais emprunté le vélo de Peter. Il a finalement réussi à se pardonner et a rencontré ta sœur, c'est chouette hein ?

-Euh oui, on va dire. Je suis un peu jaloux en fait, comme elle n'a plus besoin de moi pour avancer.

-Je suis pareille. La logique voudrait qu'on se console ensemble.

-Pietro, tu parles à qui, répéta la brune en voyant son frère rougir.

-Le fantôme de l'ex de ton petit ami, dit-t-il en russe . Et t'as de la chance qu'elle soit morte, parce qu'elle est bien plus belle que toi, ajouta-t-il dans la même langue un peu plus bas.

Wanda lui donna un coup de pied dans les tibias, qu'elle traversa évidemment, alors que Peter lui n'avait toujours pas raccroché sa mâchoire.

-Ҫa te dit que vous emménagiez ensemble dès maintenant, reprit Pietro en français, comme ça je peux être avec toi _et_ cette charmante demoiselle décédée ?

-Je préférais quand t'étais mon ange gardien protecteur et _silencieux_ bon sang, marmonna sa sœur, attrapant le bras de Peter pour aller faire du café.

Fort, le café.

-o-o-o-o-

Tony hésita un instant devant la porte. Il se pinça le bras, et respira doucement. Puis il y frappa. La conversation intelligible qu'il y avait à l'intérieur se stoppa, et une voix forte mais chaleureuse lui dit d'entrer. Le cœur battant contre son cou, Tony abaissa la poignée.

Il prit une longue inspiration en voyant Loki allongé dans un lit le regardant. Assis auprès lui, il y avait un type blond et musclé qui se leva.

-Vous êtes ? s'enquit-il poliment.

-Laisse, Thor, dit son fantôme d'une voix rauque. C'est... c'est Tony.

-Ami proche, souffla-t-il.

-Oh, dit tout simplement son frère. Enchanté Tony, je vous laisse.

Il sortit et le comptable s'approcha, la gorge serrée. Il s'assit au bord du lit, et doucement, leva sa paume.

Avec appréhension et effort, Loki leva la sienne, et l'air grave, ses yeux verts plantés dans les siens, l'approcha.

Leurs mains se rencontrèrent.

La peau de Loki était chaude et douce et son sanglot heureux sur son visage rayonnant fut la plus belle chose qu'avait vue Tony.

-Tu es… tu es vivant, articula-t-il en serrant sa main et en ignorant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Il approcha son autre main de son visage et n'y croyait toujours pas quand il sentit la douceur de sa peau sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Loki rit et Tony appuya son front contre le sien.

Ils pleuraient tous les deux.

-Je suis vivant, chuchota Loki contre lui.

Il se décala légèrement et l'embrassa. Tony fit glisser sa main sur sa nuque et entrouvrit ses lèvres, un frisson incrédule le secouant alors qu'il laissait échapper un gémissement affamé.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à y croire. C'était vraiment trop beau, il devait être en train de rêver, et demain matin le retrouverait dans le métro pour le traverser encore et encore. Il détacha leurs mains juste pour remonter le long de son bras et le serrer contre lui pour que davantage de peau lui hurle que c'était réel, et le rassure, encore, et encore, tous les jours jusqu'à ce que la peur ne disparaisse.

Derrière la vitre, Thor haussa un sourcil. Ah oui. Ce type ne plaisantait pas sur le fait qu'il était proche de son frère. Pour être proches, ils étaient proches.

Maman allait être ingérable.

-o-o-o-o-

Steve, Bucky et Peggy avaient à peine deux heures de sommeil et une solide gueule de bois. Malgré cela ils avaient dû appeler leurs parents (ceux de la chercheuse lui avaient bien demandé au moins une heure pour être rassurés), leurs amis (Bruce, que Peggy connaissait déjà un peu, avait été particulièrement drôle et incrédule), leurs boulots respectifs pour prévenir d'une absence à durée indéterminée, avant que Phil Coulson ne vienne les chercher pour les emmener à la gare de l'Est. Et malgré leurs lunettes noires, bonnets et casquettes, ça avait été compliqué de monter à bord sans se faire reconnaître.

Mais maintenant, ils étaient tous les trois en première classe, Peggy avait relevé les accoudoirs pour pouvoir s'étaler sur ses deux petits amis, et James avait mis sa main sur ses yeux pour la laisser se reposer. Lui, il regardait le paysage, infiniment rassuré, sentant presque un vide dans sa poitrine à cause de l'absence de l'angoisse et du doute, eux qui avaient été si présents ces jours-ci. Mais il lui suffisait de regarder leurs mains jointes à tous les trois sur le ventre de la chercheuse pour sourire, le bruit régulier des roues filant sur le rail remplaçant les battements de cœur qu'il n'entendait plus.

C'était un doigt d'honneur au destin.

C'était une belle vie qui commençait.


	15. Epilogue fin heureuse

Je vous présente l'épilogue de la fin heureuse ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Et honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je réussirai à terminer l'épilogue de la fin triste un jour. Car maintenant que j'ai tourné cette page de ma vie et plus besoin de cette histoire, j'ai énormément de mal à m'y remettre. Pardon pour ceux qu'ils l'attendaient, je peux faire un effort ou du moins vous raconter ce qu'il s'y passe dans les grandes lignes par pm et à la demande.

Résumé de la fin heureuse (parce que ça fait un bail) : Loki n'était que dans le coma mais a perdu ses deux jambes, l'existence des fantômes est révélée durant le France-Allemagne par Bucky et Peggy, qui partent avec Steve à la campagne le temps que ça se calme. Natasha et Clint, eux, se sont envolés pour Budapest.

Bonne lecture !

Playlist :

LP – Lost on You

Muse – Save Me

Gloria Gaynor – I will survive

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Je me souviendrai toujours de ce face-à-rails que j'ai eu avec Paris. Cette ville voulait me bouffer à chaque fois que je prenais le métro. Et je me faisais peur, et je testais mes attaches à la vie, en contemplant fixement ces barres de métal noir. »

 _Note trouvée sous une chaise le quatre novembre 2016 au Café de la vie, 15_ _ème_ _arrondissement de Paris_

-o-o-o-o-

 _Dimanche 4 novembre 2016, Neuilly-Sur-Seine_

Tony avait une boule de stress entre les côtes à la place de tous les organes qui devaient normalement se trouver là.

Déjà, il n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup fait ça dans son existence. Peut-être une, deux fois ? Il n'avait pas eu un modèle familial exemplaire, alors il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de s'entraîner pour faire face à cette épreuve technique, cliché mais nécessaire.

Mais à part le regard bleu glacé de son futur beau-père, la mine avenante mais surveillant le moindre de ses faux pas de sa future belle-mère, il y avait Loki, qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

Alors Tony Stark vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait pas d'urne funéraire sur la cheminée, et commença la découpe du poulet sous les yeux de Frigga, Odin, Thor et Loki, par un beau repas du dimanche de toute fin d'été.

Et bien qu'il s'efforça de se concentrer, parce qu'il ne fallait ni se tromper dans l'ordre, ni découper le cartilage au mauvais endroit et ainsi mal présenter la pièce de viande, ni faire gicler la sauce sur la belle robe vert émeraude de belle-maman… mais peut-être après tout se prenait-il trop la tête. L'important, c'était que Loki l'aimait, et qu'ils commençaient leur vie tous les deux, après des mois épuisants de rééducation et d'angoisses nocturnes, tous deux faisant le cauchemar que Loki n'était pas vraiment vivant.

D'abord, il y avait eu toute cette période de disputes dans une chambre d'hôpital, parce que son fantôme miraculé voulait lui botter le cul hors de sa vie pour ne pas lui imposer un infirme. Tony avait dû s'armer de toute la patience du monde pour ne pas lui crier dessus à chaque fois qu'il ramenait sur le sujet sur le tapis, l'avait tout de même fait à plusieurs reprises, et il avait fallu lui dire un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il l'aimait, qu'il voulait faire sa vie avec lui, et « bordel Loki tant que tu respires et qu'un cœur bat entre tes côtes, qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça peut me foutre que tu aies du poil aux jambes ou qu'elles soient en titane ? »

Ensuite, il avait fallu apprendre à vivre avec. Et entre les douloureuses, dans le corps et dans la tête, séances où Loki s'écroulait et que Tony ou Thor le rattrapait de justesse, il y avait eu les crises d'angoisse interminables, le miraculé devant affronter non seulement ses souvenirs de fantôme mais également la perte de ses jambes. Mais ils avaient tenu bon.

A ne pas travailler pendant un an (parce que malgré tout l'argumentaire de Pepper, il s'était fait licencier), le comptable avait dilapidé toutes ses économies. Mais ses parents, à défaut d'affection, lui avaient laissé un bel héritage, et comme Loki avait repris ses études à la rentrée et tout semblait aller bien, il avait écrit des tas de cv à des tas de banque et d'entreprise. Sauf qu'au moment où il allait appuyer sur « envoyer tous les brouillons », son téléphone avait sonné. Attendant des nouvelles de Steve-Peggy-Bucky (ils devraient déposer un acronyme, ça irait plus vite) ou Natasha et Clint, il avait eu la surprise d'avoir à la place Nick Fury, qui lui fit une offre d'emploi dans un centre d'accompagnement spectral du 15ème, pour se faire pardonner de sa rudesse un an plus tôt.

Il s'y était rendu, et avait eu la surprise d'y retrouver son psychologue. Ils étaient restés en contact, et Thor, Loki et lui avaient fait quelques dîners chez les Banner, mais il y avait tellement de centres d'accueil que ça avait été une coïncidence amusante.

Tony y avait également rencontré un type formidable nommé Fred. Lui aussi avait été alléché par les offres d'emploi un peu partout dans Paris, était aussitôt tombé amoureux de ce travail qui consistait à accompagner les nouveaux fantômes, exorciser ceux qui le souhaitaient, et administrer gratuitement des gouttes extralucides à la population. (Tony se l'était fait faire dès qu'il avait pu, soit quelques mois après les évènements, car trop occupé à surveiller Loki comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde). Durant leur premier appel depuis l'Alsace, Peggy lui avait dit en riant que le directeur avait été furieux qu'ils ne lui aient pas dit plus tôt qu'ils avaient découvert le moyen de faire voir les fantômes. A présent, ceux qui ne le pouvaient pas étaient peu.

Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été simple. Il avait fallu l'accepter. Beaucoup avaient hurlé au complot du gouvernement, il y avait eu des cas innombrables de crise de panique au beau milieu de la rue d'une personne croyant avoir traversé un fantôme, bref, la situation mondiale avait été si mouvementée qu'il avait été décidé en urgence des traités de paix provisoires au Moyen Orient et en Afrique pour tenter de gérer cette situation (bon ça n'avait pas duré longtemps et Alep était à présent entièrement détruite, mais ça avait eu le mérite d'exister). Entre les jeunes qui poursuivaient des fantômes qui s'agaçaient et leur renversaient ensuite des bouteilles sur la tête pendant des jours, les débats blessants sur les droits des fantômes, ou pourquoi quelque chose qui ne respirait pas voulait imposer à tout le monde de le voir et l'entendre, la situation avait été intenable pendant des semaines avant de s'apaiser lentement. Mais un an après, de grandes questions demeuraient, comme le droit au travail, la responsabilité pénale (car comment payer une amende ou purger une peine de prison quand on n'avait plus de compte en banque et qu'on pouvait traverser les murs ?), le droit au mariage, etc. : ça allait du point le plus essentiel à celui de la place dans le métro. Car aux heures de pointes, il était devenu systématique qu'un vivant et un fantôme ne s'écharpent pour une place assise, l'un argumentant qu'il avait ses os à porter et l'autre qu'il n'avait pas dormi des années et des années. Car il était très difficile au tout début, quand peu de personnes osaient accepter les gouttes, d'être un fantôme et d'être tranquillement assis à sa place, car les voyageurs la pensant vide s'asseyait sur soi toutes les trente secondes.

Sur la question des gouttes, ça avait été compliqué. Sitôt que Fury ait appris l'information et un peu rugi sur les trois amants, il avait lancé une campagne de collecte auprès des fantômes, qui avaient été beaucoup à refuser (car après tout, pour quelqu'un de la trempe de Victor Hugo ou Voltaire, c'était humiliant de devoir pleurer dans une éprouvette). Après des discussions très irritantes, Fury avait décrété que pouvait se faire exorciser qui voulait contre dix larmes et s'il attendait son tour, alors le problème fut réglé.

Ils avaient été très nombreux à vouloir partir, et ça avait relancé avec virulence le débat sur l'euthanasie. Les extrémistes catholiques et droitistes avaient été complètement perdus sur ce coup-là, entre refuser de croire à l'existence des fantômes en criant au complot du gouvernement pour détourner l'attention des élections, ou bien militer contre l'exorcisme qui n'était qu'un suicide post-mortem. Marine le Pen en avait fait un burn out et était partie faire de la pêche à la ligne dans la Gironde.

Les chanceux d'avoir échappé à tout ça, c'était Natasha et Clint. Oh bien sûr c'était la même confusion à Budapest, mais on croyait aux fantômes un peu plus qu'en France, et puis ils avaient obtenu un permis de travail en un temps record et faisaient des petits cafés dans leur cocon. A peu près six mois plus tard ils avaient eu envie de bouger, et étaient partis près de Venise. De ce que Tony savait, ils songeaient sérieusement à s'acheter une caravane pour parcourir l'Europe puis le monde.

Steve Bucky et Peggy, eux, étaient revenus en juillet à Paris, pour reprendre leurs marques dans la capitale désertée, et s'étaient tous les trois investis dans le combat de la cause fantôme. Steve faisait ce qu'il avait toujours fait, et écoutait et consolait les jeunes fantômes, mais Bucky, en tant qu'icône de la « libération », faisait souvent des apparitions télévisées pour sensibiliser la population à leur situation. Peggy l'accompagnait de temps à autre mais préférait les labos souterrains et ultra sophistiqués du Shield, où elle tentait de répondre à toutes les questions qui la hantaient (sans mauvais jeu de mot) comme la physiologie fantôme, comment fonctionne la matérialité, qui devient fantôme et pourquoi, et sérieusement parfois elle laissait des traces d'ongles sur les murs quand James la ramenait de force à l'appartement parce qu'il était déjà minuit passé.

Alors qu'il songeait à tout ça, Tony avait fini de découper le poulet et de servir tout le monde selon ses goûts, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le père de Loki lui tendit _l'os_ , celui qu'il fallait tenir par le petit doigt et écarter jusqu'à la cassure : on perdait si l'on avait pas la plus grosse partie. Il lâcha un petit « Odin vous jouez avec la nourriture » éberlué qui fit rire Thor et sa mère ainsi que sourire le concerné. Evidemment, Tony perdit, mais quand il tomba à nouveau dans les yeux si heureux de Loki que le vert s'en était éclairci, il se dit qu'il avait eu le jackpot au jeu de la vie depuis un an, alors qui sérieusement en avait quelque chose à faire.

Il se leva pour aller chercher le fromage, et l'étudiant (dans la toute nouvelle filière balbutiante d'Etudes Fantomatiques) se redressa en disant qu'il l'accompagnait. Thor et Frigga faillirent lui dire de rester assis, mais il n'eut qu'à plisser un peu le front pour les en dissuader, et se leva souplement sur ses lames de titane.

L'équilibre sur ces choses-là n'avait pas été facile à acquérir. Mais il se sentait tellement plus libre sur ses jambes à ressorts que sur ses prothèses rigides, qu'il ne portait qu'à la fac et devait compléter avec des béquilles. Il ne se sentait juste pas encore prêt à les porter là-bas et afficher son handicap de manière aussi brute, mais après tout, si des fantômes osaient traverser les portes du métro déjà fermées en s'attirant encore quelques glapissements surpris, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas. Il avait promis de venir au centre avec un jour prochain, car Tony les adorait.

-Je me débrouille comment ? lui demanda celui-ci dans la cuisine.

-Tu es le futur gendre parfait.

-Oui bah ils m'aimaient pas au début, un homme, sorti de nulle part, six ans d'écart…

-… plutôt bien fait, grandes études, qui s'est occupé de moi un an durant et m'aime à la folie malgré mes jambes…

-Je les aime, tes jambes, gros malin, je crois avoir été assez clair hier soir.

Tony avait été en train de cuisiner dans leur appartement et franchement il s'en sortait bien, mais Loki était sorti de la salle de bain aménagée sur ses lames en titane, la démarche souple, si agile sur ces choses aussi fines et bien dessinées, et il avait juste abandonné son soufflé pour aller encore une fois prouver à Loki à quel point il le trouvait sexy.

-Oui, c'était assez… explicite, chuchota le jeune contre lui.

Oh ces choses qu'il lui faisait.

Il glissa ses mains sur ses hanches moulées dans un jean noir et sortit sa langue pour la passer sur ses lèvres avant que Loki ne l'attrape prudemment entre ses dents, avant qu'un toussotement ne les ramène dans la cuisine.

-Ce n'était pas pour tes prothèses, Loki, expliqua Thor en s'approchant et en prenant le plateau, c'est parce qu'on savait que si tu y allais aussi, le fromage on pouvait l'attendre longtemps.

Tony rit un peu et embrassa Loki avant de revenir dans la salle à manger, ses doigts entre les siens. Peut-être ne se laissaient-ils pas assez d'air, à avoir constamment besoin d'être en contact avec l'autre, et peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'ils se disputaient souvent. Mais vue leur histoire, et toutes les secondes d'angoisse qu'il avait eues avant de toucher Loki de peur de le traverser et que le cauchemar ne redevienne réalité, tant pis, ils resteraient deux pots de glue le temps qu'il faudrait.

Avant qu'ils ne partent, Thor le gratifia d'un câlin étrangleur dont il avait le secret, mais surtout Frigga pendant sa bise lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'elle le remerciait de prendre aussi bien soin de son fils, donc Tony fit une danse de la joie plein d'allégresse dans son cerveau en comprenant qu'il avait passé l'épreuve. Plus important, Odin dit à Loki qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, donc le futur gendre parfait fit un petit french à son compagnon en disant qu'il l'attendait dehors.

« Je suis désolé, Loki, lui dit son père dans le petit salon, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser partir de la maison.

L'étudiant leva les yeux au ciel dans un sourire. C'était évident que ces mots-là ne sortiraient que lorsque tout serait réparé, et l'inquiétude rongeant les os, disparue.

-Je n'ai pas été bien fin ce jour-là non plus, dit-il pourtant parce qu'il avait attendu cette conversation si longtemps. Et je vous ai laissé sans nouvelles pendant deux mois, pour qu'ensuite un médecin vous appelle pour vous dire que j'avais fait une tentative de suicide et que j'étais dans le bloc opératoire.

-Je crois que moi et ta mère t'avons suffiStevement engueulé à ce propos pour que je ne le refasse aujourd'hui.

-Surtout maman, grimaça Loki.

-Donc tu es revenu, plus très entier, déclarant vouloir faire des études sans avenir, en couple avec un homme…

Loki voulut l'interrompre mais Odin leva un doigt, et son fils se tut parce que dans une chambre d'hôpital, il avait promis d'à présent toujours laisser son père finir ses phrases pour ne pas qu'il y ait un autre malentendu, risquant des conséquences encore plus tragiques que la première fois. Ou du moins, essayer très fort, de le laisser finir ses phrases, ce qu'il était en train de faire.

-…bien plus vieux, au chômage un an durant –laisse-moi finir-, et qui découpe mal les poulets, mais crois-moi sur parole quand je dis que je n'en ai rien à faire, parce que tu es vivant et auprès de nous.

-Tu avais promis, lui reprocha son fils.

-De ne pas te faire pleurer ?

Il le serra contre lui pour cacher son émotion dans son épaule, ses jambes en titane tremblant exactement comme l'auraient fait les siennes.

-o-o-o-o-

 _Une heure plus tôt, T4 du dix-huitième arrondissement_

-Bucky je peux savoir ce que tu fais, s'enquit Steve, ses yeux bleus plissés furieusement.

-Ҫa se voit pas, répliqua le fantôme accroupi devant la porte du four, j'arrose la viande, sinon ça va être trop sec, expliqua-t-il patiemment à son petit ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu y connais aux poulets hein, tu étais agent secret et je crois pas t'avoir vu à top chef hier soir.

-Je ne dors jamais Steve, j'ai regardé plus de tutos cuisine que tu n'en verras durant toute ta vie !

-James, soupira Peggy en entrant pour prendre la carafe d'eau, on avait dit que c'était Steve qui s'occupait du repas de ce midi, et toi tu as promis de ne pas intervenir, rappela-t-elle en la remplissant.

-Oui mais ça allait être trop sec sinon, insista-t-il en repoussant les deux plats de viande et de patates dans le four avant de rabattre la porte.

-En attendant tu as fait baisser la température et le temps de cuisson va être faussé.

-De toute façon tu n'as pas voulu les faire cuire l'un après l'autre donc ça va pas être bon.

-Les mecs, par pitié, c'est pas grave, soupira la chercheuse. C'est juste Jessica comme tous les dimanches qui ramène son cousin et sa copine et son ex-copine et son copain.

-N'empêche qu'on est huit et que ça fait du monde et qu'il faut pas que le poulet soit sec.

-Franchement Buck t'a de la chance d'être mort, asséna Steve en le foudroyant du regard.

Le fantôme lui renvoya des yeux noirs plissés mais Peggy se glissa entre eux, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser rapidement Steve, fit demi-tour sur elle-même pour faire la même chose à Bucky, et atteignit ainsi le frigo. Ils clignèrent des yeux, et demandèrent :

-Ҫa va mieux ton indigestion ?

-Et tes nausées ça donne quoi ?

-Oh ça va, répondit-elle d'un ton peu concerné, habituée à la stéréo. Ҫa doit être le saumon de jeudi. On va changer de poissonnière et c'est tout.

-L'autre est anti-fantôme, lança Steve en sortant les assiettes du lave-vaisselle, mais c'est dangereux le poisson pas assez frais. Et puis tu travailles trop aussi.

-Dis celui qui est rentré à minuit l'autre soir parce qu'il est « passé » à Allô Suicide, glissa Bucky en fouillant dans le placard pour trouver des serviettes en papier.

-Oui bah j'ai pris un appel pour que Steve aille aux toilettes, et de fil en aiguille…

-C'est pas grave chéri, on sait que ça te manque.

-Oui chéri, mais c'est vrai que tu dors pas assez.

-J'ai l'impression d'être votre fils parfois au lieu de votre petit ami, lança le blond en emmenant ses huit assiettes dans la salle à manger. Et c'est très glauque, lança-t-il depuis le couloir.

Bucky embrassa la pommette de Peggy sans raison particulière et alla emmener les serviettes. La chercheuse prit les couverts et partit à sa suite après avoir retiré le capuchon de la cocotte-minute, et que l'odeur des haricots verts ait envahi la cuisine. Sans surprise, près de la table qui prenait la moitié du salon avec sa rallonge, le fantôme poussait Steve de la hanche parce qu'il trouvait qu'il ne mettait pas les assiettes assez vite à son goût. Peggy sourit, juste avant de paniquer un peu parce qu'on venait de sonner à la porte.

-Déjà ? s'étrangla Bucky.

-J'y vais j'y vais, fit Steve en posant rapidement ses deux dernières assiettes et en retournant dans le couloir.

Il abaissa la poignée, et sourit aux cinq invités déjà là.

-Désolée, on est un peu en avance, lança la journaliste de son éternelle voix rauque qui était devenu le quotidien des français.

Car sa promotion en avait entraîné une autre, et malgré son physique peu glamour, son intelligence, sa répartie et son rôle dans le scandale de l'année passée l'avait propulsée présentatrice du journal télévisé de France 2.

-Donc voici Steve, présenta-t-elle, Steve je te présente mon cousin Peter (un jeune homme lui fit un salut de la main) sa petite amie Wanda depuis un an déjà…

-Enchantée, fit la jeune femme brune, ses grands yeux pétillant de bonheur.

Steve fronça un instant le front, parce que cette voix lui disait quelque chose, mais il voyait tellement de monde tous les jours.

-… son frère jumeau Pietro…

-Enchanté, fit le jeune fantôme en serrant sa main avec un grand sourire, sa main sur l'épaule d'une jeune fantôme blonde, elle aussi rayonnante.

-… Et sa copine Gwen, ex de Peter, ils font une coloc à quatre, mais vous avez l'habitude des concubinages bizarres, conclut la journaliste avec son tact habituel.

-Entrez entrez, fit Steve en s'effaçant, on est un petit peu en retard nous-mêmes mais on va prendre l'apéro –oh il fallait pas, balbutia en voyant les bouteilles de vin qu'avaient sorti de derrière leur dos Peter et sa cousine.

-On s'invite à quatre, fit Gwen en montrant son bouquet de gerbera multicolore et sa boîte de chocolats, on allait pas venir les mains vides. Et puis c'est vous qui avez rendu tout ça possible finalement, alors…

Peggy et Bucky arrivèrent finalement, on refit les présentations mais cette fois un peu plus impressionnées pour les quatre colocataires parce que mince c'était Peggy Carter et James Barnes dont on parlait de manière récurrente dans les médias depuis la douzaine de mois qui s'était écoulée.

Wanda elle fronçait les sourcils parce que la voix du blond lui disait vraiment quelque chose.

-Notre coloc ? s'enquit Gwen en picorant dans la salade de maïs et d'avocat juste pour tester le goût, ça se passe pas trop mal.

-Disons qu'au début c'était bizarre, fit Peter, caressant distraitement la main de Wanda, mais là on est dans une bonne routine. Une grosse famille quoi. Ce qu'est compliqué c'est d'être deux couples dans le même appart en fait.

-Ce qu'il veut dire, précisa Pietro, c'est qu'on s'arrange pour faire l'amour en même temps comme ça on s'entend pas trop les uns les-

Sa sœur quitta un instant trop tard la réflexion qui l'obnubilait mais finit tout de même par lui mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes, même si elle avait perdu depuis longtemps l'espoir que son frère tournerait sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler, et que de toute façon ça avait fait rire aux éclats leurs hôtes ainsi que Jessica.

Ce fut après avoir goûté le poulet et heureusement pour la vie de Steve et la mort de Bucky ils ne dirent pas trop que la viande était trop sèche ou pas assez cuite sinon Peggy les aurait vraiment exorcisé pour l'un et massacré pour l'autre, que Wanda interrompit le discours de groupie de Pietro qu'il livrait au « couple maudit » comme les feuilles de chou appelaient la chercheuse et l'espion, pour lancer à Steve :

-Excuse-moi mais… Tu n'aurais pas travaillé à une centrale d'appel contre la dépression i peu près un an ?

-Wanda de la ligne 6, s'écria-t-il. Qui a perdu son frère pompier et est allée courir à la tour Eiffel avec son taser.

A la description exacte, Wanda fut beaucoup trop émue pou retenir ses larmes. Le blond se leva et contourna la table, alors elle lui sauta dans le bras et le serra très fort contre elle en murmurant une litanie de mercis tandis que lui disait à quel point il était heureux de la voir aussi pleine de vie et rieuse et entourée de gens qui l'aimait. Peggy assista à tout ça complètement coïte et éclata en sanglots sous l'émotion. Bucky perdit un peu son sourire et fronça les sourcils en voyant ça et la serra contre lui en lui disant qu'il fallait pas pleurer comme ça, elle balbutia que c'était les hormones. Pietro se leva juste après que sa sœur se soit détachée et serra à son tour très fort Steve contre lui en le remerciant d'avoir pris soin de sa sœur, puis se fut au tour de Peter, et le standardiste mit longtemps à stopper ses larmes de joie parce qu'il se sentait parfois si impuissant dans son ancien métier et il avait devant les yeux la preuve qu'il avait aidé au moins une fois.

Ils trinquèrent beaucoup à ça, Jessica lança qu'elle allait vraiment écrire un bouquin sur toute cette histoire, parce que c'était vraiment trop mignon même si elle aimait pas trop les choses mignonnes , « on sait Jessica » eut-elle en réponse parce que cette fille en était à son quatrième verre de champagne déjà. En coupant le gâteau au chocolat et la tarte au citron meringuée de Steve, même si la meringue était trop moll- « Peggy mon pied ! » « Vas-tu enfin arrêter avec la cuisine de Steve James ! » ils étaient déjà à ces éclats de rire propres aux fins de dimanche midi. La colocation était partie avec encore quelques larmes et quelques sourires immenses, même pour Pietro même s'il n'avait pas bu une seule goutte de vin parce qu'il conduisait. Une seule goutte parce que les fantômes étaient de manière étrange très sensibles à l'alcool, si bien qu'il avait le permis de Peter en attendant que le gouvernement statue sur un moyen de punir les ectoplasmes en cas d'infraction au volant (parce que hey, une peine de prison pour quelqu'un qui traversait les murs n'était pas bien contraignante).

Jessica resta pour une belote, et vers la fin d'après-midi Bucky la raccompagna chez elle tandis que Peggy certifiait à Steve chargeant le lave-vaisselle qu'il était très bien son poulet, et non, la meringue n'était pas trop molle, si elle n'était pas féministe elle dirait qu'elle avait l'impression d'être le mec au milieu de deux bonnes femmes voulant se prouver être la meilleure ménagère, arrêtez les gars sérieusement.

Mais le lendemain, assise sur ses toilettes, seule à l'appartement, en contemplant un bâton de plastique, elle se dit que si elle avait jamais eu des doutes, elle n'était pas un mec.

Elle le secoua une quatrième fois, un peu plus fort, mais la barrette bleue ne voulait pas devenir une croix.

Oh, bordel à couilles.

Elle soupira, remonta son pantalon, tira la chasse d'eau et alla se laver les mains.

Comme si leur vie n'était pas suffiStevement compliquée. Elle posa le test de grossesse sur la table raccourcie depuis la veille, et le fixa longtemps, les poings appuyés sur le contreplaqué. Puis elle le reprit dans sa main, et commença à tourner en rond dans la maison.

« La question est bien sûr, déclara-t-elle à personne en particulier, lequel des deux est le père. Parce que si c'est Steve, encore, il existe des tutos sur internet. Maman n'est pas bien douée et ne m'a ni empoissonnée ni explosée sur le plancher donc je devrais y arriver moi aussi. Mais ce serait très frustrant d'avoir un bébé normal alors que je pourrais en avoir un fantôme et le premier référencé.

Elle secoua machinalement le bâton de plastique, le regarda une nouvelle fois mais il n'y avait toujours pas de croix alors elle reprit :

-Donc si c'est Bucky, c'est à la fois génial et terrifiant, parce qu'on avance dans le noir complet. Comment on va faire pour s'en occuper s'il est immatériel ? Oh bordel je visualise très bien la scène à la maternité et qu'il traverse la table d'accouchement et qu'il reste par terre sans qu'on puisse le prendre, la tête que va faire la sage femme. Mais s'il est comme un fantôme, il n'y aura pas biologiquement besoin de le nourrir, ou de le changer… Pour autant, avoir de l'adn mort interagissant avec mon organisme pourrait bien me tuer.

Elle stoppa au milieu du salon, et contemplant une dernière fois la barrette bleue. Et sentit les larmes venir.

-Je suis pas qualifiée pour être mère, j'ai pas fait les études pour. C'est trop tôt. Et pour eux aussi sans doute. Ca va pas, ça va pas du tout, je suis enceinte bordel…

Elle couvrit sa bouche de sa main et se mit à pleurer, serrant le test positif dans sa main.

-o-o-o-o-

 _Au même moment, à l'appartement de Tony Stark et Loki Odinson_

Loki n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Pourtant ce dossier sur « faut-il accorder le droit au travail aux fantômes » était passionnant et plutôt axé sur ses convictions personnelles (de manière assez compréhensible, il était un pro-ectoplasme convaincu). Mais le dîner de la veille et sa conversation avec son père avait réveillé des souvenirs.

Ce qui le hantait particulièrement, c'était l'impuissance et l'impression d'être enfermé dans son propre corps. Et par ailleurs, il n'avait jamais pu reprendre le métro. C'était encore trop frais, et de toute façon ces escaliers étaient une plaie. Alors son scooter était parfait pour aller à la fac et c'était tout.

Il songeait à tout ça en relisant la même phrase depuis dix minutes quand son téléphone sonna. C'était Tony, mais ça l'inquiéta un peu parce qu'il était au boulot à cette heure-ci. Y'avait-il encore eu une agression de nihilistes ?

-Allô ?

 _-Chaton, dépêche-toi de venir._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 _-Tu pourrais vouloir dire au revoir à un très bon ami à toi. Qui a écrit des histoires abracadabrantes sur un chat, une souris, des nénuphars et un piano-cocktail._

-Boris, souffla-t-il en se levant d'une traite. Retiens-le surtout ! Je suis là dans trente minutes.

Il raccrocha et se leva sur ses jambes de titane, mais quand il récupéra son sac à dos et ses clés sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il eut un arrêt cardiaque, parce qu'il y avait un camion de la fourrière chargeant un scooter.

 _Son_ scooter !

Il se précipita dehors et dévala l'escalier, manqua de se rétamer à chaque marche, mais il avait l'habitude à présent.

-Hey ! cria-t-il en ouvrant à la volée la porte de la cour de l'immeuble. Hey ! Stop ! C'est mon scooter !

Non non non la dépanneuse venait de démarrer, emportant son véhicule arrimé en haut de la rampe. Un homme avait suspendu son geste de se mettre au volant de sa voiture, à demi sortie de son garage et les roues avant sur le bord du trottoir, pour le toiser d'un sourire connard fier de lui, même si Loki était légèrement plus grand et que ça ne marchait pas vraiment.

- _Votre_ scooter garé devant _ma_ porte de garage comme ça je suis sûr que ça ne se reproduira pas !

Si Loki cédait à la tentation de le frapper ça allait faire vraiment très mal. Il inspira longuement par le nez pour résister.

-Ҫa vous aurait _troué le cul_ de demander au concierge qui sait très bien que c'est le mien ?!

-C'est un stationnement interdit ! insista l'homme en pointant le panneau « sortie de garage »

-Parce que j'ai autre part où me garer à moins de cinq cent mètres peut-être ? s'offusqua Loki en désignant la rue pleine à craquer de voitures et de cyclomoteurs, mais surtout de voitures.

-Un peu de marche n'avait jamais tué personne !

Mais il était aveugle ou borné ?

-Le H bleu à l'arrière, expliqua lentement l'étudiant en perdant son calme, vous l'avez vu ? Ҫa vous aurait pas venu à l'idée que ça voulait pas dire Hillary ou Heidi mais bien _Handicapé_ ? Ҫa fait trois mois que je demande un emplacement privé au syndicat de l'immeuble alors en attendant je fais comme je peux !

Comme le mec le dévisageait de haut en bas de manière hésitante, ne voyant apparemment rien qui le choquait, Loki releva ses pattes de pantalon, qui glissèrent sur le métal.

-Oh ! souffla-t-on en portant une main confuse à sa poitrine, je n'avais pas vu.

-J'ai un fantôme très cher qui doit être exorcisé d'une minute à l'autre, asséna-t-il d'un ton furieux.

-Je… je peux vous…

-Je ne veux pas de votre pitié, lâcha-t-il en retroussant le nez, de toute façon il y a trop d'embouteillages à cette heure-ci, sans deux roues j'arriverai trop tard.

A pied, avec les rues en pente où il devait aller lentement, il en avait pour plus deux heures. Et Boris devait à peine se rappeler de lui, alors il ne l'attendrait pas tout ce temps.

Il ne restait qu'une solution, mais il sentait venir la crise d'angoisse rien que d'y songer. Non, vraiment, c'était la seule, il y en aurait pour à peine trente minutes… s'il y arrivait.

En inspirant profondément, il laissa son voisin moisir dans sa culpabilité, et se dirigea vers la bouche de métro en bas de la rue. Il arriva devant beaucoup trop vite, et contempla la gueule noire, les marches comme des dents qui allaient claquer sur lui, et ne jamais le laisser revoir la lumière du jour.

Il s'efforçait de rester calme mais son cœur frappait ses côtes comme pour s'enfuir d'ici. Il serra les dents, les poings, et quand il entendit la sonnette de cristal de la boulangerie d'en face, sauta sur l'échappatoire. Mais à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne, alors il fut devant la boulangère, et son cerveau déconnecté par l'angoisse, lança sans réfléchir :

-Dix croissants s'il vous plaît.

Il tendit quinze euros et prit l'énorme sachet en papier, et refit face ainsi armé au monstre à mille bouches qu'il devait le laisser l'avaler.

-Allons-y, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, et sa lame en titane se posa sur la première marche.

A entendre le rugissement de la rame à son entrée à quai la panique revint, mais Boris sur le point de s'en aller, Boris qu'il l'avait tellement aidé et qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis un an, lui donna le courage d'acheter un ticket de métro à la borne et de descendre les marches. Le tourniquet s'enclencha dans un bruit claquant, et il fut sur le bord du quai.

Ses doigts blancs serrant à se casser le sachet où frottaient les viennoiseries, il contempla paralysé les rails noirs qui avaient failli lui prendre la vie. Il s'efforça d'inspirer doucement, mais les chiffres orange clignotant l'empêchaient de relativiser.

Il balaya les voyageurs du regard pour s'occuper l'esprit, se demandant ce qu'il lui avait pris d'acheter des croissants et surtout autant.

Quand il vit une silhouette mince et vacillante au bord du quai, il comprit soudain.

Ses lames en titane bougèrent toutes seules quand le grondement de la rame qui arrivait s'amplifia, et il courut un peu, au cas où. Il entra dans le champ de vision de la femme une seconde avant la rame de tête n'arrivent devant eux, et elle eut un hoquet de surprise ainsi qu'un franc mouvement de recul, comme s'il l'avait réveillée en sursaut.

-Bonjour, lança-t-il avec un sourire, je… balbutia-t-il, je fais partie d'sos amitié, affirma-t-il, et ils sont ravis de vous offrir ce croissant, et vous encouragent à en acheter un autre à chaque matin où c'est un peu dur. D'accord. Vous êtes courageuse. Et ça va aller mieux.

Il lui donna la viennoiserie et attendit qu'elle cesse de regarder leurs mains jointes d'un air abasourdi, pour croiser son regard bleu cerné de noir et d'épuisement et lui faire un dernier grand sourire sincère.

-Accrochez-vous, souffla-t-il doucement, avant de courir pour entrer dans la rame d'avant avant que les portes ne se renferment.

Il inspira par le nez et tenta de faire refluer tous les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient. Il se voyait encore, âme perdue entre quatre vitres branlantes et assourdissantes, que personne ne voyait, que personne n'entendait.

Comme à chaque début de crise, il posa ses doigts sur son poignet et prit son pouls, le doux battement contre la pulpe de ses doigts le rassurant sur la présence d'un cœur entre ses côtes. C'était Bucky qui lui avait proposé ça, un jour que Tony l'avait appelé parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire : un moyen rapide et peu contraignant de vérifier qu'il était bien vivant.

Il inspira et leva les yeux au plafond. La pression rythmée du sang dans son artère le calmait progressivement, le faisant réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait à Boris s'il arrivait à temps. Le remercier, bien sûr. S'excuser d'avoir été un jeune enfoiré irrespectueux, peut-être. Lui promettre de vivre heureux. Evidemment.

Les secousses régulières de la rame le berçaient. Il marcha dans l'allée, posa un croissant auprès d'une vieille femme qui dormait dans ses fripes malodorantes et descendit à la station prochaine pour changer de wagon.

Il avait écoulé son stock quand il arriva à destination. Ses jambes claquèrent sur les marches grises alors qu'il remontait à l'air libre, bien vivant. Le Natasha sur sa peau le rendit un peu comateux, et il lui fallut cligner des yeux longtemps pour se remettre en marche.

La bouche l'avait recraché, finalement. Ҫa paraissait si simple, un an plus tard. Loki se sentait si vide et si peu lourd en commençant à courir vers la rue du centre ectoplasmique, mais il n'eut pas besoin de contrôler son pouls. Confronter sa mort l'avait ramené parmi les vivants, conclut-il en filant entre les passants dans un bruit fin et métallique qui résonnait contre les façades des grands immeubles. Oui. Définitivement.

Il sourit.

-o-o-o-o-

Dans un airbus au départ de Venise, Natasha contemplait par son hublot la France qui se rapprochait. Son pays, qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis déjà un an. Ҫa avait été un retour imprévu, mais qui allait faire du bien, car Paris lui manquait.

Alors qu'elle et Clint réalisaient une chorégraphie de salsa contre quelques pièces sur la place Saint-Marc, l'agent Coulson, celui qui avait sauvé la mise de Bastien et Peggy durant le France-Allemagne, avait surgi des pavés en traversant quelques pigeons. Les attaques cardiaques et insultes comme « vieux débris (l'agent était mort durant la guerre de sécession) inconscient » terminées, l'agent du Shield les avait informés de la décision du directeur Fury de se faire exorciser dans les jours qui venaient. Natasha avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas le voir, l'agent avait répondu que Clint Barton le pourrait puisqu'il s'était fait poser des gouttes. Natasha s'était tourné vers lui la bouche ouverte, et Clint avait avoué que lui voulait voir les fantômes, que c'était la moindre des choses avec son aide pour la cause.

Natasha s'était sentie un peu trahie, elle qui s'était faite retirer sa vision extralucide pour ne plus avoir affaire au surnaturel. Elle avait donc erré dans Venise pour réfléchir, mais était finalement rentrée chez eux, dans leur mansarde où Clint tenait deux billets d'avion pour Paris laissés par l'agent Coulson.

Ils étaient dans l'Airbus A320, et Clint bavait en dormant, la nuque sur son dossier et sa main dans la sienne. Elle sourit, puis tourna à nouveau la tête vers le hublot. Lyon était un champ de coton sous leurs pieds, et le commandant de bord annonçait en italien qu'il pleuvait à Paris.

Apparemment l'agent Coulson avait essayé de réunir en secret les personnes ayant aidé le directeur à prendre enfin sa retraite. Le vieux sénégalais taciturne avait voulu partir en catimini, mais son bras droit têtu comme un nordiste en guerre ne le laisserait pas faire.

Natasha ne savait toujours pas de quoi demain serait fait. Si elle allait réussir à rester avec Clint malgré sa peur névrotique de l'abandon, si elle réussirait un jour à prendre racine quelque part.

Pourtant, toutes choses bien considérées…, songea-t-elle alors que s'amorçait la descente vers Paris, ses cafés à cinq euros et ses passants inaccessibles.

…Vivre n'avait rien de compliqué.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche, marmonna Tony juste devant le centre, foudroyant du regard sa montre et son portable toutes les vingt secondes.

Il contempla la rue une dernière fois, balayant rapidement les passants du regard, mais ne voyant pas la sienne, il soupira et retourna à l'intérieur.

-Il n'est pas là ? s'enquit la réceptionniste derrière son petit bureau d'accueil en face d'un vieux fantôme ressemblant à Montaigne (il fallait être bon en Histoire et Littérature pour bosser au centre, conseil d'ami)

-Non, marmonna-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

Avait-il eu un accident avec son scooter ? Était-il tombé ? Oh mon dieu s'il avait pris ses prothèses en résine par pudeur et qu'on l'agressait ou quoi il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir.

Imaginant une catastrophe digne des meilleurs scénaristes hollywoodiens, mêlant accident de scooter, vol à l'arrachée et enlèvement par les saturniens, il retourna dans la salle d'exorcisme, où Fred et la jeune Narayani tentaient de faire patienter Boris Vian.

Narayani était une jeune agente du Shield , morte de la typhoïde dans un bidonville de Bombay vers ses douze ans, elle ne savait pas bien, on confondait toujours les dates de naissance dans sa famille. Maria avait été chargée de son exorcisme, et après un mois à courir après la gamine, l'agente décida qu'elle était douée et la recruta. Après quelques années d'entraînement, Maria avait voulu la doubler avec le fantôme d'un chien tout juste récupéré nommé Jasper. Mais la bestiole était pleine d'énergie, et avait échappé à Narayani à un moment crucial qui avait failli lui coûter l'exorcisme. Décidant de lui épargner le terrain, Maria l'avait affectée à un centre ectoplasmique du coin, où elle savait qu'était l'ancien propriétaire du chien, histoire que la gamine caractérielle ait un peu d'affection et, avec de la chance, un père adoptif.

Tony se rappelait du jour où elle était arrivée au centre. C'était la pause du midi mais il avait décidé d'aller papoter avec Fred à la réception. Ils en étaient à parler du burn out de Marine le Pen, des poissons des rivières de la Gironde, et s'il y avait vraiment des piranhas dans la Garonne, quand une petite fille indienne avait passé les portes et crié à son chien de revenir ici tout de suite. Évidemment, l'animal n'avait rien écouté, et courut dans les bras de son maître qui avait fondu en larmes en recouvrant ses souvenirs. En grommelant, Narayani avait touché Jasper et son ancien propriétaire qui avaient pu se faire caresser pour l'un et lécher le visage pour l'autre.

Ҫa s'était mal passé au début, car la gamine était en pleine crise d'adolescence, donc particulièrement possessive et indépendante. Mais il y avait deux mois elle avait enfin accepté que Fred transforme son salon en chambre d'ado et de se faire préparer un chocolat chaud tous les matins. Elle refaisait son enfance à l'envers mais vraiment, tout cela était pour le mieux. Et son caractère de cochon s'était considérablement adouci depuis qu'elle avait sa dose journalière de magnésium, calcium et affection.

Aussi, elle était en train de baratiner Boris Vian sur les procédures qui prenaient du temps, et qu'il y avait un chanteur de soul qu'on exorcisait à coté, et s'il était bien sûr de sa décision.

-J'attends ça depuis des années gamine, alors arrête son babillage, et dis-moi ce que vous attendez pour me laisser partir ! attaqua l'écrivain caractériel.

-Et oh dites j'lai même pas lu vot' bouquin alors vous m'parlez pas comme ça ok ! Explosa Narayani comme elle en avait l'habitude. C'est pas pace qu'j'sais pas lire qu'il faut me snober !

Tony n'eut le temps de rien dire, puisque Fred revint de sa distribution de gouttes de voyance, et tout ému qu'il était de rencontrer son écrivain préféré, cria littéralement sur Boris Vian, des larmes débordant de ses yeux :

-Pourquoi vous les avez tous tués ?! Et même la souris, hein ?! Il vous les fallait tous ! Vous les écrivains vous êtes tous pareils ! Vous créez de beaux personnages, forts, fragiles et attachants et puis crack, vous leur filez des nénuphars dans la poitrine et des envies de suicide dans le crâne ! Vous vous prenez pour la vie ou quoi ?! Merde, elle est suffiStevement triste comme ça pour pas en rajouter ! Allez-y monsieur Vian, dites-moi, pourquoi Colin et Chloé ne pouvaient pas vivre comme des enfants et avoir beaucoup de bonheur ?!

-Parce que ça n'intéresse personne ! asséna l'écrivain au bout de nerfs. Et parce que la vie n'est pas comme ça ! Y'en a combien de gens vraiment, pleinement heureux, sur cette satanée planète Terre qu'en a plus pour longtemps de toute façon ?! On aura tout gagné, à être malheureux et égoïste. Moi j'me tire d'ici pour pas voir ça ! Et _maintenant_ !

-Attendez ! s'exclama finalement Tony pour calmer le jeu. S'il vous plaît monsieur Vian, on vous retarde depuis tout à l'heure parce que la pièce avec le piano était occupée. Elle est libre à présent. Pour faire vos adieux à l'humanité, est-ce que vous n'accepteriez pas un petit concert privé ? Pour nous faire rire une dernière fois, pour partir avec panache ?

Sous la promesse d'un piano, de « partir avec panache » et en grommelant beaucoup, le musicien accepta, mais pas plus de trois chansons et ensuite ils avaient intérêt à le faire partir immédiatement sinon il saisissait la justice post-mortem pour ghostnapping. Ils l'emmenèrent donc tous les trois vers le mini studio aménagé pour les occasions du genre. Il y avait beaucoup d'instruments, des caméras, un bon matériel de sono. Le centre d'accueil ectoplasmique possédait également un bureau pour écrire, un atelier d'art, et de nouvelles demandes affluaient par pétition ou par dons de la part des fans dès qu'un artiste mourrait. Mais non, quand bien même tous les médaillés olympiques de patinage artistique mourraient au même instant, ils n'auraient jamais assez d'argent pour construire et entretenir une patinoire. Comme disait Boris, il fallait penser à la planète.

Quand l'écrivain se détendit, posa ses doigts sur les touches blanches, et commença à chanter « Fais-moi mal, Johnny Johnny Johnny, envoie-moi au ciel, doom ! », Tony s'essuya le front en soupirant de soulagement, puis réessaya d'appeler Loki. Puis il recommença à paniquer parce qu'il ne répondait pas. Lorsque Boris eut terminé son concert par la dernière note de la « Java des bombes atomiques », l'ancien comptable avait à moitié suggéré à son futur beau-frère Thor de lancer un avis de recherche au nom de son frère.

Heureusement, il reçut un sms de Loki disant qu'il arrivait. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à la réception, Tony fut inondé de « soulagement », ce milk-shake étrange entre l'envie de l'engueuler et de lui faire l'amour.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, finit-il par dire quand il se fut décidé pour l'engueulade, j'étais mort d'inquiétude !

-J'ai pris… le métro, souffla-t-il essoufflé, pas… de réseau.

Il avait essayé d'adopter un ton neutre, mais l'émotion transperçait. Les sourcils de Tony ne se froncèrent d'incrédulité et d'inquiétude qu'un instant, le temps que Loki ne lui affiche un sourire soulagé et ne complète :

-J'ai pris le métro et ça s'est bien passé. Notre connard de voisin a fait embarquer mon scooter mal garé. Où est Boris, lâcha-t-il car il ne tenait plus. Dis-moi qu'il est encore là.

-Oui, mais dépêche-toi, il est sur le point de nous coller un procès spectral. Le studio d'enregistrement, informa-t-il en jetant finalement un coup d'œil à ses jambes car il ne boitait pas.

Loki avait mis ses lames en titane, et pris le métro.

Eh bien, si ça ne sonnait pas comme de la guérison. On pouvait difficilement faire mieux. Tony était très heureux à ce moment précis, se fit-il la réflexion en souriant.

Loki déboula dans le studio lors d'une énième dispute entre Fred, Narayani et le fantôme à lui avoir tendu la main. Il avança, et lança avec émotion :

-Boris, vieux croûton !

-QUI TU TRAITES DE, commença par rugir le trompettiste avant de rester muet. Gamin ? … Tu viens te faire exorciser toi aussi ?

Le survivant s'avança, et le bruit de ses lames sur le plancher interpella l'écrivain qui baissa les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche, et ne releva le menton que quelques secondes après que Loki ait tendu sa paume vers lui.

Silencieux, Boris Vian leva sa propre main, et contempla leurs doigts se traverser. Il sourit, puis les larmes se mirent à couler.

-T'es vraiment qu'un p'tit veinard, murmura-t-il finalement. Ҫa c'est une bonne nouvelle. Le coma, ça alors. En même temps c'était pas une bonne idée le métro. Enfin pas une bonne idée tout court quelque soit la méthode. Enfin je suppose que c'est sensible comme sujet. Je… C'est gentil d'être venu me voir, dit-il en reculant sa main, je suis content de savoir ça avant de partir, conclut-il en la rapprochant à nouveau.

Ses doigts matérialisés touchèrent ceux de Loki, qui se mit lui aussi à pleurer doucement.

-Merci pour tout, chuchota-t-il. Et pardon pour tous les « vieux débris » au lieu de « oh captain my captain », « parlotte » au lieu de « secrets ectoplasmiques et conseils yodaens ». Enfin sois sûr que je n'aurai plus de mauvaises idées, et que quoiqu'il m'arrive, j'aurais eu une vie heureuse.

Tony s'essuya discrètement les joues de la paume de sa main à travers son sourire, de petits sanglots commençant à poindre. Que le long parcours de guérison commence à s'achever faisait craquer ses nerfs.

-Tu crois que tu peux réciter la formule, gamin, demanda doucement Boris Vian.

Loki opina de la tête en s'essuyant le nez.

-Ton errance a trop duré, affirma-t-il doucement. Quitte toute haine, toute angoisse et tout amour. Pardonne-toi, pardonne-nous…

-Si jamais tu sens que tu vas être distrait, intervint Boris pour délivrer son dernier conseil, que tu risques de louper la marche entre le marche-pied et le quai… Écris. C'est la solution de tous tes malheurs.

-Que ton âme trouve la paix et le repos… murmura Loki.

Le vieux fantôme lui sourit, et éclata en de fines particules, semblables à des lucioles, qui tournèrent en spirale pour s'égrainer dans la pièce. L'amputé les contempla, ferma ses yeux, puis les rouvrit dans un petit sourire triste. Tony s'approcha et lui prit sa main.

-Ҫa va ? s'enquit-il.

-Oui, ça va. Ҫa va bien. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, c'était important pour moi.

Il releva le nez vers les deux autres témoins, qui avaient respecté un silence religieux.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un veut un café ? proposa-t-il.

-Chocolat s'teu plaît, lança Narayani avant de se diriger vers l'accueil.

-Un thé au lait, s'il te plaît Loki, fit Fred avant de repartir vers la salle d'attente pour les gouttes de voyance.

-Café serré chaton, accepta Tony avant de lui murmure un merci, lui embrasser la tempe et repartir travailler.

Loki sortit l'esprit un peu embrumé du centre. L'émotion l'avait engourdi. Il alla au radar au Café de la Vie, celui au coin de la rue, bon marché et personnel sympa. Il passa commande, et attendit. Il n'y avait plus de cacao, il fallait en chercher dans la réserve, pardon pour l'attente monsieur. Il répondit que ce n'était rien, et alors que le serveur s'éclipsait, il attrapa un crayon de papier qui traînait sur le comptoir et le fit tourner dans sa main. Le client précédent avait laissé son ticket de caisse, et commandé deux capuccinos. Loki était d'humeur à trouver la moindre information intéressante.

Légèrement dans les vapes, il retourna le ticket, et commença à griffonner.

« Je me souviendrai toujours de ce face-à-rails que j'ai eu avec Paris… »

Le serveur le fit sursauter en revenant. Loki bavarda un peu, paya, prit sa commande et s'en alla. Quand il rouvrit la porte du café, le courant d'air avec la porte de derrière qui fermait mal fit s'envoler les trois phrases sous une table.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Peggy était stressée.

Pas par les adieux au directeur Fury, non, même si avec ses fichues hormones en ce moment –on se demandait bien qui était le responsable, ronchonna-t-elle silencieusement en baissant les yeux vers son ventre- elle allait pleurer comme une madeleine.

Elle était stressée car elle avait un _sérieux problème_ situé dans son utérus pour être précise et qu'il allait lui falloir gérer à un moment donné. Ou tout du moins, le partager avec les deux autres concernés.

Aaaah ça n'allait pas, ça n'allait pas du tout !

-Ҫa va chérie ? lui demanda James de l'autre coté de la porte de la salle de bain.

-Ouii ! dit-elle du ton le moins désespéré possible

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu sais pas s'il faut porter du noir ?

-Non non j'arrive !

-On sait si tout le monde est là ? demanda la voix de Steve.

-J'en ai aucune idée, répondit James, Phil m'a juste dit qu'il allait nous tuer si on était pas là. Enfin surtout vous deux j'imagine. Moi c'est plus compliqué.

-Très drôle Casper très drôle, râla-t-elle à travers la porte en enfilant une robe noire tachetée de colombes blanches. Bon vous êtes prêts ?!

-Tu squattais la salle de bain, comment on peut êtres prêts ?!

-Allez on est partis ! affirma-t-elle en rouvrant la porte. Dépêchons-nous, comme il sait pas qu'on est là il va pas nous attendre !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick Fury était prêt.

Il avait vécu une longue vie. Trop longue. Stressante, douloureuse. Les responsabilités l'avaient tenu insatisfait et donc sur Terre. Mais à présent, tout ce qui était de son ressort allait _bien_. Et même si ce ne serait pas le cas tout le temps, il avait des agents compétents pour prendre le relai. Il partait l'âme tranquille. Seul, comme lors de sa première mort, où il avait agonisé dans la boue, et souhaité de toutes ses forces une seconde chance d'améliorer le monde.

Les humains étant ce qu'ils étaient, il estimait avoir fait tout son possible.

Décidant qu'il était l'heure, il se leva de son siège de bureau, et se mit doucement à léviter. Traversant son plafond, un tunnel de métro et du goudron, il se retrouva dans une ruelle de Montmartre.

Le vieux fantôme marcha quelques instants, histoire de dire correctement adieu à la capitale du pays qu'il était venu défendre, il y avait cent ans de cela. Et quelle capitale.

Il était devant le Sacré-Cœur. Il était tôt, il n'y avait que quelques touristes chinois. Et il avait Paris dans sa main.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, et fit semblant d'expirer l'air pollué. Ce genre d'imitations était fait pour les jeunes fantômes voulant se rassurer, mais il allait mourir aujourd'hui, alors il avait le droit à beaucoup de choses.

Tournant la tête vers l'Est, il contempla sa dernière aurore. Puis fit demi-tour et retourna dans les sous-sols de Paris.

Il ne voulait pas faire de cérémonie. Se réciter la formule seul dans son bureau était bien suffisant. Normalement il était impossible de s'exorciser soi-même, car l'angoisse de disparaître n'était pas surmontable sans un proche ou une quelconque aide à se détendre et se laisser partir. Mais il était vieux, sage et fatigué, alors il devrait y parvenir.

Revenu directement dans son bureau, il rangea une dernière fois, mais à part un trombone décalé, il n'y avait rien à faire. Alors il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, et regarda quelques instants le plafond. Une fois qu'il fut vraiment prêt, il murmura doucement :

-Mon errance a trop duré. Que je quitte toute haine, toute angoisse et tout amour. Que je me pardonne, que je leur pardonne… Que mon âme…

On frappa à la porte. Levant les yeux au ciel, il décida de l'ignorer.

-Que mon âme trouve…

On frappa encore plus fort.

-Quoi ?! explosa-t-il.

-Directeur Fury, c'est moi.

-Entrez Coulson.

Il soupira en voyant entrer une file de personnes qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Bah alors directeur on veut se faire la malle ? s'enquit Tony avec un sourire.

-Partir sans dire au revoir est cruel et immoral dans cent-quarante sept pays directeur, affirma Loki, les mains dans les poches et ses lames en titane rayant son beau parquet.

-Vous avez failli nous tuer, la moindre des choses était de prévenir non ? Taquina Natasha, sa cheville totalement remise à présent.

-Vous nous en voulez encore pour le coup des gouttes de voyance ? railla Steve.

La dernière des vieilles connaissances était l'agent Barnes, qui sourit à son directeur. Puis Phil referma la porte derrière lui.

-Vous avez beau être mes meilleurs agents, je vous déteste, affirma-t-il finalement une fois les huit personnes incrustées dans son bureau. Surtout vous Coulson, je vous croyais plus digne de confiance que ça.

-Votre accusation me blesse directeur, affirma l'agent attristé. Ils se sont simplement présentés tous ensemble à un moment fortuit.

-Et mon poing, agent, sera-t-il fortuit ?

-Quelle maturité, railla-t-on. Pour des vieux croûtons de cent cinquante ans on s'attendrait à mieux.

-La paix Barnes.

Un silence doux et contemplatif s'installa.

Fury détestait les adieux.

-Bon, attaqua-t-il. Est-ce que vous êtes tous heureux ?

-Ces derniers temps, c'est plutôt pas mal, fit Tony en se penchant vers les autres pour avoir leur avis.

Loki l'embrassa sur la tempe tandis que Clint posait sa main sur l'épaule de Natasha, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Le trio, lui, souriait.

-J'aurais au moins fait ça, murmura le directeur. Enfin sauf vous deux, j'y suis pour rien, fit-il d'un signe du menton vers Natasha et Clint.

-C'est grâce à Loki, affirma l'ancien serveur.

-… Moi ? s'étrangla l'étudiant.

-Oui. J'ai discuté avec Tony, et le jour de ton accident, j'ai dû rentrer à pied car… la ligne était bloquée, tu vois. Et je suis tombé sur Natasha, qui clopait sur les quais de Seine.

Loki eut un sourire ému, grand et triste à la fois.

Sans prévenir, Bucky avança d'un pas et étreignit son boss, qui ne pouvait pas se dématérialiser comme avec un vivant.

-Ah non, dégagez de là Barnes ! Phil, elle vient cette formule ?

-Merci pour tout directeur, lança Tony.

-Vous pouvez être fier de votre œuvre, dit Steve.

-Votre errance a trop durée, commença James.

-Quittez toute haine, prit pour la première fois la parole Peggy avec un ton un peu aigu, toute angoisse et tout amour.

L'espion se détacha et contempla son boss. Un air soulagé sur le visage, le vieux fantôme contempla ses doigts se fragmenter en particules dorées.

-Que votre âme trouve la paix et le repos, termina son bras droit d'une voix vibrante de tristesse.

Les lucioles s'envolèrent et formèrent un tourbillon de lumière qui vint s'enrouler autour des huit témoins. Fermant les yeux, ils se laissèrent traverser par l'âme du grand homme de l'ombre, et le silence se fit. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Peggy pleurait à chaude larmes.

-Il le désirait depuis des années, Mlle Carter, lui fit remarquer l'agent Coulson.

-C'est pas pour cet handicapé des sentiments de Fury que je chiale ! affirma la chercheuse. C'est parce que je suis enceinte et morte de peur, souffla-t-elle doucement.

Si deux hommes frôlèrent la crise d'anévrisme à l'exact même moment, les Parisiens, eux, continuèrent de rentrer du travail plongés dans leur coaltar de fin de journée. Dans le métro de 17h37 sur la ligne 10, Jean-Jacques Rousseau était en train de se disputer avec une femme d'affaires car il s'était fait asseoir dessus ! Non mais sans blague !

Lorsqu'il partit, Nick Fury ne fut pas inquiet pour la ville qu'il aimait, car il était sûr qu'il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quelle tragédie… Paris serait toujours Paris.


End file.
